The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse
by Dragonwolffox
Summary: Well it looks like our heroes are at it again, after finding the lighting thief, Saving Camp by finding the Fleece, Blake and co will now have to save the one person who left him for dead, his mother Artemis. So the demigods and the demi-dragoness will have to travel west in order to help the goddess of the moon. Warning:Lot's of OC, and my own personal twist on the original story.
1. Chapter 1: How to save a life

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have a poll on my profile page it's really important you guys/girls vote on it so I can make decision which will greatly impact this story. Thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1: How to save a life**

I couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh, as I glanced at my bronze watch and watched as the large hand landed on the 8 showing that it was 11:40, it was Friday a day before winter break, or at least it was until the principle announced that he would cut us some slack and he let the whole school have an extra day of Winter break. So I stood in the living room of the apartment that I had come to consider my home as I waited for my demi-dragoness girlfriend, Ember to get out of her room for our lunch date I had set up. Ms. Jackson would be driving us to the lunch here in New York.

About a week ago Ember had started to remember her life before she had met me and apparently today was her birthday so I wanted to make it special. I planned to take her to "Bouley" which was here in New York, and supposedly it was a really fancy French restaurant and while she hated going on fancy dates and would rather going to much less luxurious place. I thought we would do a little something special since today was her birthday and plus Christmas coming soon so this way I would get her to talk about what she would want for Christmas. Now the both of us agreed to not dress super fancy since it was her birthday and I wanted her to feel comfortable, so I was only dressed in a pair of wranglers, I had a white shirt under a black button up shirt, and a pair of combat boots.

For her birthday I had gotten her a pair of headphones. Now these headphones weren't just your normal skull candy (which I don't own) headphones. They were the type of headphones that go over your head and on your ears, and they had a small button on the side barely even noticeable. I had our friend Charles Beckendorf a child of Hephaestus build the headphones. I had him create the headphones to have the ability to change into a helmet and as it changed into a helmet it would still allow the user to listen to music on an ipod or phone. And I had also bought her an Ipod to go with the headphones, with a few of her favorite songs on it.

"Em are you ready!" I shouted out to her.

"Almost!" She shouted back.

Percy then walked out of the kitchen holding a phone in his right hand and patting it with his left and he had a sheepish look on his face. He had a red sweater on and a green jacket over it as if he was going somewhere with really cold weather he also had blue pants and a pair of boots.

"What?" I asked giving Percy a questioning look.

"Blake, it looks like Grover found some demigods and he kinda needs our help." Percy said.

"Oh when?" I asked.

"He needs our help immediately." Percy said giving a guilty look. "Annabeth and Thalia will be over soon, and-"

"Blake I'm ready." Ember announced as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

Ember was dressed in a nice black dress that reached down to her knees, she had her black and red cap on with her hair in a pony tail sticking out the back end, she had gray sneakers on and had her black chocker on with her purple crystal.

I felt my jaw drop as I saw her. 'S-she wow.' I thought to myself mesmerized by Ember's beauty.

I then looked to Percy and glared. "You are one messed up man, dude."

Percy gave a sheepish look.

"What?" Ember asked with a small tilt of her head which made her look even more beautiful.

"Grover can wait." I decided and walked to Ember and was about to lead her out ignoring the fact we would still need Ms. Jackson to give us a ride to the restaurant, but Percy stopped us before we could leave the house.

"Oh no you don't. Come on Grover needs our help. You guys can do this afterward." Percy said convincingly.

"But I made reservations. Do you know how long I had to plan this in advance? I literally had to call a month before and schedule this." I whined.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and noticed it was Embers.

"What is going on?" Ember asked giving a worried look.

Percy then explained to her what he had told me.

"It's fine Blake. We can do this another night." Ember said. "Plus even if we don't go to some high end place it's fine with me as long I'm with you it will be special."

I sighed. "Fine let me go get dressed, I want to dress differently if this is a mission."

"Blake also pack a jacket, it's in Maine and supposedly there is going to be a blizzard tonight." Percy said.

I nodded and gave Ember a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey thank you for trying to make the night special, but you know friends come first." Ember said gently putting her hand in mine

I laughed lightly. "I know I only acted that way because I wanted this night to be your best one. It's your birthday and I don't want anything to ruin it. And when I saw you out of the bathroom a little while ago my brain just stopped, but I suppose you are right friends come first."

She nodded and smiled and headed to her room to change.

Once I got to my room I took off both of my shirts and put on my black long sleeved Nike shirt which had the Nike symbol on the top left corner. I then grabbed my sea green dragon scaled jacket that I had gotten last summer and slipped that on as well along with my ring that I was going to leave on my bed side table while at lunch and walked to my door and into the living room once again.

About a half-hour later Ember came out of her room as well and entered the living room, instead of her black dress she now wore a long sleeve shirt that was striped with yellow and white strips and had a Pikachu (I don't own Pokemon) on the front. Around her neck she had her choker on with her purple crystal. Over that she had a black jacket which she didn't zip up so it was open. She wore blue jeans and her gray sneakers.

While the three of us were in living room Ms. Jackson was in the kitchen packing some things in a backpack. Then all of a sudden I heard a racket come from the back door that lead to the backyard.

I walked to the back sliding door and let Luna run in.

"What are you and Ember still doing here? I thought you both were going on a date." Luna asked as she shook her snow covered fur.

I smiled sadly. "We had to cancel. There are apparently some half-bloods that need our help."

"I see. Can I join?" Luna barked.

"Ms. Jackson?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" I heard her ask.

"Can I take Luna with us? Will we have room in the car?" I asked.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we won't since Annabeth and Thalia are coming we won't have any room. I can have Chiron come and take her to Camp if you like." Ms. Jackson said poking her head out of the kitchen.

"What do you say girl?" I asked her as I pet her head.

"But I want to go with you. First you leave me at camp when you all went after the lightning bolt and now you won't let me go help you with this." Luna whined.

I sighed and gently scratched her behind her ear. "It's not that I mean to, plus you will see us at camp and if anything happens I will send you an Iris message. Okay?" I told her gently.

She nudged her nose into my arm and then tilted her head up to look at my face and nodded her head and licked my cheek. She then walked over to Ember who was sitting on the couch with her sword in hand and bow lying next to her. Ember looked at Luna and gently scratched her head.

I then heard a knock at the door and since I was the only one still standing I went to the door and answered. At the door stood Annabeth and Thalia. This had to have been the first time I had seen them in months.

Annabeth stood with a gray beanie which tucked her golden hair in nice and snug. She had on a green shirt with a purple jacket, and a pair of blue jean pants. She also had a pair of brown boots.

Thalia wore punk clothes the type she always wore—the ripped-up army jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelry, the black eyeliner, black combat boots, and those intense electric blue eyes.

"Hey Blake." Annabeth greeted and gave a light hug.

"Hey Aunt Annabeth." I teased and hugged back.

"Shut up." Annabeth said.

I laughed as I noticed her face flush red from embarrassment.

"Hey Blake." Thalia said with a small smile. "So are you going to let us in or just make us wait out here." She asked jokingly.

"Oh right." I said embarrassed.

"Ms. Jackson the girls are here!" I shouted.

"Be right out!" She shouted back.

Annabeth greeted Percy with a small hug and Ember with a nod of her head.

Last summer the two weren't the greatest of friends and Annabeth didn't really trust her because of her being a black dragon, but after bringing back the Fleece the two finally came to a mutual agreement, now what that agreement was I have no clue.

Thalia greeted Percy and Ember with a smile.

"So is everyone ready?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah I think so." I said as Sally walked into the room and handed a backpack to Percy.

I then left a bowl of food and water for Luna and left a note for Chiron telling him that I fed her and all he had to do was take her to the Artemis cabin.

When I was finally done attending to Luna, I met Ember at the door since she didn't want to get in the car without me. I closed and locked the door and Ember and I walked to the car hand in hand. Percy was sitting up front and Thalia and Annabeth both sat in the far back. So Ember and I took the two middle seats in the car.

It was an eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. And the whole way no one spoke a word, as everyone was too busy thinking about what exactly what we were going to do as soon as we got to Westover Hall. However even though the us kids weren't talking it sure as heck didn't stop Ms. Jackson, she had to have told every single embarrassing baby story about Percy that there was, and boy was it amusing. That is until she got to the parts where I spent the night at Percy's house a couple of times, so she started to talk about both of mine and Percy's embarrassing moments at the Jackson residents. Hell one story about Percy and I, and had brought Ember to tears, I wanted to cover my face with the hood of my sea dragon scaled jacket, but before I could Ember kissed me on the cheek and told me that Percy and I were cute.

"I wasn't cute, I was handsome." I grumbled out.

The only response I got from her was a small giggle and another kiss on the cheek.

By the time we finally got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark. And when Ms. Jackson was finally finished with pretty much every story she probably could think of, Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside. "Oh, yeah. This'll be fun."

Westover Hall looked almost like a creepy typical horror movie Knight's castle, but the thing is I've seen a real evil Knight's castle and this thing didn't even compare I mean Ginarth's castle was about double the size and while it was slightly in ruins it added to the creepiness while this place really paled in comparison. It was all black stone, with towers and had slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking a big frosty forest on one side and the gray churning of the ocean on the other.

"Are you all sure you don't want me to wait?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"No, thanks, Mom," Percy said in an embarrassed tone. "Don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you all get back? I'm worried, Percy."

Immediately Percy sparked up like a red Christmas tree. He looked like his most embarrassing secrets were just spilled, oh wait they kind of were.

"It's okay, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly from the back. Her gray eyes sparkling the same color the the ocean currently was tonight. "Thalia, Ember and I will keep these two out of trouble. No worries." She finished pointing at Percy and I.

"Hey I seem to recall Percy being the only one to get us into dangerous situations." I said indigently closing my eyes and turning my head the opposite direction.

"You call fighting a dragon, killing a hydra, and fighting the War God not dangerous situations?" I heard Ember ask in a deadpanned tone.

My face fell slightly at being proven wrong.

"No I call them necessary obstacles." I said trying to plead my case.

"Rrrright." Ember said.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side? Being you know my girlfriend." I said.

"And let you deny being a magnet to trouble like Percy is. Yeah, fat chance." Ember said teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her. She went to grab it but I tilted my head back just out of her reach.

"Okay you two." Ms. Jackson said giving a light chuckle, and visibly relaxing at the reassurance of Annabeth and the little argument Ember and I had. According to Percy his mom thought that Annabeth was the most levelheaded demigod ever to hit our age. She's sure that Annabeth has kept our small group from getting killed. And in some areas I had to agree her planning and strategizing was almost always on point, and I say almost because her last plan had her dangling upside down by an angry Cyclopes.

"Sorry Ms. Jackson, Mom." Ember and I said at the same time.

Ever since the return from the Fleece mission Ember and Ms. Jackson have been forming a more mother daughter relationship, and Ember just a few weeks ago started to test out the waters with calling Ms. Jackson mom. And Percy and I had to cover our ear drums from the happy squeal Ms. Jackson gave out all the while she had grasped onto Ember happily and would smile brightly. She must've felt happy knowing she now would have a girl she could consider a daughter, since she has been around her son, not to say Percy is horrible, but she must've felt left out not being able to do certain things with Percy that she could've done if she had a daughter. And now that Ember was here she was able to do that. The two of them would go and get their hairs done, and all that other stuff girls do.

"Blake how many times have I told you? Call me Sally. You have been in our family long enough for at least that." Ms. Jackson encouraged.

"Oh sorry Ms-I mean Sally." I fixed nervously.

She gave a large smile and nodded happily, and then her smile turned into a frown as we started to exit the car.

"All right, dears," Sally said. "Do you all have everything you need?"

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said. "Thanks for the ride."

"Extra sweaters? You all have my number?"

"Mom-" Percy tried.

"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"

"Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys." Percy waved to us.

Sally looked hurt at Percy's words. I noticed the look and sighed.

"It will be alright. I promise." I said as I held a thumb up. "Nothing will happen to our group, at least not on my watch."

Sally smiled and ushered me to follow the other as they went though the small snow storm. The wind blew straight through my coat like spikes frost. Luckily however during my schooling before winter break I had gotten another power of a dragon. A second small square had changed me during class and I had to leave to the bathroom and when Percy saw me withering on the ground he had to stay with me, because we both knew that if I went to the hospital many many questions would've been asked and we didn't need that. The other small square was surprisingly an Ice blue color. And A told me that I had gain the power over the Ice dragon. And ever since I unlocked the ability I had been training non-stop after the discovery and sometimes before school in the morning I would go on runs and would train in my powers. Then at Night of course I would train in the back yard, Ember would join me for a while, and occasionally Percy would to, but sometimes I would push myself to the point of passing out, and to put it short every time I did Ember and Sally would fuss over me and lecture me on going to far, but I would continue to do so ignoring them. My top priority is to protect the ones I loved and if it meant training till I pass out then so be it.

So the current storm didn't really bother me any since I had the power of the Ice Dragon. Hell I could see clearly through the storm it was as clear as day to me. But then again I always did have a sort of night vision, since my mother was the goddess of the moon and the hunt.

I ran to catch up with the others and when I finally did. Sally's car was out of sight as I heard it continue to drive away. I grasped Embers hand and kept her close to keep her warm from the cold icy weather.

"Your guys mom is so cool, Ember, Percy." Thalia said.

"She is pretty okay," Percy admitted. "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"

And as soon as he finished I could tell he regretted it. As Thalia gave a glare that would make even Hades wet himself. Hell if looks could kill Perce would be an electrified corpse. (He he get it cause she is daughter of Zues, and electrified corpse…no only me. Alright back to the story.)

"If that was any of your business, Percy-"

"We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted Thalia. "Grover will be waiting for us."

Thalia looked at the castle and shivered. "You're right. I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call."

"Didn't Annabeth tell you?" Percy asked her.

"No." Thaila said looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth looked sheepish.

"We don't have time for this right now." I said. "I am sure Grover will go over it once we get inside. Now let's go." Ember leaned into me as we continued to a large pair of Oak doors.

The oak doors groaned as they opened, and the five of us stepped into the entry hall in a swirl of snow.

"Whoa." Percy said in amazement.

The place was a bit bigger now that we were closer. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff. I mean, I knew Westover was a military school and all, but the decorations seemed like overkill. Literally.

I looked down to my unoccupied hand and looked at my hidden blade. Over the school year, I had been working on the hidden blades and made a few upgrades. Instead of the all leather I had it now made of all metal the dagger stayed the same bronze since I wanted at least something to stay how it originally was since this was a gift from my adoptive, but on the metal had Greek engravings and at the very bottom on the underside of the gauntlet I had a metal round piece with the symbol of the wolf on one hidden blade and on the other was a dragon. On the inside of the gauntlets I had wool and memory foam in order to make the gauntlets as comfortable as possible. And lastly the string and ring that had connected to my finger in order to have the blade retract out was now a leather strip and bronze ring on my index finger. I was also able to make the blade curve to the side and act as a hand blade when necessary. (Think of Connor Kenway's hidden blades, I don't own Assasin's Creed)

I looked at my blade and lifted my wrist slightly and my blade popped out. I did that a couple of times to make sure the Ice wouldn't freeze up any of the mechanisms in the hidden blade. I looked at the others and noticed Percy reach into his pocket, Thalia rubbed her silver bracelets which had some pretty cool abilities, Annabeth looked down at her hip, and Ember who had strapped her sword to her back moved her arm back and patted the sheath which was hidden underneath her black jacket.

Annabeth then looked up from her boots to us and said, "I wonder where-"

The doors slammed shut behind us, and immediately my sense went haywire. I kept my hand from twitching and I released Ember in case something happened. I could sense a monster and I could tell it was a really bad one at that.

I could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall. It sounded like dance music. I shied with relief.

'I must be getting paranoid. I must've just been the wind.' I thought to myself exasperatedly.

'Just relax kid.' A told me.

I took in a deep breathed and breathed out and I walked over to a pillar everyone else was storing their overnight bags at and stared down the hall. We hadn't gone very far when I started to hear footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and woman marched out of the shadows to intercept us.

They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to me. They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.

And I could sense something off coming from the male. The four orbs in my pocket were vibrating slightly from my anxiousness and before I went in to reach the four orbs to calm my nerves Ember grasped my hand and smiled gently at me. I physically relaxed at her touch and smiled back.

I had no clue why, but I was just on edge things about this place was not right especially the man who was in front of me.

"Well?" the woman demanded. 'What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Percy said obviously having no clue what to say."Ma'am, we're just-"

"Ha!" the man snapped, which made Percy jump slightly and I would've probably laughed at Percy if I wasn't so focused on the fact this man could be monster in disguise. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You all shall be eeee-jected!"

The man had a French accent, maybe. He pronounced his J like in Jacques. He was tall, with a hawkish face. His nostrils flared when he spoke, which made it really hard not to stare up his nose, and his eyes were two different colors—one brown, one blue—like an alley cat's.

Seeing the look on the man's face I could tell something was off about him and as I was about to unsheathe my hidden blades Thalia decided to step in.

She snapped her fingers. The sound was sharp and loud. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I felt a gust of wind ripple out from her hand, across the room. It washed over all of us, making the rustle on the walls.

'Smart,' I thought to myself as I sensed her use of the mist. 'She must've used the mist in order to get them to think we are students.' I thought as I relaxed my wrist before I released my hidden blade.

"But sir we aren't visitors we are students here," Thalia said. "Don't you remember? I'm Thalia; this is Annabeth, Percy, Ember, and Blake. We're in the eighth grade."

The man narrowed his two-colored eyes at us as if he were trying to see if he had seen right or not. I hoped Thalia's plan worked or else we would have two scenarios. A fight with a monster or we would be escorted out of the building and hopefully wouldn't be taken away in cuffs. But the man seemed to be hesitant as if he couldn't make up his mind.

He looked at his colleague. "Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these five students?"

Despite the danger, I myself used some of the mist as well to pursuade the teachers even further. And since we were in so much trouble I had not time to even think of the woman's funny name.

The woman blinked and her eyes glazed slightly, like she was being in a daze. "I…oh yes. I do believe so, sir." She frowned at us. "Annabeth, Thalia, Ember, Percy, Blake. What are you all doing away from the gymnasium?"

And before I could even plead our cases and come up with some false story, I heard footsteps, and Grover ran up breathless. "You all made it! You-"

He stopped short when he saw the teachers. "Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! I, uh-"

"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" Dr. Thorn asked. His tone held an obvious taste of distane as if Grover had comitted some sort of crime. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here."

Grover swallowed.

"He means the food and drink sir." I said with a forced smirk. "You see we had made the food and drink we are currently coming back from our dorms after cleaning ourselves up from prepping the food and drink. I mean Mrs. Gottschalk was the one who sent us after all to get cleaned up." I said adding the mist in order to make it more believable.

Dr. Thorn glared at us. And looked at me angrily. I knew this man was a monster I was now sure of it, but I knew he couldn't make a scene and neither could I we were both at a standstill. If he made a scene he would get turned to dust before he blinked, and if I attacked well mass panic was best case scenario.

"Oh that is right, now I remember. You five all are ready yes?" Mrs. Gottschalk asked.

"Yes Ma'am." We all coursed together.

"Well then run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!" Mrs. Gottschalk said.

We didn't even need to be told twice. We left with everyone saying "Yes, ma'am" and "Yes, sir," and a couple of salutes, just because it seemed like the thing to do since we were in a military school.

Grover hustled us down the hall in the direction of the music.

I grasped Ember's hand gently as I felt the eyes of the teacher's on my back, but I walked closly to the others and I heard Percy ask Thalia in a low voice, "How did you do that finger-snap thing?"

"You mean the mist? Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?" Thalia asked back.

I sighed looking at Percy. Chiron still had yet to show Percy after he had promised Percy at our last visit at camp that he would show him when he was ready, but Chiron's term of "ready" could be at anytime, and it was kind of unfair that Percy had no clue how to use it yet. But I saw some jealousy form in his eyes looking at Thalia.

'Jealousy is never good.' I thought to myself.

'You can say that again kid.' A told me.

'Jealousy is never good.' I repeated.

'I didn't mean it literally.' A told me angrily.

I just laughed lightly. Which in tern I gained a weird look from Ember.

"It's A." I told her.

Her mouth formed and O and she nodded her head. Grover hurried us to a door that had GYM written on the. And even with my dyslexia I could at least read that, but then again when I read things I always work to overcome the dyslexia by reading big words and while it's challenging I usually overcome it.

"That was close!" Grover said. "Thank the gods you all got here!"

Annabeth, Thalia, and Ember all hugged him. While Percy and I just gave him a high five.

This was the fist time we had properly seen him in quite a while and it was good to know the he was doing well. He'd gotten a little taller and had sprouted a few more whiskers, but otherwise he looked like he always did when he passed for human—a red cap on his curly brown hair to hide his goat horns, baggy jeans and sneakers with fake feet to hide his furry legs and hooves. He was wearing a black T-shirt that took me a few seconds to read. It said WESTOVER HALL: GRUNT. It most likely was his rank, but I felt bad knowing that had to be the lowest rank a person could get.

"So what is the emergency?" Thalia asked wanting to be included in the loop.

Grover took a deep breath. "I found two didn't Annabeth tell you?"

"No she didn't, two half-bloods?" Thalia asked, amazed. "Here?"

Grover just nodded his horned head.

Finding one half-blood was rare enough. This year, Chiron had put the satyrs on emergency overtime and sent them all over the country, scouring schools from fourth grade through high school for possible. These were desperate times. We were losing campers. We needed all the new fighters we could find, especially since we would be having to face monsters, titans, dragons, hell even some of our own demi-gods that Luke had corralled. The problem was, there just weren't that many demigods out there.

"Yes they are brother and sister," he said. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out of time, thought I need help.'

"Monsters?" Percy asked.

"There is one." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance! Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"

"I assume that the monster is Dr. Thorn. Because I kept smelling a monstrous smell coming off of him." I said.

Grover nodded his head. "Yes its Dr. Thorn."

Grover then looked at Thalia desperately. I felt a slight pain when he did. I was surprised he didn't even look at me for answers since I was just as experienced as Thalia. And to boot I was a child of Artemis and the adopted grandchild of Athena. But I guess she was the eldest half-blood out of all of us so it did make a little bit of sense. Plus she had it a lot more rough than I did growing up since she had to constantly be on the move to escape monsters and such.

"Right," Thalia said. "These half-bloods are at the dance?"

Grover nodded.

"Then let's dance," Thalia said. "And you said the Monset was doctor Thorn, right?"

"Yes," Grover said, and looked around nervously. "He is the vice Principle here at the school."

From what Percy had told me the weird thing about military schools was that kids would go nuts when there was a special event and they would get out of uniform and just go ham. But this part, no this party was just relaxed and peaceful. I was actually expecting people to be loud and crazy, but I guess I was wrong.

There were black and red balloons all over the gym floor, and guys were kicking them in each other's faces, or trying to strangle each other with the crepe-paper streamers taped to the walls. Girls moved around in football huddles, the way they always do, wearing lots of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly colored pants and shoes that looked like torture devices. Every once in a while they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling, and when they finally moved on, the guy would have ribbons in his hair and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face. Some of the older guys looked more like Percy and I-uncomfortable, hanging out at the edges of the gym and trying to hide, like any minute they might have to fight for their lives. Of course, in our case, it was true…

"There they are." Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy was obviously her little brother. They both had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards. His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong.

The boy I recognized slightly, and then I remembered the name Grover gave.

'Wait is this the kid from the Casino in LA? I wonder what he and his sister are doing here.' I thought to myself. 'But I guess that doesn't really matter, they are in trouble and need help.'

Annabeth said. "Do they…I mean, have you told them?"

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

He looked at Percy, and he just nodded half-heartedly. Even after two years of knowing he was a demi-god Percy was still having a rough time wrapping his head around being a demi-god and every time I saw the confused look on his face I always felt bad that I never got around to helping him with some of that stuff. My adoptive father was a demi-god and I had a lot of knowledge on it, but with so many things on my mind I guess helping Percy with mythology just slipped my mind. And I felt terrible for it.

"Well then let's grab them and get out of here," Percy said.

Percy started forward, but was stopped by Thalia who put her hand on his shoulder. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn, had slipped out of a doorway near the bleachers and was standing near the di Angelo siblings. He nodded coldly in our direction. His blue eye seemed to glow.

And from what I could tell from his expression, he was pissed from Thalia and I's earlier trick with the mist. He now was suspecting us as being demi-gods. And he was just waiting for us to slip up and show why we truly were here.

"Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."

"How?" Percy asked.

"We're four powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."

"Dancing?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?"

Grover looked hurt. "I did."

"Well I think-" Ember started.

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?" Thalia said.

"Oi you just interrupted Ember." I said speaking up for my girlfriend.

Thalia blinked and looked sheepishly. "Sorry Ember I didn't mean to."

Ember waved it off. "It's fine, but I don't think Grover knows exactly who Green Day is."

Thalia looked at Grover and gave a sigh. "Let's dance!"

"But I can't dance!" Grover said nervous.

"You can if I'm leading," Thalia said. "Come on, goat boy."

Grover yelped as Thalia grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

Annabeth smiled.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. It's just cool to have Thalia back." Annabeth said.

Annabeth had grown taller than Percy and just a little shorter than what I was, since last summer. She used to wear no jewelry except for her Camp Half-Blood bead necklace, but now she wore little silver earrings shaped like owls—the symbol of her mother, Athena. She pulled off her ski cap, and her long blond hair tumbled down her shoulders.

I looked to Ember and lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Will you have this dance with me my lady?" I asked laughing slightly into Ember's hand as I kissed it once again.

"Hmm, I don't know." Ember said. "There are so many options."

"Alright if you say so." I said turning to Annabeth making sure Ember didn't see my smirk as I turned around. "Hey Annabeth you want to-"

But before I could even finish Ember grasped me by the arm and dragged me to the dance floor all the while I kept laughing at her reddened face.

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my right and left arm around her waist while she wrapped hers around my neck and we both danced slowly to the rhythm. I kept looking down into her violet eyes and smiled as we continued to dance on the dance floor.

"You know this isn't such a bad birthday." Ember said.

"Really you would rather be here than at a dinner, with just the two of us?" I asked.

"Well I think I fancy this a lot better." Ember said and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well let's see we get to be with all of our friends, we get to have a wonderful dance, and we get to help a couple of demi-gods in the process. I think it's a lovely birthday."

I smiled gently and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you are enjoying it. As long as you are having fun so am I. Today is your day." I said as I retracted one of my arms and reached into my back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Ember asked.

I pulled away from her and presented the gift I had gotten her. It was a small set of over the head headphones.

"They look amazing Blake, but don't you think those are a little small?" Ember asked looking at the headphones skeptically.

I laughed lightly and gently tapped the top of the headphones and they expanded becoming fully sized.

"Happy Birthday Ember." I said.

"Wow." Ember said as she took the headphones from my hand.

"There is a button on the side which turns it into a bronze helmet for when we go into a fight. And the helmet uses Bluetooth so when you fight you can still listen to music." I said as I also reached into my front pocket and pulled out an iPod and gave it to her. "The iPod has a few songs on it that I know are your favorite."

"Blake this is amazing, thank you so much." Ember said as she pulled me into a tight hug and gave me a light chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Of course anything for my girl." I said with a smirk.

From behind us I could hear Annabeth talking to Percy about how her new school had got 3-D design as an elective and computer programming. She went on to explain how she'd designed this huge monument that she wanted to build at Ground Zero in Manhattan. She talked about structural supports and facades and stuff, and I tried to listen. I knew she wanted to be a super architect when she grew up—she loves math and historical buildings and all that hell she talked just like my adoptive father would and I wouldn't doubt Percy was zoning out on her.

'Why aren't they dancing? Hmm they need a push in the right direction.' I thought to myself with a smirk.

"Ember follow my lead." I told her quietly as I nodded toward Percy and Annabeth.

Ember giggled and nodded her head. She tapped the top of her headphones and put the iPod and headphones in her pocket. She re-wrapped her arms around my neck and I did the same to her waist.

I then led the two of us to the side in order to get to Percy and Annabeth when we finally were behind Percy, I started to walk backwards.

"Yeah, uh, cool," Percy said. "So you're staying there the rest of the year, huh?"

Annabeth's tone darkened slightly. "Well, maybe if I don't-

But she was interrupted as I pushed into Percy and pushed him into Annabeth making them both cling together so they wouldn't fall. Both of them were blushing madly.

"Oh sorry you guys didn't notice you both were still here, not dancing." I said to the two and gave Percy a small wink. "Now get to it you two. You guys look awkward just standing here talking."

I mean look at Thalia and Grover they totally are blending in. I said sarcastically. We then all looked in their direction and noticed she was slow dancing with Grover, who was tripping all over himself, kicking Thalia in the shins, and looking like he wanted to die.

'Poor poor Grover.' I thought to myself as I noticed Thalia trying to teach Grover to dance properly.

I looked back to Percy and Annabeth and I noticed Percy give Annabeth a nervous expression.

"Well?" Annabeth said.

"Um, who should I ask?" Percy asked.

I sighed. 'Percy you are so hopeless.' I thought to myself as I led Ember away once again after noticing Annabeth punching Percy in the gut.

I laughed at the two and Ember and I shuffled onto the dance floor. We shuffled from side to side for a little while and I noticed Percy clasping Annabeth's hand and one hand on her hip.

'Nice job buddy.' I thought to myself as I looked at Ember and touched my forehead to hers. We continued and as all of my thoughts lied on the girl I was dancing with. I unhooked my right arm from around her waist and clasped her left hand and we danced a little differently.

I then looked up and at the bleachers and noticed the kids were gone.

"Shit the kids are gone." I told Ember.

Ember turned her head and looked at the bleachers. "What should we do then?" Ember asked.

I let go of Ember and we both made our way to Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Percy the kids are missing." I told them.

The two stopped dancing and looked into the stands.

"We have to get Thalia and Grover!" Annabeth looked around frantically. "Oh, where'd they dance off to? Come on!"

Annabeth was about to take off into a run into the crowd but I stopped.

"Wait Annabeth calm down. You and Ember go find those two and Percy and I will look for the kids. That way neither Percy and I are alone and you guys can warn the others. If Percy and I don't go then those kids might get killed." I said and Annabeth took a deep breath calming herself.

"Alright Ember let's go find Thalia and Grover." Annabeth said. "Blake, Percy please be careful."

I nodded and Ember and Annabeth disappeared into the crowd. Percy and I veered off to the side to avoid all the other kids and to get a better view of where they were at. I used my senses to guide us. The monster was still in the gym so the demi-gods had to have still been in as well. We ended up turning full circle as I had sense the monsters sent becoming stronger as we went back. And instead of seeing Annabeth or the others. Instead we saw something far worse.

About fifty feet away, lying on the gym floor, was a floppy green cap just like the one Bianca di Angelo had been wearing. Near it were a few scattered trading cards. Then I caught a glimpse of Dr. Thorn. He was hurrying out a door at the opposite end of the gym, steering the di Angelo kids by the scruffs of their necks, like kittens.

"Alright Perce let's go." I said as we stealthily made our way towards the monster Percy pulled out his magical pen Riptide and I had my hidden blades ready.

The door led into a dark hallway. I heard sounds of scuffling up ahead, then a painful grunt. Percy uncapped Riptide. Percy's pen then grew in his hands until he held a bronze Greek sword about three feet long with a leather bound grip. The blade glowed faintly, casting a golden light on the rows of the lockers.

I clicked my bronze watch and released my golden bow. A quiver and more than a dozen arrows appeared strapped on my back. I notched an arrow getting ready for anything. I also had my four orbs circling behind my back in case I needed them.

Percy and jogged down the corridor, trying to stay silent at the same time, but when we got to the other end, no one was there. Percy opened a door and we both found ourselves back in the main entry hall. We were completely turned around. And Dr. Thorn was no where to be seen anywhere, but there on the opposite side of the room were the Di Angelo kids. They stood frozen in horror, staring at Percy and I.

We advanced slowly. I clicked my bow returning it to normal, but I unsheathed my hidden blades. My bow would've been slightly useless since the room was kind of cramped.

"It's okay, were not going to hurt you." Percy told the kids.

They didn't answer. Their eyes were full of fear. And that's when it hit me I could sense the mosnter all over the room.

"My name's Percy, and this is Blake" Percy said, obviously trying to keep his voice calm and quiet. "We're going to take you both out of here and get you two to safety."

And then I sensed it behind us. I had my four orbs turn into a giant shield. And four spikes pierced through the black shield, luckily however none of them got past. Percy however who had whirled around when I did. Got stabbed in his shoulder and was slammed into the wall. I roared at the monster and was about to strike it, but it's tail swatted me like a fly sending me to the other side of the room.

I had my shield form back into orbs and made them come back towards me and as I was about to strike once again. I heard the monsters voice.

"I wouldn't do that boy." The monster said as I finally got a clear view of the creature. The creature looked to be a golden manned lion, but it had small wings on its back and a large tail with spikes on the end.

'Manticore, shit. And he got Percy right in the shoulder, damn.' I thought to myself as I noticed Percy's coat was pinned to the wall by a black dagger-like projectile about a foot long. And it ha grazed his shoulder blade. And I knew the poison already was in his system.

I wanted to attack, but I also noticed his lion clawed paw on Percy's throat. "Move and he dies, boy." The manticore said menacingly.

I glared and sheathed my hidden blades. And all of a sudden WIISH! A projectile impaled my right leg. I growled slightly and grabbed the spike and with a roar of pain I pulled it out of my leg. I then focused on my hand and with the powers of the ice dragon I made Ice form around the wound to make sure that I wouldn't bleed out. I then tried to heal the wound using my nature abilities, but with the poison coursing through me I just couldn't. I was barely able to get the ice to form around my leg, but with healing you had to concentrate a lot harder.

The manticore then through another projectile and this time I used my orbs cover my head as I thought that was where he was aiming, but instead the projectile logged itself right next to my head and into the wall.

"Now all three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said with a crackle. "Quietly, obediently. And if you make a single noise, if you so much as squeal like a pig and cry for help, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

And all I could think was " **Shit** , Ember's going to kill me."

* * *

 **So here Is the first chapter to the story, I hope you all enjoyed I hope you hit that follow and favorite button. If you want to follow my stories click the follow button and you will receive updates on when I post.**

 **Review on your thoughts everything you guys/girls say I take into consideration. Just try not to completely bash me please.**

 **It will be a little challenging on posting chapters, because insert drum roll, I got the job. If you guys read my previous stories second to last chapter at the very bottom has all the details, if you haven't checked it out and read it I recommend you go do that because I had some serious news posted, so again go look at that.**

 **Also big news:**

 **If you haven't done so already go look at my profile and a poll is currently posted every vote is critical as it will affect this story.**

* * *

 **And I guess that's all I got for you today. I hoped you enjoyed and see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have a poll on my profile page it's really important you guys/girls vote on it so I can make decision which will greatly impact this story. Thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Being forced to walk with a hole in your leg really could put a damper on things especially when you're being forced to walk by a monster whose holding your friend hostage and a couple of kids who have absolutely no clue what is going on.

Even though Dr. Thorn had a huge spiked tail that had to weigh about one-hundred and fifty pounds. I surprised by how fast he was. But then again the monster was partially lion.

I was forcefully shoved to move quicker by Dr. Thorn's large tail since I was falling slightly behind. Percy was next to me while the two kids were ahead of us. Now you might be asking well why didn't you pull out your sword and shield. Well the main reason for doing that was the simple fact if I did it might end up with someone dead. And plus my reaction time was slowed because of the poison that coursed through me and the hole in my leg would just slow me down. So honestly I wasn't to down to play cat and mouse with this over grown putty cat.

I looked to Percy and noticed he had slowed down and had closed his eyes.

"What're you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!"

Percy then opened his eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," Percy lied, sounding miserable, from the pain. "It burns."

"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. I thought the hunter child would've complained before you child of the big three. Hmm seems you aren't as tough as I have heard. Now walk!" The manticore stated.

I heard Percy grumble something, but I couldn't quite make out the words since he muffled them so quietly.

Thorn herded us outside, and I tried to keep my focus off of my wound, I tried to think of the snowflakes falling slowly as the storm had finally settled down a bit. My slit eyes could easily see through the dark as we continued to walk. I also tried to just focus on the sound of the waves crashing onto the rocks, but it all was to no avail. I looked down at my wound and noticed the ice had stuck perfectly to my leg like a leg bandage and not a single ounce of blood fell to the ground. I looked up at the moon and for some reason it seemed to be closer, I had no clue why but it just looked closer, and surprisingly no moon beams beamed down on my leg.

'But then again there are a lot of clouds covering the moon, maybe that's why my mother hasn't done anything yet.' I thought to myself.

'Just take it easy kid. I am sure the girls and Grover will get here soon.' A told me.

'I hope so.' I thought back.

'Wait I have an idea.' I said as I grabbed one of my black orbs and dropped one to the ground easily sinking into the white snow, and luckily the manticore hadn't noticed. 'A could you control the orb I just dropped and send it to Ember and show her an image of the manticore.'

'Yea kid I can try, she might be too far away.' A said and paused. 'You do remember your orbs have a range right?'

'Yeah I remember, but we have to try.' I replied and I then sensed the orb start to move and I internally thanked A.

I looked to Percy and noticed that he actually was in deep thought thinking about something.

'Percy what are you thinking?' I wondered.

Thorn then led us into the woods. We took a snowy path that was dimly lit by old-fashioned lamplights. And I noticed Percy continued to keep flinching from the obvious pain that he must've been feeling in his shoulder as it was bleeding, the bleeding wasn't horrible, but it was by no means fine either. I then reached for his shoulder but a spiked tail went to hit my hand, but before it could reach my hand I pulled away.

The manticore growled at me.

"I was only going to stop the bleeding. If I don't he could bleed out." I said.

"The boy will be fine, do not make another move or I will send the next spike at your head." The manticore said warningly. "Again last warning!"

I glared at the manticore, but I didn't say anything if I continued to push the monsters buttons he most likely would go after the others. So I shut my mouth.

"There is a clearing up ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride."

"What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!" Thorn roared.

"Don't talk to my sister that way." Nico said. His voice quivered, hey the kid might've just made the dumbest decision of his life but I had to give him points for bravery. Heck even Percy was somewhat impressed from what I could tell from the expression on his face.

Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that wasn't human hell if he was trying to act human to the kids he was doing a terrible job. I looked at Percy and noticed his hair standing straight up. And he continued to walk. And I followed suit with a limp.

'A what is the notice on the orb?' I asked.

'I barely got to her, and kid the orb is now gone, it dissolved from being too far, it will take half an hour for it to come back use the last three wisely.' A told me seriously.

'Right.' I thought back.

"Halt," Thorn said.

The woods had opened up. We'd reached a cliff overlooking the sea. At least, I could hear the crashing of the sea was down there, hundreds of feet below. I could hear the waves churning and I could smell the cold salty froth. I could see a large open ocean with waves crashing onto the bottom rocks of the ledge we stood on.

Dr. Thorn pushed us toward the edge. And as I was about to fall over because of my bad leg Percy grabbed hold of my jacket and pulled me back.

"Thanks man." I told him.

"No problem." Percy said and looked at my wounded leg. "Is your leg alright."

"For now it is. Can't really do too much with the poison still somewhat in my system so I can't heal it. The Ice is the only thing keeping me from bleeding out." I whispered to him.

He nodded his head in understanding.

"What is he?" Bianca whispered to us. "How do we fight him?"

"W….we are working on it." Percy said.

"I'm scared," Nico mumbled. He was fiddling with something-a little metal toy soldier of some kind.

"It's fine bud. I promise we will all get out of this one way or another." I said enthusiastically or at least as I put as much enthusiasm as I could muster being a gimp.

"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!"

We all turned in his direction.

Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first glance a person might've thought it was a switch blade, but it was actually just a phone. He pressed the side button and said, "The package-it is ready to deliver."

There was a garbled reply, and I realized Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode. This seemed way too modern and creepy—a monster using a mobile phone.

Percy glanced behind us.

'He wouldn't." I thought to myself.

'Don't worry kid. Perseus is way to loyal to do that, there is no way.' A told me.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump! There is the sea. Save yourself. Leave your hunter friend and these two."

"What did he call you two?" Bianca muttered.

"We'll explain later," Percy said.

I looked at Percy and saw desperation cloud his eyes.

'He might be talking to Grover, they both have empathy links.' I thought to A.

You see last summer before we went after the Golden Fleece to save camp Grover had sensed the Golden Fleece's magical aura and thought it was a led to Lord Pan, but when he discovered it was really just the Fleece he had to pretend to Polyphemus that he was a female Cyclopes and immediately set up an empathy link to Percy to tell him what was going on. Any way Percy told me that the empathy link connected the two minds together and told me that if one dies the other might as well or he told me Grover told him that if he didn't die he might get cravings for tin cans, and instead of getting rid of the link he kept it. I was surprised, but hey it comes in handy at times.

'Maybe, I don't know how well it will work with that poison in his system though. But even if it doesn't I am sure Ember will get here soon. The message reached her I am sure of it.' A told me seriously.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said to Percy with a feral smirk. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

"Percy dammit how can you not tell what he is look him seriously let the mist go away and take a look." I told him as a flicker of movement from the manticore's tail and before I could jump away from one of the spikes it grazed my left leg, and landed into the ground.

I wanted shout out a Fuck so loudly, but I held it in because of the kids with us. It was bad enough I got Percy to start cussing I didn't want to influence the kids to start as well, so I settled for hissing at the pain and clenching my fists.

"You won't die boy. Unfortunately," Thorn said, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."

And after hearing that I wanted to help the kids out even more and I renewed my strength and stood fully I put my left hand over the cut the monster just caused and I formed another Ice strap over it to stop the bleeding. I was shocked I was even able to do it considering I was currently under a lot of poison.

"Aww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family.

"Yeah one seriously fucked up family." I muttered narrowly avoiding another spike, then my eyes widened in realization."Wait, you work for Luke don't you?" I asked angrily as my slit eyes narrowed at him.

"How perceptive of you." Dr. Thorn said twisting his mouth to distaste when I said the name of Luke. "You have no idea what is happening, Blake Love. I will let the General enlighten all of you. Both you and Perseus are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you all. Especially Blake here, he said that he has a surprise guest waiting for you."

And then I felt my face go pale. I knew who the surprise guest was or at least I could guess who it is. And I prayed to the gods that I was wrong. However I had no clue who the General was or what he had in affiliation to Luke.

"The General?" Percy asked with a French accent to piss the guy off. "I mean…who's the General?"

Thorn however ignored the question and looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

And then I saw it, I turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea coming from an apache helicopter. The wings chopped as it flew and made ripples in the water as it flew at us at top speed.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico asked in a scared tone.

"You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."

They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—"

"Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"Wait come again, the great what?" Percy asked obviously stalling in hopes the others would make it in time.

"The stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

'Monster, monster, what important monster can he be talking about. I know it's not Ginarth, since Ginarth is a dragon not a monster, and plus he already has him on his side.' I thought to myself in wonder. 'It looks like I am going to have to do some digging later on to figure out what monster he could possibly be talking about.'

"Okay," Bianca whispered. "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump off the cliff," Percy told her quietly. "Into the sea."

"Not going to work Perce his shots are too fast he would kill us, before we could. My reaction time is not fast enough with this poison going through me." I told him in a whisper that not even the monster could hear.

"Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts, too." Bianca said luckily not hearing a single thing I told Percy, and if she did she sure didn't show it.

"Damn." Percy said to me. "Well we could-" But he never finished as we all were forced back as an invisible force slammed into all of us.

Now thinking about it Annabeth's plan was ingenious. Wearing her cap of invisibility, she plowed into the di Angelos Percy and I, knocking us to the ground. For a split second, Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise, so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over our heads. This gave Thalia and Grover a chance to advance from behind—Thalia wielding her magic shield, Aegis. Ember had her bow out and took a couple of shots, however she didn't stay and to help Thalia and Grover as she ran to the four of us that were on the ground and looked at my wounds and gave me some ambrosia and nectar as Thalia and Grover fought the monster.

I have to tell you I have seen tons and tons of fights, but the intensity and ferocity with Thalia brought that to a whole nother level. She uses a huge spear that expands from this collapsible Mace canister she carries in her pocket, but that's not the scary part. Her shield is modeled after one her dad Zeus uses—also called Aegis—a gift from Athena. The shield has the head of the gorgon Medusa molded into the bronze, and even though it won't turn you to stone, it's as creepy as all hell; most people will panic and run at the sight of it.

Even Dr. Thorn winced and growled when he saw it.

Thalia moved her spear. "For Zeus!"

Once the poison was finally drained from eating the ambrosia and nectar. I used my nature powers and healed the remaining wounds within seconds. I then stood and glared at the monster and I pulled out my three orbs from my pocket and I roared at the monster. I had the three orbs surround me and form into swords and I charged entering the fray, just as Thalia jabbed at his head. However the manticore snarled and swatted the spear aside. His normal full manticore form changed into that of a man with orange paws, they were enormous and sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. Thalia then rolled backward and landed on her feet. I roared at the monster and used my blades to block and parry at his claws as they came into attack me, but he couldn't hit me.

Dr. Thorn backed up slightly and launched another volley of missiles at the others, I formed my orbs to become a protective shield and blocked everyone, the spikes went and punctured it, but no one was hit, and this left an opening for Grover as he sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play—a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him.

I retracted my shield and crushed the spikes that were in my shield. I looked at the two kids and saw the reactions, the reactions were exactly what I had expected Awe and shock.

The half man with big fat hands changed back to his original form and snarled at us. He whipped his thorns in all directions so I put my shield back up to protect everyone.

"A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.

I ran behind my own shield before I could get struck by the spikes and ran to Ember.

"Hey Em did you get-" But I was cut off as I received a hard kiss. Which I just closed my eyes and we both melted into it and we would've had a full make out session if we didn't have kids watching and a monster attacking so we broke apart with red blushing sporting our faces.

"I was so worried." She whispered. "When I saw your message and then it disappeared I thought maybe you-you-" tears then started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm fine love." I promised as I rubbed her back gently and pulled her away from the edge of the shield I had created since a spike flew in her direction.

I looked at the others and noticed a very confused Nico and a blushing Bianca. While all the others had grins plastered on their faces.

"He he sorry got too carried away." I said nervously.

"What was that you guys were doing with your ton-" Nico was about to ask.

"Nothing they were doing nothing I will tell you when you are older." Bianca said and glared at Ember and I.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

Nico then looked over the shield and at the struggling manticore and his eyes widened. "A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

I had to guess it had something to do with the card game the monster had said earlier, but I didn't dwell on it to long as the manticore finally got out of the trap Grover had made and ripped it all to shreds.

I took back my shield and only covered the kids. I then clicked my ring and my sword and shield appeared.

"Get down!" Annabeth shouted as she pushed Percy down to the floor just as he released his shield blocking some of the arrows causing his shield to dent slightly. And from the way it was dented it wouldn't last another volley. Luckily I hadn't needed to block since I was out of the range.

I then heard a thwack and a yelp, as Grover landed between Percy and I with a thud.

"Yield!" the monster roared.

"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the monster, and for a second, I thought she would run him through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals, but what was it doing here? By the guess of things not only did Luke how monsters, dragons, a few demi-gods, but he also now had a new ally with mortals.

'Boy oh boy this day just gets better and better.' I thought to myself sarcastically.

The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction.

"No you don't you bastard!" I shouted as I ran to Thalia and blocked an incoming volley of spikes that were aimed at her chest with my shield. I then used my sword and cut off the remaining spikes with my sword and charged on my own. The monster swung its tail at me, but I ducked under it and hit my shield into his face, causing him to stumble back slightly. I then concentrated on the snow around him and it engulfed him, but it didn't stop his spikes from leaving and the spike was going to hit Thalia and a split second my worry caused me to lose my concentration and the snow that surrounded the monster dropped.

Good news Percy got to Thalia in time and blocked the spikes, bad news I was back handed by the monster and ended up landing next to Percy and Thalia.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

I growled and was about to use a new nature ability I had learned from A, but then I heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.

'N-no way. C-can it be?' I thought to myself.

'Kid you are about to get the meeting of a life time. Use your senses and focus on the nature around you.' A told me.

I close my eyes and focused all around was was green and blue all except for the monster which was red, but a bright silver color from one single individual that was full of nature and love came from the noise of the hunting horn blew. Surrounding the large source of nature were small forms of it, they all had some silver, but not nearly as much as the one in the lead.

I then opened my eyes once again and looked at the manticore, which had frozen in shock. For a moment no one moved. The only thing that moved was the swirl of snow and the chopping of the helicopter blades. I looked to Annabeth who in turn looked t me and she gave me the biggest grin ever.

"No," Dr. Thorn shouted. "It cannot be-"

His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a steak of moonlight. A glowing sliver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.

He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. The arrows split all the spikes he had sent in that direction in two. I couldn't believe who it was, and honestly I felt anxious, and happy. The marksmanship these arrows had been insane and that's coming from a guy who loves to shoot a bow all the time.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. I stood back up and used went to stab, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged my attack and slammed his till into my shield knocking me aside.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about thirty of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"It's the Hunters!" Annabeth cried out and almost everyone looked in my direction making me look away embarrassed.

A little ways away from me I heard Thalia next to Percy mutter, "Oh, wonderful."

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

I couldn't make out who the girl was talking to since she was facing the monster. But I knew it was my mother because she had said "my lady", and while I couldn't see my mother I could sense her natural aura behind a few of the girls.

The monster wailed. "This isn't fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," I heard the voice I had only heard once in one of my dreams before say."The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Zoe, permission granted." I heard my mother tell her seriously, which I also noticed held some anger in it, the anger was most likely not at the girl, but anger at the monster that had injured our small group.

The manticore growled and then turned and looked at me and then back at the hunters and smirked and growled. "If I cannot have them alive, I shall at least take one of them dead. I will kill your child, you damned Girl Scout." He then lunged at me knowing his earlier strike had left me dazed.

"No." Ember yelled and charged with Annabeth following in suit, but I knew they would be too late.

"Get back, the both of you!" the girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!"

The manticore slammed its large spiked tail at me and I rolled to the right. And the large tail hit into the snowy ground with a boom and I use my hidden blade and slice at the arm of the manticore making it lift his paw in pain and I rolled away from him. I jumped to my feet and used my hidden blades to block the strikes he had tried to land on me with his claws.

Annabeth then jumped onto the monsters back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turned in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" Percy screamed.

I then slammed my hands into the ground and a huge Ice wall blocked a good hundred arrows I then used the snow to wash over the monster and used the snow to pull Annabeth off of the monster in a safe area away from the monster. I then clicked my watch dropping my sword and shield and grabbed two arrows sadly I didn't have a clear shot since I was slightly in front of the ice wall I made, but I angled one arrow and fired I then as quick as lighting shot my second arrow and hit my first arrow on the butt end of the arrow and had angled the arrow perfectly to hit right into the monster's eye. Causing him to stagger closer to the edge. I then made the snow push the monster off of the edge and into the dark sea below, all I could hear were howls of rage as he descended down into the dark depths.

As he howled with rage the monster screamed out. "This not the end boy, Ginarth will have your head. He will see you dead and you will pay!"

I then stood with slight help of Ember since I was a little exhausted from using so much of my powers. I made my shield I had created around the two siblings disappear and the the three orbs flew towards my direction with my fourth orb now materializing. I caught the four orbs in one hand and put them in my pocket.

The ice shield I had also created lowered its self into the ground snapping all the arrows that was still lodged into it. I looked at the hunters and noticed many of them were scowling and glaring daggers at me, as if I had committed some terrible act against them.

I sighed in annoyance and Ember and I both made our way to Annabeth.

"You alright?" I asked as we finally got to her.

"I suppose I am doing alright aside from the fact I have snow in places I would rather not speak of." Annabeth said as she pulled herself out of the snow. "Are you alright?"

And before I could answer her question there was a snap-snap-snap form the helicopter-the sound of gunfire.

Most of the hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, and as the girls dispersed only one girl remained in the exact same place she had been.

The girl was exactly how Chiron had depicted my mother the day before Percy and I started our first quest. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and eyes similar to the color of my own, silvery yellow like the moon however she didn't have any blue in her eyes like my eyes and she didn't have any squares in her eyes like I did my own. She appeared to be twelve or thirteen by the looks of it. Her eyes shown with murder as she looked at the helicopter.

"Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt."

She then thrusted out her hand, and the helicopter exploded into a cloud of raves, which scattered into the night. Then the girls all became a group once again with the auburn haired girl in the lead. And as she walked she glowed slightly and as she walked towards us her form started to change as she walked in our direction she seemed to grow taller. Her hair stayed in a pony tail and her body seemed to age. And when the glow was finally done. There stood a woman about the age of twenty-five and was slightly taller than myself and her hunters advanced on us. All the while her gaze was set on me. I looked at her eyes and looked away slightly embarrassed that her whole attention was on no one except myself.

'This is my mom.' I thought to myself in awe, but it seemed that my outer expression betrayed my thoughts as Ember gently grabbed my arm with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine Em." I whispered to her. I then looked at my mother once again and noticed that she started to scowl when Ember grabbed my arm.

'Wow your mom sure is a looker kid.' A told me.

'Oi, that's my mom you weirdo.' I thought to him irritably and cut him off before he could say anything he would later regret.

My mother continued to walk up to us until she was just a few feet away. I turned away from her worried to see the reaction on her face.

The one called Zoe paused when she was next to me and looked my way with a hateful expression and then pushed past me and stopped short when she got to Thalia. "You," she said with distaste.

"Here we go again." I heard Annabeth mutter.

I had no clue what she meant, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Zoe Nightshade." Thalia's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoe scanned the rest of us. "Five half-bloods, a satyr, and a demi-dragon my lady."

"My lieutenant", I heard my mother pause as I still didn't have the gall to look at her. "You miss-counted there are six half-bloods."

"My lady I am sure I didn't miss-count." The girl said as she pointed to every half-blood except me. Which honestly kind of hurt.

"Wait if this girl is a hunter wouldn't she be kind of like my sister. I know she experienced some bad things, but to completely exclude me like that, it's kind of messed up." I thought to myself with a sad expression.

I looked to Ember and noticed she had seen my sad expression and she focused on Zoe and glared angrily at her. Zoe however responded with her own glare and you could practically cut the tension between the two with a knife.

I heard my mother sigh and I felt a pair of eyes on my face. I then turned away from Ember and turned completely around so that I was facing away from my mother and looked at Percy, Thalia and Annabeth who were all together.

I had no clue what made me face away from my mother, maybe because I was nervous or maybe because deep down I still felt resentment, but when I turned around I noticed Ember had a small frown on her face.

"Well you seemed to forget one other vital member of their group." I heard her voice say lovingly yet slightly annoyed as she gently put her hand on my shoulder which shocked everyone around. And when she made contact with my shoulder I felt my whole body flush with embarrassment and worry. She had just blown up an apache helicopter with one hand what if she changed her mind and decided that I was of no use and just blew me to pieces.

"It seems so. I am sorry m'lady it seems I forgot to take into account the other boy." Zoe grounded out as if the word boy burnt her mouth.

"Wait Blake is-is that your-your, mother?" Percy asked finishing with a gulp of slight fear. But any smart demi-god had a right to fear this woman so it was of no shock to me that Percy was scared of her since she was known to be a man hater.

"Sh-she is my-my-" But I couldn't finish as the words died off.

"Yes I am Artemis," I heard my mother say for me as she gave a sigh as if she had expected this type of reaction out of me. " **Blake's mother and Goddess of the Hunt.** " She finished gripping my shoulder tightly.

* * *

 **Alright guys this is chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed.** **I hope you all enjoyed I hope you hit that follow and favorite button. If you want to follow my stories click the follow button and you will receive updates on when I post.**

 **Comment on your thoughts. Whether you thought it was bad or good. Every comment I take into consideration so even if its something small it brings a smile to my face. And if you comment about the bad parts if there is any I can improve In those areas.**

 **Big News:**

 **Just to remind everyone I have a poll on my profile and if you wouldn't mind go and vote on what you think I should do It will have a major impact on this story. Also at the very bottom on my profile I have more info on the poll so read that if you want to know a bit more about the poll.**

 **Thanks:**

 **Thanks again for everything. If you all didn't follow and favorite or review I wouldn't be writing this right now and its really fun so thank you all for being awesome and See ya later.**

 **Title for Next Chapter.**

 **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Chapter 3: The talk of a life time**

 **or**

 **Chapter 3: Some much needed bonding**

'


	3. Chapter 3: Some much needed bonding time

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have a poll on my profile page it's really important you guys/girls vote on it so I can make decision which will greatly impact this story. Thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Some much needed bonding time**

You know that feeling of wanting something and you go about wanting that thing day in and day out and your anticipation levels are so high that you could just shout, well that was how I had felt wanting to meet my mother. But now that she was here with me, with her hand on my shoulder the first physical contact I ever made with her in fourteen years made me so nervous I actually felt my body shaking slightly, but then she let go. And a hand gently grasped my arm and turned me to face the opposite way of the others forcing me to look at the one person I was so excited and worried to meet.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could even mutter a word. Grover ran up to us and I saw this as my chance to back up to Ember.

So I backed up away from my mother and back next to Ember.

Grover got down to a kneeling position and waved his arms up and down. "Oh thank you, Lady Artemis! You…you are just so…..Wow!"

"Get up Grover," Annabeth said as she hauled him up out of the snow. "You're ruining the mood."

I looked at Thalia and noticed she shook her head in amusement at Grover's antics.

I sighed. This type of reaction though was kind of to be expected out of Grover, hell at camp nymphs and other nature creatures would follow me all the time. It was creepy, and they would stop when I asked or at least the male nature spirits would, but the girls were like piranhas, but still with the nature energy my mother emitted would make any creature that has a tie to nature want to bow.

My mother expression was one of irritation at being interrupted, as she looked at me with sadness evident in her eyes as if wanting me back to where I was originally. She sighed and shook her head as if she were ridding herself of some thoughts.

"Whoa," Bianca said from behind me as she her brother walked up to us. "Wait, hold up time out!" She said as she held up her hands in a timeout position.

Everyone looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

For once my mother's gaze finally left me and she looked at Bianca her expression softened from her normal hard and serious look she had toward the other male members of my group."It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who you are! Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who still was looking at my mother's hand in awe.

"Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered. I looked at the others wondering why she stopped and what I saw perfectly explained why she did. Every single person, satyr and half dragon all had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"I believe you, but Bianca you-" But sadly I never got to finish as I was interrupted by Zoe.

"You are a half-blood," Zoe stated glowering at me as if wanting me to challenge her. By her accent you could tell she spoke an older style of English rather than the new ways of talking. It was like looking at a diehard Shakespeare fan. "One of thy parents was a mortal. The other was an Olympian."

I wanted so badly to scowl back, but I decided to be the bigger person and I just looked away from her.

"She is such a bitch." I heard Ember growl next to me quietly. Her eyes turning slit like a reptiles and then changing back to normal.

"It is what it is. I understand they must have some serious issues with guys like any girl would if something really bad happened." I whispered to her. "I will just have to deal with it for now. But if they try to harm any of my friends they will have another thing coming."

"An Olympian…athlete?"

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice quivered. "This is not cool! Nico there are no such things as gods."

Nico looked like he was about to argue and spring for joy anyway, but then his eyes narrowed when he looked at me. "Wait a minute I remember you."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, the guy at the casino we were last in, yeah now I remember we talked about the new game coming out. You know the Gameboy." Nico said excitedly.

"Oh that's right." I said showing him that I remembered about the talk we had in the casino.

"What were you doing in a casino?" I heard my mother's voice ask in a dead tone.

I turned to her and noticed she didn't have the happiest look to her face.

"We had to Lady Artemis." Annabeth said nervously.

My mother's eyes softened a bit and she sighed. "We shall discuss it later I suppose."

"We won't because we are leaving, you all are crazy." Bianca said as she grasped Nico's hand, but was stopped by Thalia who gently grasped her shoulder.

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous. Most of us are half-bloods or demigods whichever you prefer, but you are a child of one of the gods."

"Bianca you have to believe her." I told her.

"Yeah, right. Well then who is your parent then?" Bianca asked as she pushed Thalia's hand off of her shoulder and looked at me angrily, probably thinking that I was messing with her in some way.

I stayed silent for a moment. "I have no knowledge as to whom my biological father is. However my mother, as she actually mentioned before is Artemis. The lady standing in front of us." I said giving both Bianca and my mother a gentle smile, which earned me hateful glares from the hunters, and a small smile from my mother.

Bianca looked shocked. "R-really."

My mother nodded.

"My apologies. I-I had no idea." Bianca said.

"Do not worry my dear girl. I understand the confusion, after all this is all new to you." Artemis said with a wave of her hand.

"Really this is Artemis. Wow, do you do like four hundred attack damage with your bow and can you turn into a wolf and stuff?" Nico asked with amazement while I saw Bianca face palm when Nico had mentioned the attack damage. And I heard her mumble about how his Mythomagic game was stupid, but Nico just ignored her. "And what about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how Blake shot him with his arrow, killing him, and how he made that cool ice shield was amazing as well. Did you teach him to shoot?"

"The creature was a manticore," Artemis said ignoring his talking about attack damage and turning into a wolf, but she had a small look of longing at Nico's last question. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear. And yes my child's ice shield was indeed impressive." My mother praised, but she gave me a look that said I had some explaining to do.

"It was no big deal. I just did what I had to, to protect my friend. I mean if we don't hunt these creatures they might just hunt us." I said feeling slightly angry by the way my mother said she wasn't able to teach me, but I ignored the anger. "That's why when I am on breaks from school and stuff I actually go out and hunt some down so that other demi-gods like yourselves won't get eaten."

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you both," Percy said. "To keep you both safe, if you both turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?"Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He was about to kick off his shoes and display his goat hooves, but I stopped him.

"Just to warn you his lower half is a goat. Half human-half goat." I said and Grover kicked off his shoes.

Bianca thanked me. I knew if she immediately just saw Grover kick off the shoes it wouldn't go over well. This girl obviously was not very aware of the supernatural and to just push it on her was not a good move to make especially if you wanted Bianca and Nico to come to camp.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said. "Artemis's wolves look like they are about to eat you."

Grover turned around and noticed a pack of wolves moving through out the area and he yelped and immediately tugged his shoes back on. All the while he starred at the wolves nervously.

And despite the nervousness I was feeling earlier I let out a hearty laugh at Grover. However said satyr was not happy with me and glared.

"Bianca," Percy said, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" She asked.

" Camp Half-Blood," Percy said. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us; stay there year-round if you like."

"You would no longer be alone you two would be surrounded by campers and would get a whole cabin and friends. You would get training like Percy said and its from one of the best instructors, Chiron on ways to survive In the real world in case you wanted to go out and explore the world, but you would of course need his permission to leave. It truly is the best place for us half-bloods." Annabeth quipped.

"Sweet, let's go!" Nico said enthusiastically.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't-"

"There are other options," Zoe said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia said.

Thalia and Zoe glared at each other. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I could tell there was bad history between them. For some reason, they seriously hated each other.

"Stop it both of you." I said even surprising myself.

"You have no right to talk to me you filthy-"

"One more word huntress and it will be your last word." Ember said from beside me. Her eyes glowing violet colors and a black and purple aura surrounded her. Ember looked pissed.

The hunters all pointed their weapons at her and Ember's eyes looked all around at each hunter. Her glare not wavering for a second. As if she wanted to fight them all off.

I looked at my mother pleadingly.

"Everyone calm yourselves. We've burdened these children enough," Artemis said as Zoe withdrew her bow and Ember's violet colored aura lowered, as I gently patted her hand with mine, and all the other hunters put there bow back, but had their hands on their daggers. "Zoe, we will rest here for the night. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady." Zoe said.

"And, Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you." My mother said and then looked at me with a look that said we would talk later.

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis looked at the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favor to me?"

I looked at my mother and gave her a smile. Her expression showed shock at the smile I gave, but the shock was replaced immediately by one of happiness and then she led Bianca away.

"You bet Lady Artemis! Come on, Nico!"

Nico and Grover walked off toward the woods talking about hit points and armor ratings and a bunch of other geeky stuff. Artemis led a confused-looking Bianca along the cliff. The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp.

Zoe gave Thalia and Ember one more evil look, then left to oversee things.

And as soon as she was gone, Thalia stamped her foot in frustration. "The nerve of those Hunters! They think they're so…Argh!"

"I have to admit I can tell these girls are quite arrogant. And kind of snobby." I agreed however Thalia just glared at me.

"Oh yeah, and what were you two doing?" Thalia said point at both Percy and I. "You both should've waited for us to get there before you both did something stupid like that. You both knew he was a monster! Hell Annie almost went off the damn cliff."

"Well Thalia she didn't and we had to split up, if we didn't think of what the kids would've been through. Hell instead of Percy and I being spike those kids would've." I glared pointedly. "I knew he was a monster, but not a Manticore if I knew I would've taken a different approach."

"Well if we had stuck together then maybe no one would've gotten hurt." Thalia rebutted.

"Well Thalia I'm sorry for not risking the lives of three kids just to wait for you guys." I replied angrily.

Thalia was about to argue back, but was stopped by Annabeth.

"Both of you cut it out this is not the time to argue. We are all friends here so stop arguing. We are all fine and that is what matters." Annabeth said as I put my hand on Percy's shoulder and a green aura appears and I start to heal the cut on his shoulder.

Ember was still clutching my arm as if she was worried I would just disappear into thin air.

The Hunters set up their camping site in a matter of minutes. Seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and the dozen white wolves from earlier walked into the camp. They began circling the camp like guard dogs. The Hunters walked among them and fed them treats, completely unafraid, and one wolf was about to walk up to me for me to pet, but one of the hunters looked at me and glared. So I stepped away from the wolf before it would escalate even further. I honestly did not want to fight any of these girls not because I was afraid, but because this was my mother's whole life. And while I did feel a twinge of jealousy that all these girls got to spend so much time with her I also felt a sense of resentment. She would interact with all these half-bloods, but when it came to her flesh and blood she would only write letters or appear in a dream. So instead of moping I walked over to the center of camp and started to make a fire. As Falcons watched us from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight, and I got the feeling they were on guard duty, too. Even the weather seemed to bend to the goddess's will. The air was still cold, but the wind died down and the snow stopped falling, but when the snow started to stop falling I felt a little disappointed. I always loved the rain and snow and since now the cold didn't really affect me anymore it was perfect.

So Ember and I were about to cuddle next to the fire, but then we both realized we were in a camp full of man haters and we stopped, we both agree to minimalize the contact to not make the hunters upset and so we sat on a small log just holding hands.

Thalia was pacing in the snow at the the edge of camp, walking among the wolves without fear. She stopped and looked back at Westover Hall, which was now completely dark, looming on the hillside beyond the woods. I had no clue what she was thinking, but whatever it was it must've had something to do with the manticore. Annabeth had gone over to her as well and both started to talk.

One of the hunters brought my backpack along with Embers, and we said thank you's but was met with a sneer from the girl. I noticed Ember wanting to get up and say something, but before she could I put my hand on her shoulder and brought her back down getting her to stop.

Grover and Nico came back from their walk, and Grover walked over to Percy and checked out the cut I had just healed, and after noticing that it was all good he pattated Percy's arm and said your good.

Nico rummaged through his own bag, which the Hunters had apparently packed for him, which I was surprised about, they were either doing this only in favor to get Bianca to join the hunt or they were being nice to Nico only because he was a kid. But I had a suspicion that it was most likely to get Bianca's favor. Nico laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes. I recognized Zeus with a lightning bolt, Ares with a spear, Apollo with his sun chariot. My mother had a wolf and stag next to her on a tiny platform and had a bow in hand.

"Big collection," Percy said to him.

Nico grinned. "I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."

"How long have you been playing it must've taken a while to get all of these?" Ember asked gently.

"Just this year, before that…" Nico knit his eyebrows together.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I forget. That's weird." Nico said.

"It most likely is because you were in the casino." I offered.

"You mean the casino I met you in?" Nico asked.

I nodded. "Yea, the Lotus casino is like a trap and when you are in you don't ever want to come out. And you were in there so long that you most likely lost a lot of your memories." I said.

Nico nodded his head, but from the look on his face he obviously didn't really quite comprehend what I was saying exactly.

"Hey you can control ice right?" Nico asked.

"I suppose. Why?"

"Can you show me some of it?" Nico asked eyes sparkling, how he did it I had no clue and it kind of freaked me out, but to entertain the kid I shrugged.

I then focused on the snow that surrounded us and imagined an elephant, the snow around us started to clump together forming to my whishes until finally there before us stood an mini elephant made of snow. I controlled the elephant to walk over to us and it lied down on its side.

Nico had a look of amazement on his face and he went to pet the elephant.

"Wow that's so cool. It's really made of snow." Nico said as he patted the trunk of the elephant.

"If you think that is amazing kid wait till we have capture the flag at camp. Blake can change into any animal." Percy said making me groan.

Now the kid was going to ask me a whole bunch of questions.

"Wow really? What animal is your favorite; can you turn into a wolf? Can you change the size? Can it be a mythological animal? Like a gryphon or-" But I cut Nico off.

"Nico one question at a time please. I understand your curiosity, but you must calm yourself." I told him.

Nico had a sheepish look and gave a small apology.

"Now I can tell you my favorite animal. My favorite has to be the wolf." I said and as if hearing what I said all the wolves looked in my direction.

"We are your favorite." A horde of howls asked.

I chuckled at the wolves enthusiasm. The wolves most likely would've ran to me if the alpha who was a large black wolf hadn't stopped them telling them to hold their excitement and follow as their lady had instructed.

Nico's attention then went to Percy. "Hey, can you show me your sword you were using earlier?"

Percy nodded and uncapped riptide releasing it from its confines. And appearing as a bronze blade. I however made the snow elephant I made earlier return to its original position and I leaned slightly into Ember.

Ember smiled happily as she leaned into me as well.

"Are you happy to have finally meet your mother?" Ember asked quietly as Nico continued to gush over Percy's sword.

"Yeah, but I think I will be having a long conversation soon. And honestly I am nervous." I told Ember.

"Well don't be. She has a lot of explaining herself for leaving you and from what I can tell she does love you now. And has no intent to harm you." Ember said gently.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I can sense no hate coming off of her, I can sense love and longing coming from her, but that is it. She has this serious exterior, because she is with her hunters, but I bet when you two are alone. She will be very loving to you. I mean who wouldn't you are the sweetest guy a girl can know." Ember said with a small smile.

"Really. I know a pretty amazing girl myself; she has amazing violet eyes, with beautiful strawberry blond hair. Perhaps you know her?" I asked with a smirk.

"You are so cheesy." Ember said with a smile plastered on her face.

"I don't hear you complaining any." I said with a small smile.

"Hmm maybe." Ember said.

I leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by one of the hunters. I turned around and realized it was Zoe Nightshade her dark brown eyes glared at my silver slit eyes. I sighed.

"Percy Jackson, Blake Love." Zoe said with her silver circlet and her proud expression, she looked so much like royalty, that I actually thought that my mother might've thought of her as one of her favorite daughters among all the other hunters. She studied me distastefully, like someone had just left a bad taste in her mouth and wanted to get rid of it.

"Come with me, both of you," She said to us. "Lady Artemis whishes to speak to both of thee."

Ember, Percy, and I all stood up.

"My lady did not ask for you dragoness." Zoe said hotly as she glared daggers at her.

"I am coming, to make sure nothing happens to my Blake." Ember said her eyes glowing.

"You are not to come. Blake," Zoe said my name with venom. "will not be harmed."

Ember looked like she wanted to argue, but I told her I would be fine and told her to wait. Ember sighed and sat back down on the log and poked at the fire. Before I left however I bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the fore head and left with Percy and the huntress.

Zoe led us to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved me inside. Bianca di Angelo was seated next to my mother, who was still in her older form as opposed to her younger twelve year old form.

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. I was truly amazed, my adoptive father and I had never hunted some of these creatures and I thought the place was amazing, some of the animals though I had to frown at since some of them were endangered, but then I realized my mother was goddess of the hunt so she most likely would replace whatever she killed. I thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, and then I realized it was a live animal—a fawn with golden glittering fur and small silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap.

'One of the hides must've had a baby.' I thought to myself.

"Join us, Percy Jackson, Blake." My mother said as she pointed to spot for Percy to seat. She tapped a small spot next to her for me to be seated, but when she finally realized I would most likely be uncomfortable there she pointed to a position next to Percy.

Zoe stood next to my mother on the right with a serious look on her face.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said giving me a small apologetic look. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"You what?" I asked.

"I turned the boy into a Jackalope for coming into my camp. It is not permitted." My mother told me gently.

"Pity we could not track him down, we had to track down a hell hound that day."Zoe said with mirth in her tone.

"Wait so you just changed him, just because he accidentally wondered in?" I asked upset. "If that's the case please change him back and put him back where he was wondering. That's not-" But I never got to finish.

"Thee do not tell Lady Artemis what to do, especially not some foolish boy." Zoe said angrily looking like she was about ready to slap me.

However my mother just held up a hand and she gave out a sigh. She looked at me and I looked away ashamed to even be talking to someone who just ruined a person's life all just because he went the wrong way.

"It is done." My mother said looking at me gently and her eyes held a guilty look. "The boy is now back to normal and where he once was, I suppose I do need a better reason than changing a child into a jackalope other than he wondered into camp."

Percy looked like he was shocked that Artemis had agree to change the kid back to normal. As if he had expected my mother to just plain out say no.

I looked back at my mother and smiled a true smile. "Thank you."

"Of course, now off the subject of jackalopes. Percy, Blake I've asked you here so you might tell us some more on the manticore. Bianca has reported of the…mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you two."

And so Percy and I told her everything the monster told us. I would quip in when Percy had forgotten something or when I thought I needed to add something in.

When we were finally done. My mother put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" I asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in Millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She looked at the two of us intently."We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'" Percy said.

"No, no. After that." My mother said.

"He told the two of us that somebody called the General was going to explain things to us. And Lady Artemis." I said not brining myself to say mother yet, and she looked a little disappointed.

"Yes Blake?" She said sadly.

"He said that he had a 'Surprise guest' waiting for me. I think it's Ginarth." I said with slight fear knowing that she knew about the dragons since she was ordered to hunt them by Zeus.

My mother's hands tightened on her bow.

"Who is Ginarth my Lady?" Zoe asked her face pale after mentioning the General.

"I cannot say whom it is Zoe. Lord Zeus has forbidden for all the gods to speak of it." She then looked at me seriously. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know. It's either Ginarth or one of his other dragon underlings." I told her.

"I see the real question is why does he want you?" My mother mumbled to herself. "Was there anything else he mentioned?"

"Yeah. He started to talk about the Great Stir Pot-"

"The Great Stirring Perce." I corrected him.

"Oh right. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was as still as a statue.

"Maybe he was lying," Percy offered.

My mother shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the sings. I must hunt the monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis-"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As…as you wish, my lady."

I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" I asked. "I can help. I get my ability to hunt from you."

"My child you may have my abilities, but not quite the experience." My mother told me kindly. "And if this monster is what I think it is pray that I am wrong."

"Can a goddesses pray?" Percy asked, bringing up a thought even I never thought of.

My mother gave a small smile. "I have a small task for you both."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?" Percy asked making Artemis give a guilty look and she lightly gives Percy a glare.

"No, no it doesn't. I want you both to escort the hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return." My mother said.

"What?" Zoe blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there-"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoe's attention then then fell on me and I knew what she was going to say.

"Fine, my lady, but the boy cannot stay in the same cabin." Zoe fumed.

"What, that's not right; Blake has every right to that cabin. You cannot just force him out." Percy said angrily.

"Zoe, I made him a separate room for a reason. When you all get to camp, there will be a door from the back In which Blake will enter and exit through, there will be no need for any interaction." Artemis said.

Zoe however did not look pleased with the fact she would still be sharing the same cabin with us.

"But what about Ember. Where could she stay?" I asked.

"I do not know my child. But she cannot stay with my hunters. Most of them have mixed feelings about the Dragoness. Some find her just half-monster." Artemis said gently and I wanted to ask what she thought, but she then turned to Bianca. "And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," Percy said. "Thinking about what?"

"They….they've invited me to join the Hunt." Bianca said quietly.

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." Percy said.

"It is not the only way for a girl," Zoe said.

"But it is the healthiest." I quipped.

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"And how is that?" my mother asked not in an offended way, but one of true curiosity.

I sighed. "For one she would form healthier bonds. If she were to stay with the hunt the whole time she would not understand how to properly associate with normal outside people. Two she would not have to completely hate males to the point of ruining their lives." I then turned my attention to Zoe who scowled at me. "Believe it or not Zoe Nightshade there are guys out there who aren't scum bags. Those who rape and do all those terrible things. I agree they should be shot in the head with no remorse, but to place the blame on all males, that isn't right nor is it just. You all take the word feminist and take it to the extreme. I have seen some things feminists say and even that is kind of crazy. Not all of them, but some. Three she wouldn't constantly be on the go she would be able to have the time to stay at one place and train unlike if she were in the hunt and she would have to move all the time place to place trying to find another monster. And as a bonus she would this way keep her relationship with her brother, she would have help from other adults who would gladly help with her little brother. "I finished.

And when I was done Zoe glared at me with such intensity she looked like she was about ready to shoot me in the head with her bow. My mother, however had a thoughtful look on her face.

"It matters not. It is your decision my dear girl." My mother said.

"By joining the hunt what would I be receiving?" Bianca asked.

"To begin with," Zoe said, "immortality."

Percy stared at her, then at my mother. "She's kidding, right?"

"Zoe rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal… unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"What oath?" Percy asked.

"To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods-" Percy said.

"Not just half-bloods," Zoe interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals—"

"Which are you, then?" Percy asked genuinely curious.

However anger flashed in Zoe's eyes. "That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice."

"Agreed." I said. "Percy just keep quiet, and let the girl decide." I told him as he was about to say something, but he kept his mouth shut.

Bianca gained a thoughtful look and she looked at me. "Will I not have to worry too much about Nico and relax, while I love him, I just need a break from being his caretaker all the time."

"Of course. We have some counselors that take care of it and of course there are others who would love to look after the kid." I said with a nod of my head.

"Then I would like to give you my sincerest apologies Lady Artemis. I must respectfully decline your offer." Bianca stated.

My mother nodded her head her eyes shown with some disappointment. "Very well."

Zoe was not pleased, but she did not argue. She glared at me as if the whole reason for Bianca not joining the hunt was my fault, but I guess in some ways it was.

"Now then all of you may return to your tents." My mother said. Zoe was first to exit and as I was about to leave my mother called to me. "Blake please stay."

I turned to Percy as he was leaving and he gave me a thumbs up.

"I will tell Ember for you." Percy said.

"Thanks." I told him. I then turned back to my mother and shut the tent flap.

I sat back down where I was originally, the both of us silent not speaking a word. My mother then stood and made her way over to me. She moved slowly and cautiously probably worried I would jump up and run away, but I was too afraid to run. I was too afraid that she was about to zap me or something along those lines. When she finally was was just in an arm's length way, she was about to pull me into a firm embrace, but as she reached out I gained enough courage and held up a hand, before she could even touch me.

She retracted her arms and sat in front of me. Her eyes sad and looked at me with worry and a look of fear.

"M-may I ask you a question first?" I asked her.

"Of course you may, any question you have I will answer to best of my abilities." My mother told me with a slight depressed tone.

"When you left me in the forest after realizing I was a male. Would you've kept me…" I paused. "If I were a girl, if I had been born a different gender?" I asked and looked at my mother with a blank expression.

I heard her heave a sigh of sadness. "I will be honest, as I know you hate dishonesty and I suppose you do that from me." She said with a sad smile. "Yes, yes I most likely would've kept you with me." She stated and looked away.

"I see then." I said with sadness dripping from my words and small tears started to run down my cheeks. I then stood up and made my way to the tent exit. I felt as if she had just stood up and physically slapped me. But before I could leave I felt a hand on my wrist and the next thing I knew, I was being embraced by my mother.

"I am sorry my child." She whispered rocking me slightly, but I struggled in her grasp trying desperately to get out, but my strength compared to that of a goddess was nothing. She had the audacity to hug me after just telling me if I was born differently she would've accepted me. No it didn't fly well for me. "My feelings now have changed I am happy to have you just the way you are. If I could change it all I would. If I could go back I would have figured a way, some way to have kept you with me, I am a terrible mother, I know, it's no excuse. But please, please forgive me." When she finished I felt her tears cascading down on my head.

"W-when did you realize you made a mistake?" I whispered my voice hoarse, as tears now streamed down my face like a mini waterfall.

She gently cupped my cheek and tilted my head up to stare into her silvery eyes that were full of tears. Using her thumb she gently whipped away the stray tears that made their way down my face.

"When you turned five I realized the mistake I made. I realized how foolish I was and hoped that you had survived hoped that you had been found by someone. And as soon as I realized my mistake I rushed, and searched for you all around the area I had left you. Sadly there was no trace left of you. And when I did find you it was already too late. You were with a family and for me to just take you, just wouldn't feel right. So I kept tabs on you. I would have animals report back to me anytime they saw something or I personally would check on you." She told me gently. "And one day on my routinely checkups I saw you running. Immediately I started to worry and when I noticed a Cyclops chasing you, I was going to kill it but your adoptive mother," she said with a hint of jealousy. "She killed the beast before I ever had a chance."

"I see." I muttered.

She nodded. "I understand if you hate me." She told me somberly.

"I don't hate, I couldn't hate you. I would get sad, angry and kind of resentful, but I never felt hatred for you. While what you did was a terrible thing to me, you gave an amazing gift." I said.

She looked down on me and put her hands on my shoulders. "What gift could've possibly given to you by leaving you?"

"The gift of a family. You might not have raised me or been there for me," I said and noticed her flinch slightly and her hands tightened on my shoulders slightly, "but you gave me an amazing family."

My mother just gave a sad smile."Yes, I suppose, I did. But I should've been the one there, to help you, to teach you. To hold you at night when you had nightmares. And now I regret what I did. I made the dumbest mistake of my immortal life, and I don't think I will ever be able to forget what I did. In the process of my sadness and hatred for men I let my one and only child down, I'm so sorry sweetheart."

I smiled and shook my head at my mother. "Well it's all now in the past all we can really do is move forward and mom, I forgive you." Once I finished that one sentence she cried harder not of sadness but of joy, she hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear about how proud she was of me and how much she loved me.

"Now I have one more question."

"What's that sweetheart?" My mother asked with affection laced in her voice as she wiped her tears.

"Who was my father?" I asked.

Artemis gained a sad look. "Y-you're father, well he, he is dead darling."

"What happened?" I asked sadly.

"Baby," she said sitting me back down as she sat down next to me on my right and she kept her arms wrapped around my shoulders not once letting go, but I didn't shrug her affection away, I wanted as much of it as I could possibly get, I haven't felt love of a parent in so long, I missed it. "I am going to tell you a story, alright, it's about how I got my most amazing gift, but while I received an amazing gift it was caused by a great tragedy."

I nodded; I understood what she meant, but what confused me most was the part in which she said "receiving the gift was caused by a great tragedy."

So she told me her story about wondering into New York one day on her own searching for the Nemian lion. Then some guy had come up her and took advantage of her using some unknown drug to take advantage of her. And when she woke up the next day she tracked him down and killed him.

And when she finished her tale I could feel was rage, angry at the man who had dared to hurt my mother in such a way.

"That bastard." I muttered.

My mother gently slapped my hand. "Language."

I chuckled lightly. Here I was defending my mother after thinking that when I first met her I would tell her off for throwing me away like some trash, buy being with my mother felt good, you know to have some who cared about you in such a way, after not having my other parents for so long, it kind of left a void. And spending time with my actual mother made that void full.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked still unsure.

She gently flicked my nose. "Why so much doubt, yes I love you my one and only child Blake love. I love you! I am surprised you do not hate me. If I were in your shoes I might've not wanted anything to do with me." And then she did something that shocked the heck out of me, she kissed my forehead. "You are my baby boy. And I let you go once. I won't make that mistake again, I swear it upon the River of Styx." She said as thunder rumbled above.

My eyes widened. Swearing upon the River of Styx was a very serious oath and for her to just do that ment a lot to me. "It's just everyone calls me a mistake. I don't know it just kind of-"

Before I could finish my mother shook her head. "Who told you this?" my mother asked. However I didn't answer and say the names. I didn't want my mother going after them I didn't want her to stoop so low just for me. "Sweet heart who told you this?" She repeated her tone slightly on edge. I looked at her face and noticed rage hidden under her yellow silver eyes.

"Its fine mom. It's over with now I won't ever see them again. So please it's no big deal." I said.

"No big deal. Blake it's a huge deal. Who ever told you should be punished I don't care whether it's a mortal or a god." I flinched slightly and her eyes softened.

"Can you at least tell me one of the ones who treated you terribly?" She asked gently.

"I can tell you one since I really hate him. Plus he has done some horrible things." I said.

"Who?"

"Ares." I said and in that one word, her yellowish silver eyes darkened and looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Thank you. I will remember that the next time I see him." My mother said to me gently and she looked at my wrist watch. "It seems it is only ten O'clock." She then nodded her head as if she made a decision. "Blake please close your eyes."

I was skeptical, but I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"You may open them now." My mother said a second later.

I opened my eyes and noticed we were in a forest.

I looked at my mother with a questioning look.

"I've heard from a little birdy that you would like to go on a hunt with me."

"R-really just you and me?"

"Yes. Just you and me my little moon." My mother told me with a smirk on her face.

Hearing her call me that, made my face heat up. "Moooom." I moaned embarrassed.

If anything her face brightened even more. "I love it when you call me mom." She said gently caressing my cheek.

My face just felt like it was burning. My mother smiled gently and she pulled away from me and she started to glow and when the glowing finally stopped. There stood my mother, but not as her usual goddess self, but instead as a giant silver wolf about the size of a rhino.

She looked at me and nudged me. I nodded to her knowing what she wanted me to do.

I then started to think of a wolf I thought of how the fur would hitch if they got angry how pointed their ears are and how the paws are are square in shape and how the claw and fangs are razor sharp, Then all of a sudden I started to feel my bones on fire breaking and snapping, I even felt my finger nails pop out of my fingers and replaced with claws, I felt my mouth elongate to a muzzle, my teeth elongated as well my teeth had changed to fangs. The pain was not too bad, but then again I would change into dragons the size of buildings so this wasn't so bad. When I opened my eyes I was looking at my mother. I was smaller than her, but we were quite close to being the same size.

I barked at her and she just shook her head and walked to me. I got down on my front legs out and spread my stomach close to the ground in a playful manor and yipped.

She continued to walk to me, but I moved from side to side in a playful manor. And Then I caught a glint in her eyes and she pounced. I barley had any time to register what she was doing until she started to playfully bat me with her paws.

I yipped at her and started doing the same until we both hear a loud voice not too far. We both stopped and our ears perked up. I heard her give a low growl. And she motioned for me to follow. I kept low and followed her until we came to a rock that went over a small cave.

"Damned Half-Bloods got away." I heard a creature shout.

"Bah we will get them next time." Another voice said.

My mother and I crept up until we finally were over looking the rock, we both laid flat on our stomachs so we wouldn't be spotted. The two were Cyclopes with big spiked clubs one was turned away from us, and other looked down at a pot of what I had to assume was stew while sitting on a fallen log. I was about to charge in but my mother put her paw on my muzzle telling me to stay put.

She then turned back around and crawled down and into the forest. I wanted to use my nature abilities to find her, but unfortunately when I change I can't use any of the other powers, such as my ice and nature abilities.

I then heard her howl in the forest and the two Cyclopes looked in the direction of the howl.

"What was that?" Cyclops number one asked now standing up from the log.

"I don't know. I will go see. You tend to the stew." Cyclops number two said as he stalked away.

Cyclops one nodded and went back to the stew while the other one stalked off into the forest.

All of a sudden I heard a cry of pain from the forest and I realized it was my mother destroying the monster.

The second Cyclops stood and had his back to me with his club in the air ready for an attack form the woods. However since I had a dark brown coat I was concealed really well in the night. So I stood from my rock and I pounced landing on his bulky head and bite down all the while scratching his back. Unfortunately he didn't turn to dust right away. So he used his free hand and grabbed me by the scruff and threw me at a tree.

I whined in pain. And I stood back up again. The Cyclops roared at me and was charging. However I ducked into the forest dodging trees and out of nowhere my mother jumps from a fallen log and onto the Cyclops that was chasing me and bite his throat. She ran up to me and gently nuzzled me.

"Are you hurt?" She asked gently as she gently licked my muzzle.

"I am fine." I said, as I felt something wet and warm run down my leg.

I looked down at my leg and noticed some blood dripping from a cut.

"Let's go to their camp. I need to fix you up." She told me gently as she nuzzled my head and licked my muzzle.

I followed her limping as I walked until we came to their campsite which had a running fire with a huge bronze pot on top of the fire and behind was a large rock cave.

I sat down next to the fire and I thought of my original self causing me to turn back to normal all except for a long cut I had on my forearm. My mother who changed back as well walked next to me and gently put some salve on my arm in order for it to heal.

We sat next to each other in a comfortable silence as it was just the two of us.

"Blake," She told me gently. "I must ask how do you have the ability to use Ice? I do not have that power. Also your eyes. When you were just a babe you had silver blue eyes, now you have them slit like reptile and have these small squares in your eyes."

I sighed and told her everything, from what Ginarth had been up to all the way to A. The only part I didn't mention was the prophecy in worry that she would over react. When I was finally finished her eyes were wide and she pulled her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her knees clutching herself tightly.

"That is quite amazing, my little moon." She told me lovingly. "But you best be careful if creatures start rumors of your abilities, more and more will come after you. More monsters than usual and while turning into such a creature is amazing it cannot protect you from thousands of monsters." She told me seriously which made me gulp nervously.

"Man I wish Ember was here with us right now." I muttered as I stared into the fire and as soon as I said it I felt regret immediately.

My mothers eyes narrowed at me. "Yes that reminds me, I wished to talk to you about _Ember."_ My mother told me. "Are you sure she is the one for you? I have knowledge on Black dragons and I have come to know that they can be very deceitful and I just don't want to see you get hurt. What of another girl surely there is a better one out there."

I shook my head. "Mom I love her. Ever since I first met her she was amazing. You just have to get to know her."

"Yes well she will have to prove herself to me if she wants my approval, because right now I am very suspicious of her and if I find she has intentions to hurt you..." My mother trailed off her tone growing more dangerous.

"She won't mom. I know it." I told her with confidence, but my mother didn't reply.

I sighed and looked back at the fire and leaned my head on my mother's arm. She let go of her knees and wrapped her left arm around my shoulder and started to hum a small song. And I tried to keep my eyes awake in order to keep the day from ending. My mother had her hands gently brushing through my hair. And when she noticed I was about to pass out. We both glowed brightly causing me to close my eyes and when I reopened them we were in her tent.

I stood up rubbing my eyes tiredly and yawned slightly.

"Blake I have a something to give you." My mother told me gently.

"Hmm?" I asked.

My mother made her way to a small chest she had in the far corner of her tent and she brought something back to me. It looked like an Iphone (Iphone is owned by Apple so I don't own it).

"Mom it's amazing, but Half-Bloods-"

"No this one is fine for you to use. I had Hephaestus make it. It will not attract monsters or any other creature. The phone allows you to talk to me whenever you wish. You may text me or whatever you wish. I have my own. And you can change the color of the phone just by thinking of a color. Try it." My mother ushered.

I then thought of the color orange and immediately back of the phone changed to an orange color.

"Amazing." I whispered as I rubbed my hand across the touch screen of the phone.

"The phone goes through Lady Iris, I have an account linked to the phone, so don't worry about having to pay or any of that nonsense." My mother told me.

I nodded my head and I noticed a slightly charred book under her bed.

I walked to her bed and grabbed the book; on the front it said "Memories of our boy." And as soon as I saw the book tears started to stream down my face.

'T-tthis is-" I said through my sobbing.

"It's your photo album. I found it on the day of the accident two years ago." My mother told me.

'Wait.' I thought to myself as I looked at my mother in anger.

"You were there! You could've saved them. My adoptive parents are dead because you didn't-"

My mother held her hand up. "I arrived after their death both bodies burnt to a cripse with no way of telling if they were even the same people who raised you. That day I had sensed a lot of monsters and with fear that they had come for you. I ran as fast as I could to get to you. But as soon as I got there everything was burnt to a crisp. The only thing that survived was that picture book. And of course your letter. I had found a few days later after mourning for your death that you were still alive." My mother told me as she held her hand to her heart. "Can you imagine how much I worried for you? The thought of your death had brought me so much pain. I thought it was unbearable. I had never felt such pain in my immortal life and when I did it made me realize how badly I truly screwed up. And then when word got back that you were alive. I felt so happy. I cried for joy." My mother finished with tears in her eyes as she hugged me from behind with her head on top of mine.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry." I muttered as I rubbed my hands though the book and saw so many pictures my parents had of me. My first birthday, the first time I went hunting everything. It was amazing.

"Can I keep it?" I asked.

"It was not mine to begin with. But If I may," She told me as she reached for a picture. It was me all by myself with my bow, I had to have been ten and had my whole hunting gear on which consisted of cameo pants, shirt and a small mask I had snow boots on and it was snowing in the picture, with pine trees right behind me in the picture. "Can I keep this one?"

I nodded my head. "Of course." I told her.

She smiled and put the picture in her pocket. We both then sat by the bed while I told her story after story about all the things that happened in each photo.

When I was finally done we both just sat by the fire and I leaned on her once again. She started to hum a soft lullaby, and I started to feel my eyes droop once again until finally darkness filled my vision. The last thing I heard before I finally was fully asleep was. " **I Love you my little moon**." And with that she kissed my forehead letting me go into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading Hope you all enjoyed. This had a lot of family feels as I had intended. Blake has Finally gotten the opportunity to talk to his mother and has finally forgiven her for everything she had done.**

 **If you enjoyed the story and want to read more click that follow button above and it will notify you when I update my story. If you really enjoyed it click the favorite button.**

 **Comment on your thoughts. Whether you thought it was bad or good. Every comment I take into consideration so even if its something small it brings a smile to my face. And if you can comment about the bad parts of the story so I could improve in those areas that I need to.**

 **Big News:**

 **Just to remind everyone I have a poll on my profile and if you wouldn't mind go and vote on what you think I should do It will have a major impact on this story. Also at the very bottom on my profile I have more info on the poll so read that if you want to know a bit more about the poll.**

 **Thanks:**

 **Thanks again for everything. If you all didn't follow and favorite or review I wouldn't be writing this right now and its really fun so thank you all for being awesome and See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: My Crazy Uncle

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have a poll on my profile page it's really important you guys/girls vote on it so I can make decision which will greatly impact this story. Thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 4: My Crazy Uncle**

When I woke up I expected to be in a tent with a nice soft bed and just some normal every day things you would find in a tent, but what I woke up to was something amazing. When I awoke the tent itself was incredible, if you could even call it a tent, if anything it was like a mini apartment. The tent was very spacious it had many rare furs all along the ground, much like my mothers. At the foot of the bed was a large chest. The only normal part of the whole tent was the flap at the front of the tent the only difference was, was the fact that there was a large black wolf who stood at the front blocking any intruders from entering. None of this however made me think that the this tent was most amazing part of the whole thing, in fact the best part was the body laying next to me, the person who lied right in front to me facing the same direction was Ember. I had my arm draped around her midsection and had my head on her shoulder. She was breathing steadily and was completely asleep her own arm wrapped over my arm that was draped over her.

This wasn't the first time Ember had slept with me in my room. In fact when we would stay at Sally's she would sneak into my room at night without once being caught. And before you go thinking we did anything bad, no, no we did not. We both agreed that we wanted to wait until marriage. I smirked lightly and kissed her head and without waking her I sneaked my arm out of hers.

"Em." I whispered to her gently.

She moved around and grumbled something incoherently.

I sighed I knew any minute the others would make their way to the tent and if they discovered Ember slept here for the night, I would either never hear the end of it or my mother would go ape shit crazy.

"Ember." I gently pushed her a bit more.

"Blake not yet." I heard her groan.

"Well either you wake up or my mother finds out and we both die, I like the first option better, but its better you decide." I told her.

"I am with you die happy." She said sleepily and incoherently.

I looked at her with an exasperated look with my shoulders slumped at my sides, I then stroked my chin wondering how I could wake her up.

I smirked evilly forming an idea in my head. I created frost to cover my hands and gently pressed my hand to the back of Ember's neck. And immediately she jumped out of bed repeating "cold, cold, cold."

All I could do was laugh as she tried to warm herself up. When she finally stopped dancing around the room trying to get warm, she looked my way and glared.

"That's a nice way to wake your girlfriend, you jerk. And to think I snuck my way in here to make sure you were still in one piece." Ember told me hotly and stuck her head up and turned away from me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Em." I told her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. "Come on you wouldn't wake. If my mom came in and found us sleeping like we were she might've killed you."

"Well you didn't have to wake me like that Blake." She told me angrily.

"Please Em. I'm sorry okay I won't do it again." I promised.

"Fine I suppose I can forgive you, but you have to give me a massage later." Ember told me.

"Deal." I told her and kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled at me.

I looked down at the two of us and noticed we still luckily had our cloths on from yesterday. And all of a sudden a voice entered the tent which sent chills down both mine and Ember's spine.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING IN HERE?!" I heard an enraged female voice shout.

I took a gulp and didn't dare turn around. Ember was the exact same way she stood stock still and didn't dare turn around.

I then heard footsteps making their way towards us and I felt a hand on the back of my neck, the grip was tight, but not enough to cause serious pain.

"Uh he he, good morning mom." I gulped out nervously.

"Yes good morning in deed." She hissed out and looked to Ember. "How did you get in here dragon?"

"Uh-I, Uh." I heard Ember say.

"Well speak before I turn you to rubble." My mother said as I could see a faint silver glow behind me.

I got out of my mother's hold and stood in front of my girlfriend looking directly at my mother.

My mother's eyes softened and then hardened again.

"Mom she uh," I tried to think of how she got in.

"I shadow traveled in." Ember said quietly.

"I guess she shadow traveled in mom. She wanted to make sure I was okay." I said.

"And you decided to stay even when you discovered my child to be perfectly healthy?" My mother asked angrily.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis. I promise we did nothing. I saw Blake asleep and I decided to lay with him." Ember said hastily.

My mother however did not look pleased and narrowed her eyes as if to sense any dishonesty. I could tell my mother wanted to do something, but she took a deep breath in and let it out. She looked at me and then back behind me to Ember.

"I have decided to not kill you. For my son's sake." My mother said. "But let me make myself clear dragon. If I find so much as a hint that my son has lost his innocence to you at this age or before he reaches the age of 50. I will hunt you and slay you like the lizard you are got that."

When she finished I felt my face heat up to about a million degrees and looking at Ember I could tell she was the exact same only she seemed to both angry and embarrassed and her eyes kept flickering from slit to normal, but she took a deep breath and whispered. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Mom don't you think-" I was trying to say before she cut me off.

"No young man I don't think so. I can understand some kissing." My mother grounded out the word kissing. "But anything more than that I will not accept it am I understood young man."

"Yes mom." I mumbled.

'So gods damned overprotective, I swear.' I thought to myself angrily.

"Good." She said and then looked outside. "It is time dawn is coming."

I nodded my head. My mother left the tent, of course not before looking back to make sure her point was well given, and when she was finally out of site Ember went up beside me and wrapped her hand in mine. I gave her a gentle kiss and then she headed out of the tent to pack her things.

I grabbed my own backpack which was next to my bed and grabbed my photo book and tucked it into my backpack.

I then strapped my pack on my back and reached down into my pockets and pulled out my new phone.

I was about to start it up for the first time, but I decided against it since I probably needed to get to the others so they wouldn't worry. I re-made the bed that was in the tent and made sure everything else was in order and then I went to the tent flap and opened it.

I patted the black wolf that had been guarding my tent and thanked him for keeping watch.

"It was no problem my Lord. My Lady ordered myself to make sure nothing happened to you." The black wolf said with a slight bow.

"No need to bow, and just call me Blake." I told the wolf.

"Yes my Lord." The wolf said.

I groaned and made my way to my mother and my friends. They were all up on the hill near the school; Westover Hall's windows were completely lightless. I wondered if the teachers had even noticed the di Angelos and Dr. Thorn were missing yet. But I suppose it didn't really matter, unless of course they discovered that we somehow had a hand in their disappearance and then we would be screwed.

I sighed as I stood next to my mother on her left while Ember stood to my right. Zoe stood on my mother's right side looking at the sky blankly.

Meanwhile the other hunters broke down camp just as quickly as they had propped them all up. It had to have taken them at least four minutes flat to get everything completely finished, which honestly shocked and amazed me, but as soon as the hunters saw me looking at them they all glared at me and grabbed at their hunting knives and as soon as I saw that I turned back around and looked away.

My mother gave me a sympathetic look and then went back to staring into the east, most likely waiting for our ride to arrive. Bianca and Nico were chatting away, Nico obviously excited to get to camp. While Bianca seemed a little hesitant, but I could tell she was at least a little curious to see the camp. I was glad she chose to stay and go to camp with us, if she didn't it would've been really selfish of her to just up and leave her brother like that.

Thalia and Grover came up and huddled around Percy, Annabeth, Ember and I, they were obviously anxious to hear what my mother had talked to Percy and I about last night.

When Percy and I told them all except for the very heart warming parts with my mother since I thought them to be slightly embarrassing, Grover turned pale. "The last time the Hunters visited camp, it didn't go well."

"How'd they even show up here?" Percy wondered. "I mean, just appeared out of nowhere."

"They didn't Percy remember what my mother said. She had been tracking a creature maybe she thought thorn was the creature?" I said.

"That could be it." Annabeth agreed nodding her head.

"Luckily Bianca didn't join them." Thalia said with disgust. "I swear these girls are so stuck-up I mean just look at Zoe."

"Thalia, that's enough." I said seriously.

Thalia looked at me challengingly.

I just shook my head while Grover butted in. "I don't get why Bianca didn't join." Grover said gaining a dreamy look to his eyes. "An eternity with Artemis." He said as he heaved a sigh.

"Grover that's my mother." I told him with a creeped out look.

"And you are so lucky." Grover said with jealousy in his voice.

Thalia just rolled her eyes. "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"

"But she's so… into nature," Grover swooned.

"You're nuts," said Thalia.

"Nuts and berries," Grover said dreamily. "Yeah."

"But don't you guys think it's a little unfair how the hunters treat Blake. I mean he would technically be considered their brother right?" Percy asked upset.

"Percy if your father favored another half-blood of his over you wouldn't you feel a little resentment at the other kid. They are jealous of what they can't have. Blake has a bond with Lady Artemis none of the other hunters will have and they are jealous. Plus if you add the fact Blake here is also a male it's like a slap to the face for them." Annabeth said.

"But still." Percy said.

"It's fine. I will give them time, but like I told Ember if they try to hurt you guys or anyone else at camp they will have another thing coming, I will not allow them to hurt anyone I care about. No matter how much they mean to my mother." I whispered the last part quietly.

"Believe me Blake they will have a lot more to worry about then just you if they harm anyone I think of as precious." Ember told me her eyes flashing dangerously

I sighed at Ember's comment. Honestly out of everyone I didn't want her to even go near the hunters mainly because she has tendencies to be very ah what's the word…oh yeah protective and if the hunters so much as look at us the wrong way Ember looks just about ready to jump them, so when we get to camp I would have to keep a look out for her and make sure nothing bad happens. I looked at my mother.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes my little moon?" She asked.

My face heated to a degree I never even thought possible and I heard laughing coming from beside me.

Thalia was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard, Grover was still fanboying, Percy was laughing only slightly, Annabeth had small tears in her eyes from laughing, and Ember however just giggled.

I groaned inwardly. "Mom please don't call me that."

"Why not you are my child and I shall call you what I wish. Are you upset with my nickname?" My mother asked slightly hurt.

"No it's just," I said as I turned to my friends who were finally controlling their laughter and whipping tears from their eyes. "Can you not call me that in front of my friends?"

My mother frown deepened, but then gained a small smirk. "But it is a parent's job to embarrass their child…or so I am told."

I grumbled slightly about how unfair my mother would call me by such a childish nickname.

My mother looked to the sky once again as it began to brighten. My mother sighed. "About time. Your Uncle is so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"Oh so Uncle Apollo is giving us a ride?" I asked, I had assumed so before, but I wanted to get clarification from my mother.

"Yes your Uncle and my very annoying twin brother." My mother grounded out.

I actually was quite excited since I knew that since Helios faded, Apollo had taken over with driving the big sun chariot across the sky. Or at least that was what my adoptive father had taught me in all his mythology lessons.

"Mom what is my uncle like?" I asked her.

"Your Uncle is very …peculiar to say the least. How he is my twin I will never understand. He can be cocky and quite annoying at times. He is a major playboy, who flirts all the time with almost every girl he sees." My mother ranted.

"So in other words the complete opposite of you? Like night and day." I said with a light chuckle.

My mother smiled. "Yes I suppose you can put it like that." She said and then looked at the sky again.

"You all might wish to close your eyes, until he parks." My mother said.

I closed my eyes and I felt my mother's arm wrap around my shoulders and held me gently to her as if wanting to shield me away from the bright light. The light and warmth intensified until my sea green dragon scaled jacket started to actually warm up. The jacket usually kept me cool and not overly hot, the perfect temperature, but now it was actually starting to warm up. It didn't feel like it was melting, but It was getting pretty hot. Then suddenly the light died.

I pull out of my mother's grasp with her giving me a disappointed look, but I ignored it. And I looked at the red convertible Maserati Syder car in front of us. And immediately I turned my attention to look at Percy to see his expression brighten as if he just saw the coolest thing ever. I groaned slightly ever since Percy had discovered the car he would talk about it non-stop, it was his favorite car. The glowing red of the metal car was extremely hot or at least what I could tell by just standing by it. Just putting my hands up towards the car was like being right next to a camp fire. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle, which explained why my jacket was getting so warm.

The driver got out, smirking. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, and at first I thought it was Luke getting out of the car, but I knew it was just my Uncle Apollo. He had the same sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. He was taller than Luke with no scar on his face like Luke's. His smile was brighter and more playful. My uncle wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," Percy said looking at Thalia with an incredulous look.

"That's not what I meant." Thalia said with exasperation.

I gave Thalia a weird look and scooted away a bit, because I knew that my Uncle's father had the same father as Thalia so they would technically be considered half-brother and sister.

"Little sister!" Apollo called. His super white teeth glinting in the sunlight almost roasting my eye sockets."What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried! You haven't even told me how my little nephew is doing."

My mother sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. How many times do I have to tell you I am not your little sister, and if you want to know so badly how my child is doing, why don't you ask him yourself?" My mother said nudging me away from Ember slightly.

Ember looked slightly upset, and I was about to get out of my mother's grasp to get back to Ember, but Ember just mouthed to me that it was fine, but her expression on her face betrayed her words. And I felt bad, but I let my mother lead me towards my Uncle.

My Uncle looked at me as if sizing me up and then he looked to my mother. "He looks a lot like you Artie. All except-"

"Do not call me that Apollo." My mother said angrily. "My name is not Artie, or Art, it is Artemis."

"Hey, come on Artie don't be mean to your older brother." Apollo said ignoring my mother's obvious hate for the nickname.

"Again we were twins! How many millennia do we have to argue-"

"But Artemis he seriously looks just like you," he said interrupting her. "With the exception with the blue and slits in his eyes, and I guess if you look hard enough you can see what are those tiny squares in his eyes. Plus his hair is brown opposed to your auburn hair."

"Yes, I suppose so." My mother muttered looking at me causing me to flush with embarrassment.

"So what's up?" He asked. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips with archery? Blake I can teach you some trick shots and-"

"No thank you Apollo. My son is just fine." My mother gritted her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take them all to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis! Can't just leave my favorite nephew, the hunters and his friends here." He said as he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned. I guess when Apollo made a trip to see my mother before he must've sung before.

He cleared his throat and held up a hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

He grinned at us, waiting for an applause.

"Uh uncle that was only four syllables," I said to him.

Apollo frowned slightly. "Was it?"

"Yea. How about I met my nephew? "I suggested.

"Hm. I suppose that could work." Apollo said with a hand on his chin.

Zoe looked annoyed and turned to Annabeth. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a goddess from Sparta—"

"How about instead of "'I met my nephew,"' I use I am so awesome. That's five syllables and it makes complete sense!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself. "And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, my little nephew and his friends, you say? Good timing too. I was just about ready to roll."

"Yes Apollo my child and his friends will also need a ride," My mother said pointing to us.

"No prob!" Apollo said as he walked up to Thalia. "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister." Apollo said making Thalia turn pale slightly as if just now realizing that they both were technically half siblings, which made me laugh. "Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember this one time-"

"Brother," my mother said. "You should get going."

"One sec sis. Just wanting to greet the new comers." Apollo said as he turned to Ember.

"And you must be the ever gorgeous Ember." He went to kiss her hand, but I pulled Ember back slightly.

"Sorry Uncle, but she is kind of taken." I told him wrapping my arms around Ember protectively.

I expected my Uncle to get upset or something, not expecting a smile to form on his face. "Ah so my little nephew has a girlfriend. Well Ember it is nice to meet you." He said this time just extending his hand out for a hand shake.

Ember smiled at the Apollo and shook his hand.

Apollo then looked at Annabeth.

"And of course Annabeth Chase, Athena's one and only prodigy girl. You are quite smart for your age and will soon be quite the looker, or at least from what I could tell." Apollo said with a smile causing Annabeth to blush bright red.

Immediately I turned to Percy and noticed his glare at the Apollo, and I myself couldn't hold back a glare for my Uncle talking like that to my aunt/friend.

"Apollo I would hate to have to castrate you for suspicion of you being a pedophile." My mother said darkly a silver aura surrounding her.

Apollo looked at her slightly confused and then his face lit up with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I didn't quite mean it like that of course. Come on sis."

"Yes well then keep your knowledge of the future to yourself then." My mother said seriously.

My uncle looked at Percy for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but the only thing he let out was. "Percy Jackson."

"Yeah. I mean…yes sir." Percy said nervously.

Apollo studied Percy for a moment which was a little weird and then he snapped out of it. "Well," he said. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way-west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

I looked at the Maserati, which would seat two people max. There were about Thirty eight of us.

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. Chirp, chirp.

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of the gray hound buses sort of like the buses you would take on long trips.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," my mother chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," my mother said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

My mother snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around, if I find my child was influenced or harmed in any way on arrival to camp; we will have a very serious problem Apollo!"

"No, no! I never mess around; don't worry about Blake, I promise nothing will happen to him or the others."

My mother seemed satisfied with the answer and then turned to me she gently grasped my jacket and straightened out the ruffles on my jacket. I was happy to have finally met my mother and get to know her a bit, but I couldn't help, but to feel sad.

And as I looked down I couldn't help, but feel a pair of eyes bearing holes in the back of my head. So I turned my head and found Zoe glaring at me obviously jealous over my mother fussing over me.

I then felt my mother's hand on my chin and she gently lifted it to where I was looking her in the eyes.

"Do not despair my little moon, I will be back, and when I am done with my hunt maybe we can go on another hunt with just the two of us. I can promise that we will see more of each other after this hunt. I want to keep in touch with you. You have your phone on you correct?" My mother told me gently.

"I do." I said as I felt something in my eye. I then put my hands to my eyes and I rubbed them slightly felling something wet hit my hands as I wiped my eyes.

"My child." My mother told me gently. "I have sworn on the River of Styx that I wouldn't let you go, and I don't plan to ever break that promise. It's a promise I plan to keep throughout my eternal life."

I then went into my mother's firm embrace hugging her tightly. "I know." I whispered. "I just am worried I can feel something bad is going to happen. Are you sure I cannot go and help?"

"My child if there is anything I have learned with you being my child. It is that it's not the child's job to protect the parent; it is the parent's job to keep the child safe and sound. And since I am a brand new mother and you being my one and only child I do not plan to take any chances of losing you so you better be careful and safe at camp." My mother told me gently. "And if I find out you haven't well I can promise you, you will be grounded for the rest of your life." When she finished I didn't hear any anger only concern and at the same time playfulness.

"I promise." I said as I hugged her tightly and then she released me and turned to Ember.

"Dragon, I will be blunt and straight to the point, I do not approve of your relationship with my child, but we both share a mutual stand point. Protect my child, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble or I might just help you find some." My mother told my girlfriend.

"Mom I can prot-"

"I will, I will make sure he does nothing rash." Ember said in a more reptilian voice her eyes glowing and I knew it was her dragon side that stated she would make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid.

"But Mom, Ember I will be fine I can protect myself. Yesh." I said upset that nobody trusted me.

"I am just taking extra precaution. You are a very powerful half-blood my child, but even the strongest could be taken down and I am just making sure you will be well protected." My mother said. "Now I will see you at the winter solstice, stay safe and train hard." She finished lightly bumping her head to mine and we stayed like that for a moment before she finally released me.

I sighed I knew there were no arguing with her, so I just nodded my head.

"Good." She said as she looked at Zoe. "Zoe you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."

My mother then knelt and touched the ground looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

My mother then sprinted into the woods and it would've look like she melted into the snow and shadows to a normal person, but since I had the eyesight of that of a dragon and the eye sight I get from my mother I saw my mother glow brightly and she changed into a wolf and charged into the forest to look for the mysterious creature.

My Uncle smirked and turned to all of us, giving her car keys a jiggle with his finger. "So," he began. "Who wants to drive?"

The Hunters piled in first and sat at the very back obviously wanting to be as far away from any males as they could. As many of them entered the bus many would look back at me and glare. I would just take it and not say anything as I didn't want to cause a scene and honestly they just weren't worth the hassle. However Ember obviously thought otherwise, because Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I all had to hold her back from attacking any of the girls. When all the girls were on the bus Bianca and Nico went on next, and both sat right next to each other.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the seat next to Bianca as Ember and I climbed into the bus. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," My Uncle Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Nico shook his head. "No."

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car?"

"Uncle, is my mother's chariot just like your car?"

"My little sis's chariot is similar, but obviously not as cool as mine, but still her's is obviously pulled by her golden hides and the concept behind my car is similar to your mom's chariot." My Uncle said.

"Ohh. Okay I think I get it." I told him.

"Ooo, Apollo sir can I drive?" Nico asked excitedly.

"No way. Not happening your way to young." Bianca told him as she set her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand as he entered the bus.

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry." He looked at me for a second and paused as if waiting for me to ask, and it seemed as if he wasn't planning on moving on, so I rose my hand slightly.

"Um, Uncle I can drive it. I have flown before so I know how." I said.

"Ah I was thinking the same thing. I am glad you raised your hand." My Uncle said.

'More like you weren't going to take no for an answer.' I thought irritably.

"But he is only fourteen." A girl shouted with annoyance in her voice.

"Bah, back in my younger days I drove a chariot at the age of 12, you all will be fine, plus this will be good practice for when you do go for your license in the future." My Uncle said.

I looked at all of my friends and noticed most of them had worried expressions as if they though I was going to kill everyone on the bus.

"Oi, guys it will be fine I promise." I said to them all trying to calm there nerves, but none of them looked content with my response. Thalia looked the worst, I had no clue why, but she looked like she was about ready to run out of the bus.

And as I was about to tell Thalia something, my Uncle grabbed my arm and lifted me up gently out of my seat, making me stand at attention.

"Um Uncle what about Lord Zeus?" I asked.

"What about him?" My Uncle asked with a confused expression.

"Well won't he be angry that I am flying in the air. You know in his domain." I said.

"No, you are my sisters kid out of all the Olympians your mother is his favorite. You should be fine." My Uncle reassured and laughed good-naturedly.

I gulped still slightly nervous as my Uncle led me towards the seat. And as soon as I sat I grabbed the seat belt and strapped it around my chest, while Apollo hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. I had to read it backward (which, for a dyslexic, really isn't that different than reading forward). And since I was so close to the sign it was easier to read and it said WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.

"Alright kiddo whenever you are ready, take it away!" Apollo told me. "You're gonna be a natural! Now what you have to remember is that speed equals heat," Apollo said. "So start slowly, and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up."

I gripped the wheel. And with my right hand I grabbed the stick that was attached to the steering wheel and shifted it to drive, just like I had practiced with my adoptive father. Now let me explain, my adoptive father while we were out on our hunting trips we would rent a Polaris Ranger and he would let me drive while we went out to hunt, and he taught me all the ways to drive, so I just assumed that this bus was just a large Polaris. I then pressed my foot on the gas.

"PULL UP!" My Uncle shouted and my eyes immediately went up from looking down at the road and noticed we were about to hit a tree. I then pulled back on the wheel and just as we were about to hit the tree we went up at a ninety degree angle.

"Damnit Blake be careful you almost killed us." Ember shouted from behind me.

"Blake Level the car out now." My Uncle said to me.

I nodded and pushed up on the wheel making us level out and from behind me I heard a few thumps of people dropping to the ground, which made me flinch slightly feeling bad about hurting some of my friends.

I then put my foot back on the gas and went at a steady pace making sure that I looked at sky while at the same time making sure we went at a good pace. I then looked to my left and noticed a couple of smoldering trees left in my wake which made me slightly sad. I then focused on the snow around the trees and made the snow cover the fire extinguishing the fires. I then looked back at the road and looked at my Uncle.

"Uh Uncle which way do I go exactly." I asked nervously.

"Right well we need to veer South," he said pointing towards the South. "So hang a left."

I nodded and I gently moved the wheel towards the left. And lowered the car down some so I could also keep a look out at what were driving over.

"Good, for a second there I thought you would drive to far upward freezing Cape Cod." My Uncle said with relief in his voice.

I looked at my Uncle and gave a devious smirk. And it seemed Ember saw.

"Blake, what are you up to!" Ember asked from behind me.

I stayed silent and I started to pick up speed.

"Blake slow down. What are you doing?" My Uncle said nervously.

But still I ignored him and I gripped the wheel tighter.

"Take the wheel, Lord Apollo quick!" Grover shouted from behind me.

And before my Uncle could even respond I picked up enough speed to where I then tilted the wheel up and did a loop. I then floored it. As I drove I heard shouting from behind me and I laughed slightly. I looked down and noticed New England town. At least, it used to be snow-covered. As I watched, the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.

I then looked up as I heard my uncle shout out "Blake!"

I noticed a large billboard right in front of us. I then rolled the wheel to the right making us do a dog roll to the right, so we would avoid the large board. I then straightened us back out and slowed us down.

"There!" Apollo pointed groggily. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, kiddo. "

I nodded and slowed down towards the coast line of northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-Blood: the valley, the woods, the beach. I could even see the dining pavilion and cabins all light up for the darkness the winter brought with it.

And as we closed in quickly I started to slowly press my foot on the break making sure that we wouldn't make a crash landing. I then lowered the wheel slightly as we got closer and closer to the ground. I made sure not to just completely push the wheel down, and gradually we began to descend to the ground till finally we landed on the lake shore.

"So how was it?" I asked Apollo.

"It could use a little work." My Uncle dead panned as I turned my body to see the frightful expression on everyone's faces from behind me.

"He, he. I guess so." I said as I took the seat belt off of my chest.

Apollo then opened the double doors and I was the first to exit the bus. And as soon as I exited someone jumped on my back and started to pummel me.

"You idiot if you do that ever again. I swear to the gods-" Ember said as she turned my body around in the snow so I was facing up she had her knees on next to my sides and was pounding into my chest.

"Ow, ow Em. Okay I won't do it again!" I shouted as I blocked most of her hits, but every time she struck it was like a rock hitting you in the ribs.

When Ember was finally done and was out of breath, from behind her I noticed a few things. All the hunters were glaring at me as if planning my death, while Thalia walked to Ember and gave her a high five and she put her hand on my arm sending a hurtful shock through my body. Bianca and Nico were both just breathing heavily obviously scared, and Grover and Percy the last ones off jumped to the ground and started to kiss the warm ground which was heated up due to my Uncle's car.

Ember then got off of me and offered me a hand which I gladly accepted and she gave me one last punch to the arm as if to warn me once again if I did anything like that again she would kick my ass. Which caused me to grumbled slightly.

'Kid that was hilarious.' A said from my head.

'Yeah, but it seems not everyone shares our same type of amusement.' I thought back rubbing my arm and chest.

'Meh haters gonna hate.' A said

'A really "haters going to hate." That is the last time I let you watch YouTube with me again.' I told him.

'But Blake YouTube is amazing, if only we had it back in my time.' A said dreamily.

'What the hell do you mean you died before you even had a conscious thought.' I thought back.

'Whatever.' A muttered and I smirked knowing that I won the argument. I then looked at the camp and smiled happy to be back home.

I then shouted out **. "Well we finally arrived, look out Camp Half-Blood Blake Love is back and ready for some heavy duty training."**

* * *

 **Well guys that is a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I hope it was a little amusing. And it seems that Artemis is not very happy with what she saw that morning with Ember and Blake. Will she ever approve of the relation ship?**

 **And if you Enjoyed the Chapter Please leave a comment on your thoughts and if you really liked click that follow button and if you found it better than expected click that favorite button it means a lot to know you all have my back and are supporting.**

 **Also comment on your thoughts, if you think it sucked tell me. And tell me why you thought it sucked. All comments are a huge part of my writing and I want to improve so I hope to see some new comments.**

 **Responses to Comments:**

 **Guest: How does Dr. Thorn about Ginarth in the first place?**

Me: Well the reason Dr. Thorn knows of Ginarth is because he and Kronos have come to a mutual agreement, so Luke and his whole army pretty much know about him, Plus Ginarth defected and killed off two of the prince dragons, so naturally you get a pretty bad rep and everyone knows about It. Even the gods, but they believe he was dead or he disappeared, so Artemis also knew about Ginarth, but the knowledge he was alive and is growing an army shocked her.

 **the22nddoctor I want to thank you for the comment. It really is amazing and I thank you for the support.**

* * *

 **A Huge Favor to All artists:**

 **Everyone really good at drawing/paining/or anything of the sort. If you could draw Blake, ember, Percy and Annabeth all hanging out like at Thalia's tree it would be amazing. if you want to do something different with those characters I encourage it and thank you. And out of all the ones that get sent to me the best one I will put up as the picture for the next story.**

 **If you can that would be amazing if not its all good. You can send it to Blove4041997. Its a gmail I made specifically for this. so you also need to type in the at symbol and gmail. com at the end of the name since Fanfiction will not let me post the at symbol.**

 **So again thank you all once again for the support and have an awesome day. So till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: My dreams are really shitty

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 5: My dreams are really shitty**

Looking at camp I could feel nothing but awe. This was the first time I had bared witness to camp covered in snow and it was amazing, but at the same time odd, because I knew the place had a magical weather barrier, if it was raining out then the barrier would protect us from the incoming rain, however if we wanted the rain to come in then, Mr. D the one who controlled everything would then let it pass through the barrier, but for some reason he let snow pass. Which I am kind of glad he did because the snow covering the place made it look even more like a paradise from how it normally looked.

All along the cabins there were lights hanging all along the cabins, like Christmas lights, except for the fact they seemed to look like actual fire. In the forest lights glowed brightly, and what was weirdest of all, a fire flickered in the attic of the window of the Big House, where the Oracle dwelt, imprisoned in an old mummified body. Chiron had most likely gone up there to light it up to at least make the place look a bit merrier. The place before had looked like horror movie sight, with the decorations Chiron had put it would make the place look a lot better.

I took a deep breath in taking in the fresh pine scented air. Camp had always been the least polluted place out of all the places I had traveled to, and with my nature abilities I could sense the cleanliness of the air a lot better, and I would say camp would be the best place for any satyr, or nymph.

"Whoa," Nico said in amazement as he stared at the climbing wall. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?" Nico asked.

"Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met-"

"I know Chiron," Zoe said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight." Zoe then turned her attention to me. "My lady said that there is a back entrance way for you, enter through that and not the front if I so much as see you peak your head in the front entrance or through your door tonight-"

"Don't worry. I won't." I said waving her off.

"Better not." She said sending me one final warning glare. She then looked to her hunters and with a motion of her hand they all followed her to cabin eight, but of course before they could take off Grover rushed in front of them.

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered. And just the way he said it made me think of Rafiki from the lion king which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"We know the way." Zoe stated.

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, but she didn't argue, she must've thought it would be a pointless fight. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows sending one final glare towards me and headed off toward the cabins. Bianca looked at the hunters for a second as if wondering if she made right choice, but then I noticed Nico bump into her side with his shoulder and gave her a smile. I saw her smirk back, and whispered something into his ear, which he immediately beamed at.

I smirked slightly glad I kept Bianca from joining the hunters. Because if she had I guarantee Nico would be resentful of her, and that isn't the type of relationship any siblings would want. They were lucky, they had each other, and if the two siblings were to split up I could see nothing, but sadness for the two of them.

"Take care, sweethearts!" My Uncle called after the hunters. He then turned in my direction and smirked. "You take care little nephew, and do be careful. You most likely will be the only child I get from my sister and I do not wish to see anything bad happen to you."

I nodded my head. "I will Uncle." I then felt Ember grasp my hand and I looked at her and beamed happily, and then I turned my attention back to my Uncle. "Besides, I have way too much at risk to leave anytime soon."

My Uncle smirked. "That is very true." He then turned his attention to Ember. "My sister may not approve, but I most certainly do. And I know my little nephew here tends to get into some bad situations, please try to keep him away from conflicts he can't handle."

"Of course Lord Apollo, no matter how annoying he can be, I love him. So you can count on me." Ember stated as she leaned into me slightly.

My Uncle nodded with a smirk and turned his attention to Percy. "Percy do watch out for those prophecies. They can be quite a handful. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked looking completely confused.

Of course instead of an answer, he just hopped back in the bus. "Later, Thalia, Annabeth," he called. "And the two of you, uh, be good! And keep a good watch on your friends!"

He gave them both a wicked grin, as if he knew something they both didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. We all turned away as the sun chariot took off in a blast of heat. When we looked back, the lake was steaming. A red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

I wrapped my right arm around Ember's waist as she leaned into my side and we made our way to the Big House.

"So who's Chiron?" Bianca asked curiously. "I'm not quite sure who he is."

"He is the activities director," Annabeth said. "And he is the trainer of everyone here."

"If those Hunter girls don't like him," Nico grumbled, "that's good enough for me. Let's go."

And I could faintly hear him mumble something about "stupid hunters, trying to take my sister away from me" or at least something along those lines.

"Uh Guys is it just me or does it seem as if camp is more empty than usual?" I asked as we continued to walk to the Big House.

"It's because most of the campers spend the winter break with their families since well, you know they already have to be separated from them over the summer. I guess they just all want to feel at least somewhat normal, just to spend some time with family. So the only ones that really stay are the year-rounder's or the ones that don't really have homes." Annabeth said as she finished the last part quietly.

"Don't at least some of the campers stay to train?" I asked, I understood the need to stay home with family, but it would be no good if you couldn't even defend them.

Annabeth gain a thinking look. "I suppose there are some, but it's not many."

"Geeze Blake." Ember said as she held onto my arm tightly. "Some of us at least want to have a life outside of training you know. "

'But Ember I would gladly sacafice a normal get together just to be able to protect you and those around us. There just is no time for messing around.' I thought to myself not having the will to say it out loud.

'Blake, I understand your need to make sure you can protect your loved ones, but you must understand it is unhealthy to just train all the time. You must also keep up with those relationships you have with your friends, because if they go, who would you have to protect then?' A told me seriously.

I mentally sighed, and then I felt a poke to the side.

I blinked and looked to my right to see Ember poking me in the side as we all continued to walk.

"Hey you okay?" She asked with worry in her voice.

I got my arm out of her hold and wrapped my arm around her neck and brought her into my side, and then kissed her on the top of her strawberry blond hair.

"I am fine, no worries." I told her with sincerity in my voice.

I noticed Charles Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin stoking the forge outside the camp armory. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, from the Hermes cabin, were picking the lock on the camp store. A few kids from the Ares cabin were having a snowball fight with the wood nymphs at the edge of the forest. That was about it. The only ones I actually recognized from the Ares cabin was Ernesto and Austin, and usually I would see Clarisse hanging out with them, but I for some reason she too was gone.

The Big House was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to light anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. Mr. D, the camp director, and Chiron were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

Chiron's brown beard was shaggier for the winter. His curly hair had grown a little longer. He wasn't posing as a teacher this year, so I guess he could afford to be casual. He wore a fuzzy sweater with a hoof print design on it, and he had a blanket on his lap that almost hid his wheelchair completely.

He smiled when he saw us. "Percy! Blake! Thalia! Annabeth! Ember! Ah, and this must be-"

"Chiron this is Bianca and Nico di Angelo," I said. "We helped Grover in bringing them both to camp from Maine."

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then."

"Yes sir. We ran into some complications, but other than that yeah." I said.

"Oh, dear," Mr. D said in a bored tone, "poor you, it must be so terrible." He said sarcastically.

I just ignored him since I had expected this type of thing from Mr. D. But still is kind of hard to ignore a God telling you that all your problems are worthless. Mr. D had an orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and his purple running shoes on. Apparently he must've actually won a game of cards because he had a golden Laurel wreath tilted sideways on his curly black hair.

Just then, Grover turned into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a hand print. "The hunters are all moved in!"

"Grover, the hell happened?" Asked Ember.

"I don't know why they got angry. All I did was offer to help them with their luggage" Grover said. "But I don't mind even their slaps hold nature in them." Grover finished with a dreamy sigh.

I just rolled my eyes and I sought my hand to my forehead. "Grover you're such a nut."

He didn't even seem to respond he just kept sighing and looking dreamily into the sky.

All the others just looked at Grover with amusement.

I did turn my attention to Chiron and notice he had a frown on his face. "Chiron and what's wrong?" I asked.

Chiron sighed. "The hunters, eh? I see we have much talk about." He glanced at Nico and Bianca. "Grover, perhaps you should take your our young friends to the den and show them our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir." Said Grover.

"Orientation film?" Bianca asked. "What's the rating? Because of its rated anything above PG-13 I don't want Nico watching." She finished crossing over chest and looking completely firm about her decision. She was acting as if she were his mother. But I suppose after taking care of him for so long it would make sense. I mean after all they had was each other.

"It's PG-13," Grover assured her.

"Sweet, I can't wait to watch!" Nico happily followed him out of the room with Bianca following behind.

"Now," Chiron said to Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Ember and I, "perhaps you four should sit down and explain the whole story."

We were done, Chiron turned to Mr. D. "If what they all say is true then I recommend we double the number of people on guard. We do not know what our enemies up to."

Mr. D just gave a nod, but didn't give any other reply.

I looked at Chiron. "Chiron why do I get the feeling that you're not too happy the hunters are here?"

Chiron shuffled nervously in his chair. "It's not that my boy, it's just that the last time the hunters got here it didn't turn out to great."

"Phhft, "didn't turn out to great" that's an understatement last time they were here they burnt down two cabins, and I had to listen to two angry gods yell at me for what they'd done. Let me tell you you don't want Ares and Aphrodite to be yelling at you. Last time I had Aphrodite angry at me well…"

Chiron then interjected. "Yes let's not mention that Mr. D."

"Yes, I suppose I shouldn't." Mr. D said nervously.

"Now of course there's a matter where Blake and Ember will be staying after all I'm sure the hunters won't like them staying in the cabin whilst they are here with us."Chiron said.

"Actually Chiron, my mother made of the entry way that is separates myself from the hunters so that I can stay in my cabin while the hunters stay there too." Blake said. "However Ember's situation is a little bit more difficult. I have an idea of where she can stay, but I'm not exactly sure if it will work."

"What's your idea my boy?"Chiron asked.

I turned my head towards Ember and she just gave me a questioning look. Over the past few weeks I had been training and experimenting with all of my abilities. With my nature powers I discovered that nature dragons literally could mess with nature, so the trees and grass that are all full of nature would bend to their will. I had talked to A, as to why the book never mentioned any of it, but he just told me that while the book is accurate with all the dragons, the abilities it mentions only scratched the actual surface of what these dragons could do.

I then turned my attention back to Chiron. "Well you see with my nature abilities I've learned that I can control all elements of nature, from the trees to the grass we walk on. And I discovered this while training at home."

I decided not to mention that I had help from A since Mr. D was around, but I am sure Chiron already knew. The only information I think Mr. D had about my powers is that I could change into dragons, and right now he wasn't paying too much attention to my conversation with Chiron so I wasn't too worried. Hell the only reason I made sure Mr. D didn't find out was so that he wouldn't alert Zeus or the other god, since I knew Zeus was very paranoid about things and if he had info about my powers then I would most likely be killed, and I am not too fond of that idea.

"Very well then. Do what you must as long as it doesn't cause any trouble, and as long as it doesn't anger the gods. It will be fine with me." Chiron said as he looked to Mr. D who was staring intently at his coke can, probably wishing that it was wine. "Right Mr. D?"

"Yes, yes." Mr. D stated with a wave of his hand not even looking Chiron's direction.

Chiron just sighed and shook his head in amusement. And then Chiron turned his attention back to our group.

"Now back to other matters. Since the hunters will be staying I want you all to inform the other cabins, that we will be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the flag?" Percy asked. "But Chiron we don't have enough-"

Chiron just held a hand up stopping Percy from continuing.

"Percy it is tradition," Chiron said. "A friendly match, whenever the hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet it's really friendly."

"But Chiron-" I started.

"I do not wish to hear another complaint, this is tradition and it will stay how it is. Now I believe it would be best you all go tell the other campers so they may prepare. And I do believe it be best that you five decide amongst yourselves whom will be leading on the campers team." Chiron stated.

We all nodded, however I did so reluctantly. The campers already hated me as it was. I honestly didn't need them hating me even more for rustling up a few of their members, hell I might even have to fight Zoe and if we were to fight and I do by some miracle end up hurting her them it might lead to them hating me even more. And the very though sent chills down my spine since I knew getting them on my bad side would lead to me either getting mauled by a bunch of angry girls or my mother might just change her mind about actually caring about me. That though actually scared me more than anything else.

We all then made our way out the door Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Ember, and as I was half-way out the door I looked back at Chiron.

"Hey Chiron. What about Bianca and Nico?"

"I will have Grover show them around. No problem." Chiron said.

I nodded and closed the door and walked over to Ember who was waiting with everyone else. I joined up with them and we all started to walk towards the other cabins. However as we were half-way there everyone save for myself stopped walking, and when I noticed the lack of movement from the others I stopped and turned around.

"What's up? Why did you guys stop we have to go and tell the other campers about capture the flag." I stated with a raised eyebrow.

They all looked at each other and then back at me.

"Well?" I asked slightly irritated that they wouldn't answer me and were keeping something from me.

"Well we kind of talked before you got back and we decided, that well…" Percy trailed off.

"We decided we want you to be captain." Ember finished for Percy as she scowled at him.

"Whoa, me, I don't think that would be best." I said felling both flattered and uncomfortable. "I mean I already have the hunters hating me as it is, do you all really think it would be best for me to lead an attack on the ones I call sisters. Even though they don't see me in the same light, they still are family, whether I do or don't want them to be."

"Blake it would be best to have a leader who thinks like them, a hunter in both heart and soul." Annabeth said and then looked at the others once again. "Plus I don't think anyone can deny you most likely are one of the strongest campers we have."

"But, but, don't we need the others campers approval of this. It wouldn't be right to just make a decision without the other campers approval." I stated.

Annabeth shook her head. "With what happened the last two years I doubt, any of the other campers would disagree."

I turned my attention to Thalia doubting that she fully agreed with myself being leader. And from her uncomfortable look I was right.

"Well it seems not everyone is in agreement." I stated factually.

"Yes we all are." Annabeth said poking Thalia in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yeah." Thalia said nervously.

"Thalia if you don't want me to be captain tell me." I stated seriously.

"I do. It's just that…"

"You feel umcomfortable with it." I stated as if it were a fact. "I understand since you are a child of Zeus it is in your blood to be a leader and following another's orders makes you feel uncomfortable."

Thalia nodded silently.

"Then it looks-" I said but never got to finish.

"No I think it would be best you be leader. I won't let my selfishness interfere with our team's success." Thalia said with a fire in her eyes. "Plus I don't want us to lose again. I heard if they win it would be their 56 win."

I nodded, still feeling uncomfortable with the whole idea of myself leading. So I heaved a big sigh. "Fine." I stated. "I will lead."

I then got a round of cheers from all of my friends. Then we heard some shouting and yelling coming from our right and we all turned to see a few of the hunters getting into an argument with some Ares campers.

"You guys go on."Annabeth said. "Thalia and I are going to break it up. Blake go and tell the other campers about capture the flag."

"I will, and then I am going to arrange a sleeping place for Ember afterward." I said. And as Percy, Ember, and I were all about to leave Percy stopped and turned back to Thalia and Annabeth.

"Uh, hey Thalia."

"Yeah, Percy."

"I just wanted to apologize, for well you know not waiting for you guys at Westover."

'"S okay, Percy. I probably would've done the same thing." She shifted from foot to foot, like she was trying to decide whether or not to say more. "You know, you asked about my mom and I kinda snapped at you. It's just… I went back to find her after seven years, and I found out she died in Los Angeles. She, um… she was a heavy drinker, and apparently she was out driving late one night about two years ago, and…" Thalia blinked hard.

We all were silent, sad for Thalia's loss.

"I'm sorry." Percy said.

"Yeah, well. It's… it's not like we were ever close. I ran away when I was ten. Best two years of my life were when I was running around with Luke and Annabeth. But still—"

"Get back here you swine and take it like a man." A Hunter shouted towards a member of the Ares cabin interrupting Thalia.

"Go to hell you crazy bitch." Shouted back a familiar voice which sounded strangely like Austin's from the Ares Cabin.

"Alright we better get going Thalia or else someone might just get killed." Annabeth said as Thalia nodded and waved goodbye to the three of us and then Thalia and Annabeth were off to stop the fighting.

"Hey guys I'm going to head to my cabin, so if you need me I will be there." Percy said.

"Alright man, see ya later then. And make sure you prepare for tomorrow it will be one hell of a battle." I told him as Ember hugged her brother goodbye.

"You got it." Percy said letting go of his adopted sister and gave me a bro hug and then he headed to his cabin with his hands in his pocket.

Then it was just Ember and I.

"Well we better go tell the other cabins." I said.

We both then walked to the other cabins making our rounds and telling the others about the capture the flag game we all would be playing tomorrow. I also announced that the others had decided to name for me captain for the even and for the most part everyone I told was in agreement with the plan. Some of the Ares campers didn't take to kindly to the idea, but I guess since we had helped Clarisse, Austin, and Ernesto last year with finding the Fleece they were not to upset with the idea. The cabins hadn't really changed except of course for the glowing lights on the top and sides of the cabins. But other than that all still the same.

And as Ember and I walked past the Athena cabin I noticed a few of their campers actually making snowmen outside of their cabin. Some of the other campers also made some, but the Athena cabins snowmen had to have had the most detail.

And then finally we arrived at my cabin, cabin eight. But before I could even knock to tell the hunters what would be going on the next day I was knocked over by a large white blur.

"Ugh." I groaned as I felt something wet hit my cheek.

I looked at the thing that was on my chest and noticed it was Luna.

"Hey girl so Chiron brought you to camp?" I asked.

"Yeah. He even gave me some treats too. The good kind not the healthy kind you always give me." Luna said nuding my hand as if to encourage me to scratch her ear.

I laughed and scratched her ear. "I give you those treats because they are better for you. I give you some of the unhealthy ones every once in a while though."

"Not as much as you should though." Luna whinned.

I just shook my head and stood back on my feet. Ember helped whip off some of the snow and dirt that got on my jacket and pants.

Ember the whole time was also laughing. And finally asked. "What did she say?"

"The first thing she brings up out of everything is dog treats, not even 'Are you okay?' nothing." I said in a grumble.

Ember just shook her head and patted Luna on the head making Luna growl in appreciation for the attention from Ember.

I sighed. And went and knocked on my cabins door. And wouldn't you know it the first one to answer was the one Hunter I really didn't want to see.

"Hey, uh, Zoe." I said nervously.

"What is it you want boy." Zoe asked with no emotion only a really fierce glare.

"Well," I said turning from my nervous expersion to one of seriousness. "Chiron wanted me to let you know that we will be having capture the flag tomorrow."

"I see, so we shall we winning again it seems. I don't know why that centaur has us fight when he already knows we have the better skill." Zoe said her hand to her head and her eyes closed, as if she were annoyed with the whole situation.

"Well I wouldn't say better skill. But I will admit you guys are pretty strong." I said, but It seems I said something terribly wrong, beacsuse as soon as I finished her glare intensified.

"We have already won 55 games in a row. We will be claiming another win and you boy will not be able to do anything about it. They say you have done such "amazing" things, but I can see through that. You are just a pig, like any other man and will have other do your work for you." Zoe stated with a smug look.

I narrowed my eyes. And behind me I heard Luna growl and I could sense Ember getting angry.

"We shall see Zoe nightshade. But let me warn you now. I fight my battles. I do not and will not put them on others. And if you think that **I will** -" But then I stopped I took a deep breath and let it out. "I will see you in capture the flag." I finished calmly not letting my anger get the best of me.

Zoe then shut the door in my face and I turned to Ember, who eyes were now a very dark violet color and were slit.

"Em calm down. It's alright." I said.

"Hell no its not alright she just called you a pig who-"

"I know, but I plan on proving her wrong in capture the flag." I said.

"You better, because if you don't I am going to knock that bitch down a peg or two and it's not just going to be some minor cuts and bruises." Ember said her eyes glowing dangerously.

And I knew Ember wasn't kidding. I knew if I didn't handle it the next day she would most likely kill or at least attempt to kill Zoe.

I nodded. "Alright, alright now I believe its time for us to get your cabin built."

"Why does she need a cabin built?" Luna asked nudging my hand.

"My mother, Artemis doesn't want her staying with me in the same room." I told her.

"Why not? Is she not your mate?" Luna asked tilting her head to the right.

"Well animal relationships and human relationships are different. For us people its "inappropriate" for couples to sleep in the same room if we are under the age of eighteen." I said.

"Humans are weird." Luna said shaking her head which caused myself and Ember to give a light laugh. "Blake I am going to head to the forest I am going to hunt for dinner. I will see you tonight in the cabin."

"Alright Luna just stay safe and be careful there are monsters wondering the forest." I told her seriously.

Luna nodded and took off in a run towards the forest.

"So Em, where do you want it built? Near the cabins, near the beach. Where?" I asked her turning my attention back to my girlfriend.

She gave me a thought filled look. "I would like it near the beach, but I think with this weather it would be too cold. Can I have my cabin close to yours, but not too close to where it would offend the gods."

I nodded in agreement. So we both went back behind my cabin and walked to the small creek that connected the canoe lake to the ocean and we both walked a little ways away till we finally chose a respectable spot that was close to my cabin the mess hall and had a nice view of the ocean and creek.

"You like this spot?" I asked Ember as she stared at the ocean.

"Yeah this spot is perfect. It gives me an amazing view of the ocean, I'm close to your cabin, and the mess hall isn't to far away. It's perfect." She said happily.

I smirked.

"And how do you plan to build it, your powers? If you use your ice powers you would just be making me a super cold house. I'm not immune to the cold. I might be a half-dragon with black fire, but I still can get quiet cold you know." She told me.

"I know that is why I have another plan. So don't worry. "I told her."Just give me a moment to concentrate."

I then closed my eyes and focused using my nature abilities. I focused on the ground I placed my hand on the ground and imagined tree roots coming from the forest and building a house, and soon I felt a small tug in the pit of my stomach and started to picture a cabin in my head similar to that of a log cabin, and then with my other hand I lifted it and controlled the Ice around me to form into a glass of pure ice and imagined the ice as windows for the cabin, I was creating in my head. And when I opened my eyes I felt both extreme exhaustion and amazement at what I had created.

The cabin I had created was about the size of the other cabins, not as big as the Zeus and hera cabin, but for one person it was pretty big. The windows were on the front and sides of the cabin. The cabin was made completely out of wood and had stairs that led up to a small patio area made of wood which connected to to sliding doors.

Ember was the first to make a move. She walked to the cabin slowly and her hands touched the newly made rails. Her eyes never leaving the new cabin that stood before her. I could tell just by looking at her eyes she was amazed. She walked up the stairs, and just watching her movements I was mesmerized, as she walked with such grace, was this really the same girl I had found in the woods just a year ago who was afraid of even seeing me.

"Blake!" I heard Ember shout.

"Hmm?" I asked shaking my head.

"Are you coming or are you going to keep staring at my ass?" Ember asked in a slightly teasing tone.

I laughed and made my way up to Ember . "I don't know what you are talking about." I said to her as I walked up next to her.

"Mhmm suuure." Ember said stretching out her words.

"Well do you want to go in?" I asked her as we both turned our attention towards the wooden sliding doors.

Ember didn't say anything she just nodded her head. I smiled lightly at her and walked to the doors and slid them both open. Ember was first to enter and I followed suit. When we walked in the room was actually about normal temperature, for some reason even though the place was surrounded by snow and was about forty degrees out the room didn't get cold.

"So Em how do you-ahhh!" I shouted as Ember jumped into my arms unexpectedly.

As soon as she landed in my arms I held her tightly making sure we didn't fall over. Ember then wrapped her arms around my waist and she looked had the brightest smile on her face.

"So I'm assuming you like it?" I asked pressing my forehead to hers.

"What do you think Blake love." Ember said.

I was about to kiss her when all of a sudden I heard a goat like bleat. "Blaaah."

I turned my head to face the door and noticed Grover looking at us his face red. Causing Ember and I to immediately let go of each other blushing making our faces glow a bright red.

Grover had a nervous and embarrassed expression.

"So," Grover said breaking the silence. "I-I h-hate to interrupt your err moment, but dinner is ready."

"It is, but isn't dinner signaled with the conch horn?" I asked still blushing like mad.

"It already did, but uh if I'm interrupting-"

"No Grover its fine we were just heading there." Ember said rushing out past Grover and headed towards the Dinning pavilion.

I sighed and walked over to Grover watching Ember head up to the Pavilion. "Let's get going."

"Sorry about that Blake." Grover told me rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Its alright, just uh, knock next time."I said.

"Y-yeah I will. By the way Blake how did you build this its looks amazing?" Grover asked.

"I used my nature abilities and built the house. The windows are made of Ice. However she will need a bed and some other supplies, but I guess I can just get that at the camp store." I said.

"Well you probably can get a bed from Chiron since the store doesn't sell those. So I would head there for a bed. You may be able to get a dresser from the store, but I'm not for sure about that though." Grover told me.

"Thanks G for the advice." I told him gratefully as we headed out of the house closing the twin sliding doors. And as I closed them I took one last glance at the place.

The cabin had two rooms. The main room which seemed to look like a living area and then the back had another sliding door for a bedroom. However everything seemed to look bare with no color or anything.

'Ember and I are going to have to add some posters or paint to the cabin.' I thought to myself as Grover and I headed the hill to the dinning pavilion.

'Yeah so long as you both start sucking face otherwise you both wouldn't get anything done.' I heard A's voice enter my head.

'Shut up you ol'coot.' I thought back to him.

'Touché.' A replied.

When we finally arrived to the dinning pavilion I noticed Ember was sitting next to Chiron at the head table, her face not as red as before, but her face still had a pink hue to it. All the other campers were just chatting amongst themselves, or at least the few campers we have at least, Percy however seemed to be upset about something. Nico and Bianca sat with the Stoll brothers, since new campers always got stuck in the Hermes cabin if their Olympian parent was unknown. The Stoll brothers seemed to be trying to convince Nico that poker was a much better game than Mythomagic. However Bianca looked like she was about ready to smack the brothers upside the head with her plate.

And when I turned my attention towards the hunters I noticed that Zoe was glaring at me while all the hunters were making sure to leave any room for myself to sit. The hunters however seemed to be having a great time. The Hunters drank and ate and laughed like one big happy family. Zoe sat at the head like she was the mama. She didn't laugh as much as the others, but she did smile from time to time. Her silver lieutenant's band glittered in the dark braids of her hair. I thought she looked a lot nicer when she smiled. However every time she smiled at one of the hunters jokes she would still turn her head to look and glare at me.

I sighed slightly irritated at the fact I most likely wouldn't be able to eat at my own table. Chiron as if sensing my irritation stood up.

"Hello everyone. I would like to formally welcome the Hunters back to Camp-Half Blood and now a toast. To the Gods!" Chiron shouted along with all the other campers. "Now Blake if you would please sit at the Art-"

"No! That boy is not to sit at this table he is a boy. No boys are allowed at this table. It is forbidden." Zoe stated calmly, but had a certain edge to her tone.

"Zoe Nightshade. I would think your Lady. Would've taught you better manners. This "boy" is the child of your mistress. He is to sit there and you will have to deal with it!" Chiron stated firmly.

"Centau-" Zoe started about to stand up.

"You best watch yourself girl." Mr. D said lazily surprising everyone that he actually was defending Chiron. "Balaque, go sit at the table. And will one of you nymphs bring him a chair to sit in." Mr. D demanded as he took a drink of his soda.

Since there was no bench at the end of the table they seated myself at the end of the table with my back facing Ember and right across from the one person who looked like she was about ready to lung across the table to rip out my heart.

I gulped slightly and thanked a nymph as she set a plate down in front of me which had the usual amazing food Camp always seemed to have. On the plate there was a nice slice of fresh bread, some strips of steak, which was the complete opposite from what all the girls were eating at my table. Which consisted of a Cesar styled salad, and it was quiet and the tension was so thick you could've cut it with a butter knife.

I swallowed a small piece of steak just as Chiron had announced the "good will" capture-the-flag game for tomorrow night, which got a lot of claps from everyone, especially the hunters whom were looking at me evilly.

"And with further news the captain for the hunters will be their lieutenant Zoe Nightshade." Chiron stated earning a large applause from the hunters. "And for the Campers with a unanimous vote, Blake Love will be team captain." Earning me a large round of applause from all the campers, while the hunters just gave me death glares and its kind of hard to be excited when the people you are eating with are about to kill you.

"S-so uh girls have you-"

"Do not speak to us. You are no child of our lady." Zoe said in denial.

"Zoe I am-"

"You may be related to her, but I will not accept that you are her child. You are a disgrace a mistake. You were not meant to be. As I see it you shouldn't even be in our presence let alone be eating with us." Zoe stated.

I wanted to stand up and duel her right then, but I decided to control my rage.

"Well Zoe whether you like it or not I am her child so you might as well get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." I said looking at her intensely, as she just glared back with just as much intensity.

Zoe grinded her teeth together. All the other hunters didn't say a word. The just kept looking at their lieutenant as if expecting her to stand from the table to come to me and hit me as hard as she can. Hell even I was expecting it, but she didn't she just continued to eat her salad all the while looking at me with anger in her eyes.

I turned around and I discovered why she didn't do anything. Ember had a black aura surrounding her as if she had heard the whole conversation from her table. Chiron was attempting to calm her down, but it was having little to no effect. However when our eyes met I looked at her as if telling her to calm down. She gave me an annoyed look, but the black aura disappeared and she continued to eat her food all the while staring at my table.

'I swear girls are going to be the death of me.' I thought to myself.

'Well kid I could think of less appealing ways to die at least.' A told me.

'True.' I agreed and went back to eating my meal.

Finally when everyone was done eating and we all had offered part of our food to the gods. I wished all of my friends a goodnight and then I followed Ember to her cabin to see her off. And when we reached the cabin I took her by her waist and immediately I kissed her deeply and pushing all of my love into one kiss.

When we finally separated we both gasped for breath.

"What was that for?" Ember asked me as she kept one of her hands on my chest.

"Eh I just thought we would finish where we had left off in the cabin." I said.

Ember just laughed. "Well you could warn a girl you know."

"But where would be the fun in that." I laughed back. "Did Chiron tell you when your bed would get here?"

"Yeah it should be here soon." Ember said and looked over my shoulder and behind me coming our way was Chiron with a large bed. It had no frame, but he also had blankets and a sheet on the bed already prepared for her.

When Chiron reached us he set the bed on the patio.

"Blake you created this?" Chiron asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Amazing, your powers continue to amaze me my boy." Chiron told me.

"Thanks Chiron." I said as I hefted the bed up while Ember opened the double doors. And once the bed was through I set it down in the middle of the room right across from Ember's backpack which was leaning against the wall.

Chiron then walked up the stair now holding a couple of pillows for Ember.

"Chiron when did you get the pillows?" I asked him.

"My boy never underestimate a centaur's speed." Chiron stated throwing me a pair of pillows from outside. As soon as I caught them I tossed them on the bed for Ember and made sure the bed was all set for her.

"Alright Em. I think you are all set for tonight. After capture the flag tomorrow we can go get your dresser." I told her.

"Alright. Thanks Blake. And thank you Chiron for getting me the bed and pillows."

"Ah no problem my dear. Now I do believe it is time for rest. Let us retire Blake." Chiron said as he walked down the stairs.

"Alright Em goodnight." I told her giving her a light kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Blakey." She told me smiling happily shutting the door gently behind me as I left the room.

I then headed towards my cabin and I made my way around the back. The door shimmered into existence with a small doggie door at the bottom, for I assume Luna to enter and leave. And as soon as I entered I noticed Luna sleeping soundly on my bed. The room is exactly how it had been before orange pillows on my bed, with silver sheets covering the bed. My chest was next to my bed, and on the opposite side of the bed was two trophy cases for when I go hunting monsters. I looked up at my ceiling and I was greeted with the twinkling of stars and a bright full moon.

'Ahh it's good to be home.' I thought to myself as I let the moons rays envelop myself.

I walked over to another door on the side of my room and entered to find my personal restroom. I walked in and took a quick shower. I opened my backpack which I had brought with me from Maine. And I put on some pajamas I had packed in. And once I was done getting dressed I headed towards my warm and cozy bed. And as soon as my head hit the pillow a nightmare decided to enter my dreams.

Looking I saw a figure a male figure he stood struggling to hold some strange round object. I walked closer towards the figure and to my surprise it was Luke he was crumpling in pain. The darkness seemed to thicken around him, usually I had no problem seeing through the darkness, but this was different this darkness seemed to be to thick and potent.

From behind me I heard a woman gasp. I turned around and the person I saw made me pale. I felt like I wanted to puke and at the same time shout with happiness. It was the one person I had thought died years ago. Just looking at the woman made me tear up and soon I was full blown out crying.

"M-mom!" I shouted. My adoptive mother was standing weakly. She had cuts in her arms and looked to be malnutrition.

And then I heard Luke moan out. "P-please help me."

And then my mother ran towards him and passed me.

"NO! Mom don't trust him!" I shouted as I stood in front of her to stop her, but she just phased through me.

"Who are you? Are you okay?" My mother asked softly and hoarsely.

"Help me please. I-I am Luke. I-I am a friend of Blake's please." Luke told her.

"Blake." I heard her gasp. "He is alive. How do you know him? Is he okay?" My mother asked now crying.

"Please help and I will tell you everything I promise." Luke cried out in pain.

"How? How do I help you?" My mother asked desperatly.

"Just help me hold this please its so heavy." Luke said.

My mother seemed skeptical, but she seemed to be desperate for information. She grabbed the large object from Luke and all of sudden she screamed in pain.

"No! Mom!" I shouted. And I watched as Luke let go of the object and rolled away in exhaustion.

He then stood. "I knew you would help. So desperate to know how your little boy is doing."

"Help me please!" My mother shouted.

"Luke stop she is only mortal. You bastard." I roared.

"Oh don't worry your help will come do not worry." Luke stated and then looked into the darkness.

"General she is just a mortal how long will she last? She is no good dead." Luke stated.

"Do not worry boy. Our other target has just been captured. She will last till then." I heard a booming voice state.

"Good. It's a shame Ginarth will have to miss out on this." Luke stated. "The scaly fool-"

And then I heard a loud smack.

"Do not address Ginarth as a fool boy. Ginarth is a very powerful being. He cannot be here for when the boy comes for reasons you already know of. Now drop it." I heard the voice stated.

"Very well." Luke stated irritably.

And then the scene started to shift. I took one last glance at my mother.

"I will save you mom. I swear it on the river of Styx." I told her looking at her with tears streaming down my face.

The next scene was of a silver wolf. The wolf looked to be distracted and the wolf turned its head to look back. And soon it took off running again. And I followed. The wolf seemed to be running from something, from what I had no clue. The wolf finally came to a stop and started sniffing the ground. The wolf then looked up at me once again and when I looked into its silver yellow eyes a second time and it finally clicked as to who it was.

"Mother." I stated.

And all of a sudden a golden net engulfed my mother whom was in the form of a wolf.

"No!" I roared as I ran at the net and I tried to tear off the net, but it was no use and then she disappeared into the darkness.

"Dammit! Dammit!" I shouted pounding the ground in anger as the feeling of hoplessness engulfed me.

And then I was engulfed in darkness. My last thoughts were on both my adoptive mother and my biological mother. They were both in trouble and I would help them even if I had to go through Kronos and Ginarth themselves.

* * *

 **Alright I know, I know. This chapter has taken a long time to make and no I'm not dead or anything of the sort. I was just trying to make sure this chapter came out to be good. And Honestly I could go on and on about excuses, but I don't want us to be here all day. So I will just say that I have been really really busy.**

 **I would like to thank you all for reading. How did you guys like it? Leave some constructive criticism and thoughts about my story. Don't completely bash, just tell me what I did wrong and what I need to improve on. If it didn't make sense tell me. I would love to go back and fix what ever I can.**

 **Again thanks and have a good one everyone.**

 **And to new readers of this series if you like it click that follow button and you will be notified everytime I update. And if you really enoyed it click the favorite check mark. And till next time have a good one and I will see you all later.**

* * *

 **Response to comments.**

 **Guest:** How will capture the flag at the camp turn out with the hunters of Artemis around?

 **Me: You will just have to keep reading and find out. I will say it will be crazy and action packed.**

 **Cloud4012:** I hope for the capture the flag we scene an awesome fight between Blake and Zoe

 **Me: There will be I promise.**

 **Matt:** Blake's driving is horrible his step dad must have been brainless. Also I'm betting that most/some of the O.C's you've added are demi-dragons, right? P.S. Will there be any good ones?

 **Me: One Blake hasn't drove a vehicle in a two years, so he is rusty. Two his dad was a son of Athena so no he wasn't brainless he was teaching his son how to drive using a Polaris. Like many parents do to teach kids how to drive. And there won't be too many demi-dragons only a few and yes there will be good and bad ones.**

 **Guest:** why did Ginarth want Ember back if she ran away?

 **Me: Because she is his daughter.**

 **the22nddoctor:** Nice chapter, I like the part where Artemis saw Blake and Ember.

 **Me:** **Well thank you very much it means a lot. Thank you for the continuous support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous one.**


	6. Chapter 6: Campers Vs Hunters

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Campers vs Hunters**

When I woke up I felt sweat completely just soaking my body. My eyes were wide and I couldn't help, but feel shocked at what I had just witness. I grabbed the sheets tightly in my fist and looked down at my bed and glared thinking about how Luke had tricked my adoptive mother, and how Artemis had been taken. I then hefted the blanket off of my legs and I jumped out of bed. I heard Luna whine at the sudden motion of the blankets being tossed around.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Luna asked, but I just ignored her as I ran to the door and swung it open with as much force possible.

As soon as the door was open I sprinted as quickly as I could towards the big house. I ignored the fact I had no shoes or socks on. Hell if I had no hearing I wouldn't have even been able to tell I was running in the snow since I was just too focused on reaching Chiron and Mr. D. Behind me I could hear Luna running as well, but not in my direction. She was running towards Ember's cabin. I wanted to join her to get Ember, but I knew telling Chiron and Mr. D was imperative.

When I finally reached the door to the Big House I started to pound on the door trying to get Mr. D and Chiron's attention.

"Mr. D, Chiron!" I shouted as I pounded on the door making sure not to hit it too hard to where it would knock over.

Then from behind I heard another pair of footsteps, I expected Luna had got Ember so I had suspected maybe she was the one walking walking behind me, but when I turned around and attempted to hug her, it wasn't who I expected. There stood Zoe in her full gear looking at me with irritation. I stopped my outward reach and put my arms to my side.

"Out of thy way boy." Zoe said.

"What why?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"None of thine business!" Zoe stated as her glare intensified.

"Blake are you alright?!" I heard Ember's voice ask right behind Zoe.

I looked behind Zoe and sure enough Ember was right behind her with Luna right beside her. Ember was dressed in an orange half-blood shirt, with blue jeans, a pair of brown combat books. Her hair was down to the mid of her back unlike how she usually sets it up in a ponytail style.

Zoe pushed past me and started to knock on the door.

Ember walked up the stairs looking at me with worry.

"What is all the fuss about?" I heard a voice come from behind. "It is three in the morning. Blake, Miss Nightshade, Ember. You all better have a good excuse."

I turned around and sure enough Chiron in his full centaur form stood at the door way. He looked to be extremely tired, as if he had just woken up. He had a blue button up pajama shirt and a blue striped hat to match; he even had hair curlers in his tail. And if I wasn't so upset with the fact I just found out both my adoptive, and biological mothers had been captured I would've laughed my ass off. But since it was such a serious situation I didn't even think twice on it

"Chiron my Mother/Mistress has been captured!" Zoe and I yelled at the same time. And as soon as we both realized we said the sentence in perfect sync we both looked the opposite direction.

Chiron looked at the two of us critically. And then he nodded looking very serious. "Come, it would be best we discuss this inside."

Ember grabbed my hand and we both walked in right behind Zoe. Ember was silent as we all walked in, but I could see that she was worried about me. Luna was walking on my other side to keep up, but she looked just as worried as Ember did.

We all walked into the living room area of the Big House. I let go of Ember's hand and stayed standing next to the window, as she sat on the couch with Luna next to her sitting on the wooden floor. Zoe was pacing the room as if in deep thought.

Chiron walked into the room with his usual leather armor on and his bow strapped to his back. He must've used his Centaur speed to quickly change as we had entered the living room area of the Big House.

"Now what is this I hear? Artemis has been taken. Explain to me what happened. Give me every detail and do not hold back." Chiron stated calmly as he stood with his arms folded.

Zoe went first, she explain how she had seen Artemis running in the forest tracking the monster she was hunting when all of a sudden hands shot out from the dark and used a golden net to capture her. And when Zoe had turned to look at the person whom had captured my mother apparently the only thing she could tell was that the figure was tall, since the darkness had covered up the man's face.

Then it was my turn and I explained everything. I told him about my adoptive mother and how Luke had tricked her. And then about how Artemis who was in her wolf form, had been captured with a golden net. When I was finished everyone was silent, even Ember. However Ember looked to be in deep thought.

"I will be getting the hunters ready. We will be leaving at dawn to save our mistress." Zoe stated and made her way towards the door of the Big House.

"I will be going as well." I stated seriously.

"You shall not be going anywhere near us, boy. You would only slow us down. A man has no place amongst us hunters." Zoe spat with venom dripping from every word.

As I was about to retort Chiron intervened.

"Both of you will be going nowhere." Chiron stated glaring at the two of us.

Zoe glared back. "The Hunters and I will be going. You have no say in what we do centaur."

Chiron's looked gained a colder look to it. "You listen here Miss Nightshade. Your mistress has ordered yourself, your hunters, and Blake to all be at camp and, and are not allowed to help her on her hunt. She had apparently made it very clear that it was too dangerous of a task. You would think she would've taught you better than to act like a spoilt child. Now you will head back to your cabin and you and your hunters will not be going anywhere. And when the capture the flag is over I will allow you to see the oracle, and if you receive a quest we shall whom will be joining on the quest."

Zoe huffed in irritation and sent Chiron a murderous glare. She walked towards the door and when she left she slammed it so hard that it left small cracks in the door.

"What is with her? She keeps treating everyone like shit. It is starting to really get on my nerves." Ember said in an angry tone.

Chiron just sighed. "Miss Nightshade has gone through a lot. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me."

"What happened to her to have such hatred towards men, Chiron?" I asked.

Chiron was silent for a moment. "That my boy is not my story to tell. You must ask her yourself."

I nodded. "Chiron, why won't you let us go after my mother? Not only has she been capture but apparently so had my adoptive mother who's been alive for gods knows how long. I can bring her back, Chiron I can't lose my adoptive mother again!"

"Blake your mother Artemis can take care of herself; after all she is one of the twelve Olympians. She knows what she is doing. Trust in her abilities. And tonight after capture the flag, we will see what the oracle has to tell us. I have a feeling your adoptive mother will be fine."

"But Chiron-"

"Blake, that's enough. I am done discussing the matter." Chiron stated harshly as he turned and left towards his room his tail flickering quickly back and forth as if he were irritated. Then again I was arguing with him about going on the quest, so that might have gotten under his skin a bit, but the thought of mom being hurt by that prick son of Hermes just set my blood on fire.

So I just glared at the ground angry feeling useless at the fact that I wasn't able to do anything to save both my adoptive mother and my biological mother from their captors. And then all of a sudden the anger just washed away as a hand landed on my shoulder.

I turned around and noticed Ember had stood up from the couch and hugged me tightly with her arms wrapped around my shoulders. And I hugged back just as tightly.

"Em." I whispered.

"Yeah, Blake?" Ember asked softly.

"She is alive, really alive. After all this time I-I had thought-" I trailed off digging my head into her shoulder as a feeling of hopelessness and anguish washed over me.

"Blake." Ember muttered softly as she rubbed her hand on my back gently. And then I felt something brush the side of my pants.

"Blake, did you say that May is alive?" I heard Luna ask.

I let go of Ember and I got down to a kneeling position.

"Yeah girl. Mom is alive. I don't know how. But she is." I told her.

Luna nuzzled into my chest and I hugged her tightly.

"Blake perhaps we should go somewhere else. The campers will be up soon. And we don't need anyone asking questions right now." Ember told me grabbing my arm lifting me slightly from my kneeling position causing me to let go of Luna.

"Yeah," I muttered wiping my eyes getting rid of the stray tears that had streamed down my face."You're right Em. Let's head to your cabin. I don't want the chance of seeing Zoe or the other hunters. I really just don't need their crap right now."

Ember nodded and she wrapped her arm around mine and the three of us made our way to Ember's cabin. We made our way out of the Big House and towards Ember's cabin.

"Blake, you have no shoes on." Ember told me with worry and a hint of slight amusement.

"It's fine Em. Remember I am pretty much immune to the cold." I told her.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean you can't get sick Blake." Ember scolded me.

I just waved off her concern. "I'll be fine."

Ember just rolled her eyes at me and quickened the pace to her cabin. We passed a few nature spirits that had gotten up early stretching and getting ready for the day out. A few of the nature sprits whom saw Ember glared at her. I didn't see jealousy in their eyes, but it made me curious as to why they were angry at her.

"Ember, why are the nature spirits glaring at you?" I asked her in her ear.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it has something to do with me being half dragon." Ember whispered back just as we made it to her cabin.

As soon as we were in her cabin we both sat next to each other on her bed. Luna jumped up on the bed as well her paws hanging over the bed, her ears perked up listening to all the noises outside. I put my hand on the back of Luna's neck and just started to pet her like I always did when I was stressed out about something.

Ember leaned her head on my shoulder and I just lost myself in my thoughts of how I was going to save my mothers. 'Hell if my mother is alive, then maybe so is my adoptive father.' I thought to myself.

'I don't know kid. I wouldn't get your hopes up. Just the knowledge that your adoptive mother is alive is great, but your adoptive father also being alive is kind of pushing it.' A told me.

"Fuck off!" I growled.

"What?" Ember asked lifting her head off my shoulder.

"S-sorry Em I was talking to A." I said to her calming her down.

"Why? What did he say?" Ember asked.

I just grit my teeth angry at A for what he had just said.

"Nothing Em. Don't worry about it." I said.

"You know when it comes to you, I can't just not worry. What is wrong tell me." Ember said.

"Nothing, I really just don't want to talk about it!" I said making it sound harsher then what I meant.

Ember huffed irritated and laid her back to the bed with her arms behind her head, looking up at the ceiling of her cabin in annoyance.

"Em I'm so-" I began but was cut off by the sound of the breakfast conch horn.

"Let's go it's time for breakfast." Ember said irritated.

I nodded and Luna leaped off the bed and the three of us made our way towards the mess hall. I went to grab Ember' s hand, but she just put her hands behind her back and walked ahead of me her head held high and her eye brows scrunched up in anger. While her hair was whipping in the cold snowy air.

'Come on Em.' I thought to myself.

'Sorry for what I said earlier kid. I shouldn't have said that. It was out of line.' A told me sincerely

'It's fine. You were just trying to make sure that I didn't get my hopes up. I understand.' I thought back to him.

I looked down at my feet and remembered that I didn't have any shoes. So I imagined wood covering my feet like slippers. And then all of a sudden from the ground wooden slippers were made. I then made the power of the snow stuffed in the soles of the wooden slippers. And as soon as my feet were in the shoes it felt like the most comfortable shoes I had ever wore. The snow had made the bottoms feel like memory foam.

I grabbed my breakfast and I went to the Artemis table, but I noticed Zoe's piercing glare becoming harsher as I got closer towards the table.

'I really don't fucking need this right now.' I thought to myself and I turned away from the table.

'Where are you heading kid?' A asked.

'To my cabin room to eat in peace. I really don't feel like getting into any fights right now.' I thought to A.

Behind me I heard footsteps and I turned around and noticed Percy following. So I stopped allowing him to catch up.

"What are you doing?" I asked Percy.

"Joining you for breakfast. It's pretty messed up how the hunters are treating you man, so I thought I would join you." Percy told me as we both started to walk in synch towards my cabin.

"I know, but there isn't really much I can do at this point. Once we finish our breakfast we can do some planning for capture the flag, and put in some training." I stated.

"Sure thing, but don't you want to wait for Ember?" Percy asked.

"Ember and I got into a little bit of an argument. She will know where I am if she wants to talk." I said.

"How? Did you tell her?" Percy asked.

"No, but she knows that lately I have been training my ass off so hopefully she will know to check the arena first." I said.

'That and the fact I really don't want to get into another argument with her.' I thought to myself.

We got to my cabin and we both finished our breakfasts silently. And when we were finally finished I put on a pair of combat boots, and we both headed to the arena.

When we reached the Arena Percy released his sword, and I got into a stance ready for him to charge. He circled me for a while and then from behind he charged. He went in for a stab, but I turned quick and released my hidden blade and blocked the strike and with my other hand I went to hit him in the stomach causing him to skid back a couple feet making the air knocked out of him.

I then charged again and went to go in for the win, but he ducked under my hidden blades strike and rolled to the right. He then stood back up and swiped at my right with his blade. I ducked under it went to stab his arm, but his left hand caught the strike before I could land the strike. He then brought his sword back, but before he could fully bring it back to strike my neck. I used my right leg and tripped him causing him to fall on his butt.

I then jumped back allowing Percy to get back up.

"You're good Blake." Percy said.

"So are you man." I said back.

And then we both charged at each other again. Our blades met each other in perfect synch causing sparks to fly and we continued for what seemed like only a few minutes, but in reality it had to have been at least half an hour. And I knew the both of us weren't going at full strength as it would be way too dangerous. Plus there were some tricks I just didn't want to reveal yet.

Finally when we were both tired of fighting we decided to take a break and we walked to the stands. We both were sweating and we both just relaxed on the seats of the arena. And then a shout filled the whole arena.

"Blake Love. You better be in this arena or I swear to the gods!"

"I'm in the stands Ember." I said to her calmly slightly exhausted from the fight Percy and I had.

Ember walked over to us and she looked me over for a second and then she hit me upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"That was for not telling me where you were going. And for being an ass." Ember said to me tapping her foot expectantly.

"Fine, I'm sorry for not saying anything. I should've been more considerate." I said calmly as I gently kissed her hand in apology.

She gave me a glare and then she sat next to me and wrapped her arm around mine.

"I knew we were arguing, but that shouldn't stop you from telling me that you were going to the arena. You had myself, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia all worried." Ember said upset.

"I am sorry Em. I didn't mean to worry anyone." I said as Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia all walked into the arena.

"Hey guys!" Percy shouted to the others getting their attentions with a wave of his hand.

Annabeth and Grover waved back at Percy, while Thalia just nodded her head and the three made their way over to where we were.

"Blake. Grover told us that he heard something about you and Zoe having a dream about your mother being captured, is that true?" Annabeth asked looking serious.

I looked over to Grover with a deadpanned look. "How did you know about that?"

"Well," Grover said looking at the ground. "I might have been camped outside of the Artemis cabin. You know making sure that, uhh, the hunters were comfortable in camp. You know."

"Grover, you are a creeper." I told him.

"No I'm not." Grover whined.

I just raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway the point is. Blake what did you and Zoe dream about." Thalia stated.

I sighed in annoyance and rubbed my temples already feeling a headache coming on. "Fine." I said and then went into detail about the events of mine and Zoe's dream. And when I was finished Annabeth's eyes were wide, Percy just was looking at me with shock, Thalia was emotionless, and Grover looked at me with what looked to be pity.

"B-Blake you really think your adoptive mom is alive?" Percy asked.

"Percy I don't think so. I know so. I would recognize my mother, Percy, just as you would." I stated irritated that Percy would accuse me of mistaking someone else for my mother.

"Sorry." Percy said apologetically. "But the fact your mom is still alive, is amazing. We need to go get her. I'm surprised you haven't already left."

"Believe me I would've, if I could. But Chiron is forcing Zoe and I to stay for Capture the flag before we can consult the Oracle." I said.

"Damn." Percy muttered.

"I'm sorry Blake." Annabeth said sympathetically. "I wish there was more we could do."

"So do I Annabeth, but I guess for now all we can do is prepare for the upcoming fight, between campers and hunters. And afterward we are saving my moms." I said.

Annabeth seemed to be in deep thought. "I agree, but one thing is really bugging me. Who would have the power to take Artemis? She is not only a goddess, but one of the Olympians. If she is captured surely this must make Lord Zeus acknowledge the Titan of Time is coming back."

"I don't know Annabeth. But after this if Zeus ignores all the signs that Kronos is rising, I will personally kick his ass." I stated causing thunder to rumble above which I waved off, Zeus was already pissing me off with the fact he just won't listen to reason and see Kronos's rising. "For now I suppose let's get to planning on how we are going to take these hunters down."

"Right." Everyone said minus Grover who looked somewhat upset that we were planning against the hunters.

* * *

Later that Night after dinner I had all the campers gather up in a group to discuss the game plan. Everyone was excited to fight the hunters and finally take a win. Chiron had allowed both sides to group up before the final battle, and he had changed up the rules a bit too where it would be a twenty vs twenty match. Since the hunters outnumbered the campers by quite a bit.

Zoe Nightshade looked pretty upset. She kept glancing resentfully at Chiron, like she couldn't believe he was making her do this. The other Hunters didn't look too happy, either. Unlike last night, they weren't laughing or joking around. They just huddled together in the dining pavilion, whispering nervously to each other as they strapped on their armor. Some of them even looked like they'd been crying. I guess Zoe had told them about her nightmare.

And I felt bad for some of the girls. Artemis was like a mother to them and for them to hear that their mother was taken and is most likely being mistreated must be horrifying to them. Hell It's hard for me to even digest. The difference between my fear for my biological mother and their fear. Is the fact they have known her all their life, I have barely even been introduced to do her, so my bond with her is new and not as strong, but still I would find a way to help her and of course my adoptive mother.

On our team, we had Beckendorf and Justin, and two other Hephaestus guys, a few from the Ares we had Ernesto and Austin and a few others excluding Clarisse which was really an odd site, the Stoll brothers with Bianca, Nico and Austin from Hermes cabin, and a few Aphrodite kids. It was weird that the Aphrodite cabin wanted to play. Usually they sat on the sidelines, chatted, and checked their reflections in the river and stuff, but when they heard we were fighting the Hunters, they were raring to go. We also had Annabeth with one of her brother's; I believe his name was Malcolm.

"I'll show them 'love is worthless,'" Silena Beauregard grumbled as she strapped on her armor. "I'll pulverize them!"

I had my sea green dragon scaled jacket on which had changed into its armor form much like how it did when I had faced the demi-dragon from last year. My jacket had formed metal plates on the chest going inward, below the metal plates were some sea green scales, and on my shoulder and ribs formed a conjoined metal plating, and the sleeves that covered my gauntlets, and seemed to act as an upgrade for the gauntlets, instead of the steel gauntlets, with bronze blades, it changed, the steel gauntlets, formed into a new sea green like metal, but luckily the bronze blades stayed the same. The biggest change was the fact that the jacket started to elongated and coved over my pants and down to my shines, and the scaly green hide changed into a smoother texture, like polyester, and seemed to form folds in the bottom of the jacket. On the chest was a circular like orb that started to glow a sea green glow, and throughout the suit lines connected to the orb and glowed the same sea green color as the orb and throughout the lines it started to make sounds of water moving throughout the jacket.

Ember was dressed in leather armor with her bow strapped to her back and her sword strapped to her hip. She also had a blue feathered helm on that represented the campers team.

All the others were wearing the same type of armor and of course had their weapons ready.

"Everyone!" I shouted. "Gather up."

Everybody looked in my direction and they all grouped up while I stood at the front. Before dinner I had one of the Athena kids draw up a map of the forest to the best of their abilities and I had mapped out where everyone would be at and each position for each person.

"Austin, Ernesto, and Beckendorf. I want you three to all be guarding the flag. I will be there to help you guys set up where the flag will be located." I said.

"Right." The three said.

"The rest of you, I want you all to be on the front lines and charge strait for the flag. But Percy I want you to specifically stay near the river." I said as Percy was about to object I put a hand up. "I reason is because you are the son of Poseidon, you are at your best when you are at the water. I want you to stick near it so you can stop any that try to cross over. I am counting on you to be our major defensive player."

"Alright." Percy grumbled obviously upset that he had to be next to the river just like he was the very first game we played at camp.

"Now after I take care of helping them set up the flag. I will be going around the flank to take the flag. However if I do not reach it in time, if any of you see an opening try to take it, however only do so if you think the opportunity is good."

"Blake what about me?" Ember asked looking at me.

"You will be joining the others on the front line." I stated.

"What but Blake I want to join you?" Ember said.

"I know, but I need you on the front line. You are one of our strongest. Plus I have a feeling Zoe will be guarding the flag. So I want to do this on my own." I said.

Ember nodded her head.

"Also Nico, Bianca stick close to Travis and Conner Stoll they will be able to help you guys since this is your first capture the flag." I said.

Connor and Travis nodded their heads and patted Bianca and Nico on the back.

"And one last thing, make sure to look out for traps. These are hunters we are dealing with. They will not play fair, and will use all sorts of traps to their advantage so take caution of where you step." I finished.

"Hunters and Campers to the forest and when you hear the conch horn it will be time for battle!" Chiron announced.

"Does everyone know where to be?" I asked them all.

"Yes sir!" All the campers shouted.

"Alright then let's take this victory and show these hunters that we campers are not to be messed with." I announced.

And then we all charged into the forest. Percy ran towards the river and the other campers all headed towards the boundary line to wait for the conch horn. I traveled with Austin, Ernesto and Beckendorf to the a snowy clearing.

I then set it on the ground.

"Blake don't you think this is a little to open?" Beckendorf asked.

"Don't worry I have a plan." I said and then I started to focus on the snow around us, I focused on it to turn into a long sharp Ice pillar and then I imagined the flag on a pillar of ice and from the pillar of ice spikes striking out of the pillar creating razor sharp ice spikes from the pillar.

When I opened my eyes right in front of me stood a large pillar of ice with razor sharp needle like spikes of ice sticking from the ice pillar. I looked back and noticed the shocked looks from my three teammates. I felt a little exhausted, but nothing to major

"Now you three are going to stand in a triangle formation around the pillar, I want the three of you too keep your eyes and ears open to anything. If you even think that it's the enemy immediately stand on guard. And don't hesitate to help each other out." I said as the conch horn sounded throughout the forest and horde of shouts echoed throughout the forest.

"Alright guys I am going to go. Be careful. These hunters are crafty and tricky so stay alert." I said and then I shot off running towards the enemies flag.

I ran quickly as I could through the forest, I had my hood up and was running at as quietly and as discreetly as possible. When I reached the boundary line I saw the campers sneaking into the Hunters territory being discreet. Ember was leading the charge with Thalia while Percy was standing near the border looking alert, ready for anything. Annabeth was with her brothers setting up some traps and was about to catch up with Thalia and Ember. I saw a few arrows coming in, but most of them missed as the camper would block them with their shields or would hide behind trees.

I took one more glance at the campers and then I took off towards the path I had mapped out. I ran jumping over fallen trees, running as quickly as I could. And as I was about to run into the clearing where their flag was I stopped. I took in some deep breaths to slow my breathing and I took one step forward, but I felt something catch my foot. I looked down and noticed my foot had hit a trip wire. And then I heard noise from both sides coming in fast, so I ducked down and rolled forward quickly narrowly avoiding a bunch of incoming arrows.

I then stood back up and ran towards the flag. I looked around cautiously making sure to avoid any other traps that were set up and as I was about to grab the flag. I heard a noise coming from above in one of the trees. I jumped back with all my might, just barely avoiding a pair of hunting knives.

"Thou thought it would be that easy?" the hunter asked mockingly.

"No, I actually expected as much." I said releasing my hidden blades.

The hunter then turned around revealing that it was Zoe.

"Just like any other man arrogantly strutting towards something that doesn't belong to you." Zoe said preparing to fight with both of her hunting knives.

"Zoe listen I don't know what I did to offend you, but listen I am Artemis's -" and before I could even finish Zoe had her bow out and shot an arrow right at my head which would've hit if I hadn't rolled to the right.

"Thou have no right to speak of m'ladies name boy. Thou are nothing but a mistake." Zoe said as she charged.

I could see it in her eyes, she had meant every word, but underneath that I could tell she had experience many hardships.

'I will prove myself to you Zoe Nightshade one way or another. You will call me your brother. Just as you are my sister.' I thought to myself. 'And If I have to prove myself with my blades, so be it.'

And so I charged. Our blades hit and sparks flew, we matched each other blade for blade. I went in for a jab to the right, but she blocked it with an upward strike with her hunting knife. She then with her same hand went to strike under my armpit, but with my leg I spun kicked and hit her hand away knocking her blade into one of the many trees in the forest. With her other hand she went to jab her other hunting knife into my back as I was turned around, but seeing the incoming strike I ducked down as it barely missed my head, cutting off a bit of my hair. I then rolled back and went to kick her legs out from under her, but she moved out of the way and went to stab at my calf. My eyes widened at the incoming strike, but one of my orbs came from out of my pocket blocking the strike.

'what the -'

'I commanded it to stop the knife.' A said.

'Thanks A.' I thanked him as I then took control over the orb that was covering Zoe's hand and made the orb move her hand to where her knife was now at her neck.

"It's over Zoe." I stated.

She glared and used other hand to try and remove the black sphere that now had covered her hand, but it was no use.

Then all of a sudden Percy burst from the forest taking the flag and he raced back towards the boundary line, but in my distracted state, Zoe kicked me in the family jewels and made me fall to my knees in tears, and she raced after Percy.

I glared at her retreating back, and I focused on the trees that surrounded us (which by the way was quite hard to do in my uh predicament). I made the trees get in her way causing several trees to lean in Zoe's direction, but she just jumped and dodged the tree branches. I stood up gritting my teeth in pain. And I raced after the two.

We finally reached the boundary and as Zoe was about to reach Percy and stop him from taking the flag over the boundary, I used the snow on the ground to trip Zoe before she could reach him. All the other hunters in the forest were too busy with the other campers Ember was fighting one of the other girls with her sword; Thalia had some sort of yellow smoke billowing around her from a fart arrow.

"No Fair!" Thalia gaped. "Fart arrows are unsportsmanlike!"

The others finally stopped what they were doing and noticed Percy had brought the flag over the boundary line. Just as one of the hunters were running down towards us with our flag in hand. And when she saw Percy had made it across her whole face paled.

"For the First Time!" Chiron shouted with pleasure. "The Campers take the game."

All the campers shouted in excitement. I then offered a hand to Zoe to help her up.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked looking at my hand suspiciously.

"I am offering you a hand it was a good match." I said with a smile.

She continued to give my hand a suspicious look, before finally she accepted my hand and she stood up. I shook her hand.

"Good match. You are really strong." I said.

"Thou are not so bad either." Zoe said with her eyes lightening up on her glare.

'Yes finally some progress.' I thought to myself as Zoe released her hand from mine and I walked over to Percy and patted him on the back.

"Good job buddy." I told him.

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yelled, storming at us. Causing everyone to go silent. "What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?"

Percy balled his fists. "I got the flag Thalia and we won. Why are you angry?"

"Yeah good job getting the flag, but you had let Pheobe get over, what if you hadn't been quick enough. If Blake hadn't stopped Zoe we would've lost." Thalia said.

"But we didn't I saw my chance and I took it just as Blake had said." Percy said.

"I was already at their base!" Thalia said. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in and just blocked the hunter we would've won clean and smoothly. Thanks to you we won by the hairs of our chin."

"So it's my fault that we barely won, yeah that's real smart Thalia." Percy said sarcastically.

"Argh!" Thalia shouted as she pushed Percy, and I could tell she had used some of her powers in the attack, as Percy smelt of burnt fish. Some of the campers gasped. And a couple of hunters stifled laughs.

"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to-"

With an angry roar, Percy then had a wave of water from the creek rise up and blasted Thalia in the face dousing her from head to toe.

Percy then stood up. "Yeah," he growled. "I didn't mean to, either."

Thalia was breathing heavily.

"Guys stop." Annabeth said coming up to them.

But Thalia held her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brian?"

Percy's face seemed to redden at the name. Usually when Annabeth said it he didn't care, in fact he would joke back, but this was totally different.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"

Percy then raised Riptide, and I noticed Thalia was raising her spear.

'Oh shit.' I thought to myself.

And lighting came crashing down and hit the tip of her spear, and as it was about to hit into Percy. I used my orb to block the incoming strike of electricity. The orb absorbed the lighting strike with no problem, and then I returned it to my pocket.

"Both of you knock it off now!" I shouted to them both.

Thalia glared at me. "This is between Percy and I. So stay out of it Love."

"Thalia don't get me involved. Trust me you don't-" And then a lightning bolt came striking down in front of me. Causing Percy and I took look at the spot in shock.

'Thalia must be really pissed.' I thought to myself.

Ember came from the trees just as the lighting struck and her eyes seemed to darken. I had to take care of this now before things had gotten out of hand.

"Thalia!" Chiron said. "That is enough!"

Ember had summoned a huge black flame from her palm and I noticed Thalia's face pale.

"Ember!" Chiron pleaded. "Calm down."

Just as Ember was about to strike Thalia down, we all noticed something in the woods behind Thalia. Ember stopped and the fire in her hands disappeared into nothingness. Thalia was so surprised she stopped and looked back to see what we were all looking at.

Someone….something was approaching. I knew it wasn't a monster because otherwise I would've sensed it. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said. I'd never heard him sound so nervous. "It…she has never left the attic. Never."

And yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow sickly shade of green.

None of us dared move. Then her voice hissed inside my head. Apparently everyone could hear it, because several clutched their hands over their ears.

I am the spirit of Delphi, the voice said. Speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.

Zoe then stepped forward. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

But the Oracle just ignored her. The old mummy just shuffled until it was in front of me. Approach, seeker, and ask.

"How do I save my mother?" I asked.

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. The images shocked me to my core. One was my adoptive mother she looked kind of sickly it made me want to puke. My mother Artemis however was chained up on some sort of rock. And the final figure was my Grandmother Athena. And all three took turns saying each verse:

Seven shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One might just perish in a land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers, hunters and a dragoness combined prevail,

The titans curse must one withstand,

One shall be claimed in a final stand.

Then, as we were watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.

"Chiron. I believe it's time we get a meeting going. It's time we go save my mothers." I stated seriously.

* * *

 **Alrighty guys so this chapter is finally done. I know its taken quite a while for me to update, but I have a good reason I promise. As mentioned in earlier chapters, I have been really busy lately. I have taken a job and am currently a full time college student. I will try to post as much and as soon as possible. I will not, WILL NOT be giving up on this story. I swear. Not only would I feel like I failed you guys, but also myself. I have seen too many awesome stories die off, I will not allow this one.**

 **I also want to say thank you for the continuous support from everyone. You guys are all awesome.**

 **For new readers:**

 **if you like the story hit the follow button, it notifies you when I post. And if you really really like the story click the favorite button. It means a lot to me and I greatly appreciate it.**

 **comments:**

 **For those who comment on my story thank you very much it means a lot to me to know that you guys take the time to say at least something about my story. And it would mean a lot if you guys can continue to do so as it means that you guys are digging the story and letting me know that my writing is supported.**

 **Comment what ever you feel. Just try not to flame my story. I take every comment into consideration. Thanks again. And see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting almost goes up in smo

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check out the results you can. Other than that thank you for your time and continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 7: Meeting almost goes up in smoke**

When Chiron had gotten over his shock, he went straight into leader mode. He stood up straight making himself look taller.

"All Campers return to your cabins, and all counselors of each cabin meet at the big house for a meeting in five minutes." Chiron announced seriously.

"But Chiron," shouted a camper in the back. "What about the oracle, who will return her to her resting place in the Big House?"

"I suppose there is a matter of taking the oracle back to the Big House." Chiron stated gaining a thinking pose. "Are there any volunteers to take the Oracle?"

Nobody raised their hands. I'm pretty sure no one really wanted to take a small dusty, smelly old hag to the Big House. Especially one who gives out prophecies that sentence people to their deaths.

"Very well. Percy, and Thalia since the two of you both seem to want to argue like little children, I want the two of you to take the Oracle back to the Big House." Chiron stated leaving no room for argument.

Percy and Thalia both nodded their heads looking away from each other, both disappointed with their actions. The campers all headed back to their cabins with their counselors to prepare for the meeting. While Percy and Thalia both picked up the Oracle and headed towards the Big House. However Thalia stopped and looked at me, before she and Percy continued.

"Blake, I am so sorry about earlier I-I didn't mean…"

"Its fine Thalia I know that you weren't intending to hurt me. You were just angry and upset. The Two who should be apologizing to each other are you and Percy." I said.

Thalia nodded and then she and Percy continued to make their way towards the Big House.

Ember, Annabeth and Grover all had waited with me and joined me on the walk to the Big House. We walked out of the forest, and we all made our way towards the Big House. The walk was relatively quiet, Ember had her arm wrapped tightly around mine, if she had her grip any tighter she would've turned my whole arm purple, Grover was munching on a tin can, and Annabeth just had a look of determination. Ahead of us was Percy and Thalia taking the body of the mummified oracle back to where she originally stayed.

I could tell by their expressions that both Thalia and Percy were really reluctant to touch the mummy, but it was their fault if they hadn't started fighting with each other then they wouldn't had been the ones to have to carry her back, but Percy and Thalia being who they are they just had to argue. The two were just too alike; they're personalities conflicted with each other.

We finally made it into the Big House and the four of us took our seats in the rec room sitting at the end of the Ping-Pong table, while we waited for the others to make an appearance in the rec room. Dionysus waved his hand and supplied snacks: Cheez whiz, crackers, and several bottles of red wine. Which Chiron had reminded him that wine was against his restrictions and most of the campers were underage. Mr. D sighed. With a snap of his fingers the wine changed to different types of soda, from Mountain Dew to Diet Coke.

Finally kids from the other cabins finally started to fill in, the first ones to enter were Zoe and next to her was the girl who grabbed our flag, Phoebe. Then Ernesto and his half brother Austin walked in since Clarisse was nowhere in camp, followed by Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin, from the Aphrodite cabin Silena Beckenguard, then from the Hermes cabin was Connor and Travis Stoll with Bianca and Nico. And at the far end of the table stood Mr. D and Chiron. The last people the enter the room were Percy and Thalia whom were both smiling and acting as if they never had a fight at all. They joined Ember, Grover, Annabeth, and myself in sitting at the opposite end of Chiron and Mr. D.

Zoe started the meeting. "This is pointless."

"Cheez Whiz is the best!" Grover gasped through each bite he took off his Cheez Whiz's ignoring Zoe completely.

"There is no time for talk," Zoe continued ignoring Grover's outburst. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately, just as I had said this morning. You had told us that after the game we may consult with your oracle, and we now have, this is just a waste of our time."

"And where will you go?" Chiron asked.

"West of course!" Zoe stated seriously you could tell she was on edge, her hand on her hunting knives, and her back stiff as a rock ready to move at anytime. "You heard the prophecy. Seven shall go west to the goddess in chains. I shall gather seven of my greatest hunters and we shall go and save our mistress. She is being held hostage, and it is our duty as her hunters to go and help her.

"As usual you are missing something important," Thalia said. "Campers, Hunters and a dragoness combined prevail. We're supposed to do this together. And last I checked none of you hunters are part dragon or part of this camp."

"No!" Zoe stated. "The Hunters do not need thy help. We can do this on our own."

"Your" Thalia grumbled. "Nobody has said thy in, like, three hundred years, Zoe. Get with the times."

Zoe looked as if she were about to retort, but I then slammed my hands on the table. "We do not have time for this. Both my adoptive and biological mothers have been captured and you two are arguing over speech. The prophecy states that you will need our help, Campers, Hunters, and of course a dragoness must all cooperate. So whether you like it or not we need to all work together."

"Do not speak to us in that way, boy. You best speak to us with more respect." Phoebe stated her hands forming into fists.

"Hey don't talk to Blake in that way he has just a right to speak as you hunters do." Ember growled at Phoebe.

Phoebe glared at her. "Chiron I believe it best you have your reptile know when to hold her tongue when speaking to her betters, she needs to learn to stop being a stupid cunt."

Ember roared and had to be physically restrained by most of the campers so she wouldn't rip the hunters head off. Ember grew a pair or horns that curled back, she grew a tail, and a pair of wings which were restricted by her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I myself wanted to jump and rip Phoebe a new one, however I figured destroying a hunter my mother considers a daughter would most likely get my mother hating me again.

"Hunter I believe it best you watch what you say in front of Emma." Mr. D said in a bored tone. "My dear centaur are you sure they will need the camps help. In the prophecy it states one shall perish, sounds rather nasty to me." Mr. D finished taking a swig of Diet Coke. "Ahh, that is good stuff. Besides what if they fail trying to work together. Seems to me that those hunters show a great deal of anger towards Balake there."

"Mr. D," Chiron said. "With all due respect whose side are you on?"

Mr. D just raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, my dear Centaur. I was just trying to help."

"This is ridiculous," Zoe stated shaking her head. "This is getting us no where I should've left the moment I had that dream of m'lady. Phoebe gather the hunters we leave immediately."

"Yes Ma'am." Phoebe stated, but I stopped her.

"Zoe, think for a second. If you go now you have a large chance of messing up this whole quest, all because of your arrogance. You should know how quests tend to get out of hand if you don't follow them." I stated. " I won't allow you and that pride of yours to interfer with the saving of my mother."

"Blake is right, no matter how badly I want him to be wrong." Thalia butted in. "We need to work together, believe me I would rather stay as far away from you hunters as I possibly could, but it seems this quest demands it so we must work together."

Phoebe looked at Zoe questioningly. Zoe heaved a heavy sigh, and glared harshly at me and nodded to Phoebe.

Phoebe growled at me and angrily pushed past me nearly knocking me over. And as I was about to go after her to stop her Zoe stopped me.

"Do not despair she is not gathering the hunt, we shall cooperate. One of the many rules lady Artemis has taught us was to hunt in smaller groups unfortunately to large of a group of hunters might spoil the trail. So it seems we have to work together, no matter how much I loathe it." Zoe stated with anger and hate.

"Good then you all must not delay." Chiron stated looking wearily between Zoe and I. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoe said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"Are you saying that the Gods cannot cooperate with one another properly, girl?" Mr. D asked looking at Zoe seriously.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying Lord Dionysus."

"Alright, just making sure. You are of course correct, you may all continue." Mr. D stated taking another sip of his soda.

"I must agree with Zoe," said Chiron. "Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"We will have four campers from Camp-Half Blood and three hunters. I will make this fair to you Zoe. Is that agreeable to you Zoe?" I asked looking at her seriously and daring her to say no.

"It's agreeable. I would prefer to take all the hunters with me, as it would mean strength in numbers. But thou speaks the truth when talking about prophecies." Zoe stated glaring at the floor.

"You all will have to retrace Blake's mother's steps." Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: The bane of Olympus shows the trail. Just as you said earlier. 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best."

Zoe picked up a Ping-Pong paddle and studied it, as if she had never seen one before, but thinking about it, the hunters most likely haven't seen one in so long as they were constantly on the move all the time, so they most likely had little to no time to actually look at something like this. "This monster—the bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis's side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be."

Everybody looked at Dionysus, I guess because he was the only god present and gods were supposed to know these types of things. He was flipping through a wine magazine, but when everyone got silent he glanced up, "Well, don't look at me. I'm still a young god, remember? I don't keep track of all those ancient monsters and dusty titans. They make for terrible party conversation."

I groaned in aggravation. 'You would think he would a little more helpful. A do you have a clue as to whom it might be.'

A sighed I could almost just see A rubbing the back of his neck. 'Kid looking for a monster whom is powerful, is to broad of a statement. There are just too many powerful monsters out there to think about.'

'Well shit.' I thought back.

I then turned my attention to Chiron. "Chiron, do you possibly know what this creature might be?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "I have several ideas; none of them turn out to be good I'm afraid. And none of them quite make sense. Typhon, for instance, could fit this description. He was truly a bane of Olympus. Or the sea monster Keto. But if either of these were stirring, we would know it. They are ocean monsters the size of skyscrapers. Percy's father, Poseidon, would already have sounded the alarm. I fear this monster may be more elusive. Perhaps even more powerful."

"But how can something this powerful be elusive?" I asked Chiron.

"My boy there are creatures that not even Lord Zeus might know of." Chiron stated. "How do you think dragons still exist, young Ember might have been destroyed already if not for the fact that so many gods are ignorant to some of the beings here on this earth."

I gulped the very thought of Zeus obtaining knowledge of Ember scared me. I looked over at Ember whom was still in her transformed state looking at Zoe as if she wanted to torch her alive. And then she looked at me as if she felt my stare towards her, and immediately her reaction changed. Her eyes brightened up, and she smiled at me showing her impressive canines. Her tail was wrapped around her, and with Annabeth's help she had helped her release her wings from her shirt which were now folded up on her back and her horns were still very much present.

"I suppose you are right." I muttered.

"Well it sounds like some very serious danger you're facing there." Connor Stoll said.

'Coward!' I heard A shout in my head. 'I swear some of the campers you stay with are a bunch of cowards. There should be people lining up to help those in need.'

'I agree. However I can understand why they don't want to go.' I replied back. 'This quest is going to be very dangerous.'

"It sounds like two of the seven will be killed." Connor stated.

"One might be lost in the land without rain" Beckendorf said. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the desert."

"I agree, luckily however it sounds like the person might be saved. We will just have to be extra vigilant." I stated.

"And the Titan's curse must one withstand," Silena said. "What could that mean?"

I looked over to Chiron hoping that he had some answers however he and Zoe just looked at each other with nervous looks. And if the two had an idea of what it could mean they didn't seem to enthusiastic to share it.

"The other part of the Prophecy states 'One shall be claimed in a final stand,' Grover stated in between bites of his Cheez whiz and Ping-Pong Balls."What could it mean? Would it mean something is going to be won in a last stand?"

"The thing is Grover it states someone not something." I said. "Someone will be claimed in a final fight. But I assume it's not the same claiming as usual, I mean that would be a pretty inconvenient way to be claimed by a parent."

"The last part is an enigma." Chiron agreed. "That last statement could be anything. There is no way of truly knowing what it means. The gods work in mysterious ways. You will have to discover what is could mean on the quest."

I looked over to Ember and she looked to be in thought about something. I didn't quite know what she thought the last part of the prophecy could mean, but I made a mental note to ask her later. If she had a clue as to what it could possibly mean I really wanted to know. Since I knew she wouldn't talk in front of all of these people.

"There might possibly be deaths on this quest," Chiron decided. "That much we know. I believe it will all depend on how well you all work together you must not be divided you all must work as one if you hope to come out with everyone alive."

"Oh, goodey! So it seems there will most likely be deaths then. The hunter girl couldn't stand to be five feet with Balake, for them to work together would take a miracle in itself." Mr. D said reading a wine magazine.

Everyone looked at him. He glanced up innocently from the pages of his wine magazine looking at each of the glaring demi-gods and demi-dragon with a bored look. "Ignore me." He stated waving us all off.

We all rolled our eyes at the wine god.

"We need to get back to the matter at hand. I am saying this now though Zoe," I stated looking at her directly. "If you put anyone on this quest in jeopardy because of your pride and your hatred for me, and if I find so much as a hint that you are going to hurt my friends or do something that will end up hurting them I will rip you a new one. So pick who you will choose to go on this quest with us wisely because I will not stand for one of my friends getting hurt because of your pride and ignorance."

Zoe scoweled at me her fists balled as if wanting to punch me square in the jaw. But she released her hands and took a deep breath. "Very well. I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker."

"The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" Travis Stoll asked cautiously.

Zoe nodded.

"the one who put the arrows in my helmet?" Connor added.

"Yes," Zoe snapped irritably. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Travis said. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver T-shirt that said ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?"

I knew the Stoll's had some sort of plan up their sleeves, but with the way Phoebe had been acting towards everyone I decided to not warn her of the plan they might be concoting. She just sighed and took the T-shirt. "As I was saying, I will take Phoebe. And I wish to also take Bianca as well."

Everyone was surprised by that.

"M-me? But I am not a hunter, I am new here." Bianca stated backing away slightly.

"I believe that you would make a great hunter. I want her to come along, or you will receive no support from the hunt." Zoe stated seriously.

"So you would not help your mistress for the sake of taking one girl?" Thalia asked annoyed.

"No, the hunt will leave as a whole if you do not do this." Zoe stated with no emotion.

"Zoe that's not fai-" I was about to finish, but was interrupted by Bianca.

"Fine."

Everyone looked at her in shock. "I will go, but I doubt you will change my mind."

"But sis-" Nico stated.

Bianca stopped him and looked at me. "You helped me with sticking with my brother here at camp. I will help join in order to keep everyone happy."

I looked at Bianca greatfully.

"Very well then. Now whom from the camp will be going? Chiron asked. His eyes met mine, curious with what my choices were going to be.

And before I could even speak Grover shot up like a volcano. "Me!" Grover shouted, as he brushed cracker crumbs and Ping-Pong ball scraps off his lap. "Anything to help Artemis!"

Zoe wrinkled her nose. "I think not, satyr. You are not even a half-blood."

"Zoe he may not be a half-blood, but he is a camper," I said. "And with his abilities as a satyr he would be perfect for this quest."

"Grover can you play tracker songs yet?" Thalia asked

"Absolutely!"

"Then its settled Grover you will be one of the ones on the quest." I stated.

"Fine," Zoe said. "Then whom will be the second camper?"

"Myself, of course." Ember stated seriously looking to anyone to question her. "After all I am the only demi-dragon here."

I nodded my head to Ember. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said.

Ember nodded her head obviously content with my reaction. Zoe however looked disdainful about Ember coming, but honestly I couldn't care less if she wanted Ember to come or not. Ember had to come in order for the quest to be fulfilled no matter how badly I wanted her to stay at camp and be safe. The knowledge that someone might die on this quest and it might just be Ember worried me.

"I'll also go." Thalia said crossing her arms, daring anyone to question her.

And as soon as Thalia declared she was going on the quest my attention immediately turned to Percy, whose eyes lit up in realization.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Percy said. "I want to go too."

I stayed silent. I wanted Percy to come as well, but I knew that if I told Thalia no, then a conflict might outbreak again. So I looked at Annabeth hoping to get some form of advice from her, but she too looked like she wanted to say something as well, but she obviously decided against it as Chiron gave her a look that told her to not even ask.

"Oh," Grover said, suddenly aware of the problem. "Whoa, yeah, I forgot! Percy has to go. I didn't mean… I'll stay. Percy should go in my place."

"He cannot," Zoe said. "He is a boy. I won't have another boy traveling with my hunters."

"What do you mean!" Percy said upset. "You traveled here with me."

"That was short-term emergency, and it was ordered by my patron goddess. I will not go across country and fight many dangers in the company of a boy."

"What about Grover?" Percy demanded.

Zoe shook her head. "He does not count. He's a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" Grover protested.

"Enough!" I said. "I feel like I am in the presents of little kids. Percy I understand you want to help me find my adoptive mother, you view her as if she was your own aunt, but you fail to realize this is also my mother and the more we argue the less time we have. Zoe If I wanted Percy to come on this quest I would, but to keep the peace of the quest I will take Thalia instead." I then turned my attention back to Percy. "Percy I want you to stay get stronger."

Percy wouldn't meet my eyes, he looked hurt and angry. Zoe however looked smug, and I wanted to tell her off, but I refrained from doing so and I looked to Chiron as he concluded the council.

"So be it," he said. "Ember, Grover, Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe will accompany Blake on his quest. You shall all leave at first light. And may the gods "he glanced at Dionysus" Present Company included, we hope-be with you."

As soon as Chiron finished we all stood and left through the door. Percy rushed away not even looking back. I wanted to run after him, but Annabeth laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Just let him cool off. Going after him will only make it worse." Annabeth told me gently.

I sighed and nodded. I knew Annabeth was right, if I went after Percy then he and I most likely would've gotten into a large argument.

I glared at the floor, but was soon pool out of my thoughts when a hand wrapped itself around my right arm. I looked to right my and there stood my girlfriend still in dragon form.

"Hey Em." I told her.

"My mate." Ember greeted smiling showing me her impressive canines. "It has been a while since I was able to see you."

You see since Ember is a demi-dragon, she has two sides to her. One side is the girl on the outside who is kind, loving, and very cheerful, the humanity side to her. Don't get me wrong or anything she can still use her abilities as a dragon, but not the extent at which she can in her half dragon form. Her other side, the dragon side is a lot more protective, fierce, loving, and has a hard exterior, don't get me wrong she can of course be kind, but she only shows that side to those who she cares for and trusts. Last summer when we went for the Fleece she didn't trust any of the campers; it wasn't till resent that she started to trust the people here at camp.

"True, I believe the last time we saw each other was when we fought that Cyclops a few weeks back." I told her reminiscing when we fought the monster.

Ember's arm tightened and her eyes narrowed. "Yes I specifically remember you saying something like 'hey I sense a monster nearby, we should go check it out,' which ended up with myself, you, and Percy fighting off three Cyclopes whom still managed to give you a pretty bad concussion."

"Eh, I don't remember it being that bad." I said.

Ember just raised her eye brows and backed away from me with her arms crossed. "You don't think Percy getting knocked out and you getting a concussion a big deal?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay so it was pretty bad, but hey we beat them in the end, right?"

Ember just shook her head rubbing her temples. "You and Percy will be the death of me, but I suppose if I could find worse reasons to die."

"You know you love me." I said.

"Do I know that, yes, yes I do. Now I believe we better head back to your cabin to pack up some things." Ember stated.

"What about you?" I asked. "Don't we need to gather your things as well?"

"Not quite since I didn't pull anything out of my bag quite yet." Ember told me just as a horn sounded off notifying everyone to head to the campfire for singing and roasting marshmallows. "I suppose we will have to pack after the campfire."

I nodded in agreement as we both walked to the campfire. When we both arrived Ember got some weird glances from the other campers, but most just paid no mind to it as if it were normal now. Ember had her arms latched to mine and was glaring at the hunters whom wouldn't stop glaring at me. When we reached Annabeth, Thalia and Grover I noticed Percy wasn't with them. Annabeth had a marshmallow on a stick roasting it, Thalia was just leaning back relaxing relishing in the warm the fire brought, and Grover was eating a smore he had made.

"Guys where is Percy?" I asked the three of them.

"He isn't with you guys?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Nope we thought he would be here." I said. "I guess he must still be at his cabin."

Annabeth gave me a sympathetic look."I am sure he will be over it by tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. I honestly wanted to go and talk to Percy, as I really felt bad for not taking him on the quest to save my parents. But unfortunately we need the hunters help and if I decided to not take Bianca in favor of Percy, there just would've been no way the hunters would come with us and instead they most likely would leave without us in the morning.

Grover stood up and left the campfire. I hope he would be leaving to talk to Percy, but I wasn't sure. So Ember and I sat down next to the fire a blanket that they had lying around wrapped around us, one arm over her shoulder and her head lying on my shoulder, just relishing in the warmth of the fire. Now I know what you're thinking wouldn't you feel weak because of the ice powers you gained? No you see having warmth is just fine, however if I were to catch on fire then It would be a big issue and I would be seriously hurt.

The songs were lead by the Apollo cabin as usual, we sang through the night the fire staying at a steady warm orange color. As it got closer for it to be time to head back to bed, Ember and I snuck off to my cabin to gather all the tools needed for the quest.

When we reached my cabin we packed my things in the same backpack Mrs. Jackson had for us when we went to get the Di Angelo kids. We packed the exploding arrows my mother had given me the very first day on my arrival to camp, and we packed a few pairs of clothes. Luckily I didn't have to pack my book on dragons because of its ability to shrink. Then all of a sudden a conch horn blew signaling that it was time for everyone to go to their rooms and sleep, but Ember and I just left my room and the two of us headed down to the ocean, making sure to avoid the harpies.

The ocean was amazing as the nice breeze that swept mist into the air hit our faces; I had brought a blanket before we had left so I let Ember use it since I wouldn't get cold. Ember had cuddled up next to me relaxing against the right side of my body. The moon wasn't as bright as it normally was, which further made me worry about my mother.

'Moms please hold on.' I thought to myself.

"Don't worry Blake. We will save them." Ember told me.

I looked down at Ember and noticed her eyes were closed and leaning in one me.

"I know Em." I told her gently. "Just rest."

And soon the air was filled with the quiet sighs of Ember sleeping, and the noise of the ocean crashing onto the beach. I gently caressed Ember's cheek and smiled gently I kissed her two horns and then her forehead. I picked her up and summoned the snow to us. I ordered the snow to rise us up and formed path in the air full of snow so that the Harpies wouldn't notice us. I made the snow high enough up in the clouds, and if a person were to look it would look as if I was carring someone up on a large white cloud. We arrived at Embers cabin and as soon as I was on the ground I just had the large bride of snow fall to the ground as if it was just snow falling to ground for the first time. I walked into Ember's room and gently set her on her bed.

"Goodnight." I whispered to her and then I kissed her on the head one last time and left the room.

I left the room and then I headed towards the arena.

'As soon as you reach the arena kid come into your mindscape, I want you to read about dragons, and then afterward we are going to do some mental exercises.' A told me as I avoided multiple Harpies that came close to discovering me out of bed.

'Alright. I will.' I told him.

I arrived at the arena and it had to at least be 11 pm. I got to the center of the arena and using my nature abilities I summoned a large log to form under me. I sat on the log and I started to mediate.

As soon as I closed my eyes I felt and as soon as I closed them I opened them once again and noticed I was in an arena with A leaning against the side of the arena wall.

"Hey kid, first you are going to read the dragon book which will help you with transformations, and then we will get to training in your mind." A told me.

I nodded and then I imagined the dragon book that was currently in my pocket right in front of me in my mind.

And then before my eyes the book materialized. I opened the book and and turned to page 12.

 **Scorpion dragon**

 **Discription: The scorpion dragon is a large plated dragon, unlike the usual scales it actually has plates all over its body, the scorpion dragon's plates can come in any color. The scorpion dragon's eyes are red, it also has wings like that of bat. The legs are that of a dragons large and bulky. The arms are pinchers, and the face of of a dragon the mouth is split into four parts so when it opens its mouth it splits into four parts with razor sharp teeth. The Tail on the dragon can extend its body and has a large stinger at the end.**

 **Location: These dragons usually live in deserts or large caves.**

 **Diet: Scorpion dragons can literally eat any living thing available to the.**

 **Abilities: The scorpion dragon has the ability to put any poison into the poison sack of their tail. The scorpion dragon also has knowledge of all poisons in the world as soon as they are born. These dragons also can split their tails as many times as they wish, and are capable of traveling fast underground. Also the dragons grip is capable of almost crushing anything it grips.**

 **Weakness: If you have a sword aim for the legs of this dragon, and its tail as its tail especially if the tail is split multiple times, as the tail splits the tail will get thinner as it splits. The dragon also is weak under its stomach so if you can get under it you will be able to easily take it out. The dragon is also hurt from different elements as well, for example fire, water, electricity, etc. The dragon is also able to be affected by poisons, however only the strongest of poisons can truly kill this dragon. And even then the poison will act a lot slower than if it were a normal dragon.**

After reading about the scorpion dragon I was amazed just as I usually am when reading the book. The fact this book had so much information from all these dragons just was astonishing. And I wanted to know who wrote the book, but I just shook my head ridding myself of that. That wasn't important what was important, was getting better and stronger from training.

I looked up from my book and at A.

"A I'm ready for some training." I closed my book and It disappeared into thin air.

A smirked showing his impressive canines. "Well then kid prepare yourself for a very, very long night."

* * *

 **Hey guys its Dragonwolffox here, again sorry for such a late update. I am trying to get these chapters out as soon as possible. And I won't keep on rambling as to why I am so busy. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed the story. Leave some feedback on what you all thought. Tell me if you think it was good/bad. And if you guys enjoyed hit that follow button at the top or the bottom, and if you thought the story was really good you can also favorite as well.**

 **Honestly everyone, I want to take a moment ant thank all of you who follow my story or favorite my story and take the time to read it. I never would've thought my story would be this great, and with all of your guys/girls support its what really drives me to write what I do, so I just would again like to thank you all so very much.**

 **For the people who comment:**

 **I just want to thank all of you who comment on my story and drive me to write as and improve my story to be as best as it could possibly be, so thank you all so much. And if you can all continue that support I would appreciate it very much. I take every comment into considerate and greatly appreciate it.**

 **So till next time see ya and goodnight/morning.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sadistic bastard

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 8: Sadistic bastard**

Recommendation if A ever asks if you want to train never, ever, ever say yes. One because he is sadist when it comes to training, two he is one crazy son of a bitch. However I do have to say his methods usually really pan out, so I suppose I shouldn't really be complaining.

As soon as I had finished reading the chapter which covered the scorpion dragon A pulled out a chess board. He also pulled out the dragon book which had just disappeared a few moments ago.

"The first thing we are going to start on is mental training. With Chess it will train you to think in a more strategic manor. If you win you get to read more on dragons, however every game you lose I will increase your training weights on your ankles by 5. We will be playing ten games, so you best be careful how you play." A told me with a grin causing me to gulp.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, let's -"

"Oh and Blake one more thing." A told me disrupting me. "you will have only ten seconds to move your pieces if you don't then I will skip your turn."

I grumbled "Bastard." Ever since we had discovered A could control the gravity set on my body he had me buy ankle weights and when he thought I would get to use to the weights on my ankles he would increase the gravity them, which in turn would increase the amount of weight, and so far we were at 250 pounds on my ankles.

"Are you ready?" A finally asked.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Very well then let's begin." A told me.

To say I won every game would be a complete and utter lie. The first game went as well as I had expected. I mean I was going up against a guy who had been wondering the world for thousands of years meeting and talking to very knowledge figures one of them is the creator of the godsforsaken world for crying out loud. To win against this guy would be nothing short but a miracle. I tried to be as strategic as possible, however I had to make sure I would think of every possibility in ten seconds, and at times I would just run out of time and A would make his move. We were down to the final game and with the nine games I lost every single time. However for the last game I had a new tactic.

"Come on kid. I thought you were better than this." A said with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

I glared at him as I moved all my white pieces back to their original spots. 'I can do this, I am the grandson of Athena for crying out loud.' I thought to myself. 'Albeit adopted, but hey still better than nothing.'

Finally when all the pieces were back to their original spots, I awaited for him to go first. As we played I decided to change and do some moves that would be unexpected I moved my pawns in weird locations, and I made random moves to throw him off. I decided to let his arrogance of thinking he had more knowledge and experience than me to get the better of him and cause him to underestimate me. I let everything I did become random till finally I had him in a checkmate. I couldn't believe my eyes, but I had won. And as soon as I noticed I had won I jumped from my chair and whooped and walloped at my victory all the while A was staring at the board in shock.

"H-how?" A asked looking at me in shock.

"I decided to stop playing tactics, and I decided to just be random. I knew that you were playing by strategy and were looking to see where I may go next you can perceive where I may go next, however if I played randomly you couldn't guess as to where I may've played yet. So it led to your downfall." I said with a smirk.

A then gained a smile of his own. "Well kid I honestly didn't expect you to win at all. And since you won I will only set your weights to 290 instead of the 300 and I will let you read on two new dragons rather than just the one. And when you finish you will exit your mindscape and we will start on physical strength, but first answer me on what you learned from these chess matches?"

Honestly at first I thought I learned nothing, that the whole thing was just pointless, and that A had wanted an excuse to up my weights and rub it in my face on how smart he was, but thinking on it I had to use unorthodox tactics to win, and usually I wouldn't do something like that, usually I would try to use strategy to win.

"I suppose I learned that in some cases you can't use strategy to win. In some cases you have to think on your feet and use unorthodox styles, and with battles you won't have time to just think quickly, at times acting fast rather than waiting, and thinking it out is a better way of doing things, since with some enemies they may see something coming that you had origninally planned, so by doing something way off they won't expect it and you would end up catching them by surprise. Also it allowed myself to adapt to a new scenario as I have never fought someone with such strategy." I said hopefully.

A just winked. "Right on the dot kid. Now go ahead and read up, we have some serious physical training to get to."

I nodded my head in agreement and I grasped the book once again.

I turned the page to page 13.

 **Storm Dragon**

 **Description: The storm dragon is relatively a light weight dragon. It is large in its own right of course, however compared to other dragons the storm dragon is not the largest. The scales on its hide is a gray color, however down the front stomach and on the back of the dragon it emits a bright light blue hue, much like its horns that curve upward on the side of the head. The dragon also has four claw like hooks at the end of its four leathery bat like wings, and two long legs with razor sharp toe nails. The face of the dragon is menacing to say the least with its shorter snout and razor sharp fangs. And depending on which storm the dragon decides the eyes with change color. The tail has no spikes but with a swing it could crush bones.**

 **Location: Can be located near storms.**

 **Diet: Eats a variety of items**

 **Abilities: The storm dragon can literally recreate any storm possible. The dragon can also create such storms through its mighty wings, or through an elemental breath. The dragon is a very agile flyer and can be as silent as a mouse.**

 **Weakness: This dragon does not have complete control over all elements. For example if this dragon fought a fire dragon which is a lower part of the lava dragon clan, and created a fire storm the fire dragon could take control of the fire aspect of the storm and the fire against the storm dragon. This dragon is capable of being killed in multitudinous ways however it must a strong blade or strong arrows as no normal sword or arrow can kill it.**

The storm dragon albeit not all powerful was still really strong in its own right, and after reading about it I couldn't wait to change into it when the time came for changing into a dragon. I then turned the page of the dragon book once again to page 14

 **Emerald dragon**

 **Description: The emerald dragon is quite large and very strong as its scales are made of a strong Emerald, a lot strong than your average Emerald ore. The dragon has large wings that are completely green, but are made of the same material as the storm dragons (see page 13 for storm dragon). The dragon has has a large Emerald stone at center of the forehead and around its neck implanted in the the emerald scales. The eyes are that of a light green color. The tail is long and has spikes that ride the tail all the way to the head which meets up with its horns which curl upward. The dragon has two long strong arms and legs.**

 **Location: Can be found in deep underground caverns.**

 **Diet: Will eat any precious mineral.**

 **Abilities: Can conjure Emerald from the ground forming emerald spikes. It can also spew spikes of emerald from its tail and from its mouth. Can use Emeralds to communicate with allies just so long as the creature holds an emerald crystal the dragon can communicate with them anywhere in the world. With sticking an Emerald deep inside the body of an enemy the dragon can expand the emerald tearing the victim in multiple parts.**

 **Weakness: Celestial bronze weapons are especially good against this dragon. If a dragon fights against it elemental attacks will do minimal damage, however if another dragon uses its fangs and claws it can easily take it out.**

When I finally finished the emerald dragon I looked up at A and was about to tell him I was done, but before I could I was immediately kicked from my mind.

And when I entered reality immediately if felt like my legs were like lead. I tried to move them to the best of my ability, but there was just no way of moving them. It was as if two elephants decided they were going to sit on both my feet and stay there. I looked around and even though it was about 11:00 at night I could still see in the dark, one of the perks of being a child of Artemis. The only source of actual light came from the moon, which still was not as bright as it used to be.

"Alright kid for physical training we are going to use your orbs to form soldiers and I want you to use them as sparing partners." A told me from in my mind.

"Are you kidding me. Usually you let me get used to the weights on my feet." I said trying desperately to move.

"Yes and usually I don't allow you to receive two rewards with one victory either, so deal with it." A told me as four orbs floated out of my pockets and changed to look like four warriors each with different weapons. One had a samurai sword and armor, another had a dagger and looked a lot like Annabeth, and one had a long spear much like Thalia's, and the last one had the same sword Luke used "Backbiter."

The four encircled me. And let me tell you when you have four different warriors circling you with very pointy weapons, it gives you a lot of motivation to move.

I sighed "Well if I'm going to be attacked and we are going to train let me at least put on some training music." I said as I fished my phone out of my pocket along with my white headphones. I plugged the headphones into the phone and I scrolled my music list till I found the perfect song.

 _ **Irresistible-Fall out boy (feat. Demi Lovato)**_

 _Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile  
_I cracked my neck and made a motion for them to charge at me. The one with the samurai sword charged first, as he charged I pressed the button at the bottom of my owl ring releasing my bone sword and shield. I blocked his downward strike with my shield.

 _All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_

I then pulled my bone sword out of my shield. You see my bone sword was made from the tooth of a hell hound on right side of the blade I had an engraving of a fox and on the left side an engraving of a wolf, and at the handle of the blade is a black leather band and at the hilt of the blade was the head of a dragon.

 _You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end_

The girl who looked like Annabeth charged at me with her dagger and aimed to stab me in the right, but with my sword in my right hand I swung it up and blocked the dagger. The Annabeth look-a-like then went to trip me, and I knew if she ended up tripping me I would be done for, so I slammed my shield into the ground and her leg hit the edge of the shield stopping the leg from reaching my own.

 _And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA_

I then tried moving my legs with some progress I was able to move slowly, but hey it was progress. I lifted my shield and hit the samurai guy in the face as he once again was about to try and swipe at me. I ran to the best of my ability, dodging and weaving the spear that the Thalia look-a-like had, and ducked under the Luke look-a-like's sword. The four were now behind me following me, and of course gaining since I still wasn't up to full speed yet.

 _And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

'Alright since you want to use my speed against me I will just have to use my own trump card.' I thought to myself.

 _I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

 _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble  
Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble  
Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_

I then focused on the snow in the arena, but before I could get a good grip on focusing and using the snow a spear nicked my arm causing me to lose my concentration. I then looked at my arm and noticed quite a large cut.

"Bastard." I growled at A.

And it just seemed like the Thalia look-a-like gained a smirk as the black spear returned to her hand. I took a deep breath and charged at the four.

 _Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation  
Too many war wounds and not enough wars  
Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores  
Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves  
You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name_

My sword met with Luke's and Thalia's, while my shield blocked Annabeth's and the samurai's weapons. I pushed them all back to where they all fell to the floor looking up at me. As they started to get up I formed an ice dome around me. The four banged on the ice trying to break it, but all they were doing was leaving small cracks. I then started to think about how I could defeat the four, and then a plan came to me. I thought of the ice that surrounded me forming spikes. And the spikes hit into the four and as soon as they saw the spikes growing they backed off.

 _And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

I then thought of the spikes shooting off at them from my dome, and all of a sudden large ice spikes shot off from my dome and flew at the four, they formed their swords, and dagger into shields, but it was no use the spikes shattered the shields ripping thorough them all except for Luke's, leaving gaping holes in three of the four soldiers. And each time one of them was ripped apart I felt like part of me was being destroyed, I knew I really wasn't, but I was still connected to the orbs and even though I knew they would reform the pain still was there.

 _You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me  
Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually  
Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service_

I then brought down my dome of ice and charged at Luke still a little sluggish from the weights, but enough to strike at the look-a-like. The look-a-like looked up at me and his shield that had cracks in it formed into a sword with large cracks still in the sword. I swung at it with my sword causing his weapon to shatter.

 _Except when they're yours, mi amor  
I'm coming for you and I'm making war_

 _And I still love the way you hurt me_

I then went to hit my shield into its face, but it formed its hand into a sharp drill looking piece, blocking my shield form hitting it in the face. It then put its foot on my shield pushing me back. Luckily I was able to stay upright and not fall down, but it was still able to push me back quite a distance.

 _And I still love the way I hurt you  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

It then shot forward at me like a bullet, luckily my reaction time was faster and I swung my shield to the left hitting it sending it to the left, and then I ran at it with as much speed as possible as it was getting up and I swung my right arm with my sword down cutting it right in half.

 _I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

As the Luke look-a-like started to shatter it looked up at me. And for a moment I forgot that the orb wasn't in fact a Luke look-a-like, and I thought of it as Luke himself.

"I'm coming for you, you bastard. After you hurt my mother, and imprisoned my other mother. I am going to aim to kill. And you are going to die. I promise you. I will end you!" I stated as it shattered into nothingness, and I dropped to my knees in pain from the pain I felt from it breaking apart.

'Good job kid. You did well.' A said.

'Thanks.' I thought back as my vision faded to black.

 **Time skip: Morning**

* * *

When I awoke I found that my face wasn't laying in the dirt of an arena, in fact I was laying in a nice soft bed. I sat myself up in a sitting position, yawned and stretched and noticed I wasn't in my cabin. I was in someone else's. And from what I could tell by looking out a window was that it had to still be quite early in the morning. And if I had to guess we would be leaving soon to head out to find my parents.

"You're finally awake, maybe you can explain to me, why on earth I found you at 2:00 in the morning in the arena looking completely worn and exhausted?" I heard an irritated tone from behind.

I looked back and noticed Ember, she still had yet to change back to normal, as her violet reptilian eyes bore straight into my skull. Her hair was wet as if she had just taken a shower; she was brushing her hair with her horns still displayed. She had a black tank top, but weirdly enough she didn't have her wings present, she had brown combat pants with her red and black cap in her pocket and her tail wrapped around her thigh, her choker with the purple crystal was around her neck, and her grey sneakers on.

"What happened to your wings?" I asked her in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I am able to retract my wings at will, now don't change the subject. Why were you out in the arena? Were you really training so late at night? You're lucky I got to you before the harpies did." Ember told me seriously, as she stopped brushing her hair and set her brush down on her bed side table that she had brought in yesterday morning.

"Well after I had set you in your bed. I thought that I might as well get some last minute training in, you know, so that I may prepare for anything on this quest." I told her.

"Or you just made the whole thing worse. You still look exhausted. Blake you may have trained, but in the process you still are not at full strength. I don't want your training to get in the way if we end up fighting a monster today. What will you do if you feel too tired to fight? Not only would you be putting yourself in danger, but also the ones on the quest." Ember told me seriously.

I looked away feeling guilty for doing something so dumb. And then I felt her grasp my hand.

"I only want you to keep yourself healthy. You are my mate, it's in my instinct to make sure you are okay." Ember told me.

"But we aren't officially mates yet though." I said.

Ember sighed. "You are right in both human and dragon terms you are not technically my mate….yet."

"So was my book correct when it stated **'** with dracons (demi-dragon) finding mates once they saw a person or other dragon that they found to be suitable mates they would bite that person or dragon on the neck. As soon as they bite the neck they would inject some of their power in them. It would then leave a dragon like symbol on the neck symbolizing that they are their mate.'" I asked curiously not really looking forward to the day I would have a dragon mark on my neck.

"It astonishes me how much information that book has on dragons and how accurate it is. In any case yes the book is correct. We however only do so as a way of what do humans call it… oh that's right, as a way of engagement to the one we end up mating. It is the most intimate bond we as dragon's have as I'm sure it said in the book the only way to break it is through death, which would cause both of the mates to die." Ember told me. "Which I am sure neither of us really wants to experience."

"How do you remember all of this?" I asked skeptically. "Is your memory fully restored?"

Ember shook her head. "Not fully, it comes in bits and pieces. We do not have all our memories, but hopefully we won't have to wait too much longer."

I wanted to ask her if she remembered her life with her father, if she had any info we could use against him, and if you didn't know Ember's dad is Ginarth. And if I could figure out what made him so different from other Black dragons it would be a large help. But I honestly didn't want her to relive any bad memories so I decided to hold my tongue.

"By we I hope you mean yourself and the outer side of your personality, correct?" I asked.

"Of course who else would I mean?" Ember asked curiously.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Ember then looked at my watch. "I think you need to go take a shower and get dressed we are leaving soon."

I nodded in agreement and stood from her bed and headed towards my cabin I was still a little sluggish due to the weights, but since my training last night I was moving pretty decent. Ember followed from behind acting as if I would fall over from exhaustion. I guess I must've looked really tired for her to worry that much. Finally we reached my cabin, and I entered my personal bathroom while Ember waited outside. I made sure I was washed properly and when I exited the shower I looked in the mirror and I noticed a couple bags under my eyes. Even though I just took a shower and refreshed myself I still looked like I had missed two days of sleep. I sighed and wrapped a blue towel around my waist and exited my bathroom. I had forgotten to grab some clothes as I was to busy thinking about hurrying up to take a shower.

I opened the door and as soon as I left through the door, Ember started to make a weird noise from the pit of her throat. A clicking noise came from her throat. I turned around and noticed Ember's eyes just wondering, all the while making a clicking noise from her throat.

I ignored the noise and went to my dresser, I grabbed a spare pair of clothes that I hadn't packed in my backpack and I headed back into my restroom. Ember had stopped making a clicking noise and shook her head. I finally finished dressing with my sea green scaled jacket, my black Nike shoes, pair of blue jean pants, and a gray Nike T-shirt. I left the restroom once again and looked at Ember.

"What was that noise you were making earlier?" I asked her curiously.

A blush plastered itself on her face. "N-nothing, let's just go they must be waiting on us."

I nodded in agreement. I grabbed my pack that was next to my bed. I grabbed my watched that I had placed on my bed due to myself taking a shower, and I put my ring on as well. We then headed out of the room and made it to Thalia's tree.

When we arrived everyone had gathered around. Chiron was at the top looking at the group members making sure everyone was prepared. Zoe was dressed in her usual attire, Bianca had a pack on with her normal camp clothes, Grover had a green shirt on, his crutches, his shoes on with his fake feet, and a pair of pants. Thalia had her leather jacket on over a black shirt, she had blue pants on, and her brown combat boots. But I noticed one thing wrong.

Grover looked my way and immediately his joyful expression from being near Zoe changed to that of worry. "Blake what happened you look exhausted?"

I waved Grover off. "Nothing to worry about."

Ember glared in my direction, but I just ignored the look.

"Where is the last member?" I asked.

Zoe glared at the ground. "The shirt the two boys gave us last night was laced with centaur blood. She will not be able to make the quest, we will have to go on without her."

"I am not so sure that is a good Idea." Chiron stated.

I looked at my watch and sighed. "We are wasting time. It will take too long for us to choose someone else and then wait on them to pack and prepare. We need to go now."

Everyone nodded in agreement, all except Chiron of course. The others then headed down to the van that we would be borrowing from the camp, and before Ember and I started to make our way towards the van Chiron stopped us.

"Blake are you sure that you do not want to take another, this may lead to some form of consequence." Chiron stated.

"And if we do find another we would be wasting more time. I promise you Chiron I will make sure everyone will be safe on this quest. We will get my parents back or I will die trying." I said.

Chiron closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "You are too much like your mother for your own good. Very well then may the gods be with you. Good luck and aim true."

I nodded my head in thanks and Ember and I made our way towards the van, we had a long journey ahead of us and I couldn't help but feel that someone was following us, and If I had looked up I would've seen a black horse flying into the clouds above.

* * *

 **Hey guys me again. I thought I would upload this a little quicker since you know...it took me so long to post the other chapter. Think of this as a sorry for being a little late.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story. Leave feedback in the reviews. Whether it was good, bad, or so and so. I honestly want your true and honest opinion on the story so far. If you liked the story click the follow button, and if you really really enoyed it would be awesome if you clicked that favorite button. Anything you guys do to support my story really means a lot and I cant thank you all enough.**

 **For those you comment thank you all so very much it means a lot.**

 **So again thank you all. And till next time see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9: This is why I don't like cats

**youThe Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 9: This is why I don't like cats**

Ember and I made our way down to the white van we would be taking to find my missing mothers, but before we could fully make our way down I heard my name being called up on the hill by Thalia's tree. Ember and I turned our attention over to the hill, and to see the figure I actually had to squint my eyes since the sun seemed to be in the way.

Making her way over to us was Annabeth.

"Blake! Hold up!" Annabeth shouted till she finally stood in front of Ember and myself.

"Annabeth what is it?" I asked her.

"I 'huff' just 'huff' wanted," Annabeth said in between breaths and and she took in a deep breath. " I just wanted to see you guys off, wish you guys luck. Ya know."

I smiled gently. "Thanks Annabeth. Means a lot. Where's Percy?"

"I don't know I think he is still a little upset." Annabeth said with a frown.

I sighed. "He will have to get over it. But thank you for seeing us off aunt Annabeth." I finished with a small chuckle.

Annabeth scowled at that, but it just caused me to chuckle even more.

Annabeth then turned her attention to Ember. "Make sure he doesn't do anything to reckless. Since I won't be there he needs at least someone to watch his back. And gods know we can't trust Zoe to do it."

Ember nodded. "No worries I will make sure my knuckle head doesn't get into too much trouble. And trust me if he does something stupid he will get more than words." And to emphasis her point Ember lifted her hand and formed a fist.

Annabeth nodded.

"Art thou coming or not!" I heard Zoe shout from behind us.

I looked back and noticed Zoe was in the driver's seat, Grover was in the front passenger's seat, Thalia was behind Zoe, with Bianca right next to her.

"We are now!" I shouted back. "Later Annie."

And then I pulled Ember with me to the van, As soon as we entered we moved to sit in the far back to where It would just be the two of us.

Zoe then hit on the gas and we were off like a harpy out of hell. Now usually you would think hey letting a century year old drive a car is a pretty good Idea, but when she looks like a freaking teen and drives as fast as a race car driver that is when you start to question if you made a good choice or not.

"Damnit Zoe, maybe I should've drove. Hell I look closer to sixteen rather than you do!" I heard Thalia shout at Zoe from behind.

"Perhaps, but I have been driving since the automobiles have been invented. I am a much better driver." Zoe stated smugly.

"Says the one going at hyper speed." Thalia muttered lowly.

But if Zoe heard it or not she didn't show it.

I sighed. "This is going to be a long trip." I mumbled irritably.

Ember gave a sympathetic look. "Perhaps you should rest after last night's training escapades, perhaps it be best you rest." Ember stated putting a hand to my chest lightly.

"But if-"

Ember put a finger to my lips. "If something happens I will tell you. You need rest. We cannot have you at such poor state. If something does happen we will need you at your fullest. Now please rest."

I sighed; I knew this was an argument I just was not going to win. Especially since I was tired, and I knew that Ember was right. So I took off my seatbelt. And laid on my back with my head rested on Ember's lap. Ember hummed lightly and started to gently rub her hands through my short brown hair. And before you shout at me that I should have my seatbelt on, don't because I assure you fighting monsters and gods and so many other things out there are a lot worse. So taking off a seatbelt is nothing.

I closed my eyes and I finally slipped into a blissful darkness. Too bad however it was short lived.

Have I already told you about demigod dreams? Yes, no, maybe so? Well too bad if I have already you're getting another lesson. You see when a demigod dreams. We don't get your usual run of the mill dreams, no, the dreams we get show important things such as the past, present or future. It sometimes can show horrible or great things, mainly horrible things. But I suppose living the life of a demigod, its best to look at the bright side rather than the negative otherwise the world is just a dark and gloomy place.

When I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some garden of sorts I knew for a fact that I was dreaming by the simple fact I wasn't in a van anymore. I looked around and it seemed as if I was high in the sky on some sort of floating island. Around me was a magnificent garden near a courtyard of a castle and and behind the castle was a large forest. I looked down the path that left the garden and noticed a cliff. I walked to the edge of the cliff and noticed that I couldn't even see the ground, however from the sides of the large Island large amounts of water was rolling off the sides like a large waterfall. I was so high up that the ground wasn't even visible. I didn't even know if I was above an ocean or jungle or anything at all. I then walked back till I was in the courtyard.

I noticed that the court yard had four pillars with dragon heads in the mouth of the dragon heads were flags with weird symbols on them. In the center of the courtyard was a large water fountain with water spewing from the top. The place looked amazing, but no one was present. Or so I thought until I walked to the front of the castle. The place truly was like a paradise.

The castle was amazing unlike the castle that Ginarth was in this one wasn't in rubbles, and honestly the castle looked even more amazing than Olympus. And for some odd reason I felt a slight tug on my gut as I looked upon the castle. The castle was made of pure gold. Large pillars stood with large columns which connected with different parts of the whole castle. There were gothic windows on the front above a large double which looked to be made of marble, and beside the double doors stood two guards with swords in each hand. The two had armor like that of knights; their helmets covered their faces which made them all the more intimidating. On the shoulder blades of each of the guards were different symbols. The one on the right had that of a flame, another had a snowflake.

I took a shaky breath and continued on the path to the marble gates. I stood in front and as I tried to push the doors open my hands passed right through causing me to fall forward, and I landed flat on my faces. I pushed up from my position on the ground with both hands and when I stood I noticed that there were two thrones in the center of the inside of the castle. The fact that there were two thrones wasn't the odd part however, but the fact that they were completely devoid of any life was what threw me off. I looked to my right and left and noticed two different pathways that led up, but something compelled me to take the right. So I went up the right. As I walked I couldn't help, but start to feel as if I was walking towards that of a strong aura. When I reached the top of the stairs there had to have been over a dozen rooms. I walked and walked until I came to one particular door, and for some reason being in front of the door made me nervous and I felt as if my hands were sweating.

I took in a deep breath and I put a hand to the door and this time I didn't pass through, the door actually opened. I walked in and noticed a few women dressed as if they were nurses, and one male doctor. Or at least that was what I could tell. The doctor was looking at some strange device. He then looked up at me and at first I thought he knew I was there, but he didn't say anything to me. He walked past me and closed the door that I had opened.

The doctor sighed. "Damned air." The doctor stated and then walked over to a weird looking bed. I walked around the doctor, and the nurses, and I finally had a good look at the bed. The bed was a large bed with some sort of golden force field covering the bed. In the bed laid two people one obviously female and the other male. The two had crowns on and both even though they were asleep had an aura of royalty and power.

The woman was dressed in a large dress; it looked to have been through war and had seen better days. The dress was purple with white and golden lines throughout the dress. She was bare foot, and looked to be at peace. Her ears were pointed, and her nose small and slightly pointed, and her hair was white with golden colored highlights which reached all the way to her knees. She had a fair colored skin tone and on each of her arms were white gloves with golden orbs. Her crown was golden , but on each spike had different orbs of color each changing in color.

The man was dressed in a knight like outfit which had scorch marks on the sides of the armor, but throughout the armor it had lines which flowed with power which had colors constantly changing, some colors I didn't even have a name for. The man looked as if he worked out constantly, which was only slightly noticeable because of the armor. He too had pointed ears, which a slightly pointed nose. His hair was similar to what I would assume to be his wives only his was way shorter.

"When do you believe they will awake, doctor Kovinth?" Asked one of the nurses from behind me.

"Unfortunately I cannot say. They have been in this coma for centuries now. I cannot quite answer. We can only hope, that or Lord Arion, and Lady Jewel will awaken soon. I believe the loss of their youngest was too much, after all the disappearance of Koordovoth which we can also assume was a cause of _Ginarth_." The doctor stated Ginarth with venom in his voice. "had left a large hole in the king and queens heart. And with their second child's death I can only imagine what effects it had on them. And unfortunately we cannot get the help of other dragons to heal the king and queen, as this location is forbidden to those that are not of the royal guard."

I took a step closer to the bed and looked down once more. Something was drawing me in, I had no clue what, but it was compelling. I blinked and instead of the female royal dragon laying in the bed there laid my adoptive mother in her stead. I rubbed my eyes hoping I was seeing wrong, but it stayed the same, so I started to back up shocked and scared at what I was seeing, but before I could get to far back my adopted mother's hand shot out of the bed and her eyes opened wide and instead of her normal green eyes her eyes were slit and an emerald green.

"Asura…no Blake, my son!" She stated, and all of a sudden my adoptive mother reverted back to the dragon queen.

Immediately I pulled my hand from her grasp and my wrist felt as if it were burning.

The doctors immediately ran feverently around the room looking at the queen whom was now shaking as if she were in cardiac arrest, but she soon calmed, and went back into a coma.

I looked down at my wrist and noticed something odd it was a weird symbol. On my wrist was a crown like structure that completely wrapped around my wrist however there were thousands of spikes not just four or five, but thousands, I was surprise so many could even fit on my wrist. And on each spike there was a small crystal embedded in my skin and only two of them shone brightly one was a dull green, and the other was a soft baby blue color. I scratched at it trying to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. And when I finally gave up and looked up I was in a different scene.

Ginarth sat at a throne made of black obsidian rock. He had a hand on his chin as if in thought. The room we were in was odd as if in the center of a volcano. But the lava surrounding his throne wasn't red or orange for that matter, it was black, but the black magma radiated heat, just being around it singed off a few hairs, at least it felt like it did even thought I knew this was a demi-god dream.

Ginarth then snapped his eyes open and his piercing violet eyes bore into my silver blue ones as if he knew I was standing a few feet in away from him.

"Saduva!" Ginarth shouted.

Immediately I heard loud footsteps echo in the volcano with black lava.

"Yes m'lord!" I heard from behind causing me to look back and noticed a male figure that stood at least five foot tall. The man had what looked to be light armor which allowed him to move a lot quicker. And his face was covered with what looked to be a red mask which had weird symbols surrounding it.

"Tell the insufferable Demi-god that we will not be able to meet him and his guests. I want our forces focused on locating the royal family. It is time we doubled our search." Ginarth stated evenly.

"But my lord the boy…" the man stated.

Ginarth held up a hand. "Arion and Jewel are a bigger issue to me than this boy. However I am sending a gift of my own to them so do not worry."

"Of course m'lord." Suduva stated and then the scene faded away and all that was left was a voice telling me to wake up.

"Blake, Blake….Blake!" said a voice shaking me slightly.

I groaned and I opened my eyes to see Ember was shaking me awake.

"Sorry love." She told me gently causing me to feel heat rise to my face.

I steeled my nerves and I looked down at my left wrist which was the one my adoptive mother had grabbed in my dream, and sure enough it was the same symbol that was in my dream, and before Ember could take a look at it I brought my sleeve down to cover it.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"We are at the Smithsonian." Ember told me.

"Why did we head south? We were supposed to head west." I asked.

"Grover said that he picked up on Artemis's trail leading here. I don't know why your mom would go here, but she did." Ember told me pecking me on the cheek.

When Ember left the van I opened up my backpack and pulled out my two hidden blades. I had taken off when I had gone to sleep in fear that I would activate them by mistake while I was asleep. I placed them both on my wrists easily covering up the mark that was on my right wrist, and when the two where comfortably tightened on my wrists I hopped out of the van, I stood with the others.

"Grover, are you sure?" Thalia was saying.

"Well… pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent. Okay, eighty-five percent."

"And you did this with acorns?" Bianca asked, like she couldn't believe it.

Grover looked offended. "It's a time-honored tracking spell. I mean, I'm pretty sure I did it right."

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said. "Nico and I…" She frowned. "We used to live there. That's… that's strange. I'd forgotten."

I gave Bianca a sympathetic look and then gained a thoughtful expression. "I am sorry Bianca, perhaps it was because you and Nico stayed in the Lotus Casino."

Bianca nodded looking a little upset, probably missing her little brother. Causing me to let out a silent sigh and then I picked up on a strong monster smell.

"Now aside from Grover's issues with Acorns. I can see why my mother came here." I stated while Grover gave me a glare, and Ember, Thalia, and Bianca

"Sorry I forgot you guys can't sense monsters. This place reeks with a foul monster odder. Very potent and strong." Which Zoe reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"We will have to be on guard here." Zoe stated, which we all nodded agreeing with her.

Now in hindsight I still have no clue how the people in the museum didn't see Ember's sword on her hip, but I suppose the mist did have a strange effect on everything magical, so I suppose her sword was no exception. Perhaps they saw it as fanny pack attached to her hip. Zoe had her hunting knives as far I could tell in her boots, while her bow was in her bag along with Bianca's since she had no area in her backpack, I still have no clue how the hell Zoe could fit it in hers, but she did. Grover had his reed pipes in his bag, while Thalia had her mace which changes into her spear on her hip and her bracelet which turns into Aegis on her wrist. I had my ring on, along with my watch that just went over my right handed hidden blade. In other words were prepared for anything any monster or god for that matter had to throw at us.

They looked up at the museum skeptically as entering the building itself would cause some sort of insane asylum full of crazy horrible things. I clutched Ember's hand tightly in mine giving her some sort of comfort as if to say everything was going to be alright. She looked at me and her eyes brightened and she leaned her head onto my shoulder. It seems ever her dragon side had a soft spot, but I suppose that was only because it was I and not others. She only seemed to care what I thought even though I loved her not matter what.

"Well we might as well go in. We may get an idea as to where my mother went. There is no sense in standing out her like a bunch of idiots. Grover which way do your acorns lead?" I said and we all started to walk to towards the museum with Grover leading us. Zoe looked reluctant, but she trudged on.

When we entered the place was amazing. Luckily there weren't to many people since it was cold to most people, and with school being out I knew that most kids didn't even want to be near a museum with a fifty foot pole if they could help it. When we first walked in we were greeted with a giant African Elephant the plat form it stood on looked like it had been taken apart from Africa as it had bushes and a realistic tree that you would only find in Africa. It looked so realistic, I half expected it to turn to us and give out a mighty trumpet with its trunk. And luckily the entrance to the museum was free, and I would've explored the whole thing if I hadn't picked up the scent of my mothers. It smelt and I know this sounds weird but her scent smelt of moon beams, and pine trees. As we traveled Grover directed us to exit through the back and since I guess her trail wondered out the back and towards the Air and Space part of the Museum. I also couldn't help, but notice that Thalia and Zoe were even angrier at each other than normal, the two constantly argued as we headed towards the other part of the museum.

"Ember." I whispered to her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What is going on with these two?" I asked.

"While you were asleep these two were constantly arguing, hell when we made a pit stop I was surprised the two didn't rip each other's heads off." Ember said and then gained a worried look as she looked at the museum, her violet slit eyes narrowing slightly. "Blake I am getting a bad feeling."

I groaned. I knew Zoe and Thalia were angry with each other, but I had at least hoped the two would act somewhat like adults, but hey I suppose we are still just kids. "Em I am sure we will be fine, besides, we have three demigods, a satyr, a huntress, and a demi-dragon. I am sure we will all be fine."

She nodded reluctantly, I wanted to tell her about my dream while in the car, perhaps her feelings were right and maybe what Ginarth had sent to us was going to meet us here. Another thought that came up was the weird way the queen dragon had taken on the appearance of my adoptive mother. And I suppose if A had any thought on it he would've told me, but he just kept it all to himself, perhaps seeing his mother had been a great shock to him. I wouldn't blame him after seeing my own adoptive mother in such a horrible state left myself in a state of shock, but now that I am currently looking to get her back and am doing my best to track them down, made me fell at least a little better. And to make sure I wouldn't cause a panic I decided to keep the fact that Ginarth was sending a "present" to us to myself, since I was worried that if I did tell them then it would cause them to panic and worry. Hell Zoe was paranoid as it was.

We walked through the front entrance of the Air and Space part of the Museum, and as we walked through I looked up at all the rockets and planes, of all shapes and sizes. They were amazing, incredible even. They reminded me of my times as a dragon, every time I had flown in the air, the feeling of freedom and not a care in the world. It was one of the best feelings I had ever experienced, the only thing better was being around Ember, and the times I had with my family. Thinking about my parents made me feel slightly depressed, my adoptive mother could die at any moment and I was practically useless until I actually found her.

The very thought made me tighten my grip on Ember's hand.

And before Ember could question me further as to why I had was practically crushing her hand we heard a yelp come from Thalia from behind. And immediately I had my hand out of Ember's and I released my hidden blades and I charged at the thing or rather the person whom I thought had attacked Thalia sending her into the Apollo space capsule. And Grover had yelped in surprise.

I glared and pressed my blade close to the person's neck, 'wait' I thought to myself 'person.'

And then I looked up at the person's eyes and staring back at me with fear were sea green eyes.

"Percy." I muttered. "What the hell are you doing here? I nearly-" I trailed off.

Percy gulped. "H-hey buddy you mind…uh, releasing your grip and uh blades a bit." Percy said nervously, fear rolling off him in waves.

I brought my hidden blades back to their original position. And I got up off of Percy. Behind me Zoe and Bianca, both had bows at the ready in case any danger came, until of course they discovered who the supposed assailant was.

Zoe's eyes were narrowed. "You! How dare you show thy face here?"

"Percy!" Grover said. "Thank goodness."

Zoe glared at him, and he blushed. "I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!"

I put a hand to my forehead. "Grover nice try in covering it up, but you're not very convincing." I said helping Percy regain his balance.

"Guys! Luke," Percy said, trying to catch his breath not looking in my direction. "He's here."

Immediately I gripped Percy's shoulder tighter from helping him stand, and I looked directly in his eyes, with my own slit silver blue eyes. "Where." I asked.

"Blake!" Ember told me snapping me out of my rage at Luke to see I was gripping Percy's shoulder a little to tightly.

"S-sorry Perce." I told him letting go of his shoulder.

"It's fine man I understand." Percy finally said.

Percy then went into detail talking about the Natural history Museum, , Luke, and the General.

"The General is here?" Zoe said looking stunned. "That is impossible! You lie."

"Why would I lie? Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors-" Percy stated.

"What?" Thalia demanded. "How many?"

"Twelve," Percy said. "And that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a 'playmate,' to distract you over here. A monster. He also said that Ginarth had sent a message to him that he had something planned for you guys, since he wouldn't be able to meet up with you guys himself."

We all exchanged looks. I wanted to keep the part about Ginarth to myself, and it seemed Ember noticed my look of anger, and regret.

"Blake you knew something didn't you?" Ember asked.

Everyone looked to me. Which caused me to sigh, and I explained my dream leaving out the part of the queen and king dragon. I wanted to tell them, but something kept my tongue held about that.

Everyone looked at me slightly upset that I kept the information to myself for so long. But none had such an effect on me as Ember's, she looked as if I had completely betrayed her.

"Why wouldn't you tell us that?" Ember demanded.

I rubbed my temples. "I didn't say anything since I knew you guys would get worried, and I didn't want you guys to worry even more as we already are so high strung. And right now we need to focus on this General character you all can yell at me later." I said.

"He is right, as much as I loathe agreeing with thee." Zoe said shaking her head looking at Percy. "You must've seen an Iris-message r some other illusion there is no possible way the General could be here."

I looked in Ember's direction and she was giving me an obvious look that said that she wouldn't drop the subject she would discuss this later it wasn't a matter of if, but when.

"Illusions don't crack marble floors," Percy told her.

Zoe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. I didn't know why she was taking it so personally, or how she knew this General guy, but I figured now wasn't the time to ask. "If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "we have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible… We must leave now."

"Good idea," Percy said.

"I was not including thee, boy," Zoe said. "You are not part of this quest."

"And the last time I remembered Zoe you were not the leader of this quest. I was and since I see a vacant spot on the group. Percy you are welcome to come along I understand you are trying to help, by the way I really hope you asked Annie to use her invis cap because if you didn't I know she is going to have a fun time when you get back."

Percy paled lightly at that, while Zoe scowled when I stated she wasn't the leader and that I was allowing Percy on the quest. However she did brighten up slightly at the thought of Percy's potential beat down.

"I agree with Blake, and I think we are also running out of time, so I do believe it's time we headed towards the van." Thalia said.

"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoe growled. "You never could leave them behind!"

Thalia looked like she was about to hit Zoe. Then everyone froze, I heard a growl so loud I thought one of the rocket engines was starting up.

"Fuck." I muttered. "What now?"

Below us, a few adults screamed. A little kid's voice screeched with delight: "Kitty!"

Something enormous bounded up the ramp. It was the size of a pick-up truck, with silver claws and golden glittering fur. I knew what the creature was and I knew this was going to be one hell of a fight and I prayed to the gods that we would all be okay after this.

"The Nemean Lion," Thalia said. "Don't move."

The lion roared so loud it parted my hair. Its fangs gleamed like stainless steel.

"We are going to have to figure a way to kill it, so in the mean time everyone split apart on my mark and try to keep it distracted." I said quietly.

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until we can find a way to kill it. Now Go!" I said and we all split apart.

I click the buttons on my wrist replacing my wrist watch with my golden bow. My arrows straped over my backpack and I pulled out two arrows. I notched them in my bow and I shot them right over Percy's shoulder as he went in and tolled to the left of the Nemean Lion. My arrows shattered as soon as they hit the lion's pelt making it look straight at me. It roared at my direction and walked my way until Zoe and Bianca started shooting it as they stood on the Apollo capsule. The lion turned in their direction and swiped at the capsule and tipped it on its side, spilling the Zoe and Bianca off the back. Grover played a frantic, screaching tune, and the lion turned toward him, but Thalia stepped into its path, holding up Aegis, and the lion recoiled. "ROOAAR!"

"Hi-yah!" Thalia said. "Back!"

As the lion retreated back to where Ember was, as she summoned a black flame into her palm, and as soon as the lion saw it he swiped at Ember, making her lose her concentration as she jumped back. I then returned my bow to its original position as a watch and I charged in, I summoned my four orbs from my pocket and I focused on each one going for its paws causing the orbs to latch onto its paws keeping the Lion held to the ground. However it was short lived as the lion broke through my orbs as if they were glass, and immediately I felt the similar breaking I had when I broke them when I was sparing.

"Dammit." I cursed silently and then I noticed the lion was about to pounce on me, and before it could Percy was able to get the thousand pound lion's attention off of me. And it gave me enough time to get on my feet and I launched myself over to Ember.

"Hey!" Percy yelled as he charged the beast. Percy slashed it with Riptide, a good strike to the flank that would've made it mincemeat, however this was the Nemean Lion who's pelt was indestructible so all it did was clang against the fur and sent sparks flying.

"Any ideas yet?" Ember asked.

"Not yet unfortunately." I said as the lion rakes Percy with its claws, ripping off a chunk of his coat. Percy backed against the railing. And then it sprang at him, so Percy turned and jumped landing on the wing of an old-fashioned silver airplane, which pitched and almost spilled Percy to the floor, three stories below.

Ember summoned her wings and she took flight her bat like wings spreading out, soaring over to Percy and lifting him just as the lion jumped onto the aircraft, and the cords holding; the plane began to groan. I then summoned my bow once more and I took aim at the cords snapping the front two making the lion lose its balance and caused it to tumble to the next exhibit, a weird-looking space craft with blades like a helicopter. The lion roared up at us showing its tongue and throat.

Percy and I looked at each other and the same Idea passed through our heads. And we both nodded at each other. I ran to the railing and I jumped to the cords holding up the weird space shuttle which held the lion, I slide down and I put my bow back as a wrist watch and I summoned my bone sword and shield. The lions claws raked at my shield, luckily not going through but it left a pretty decent scratch.

From above I heard Percy shout to Zoe. "Zoe, Bianca! Target the mouth its vulnerable there!"

I then turned and I jumped off the space ship and onto the top of a floor exhibit, a huge model of the earth. I slide down Russia and dripped off the equator. The Nemean Lion growled trying to steady itself, but the weight of the lion was too much and swung down like a pendulum, causing the lion to leap off towards me, and the only reason I kept my head was because Ember swooped down with Percy and he kicked the lion in the side of the stomach sending it flying into the wall of second floor of where I currently stood.

'We need to make sure none of the mortals get hurt. 'I thought to myself.

"Grover!" I yelled. "Clear the area!"

Groups of kids were running around screaming. Grover tried to corral them away from the monster just as the other cord on the spaceship snapped and the exhibit crashed to the floor. Thalia dropped off the second-floor railing and landed across from me, on the other side of the globe. The lion regarded us both, trying to decide which of us to kill first. Ember then flew behind Thalia and I and dropped Percy off and landed brining her wings back into her back.

Zoe and Bianca were above us, bows ready, but they kept having to move aroudn to get a better angle.

"No clear shot!" Zoe yelled. "Get it to open its mouth more!"

The lion snarled at the five of us.

"Guys," Percy said, "keep it occupied."

We nodded grimly.

Then Ember, Thalia, and I all circled it. I had my shield up, Thalia had hers, and Ember had her sword up in a striking manner. The three of us constantly making noises to distract the beast from one another to confuse it and so far it was working. Percy had dashed off into one of the shops that the museum had, I didn't know what his plan was, but I hoped he would do so soon, because this big old cat was going to figure out what we were doing exactly and would soon pounce. The lion roared at each of us trying to swipe at us with its razor sharp claws snarling.

I wanted so badly to change form, but I knew it would be pointless if I became a dragon I would just destroy the whole museum no dragon I read so far would've fit In this building, and any other animal I changed into would be pointless as claws and teeth wouldn't puncture its hide for now it was all tactics and wits. And now I really wished I had brought Annabeth with us.

The lion went up to claw at Ember's leg, but I swiftly used my bone sword to block the incoming strike stopping it from reaching her, and unfortunately it also gained the lion's attention.

The lion then pounced at me and I rolled out of the way, holding up my shield to block any strikes.

"Percy I really hope you aren't looking for any memorabilia, cause I kind of have an angry kitty out here who's looking to make a falay out of me!" I shouted as Ember tried to gain the lion's attention back on her, but it seemed that even with her striking at its hide it seemed to have sole attention on me.

And then realization dawned on me. "H-hey you wouldn't happen to I don't know hate my mother Artemis would you. She has probably hunted you only once or twice right?" I asked the lion nervously.

"ROOOOAR!" The lion roared at me angrily.

"I would take that as a yes, then." I yelped as the lion swiped once again at me.

Zoe and Bianca were still raining down hell fire at the monster, but nothing was distracting the monster away from me. The lion knew better, and obviously had a personal vendetta against me because of whom my mother was.

Thalia jabbed at the monster once more this time I could see electricity surrounding the tip of the spear, and lightening soared from the sky hitting it in the hide, and at the same time sending Thalia straight into the wall behind her. The blow didn't cause a hole rupture into its side, but this time it really did get its attention, till Percy came in like a javelin thrower and threw riptide at the lion's face.

"Hey!" Percy yelled charging gaining the lion's attention.

The lion roared in anger and as it roared Percy started throwing something I couldn't quite identify right into the Lion's maw. Causing the lion's eyes to go wide and it gagged like a cat with a hairball.

I dropped my sword and shield and I summoned my bow in hand and I notched a couple arrows. I took aim and took a deep breath.

"Get ready!" Percy shouted obviously to the all the people with a bow.

I could hear screaming behind me, but I had to ignore it the only thing on my mind was hitting this Lion square in the mouth.

"Snack time!" Percy yelled.

And then the lion made another grave mistake it roared at Percy, and Percy immediately threw an ice-cream sandwich right into its gullet. Fortunately this gave a perfect opportunity to shoot the lion in the throat. I then released my arrows sending them flying. I also noticed a few of Zoe's arrows also went in and all our arrows pierced the lion's maw-two, four, six. The lion thrashed wildly, turned, and fell backward. And then it was still.

Alarms wailed throughout the museum. People were flocking to the exits. Security guards were running around in a panic with no idea what was going on.

Grover knelt at Thalia's side and helped her up. She seemed okay, just a little dazed. Zoe and Bianca dropped from the balcony and landed next to me. I ran to my sword and shield and gathered it up and returned it to its ring form and slide it on my finger. I then made my way over to the others, as Ember strolled over to my side; she was obviously still pissed, but not nearly as much as before.

Zoe eyed Percy cautiously. "That was….an interesting strategy."

"Yeah Percy's plans tend to be that way, but hey at least it gets the job done." I said.

Zoe didn't argue.

We all looked back at the lion, but it wasn't there in its place was a lion pelt on top of a mound of golden sand.

"Take it," Zoe said to Percy.

Percy stared at her. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"

"It is a spoil of war," Zoe told him. "It is rightly thine."

"Just like your minotaur horn, or my jacket." I said lifting it.

"But you guys killed it." Percy said.

"Percy don't worry about it, as a matter of fact if it weren't for you we most likely would've taken a lot more casualties, its thanks to you and your ice-cream sandwich that we were able to kill it. It belongs to you buddy." I said gaining a nod of agreement from Zoe even though she was reluctant to agree.

Percy then nodded towards us and grasped the pelt, and as he lifted it it changed into a coat a full-length golden-brown duster.

"Not exactly my style," Percy murmured.

"We have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

I noticed for the first time how strange it was that the guards hadn't rushed forward to arrest us. They were scrambling in all directions except ours, like they were madly searching for something. A few were running into the walls or each other.

"You did that?" Bianca asked Grover.

He nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "A minor confusion song. I played some Barry Manilow. It works every time. But it'll only last a few seconds."

"The security guards are not our biggest worry," Zoe said. "Look."

Through the glass walls of the museum, I could see a group of men walking across the lawn. Gray men in gray camouflage outfits. They were too far away for us to see their eyes, but I could see their gaze fixated straight at Percy.

"Go," Percy said. "They'll be hunting me. I'll distract them."

"Nope, not going to happen. You are part of this quest and we stick together." I said.

Percy stared at her. "But, Zoe said—"

"You are part of this quest now," Zoe said begrudgingly agreeing with me. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the sixth quest member whether I like it or not."

I beamed at Zoe, but she wouldn't look at me. Causing me to sigh in sadness.

* * *

 **And that Ladies and Gentlemen is a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and if you did hit that follow or favorite button, which ever suites you most. If you follow you receive constant updates on when I post a new chapter, however if you really want to show your support hit that favorite button. It means a lot to know I have a lot of supporters on these stories, and I just can't express how grateful I am.**

 **Also leave a review on your thoughts, whether you hated it, like it, or just want a change of pace on something. Whatever it is I take every comment into account and I am greatful. So till next time this is Dragonwolffox signing out. So see ya.**


	10. Chapter 10: We find a few dozen fancy ca

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse Chapter 10** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story. If you think I should reopen the poll to get a more accurate of how many people do and do not want it. Just message me and I will reopen it.**

 **Chapter 10: We find a few dozen fancy cars**

I wish I could say we left the museum with no problems and we heading west as quickly as possible, however things didn't go exactly the way I wanted, but then again when does it ever.

We had made it to the van no problem, however the problem was, was that we were being followed by a helicopter. We were crossing the Potomac when we spotted the helicopter. It was a sleek, black military model just like the one we'd seen at Westover Hall. And unfortunately this time we didn't have a goddess to turn the chopper into smithereens.

"They know the van," Percy said. "We will have to ditch it."

Zoe swerved into the fast lane. The helicopter was gaining.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," Grover said hopefully.

I shook my head. "Grover the Helicopter is a military chopper. I doubt they will try to shoot it down. It seems to me like the General is really desperate, if he is sending mortals to chase us down."

"Mercenaries," Zoe said bitterly. "It is distasteful, but many mortals will fight for any cause as long as they are paid. They can be just as bad as monsters if not worse."

"But don't these mortals see who they're working for?" Percy asked. "Don't they notice all the monsters around them?"

Zoe shook her head. "I do not know how much they see through the Mist. I doubt it would matter to them if they knew the truth."

The helicopter kept coming, making a lot better time than we were through D.C. traffic.

"Well we are going to have to improvise." I said. As I clicked my watch releasing my bow. I then pulled out a fire arrow my mother had given me the very first time I had entered camp.

"Are you crazy you won't be able to hit the thing while we're driving." Thalia said.

"It's at least worth a shot. If I can hit it then it will explode." I said.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and I then moved forward through a small passage between Bianca and Grover. I rolled down Bianca's window, and by the way kids never shoot out the window of a moving car it's dangerous, unless of course you're a professional demigod. I then aimed my arrow out the side of the car, just as we swerved around a taxi cab. I then took aim, and then I released. My arrow flew, but It missed its mark just by a hair and it it a flag pole igniting it.

"Damn." I muttered. "I won't get a clear shot."

In the front I heard Thalia mutter. "Hey, Dad. A lightning bolt would be nice about now. Please?"

But the sky stayed gray and snowy. No sign of a helpful thunderstorm.

"There!" Bianca said. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," Zoe said.

"Trust me," Bianca said. "It will work. I promise."

Zoe shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river.

"Anything is better than running forever." I stated as I pulled out a normal arrow and fired once again missing as the heli swerved to the right narrowly missing my arrow.

"Subway entrance," Bianca said. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

We then parked the van in the parking lot, we all shot out and I turned my bow and arrows back into my watch. It was pointless if we were going to run. Plus we couldn't use the van anymore they now had all the information on it so they would easily track us down even if we took out the heli, as I was sure the General would just send other monsters instead.

We bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, looking behind us for any signs of pursuit. A few minutes later we were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C. As our train came above ground, we could see the helicopter circling the parking lot, but it didn't come after us.

Grover let out a sigh. "Nice job, Bianca, thinking of the subway."

Bianca looked pleased. "Yeah, well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

Grover frowned. "New? But that station looked really old."

"I guess," Bianca said. "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

Thalia sat forward. "Wait a minute. No subway at all?"

Bianca nodded.

Now, I knew nothing about D.C., but I didn't see how their whole subway system could be less than twelve years old. I guess everyone else was thinking the same thing, because they looked pretty confused. But then again they were in the Lotus Casino so that could have also had an effect on how long time had actually passed. The very thought made me wonder just how long those two were actually in there for. It must have been a very very long time.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "How long ago…" Her voice faltered. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder again.

"It's because Bianca and her brother were in the Lotus Casino for so long. We have to keep moving, we need to change trains." I said. "Next station."

Over the next half hour, all we thought about was getting away safely. We changed trains twice. I had no idea where we were going, but after a while we lost the helicopter.

Unfortunately, when we finally got off the train we found ourselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. And snow. Lots of snow if I wasn't immune then I most likely would've been damn near frozen.

We wandered through the railway yard, thinking there might be another passenger train somewhere, but there were just rows and rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in years.

A homeless guy was standing at a trash-can fire. And we must've looked pretty worn out, because he gave us a toothless grin and said, "Y'all need to get warmed up? Come on over!'

I didn't need to keep warm, but I knew that the others didn't have the same resistance to the cold as I did, and plus I had to act cold cause the mortal would seriously question why a teenage boy with a scaled jacket, with a short sleeved shirt, and pants wasn't freezing his ass off.

I also noticed that ever since we left the museum Ember had just kept quiet not even speaking once. She seemed to still be upset at the fact I had kept information from everyone. She wouldn't look me in the eyes, she just kept looking forward with an angry scowl on her face, and her hand clenched at her sides.

I wanted to talk to her explain to her that I was sorry, but I wanted to do so in private. I didn't want to do so in front of everyone else. I knew what I did was dumb. I should've told everyone I should've explained my dream, but the fact was, was that I didn't reveal it and now we had to move forward.

We all huddled around his fire, Thalia's teeth were chattering. She said, "Well this is g-g-g-great."

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

"Feet," Percy corrected, giving Grover a knowing look.

Ember just stared blankly into the fire not looking at anyone.

"Maybe we should contact camp," Bianca said. "Chiron-"

"There is no point." I stated shaking my head. "We have nothing to use to create a mist, and even if I used my phone my mother gave me or were able to create a mist, there would be no point we are at the point where we can't receive any help. We have to figure a way out of this mess ourselves."

I gazed around the rail yard miserably. Somewhere in the far west. Both my biological, and adoptive mothers were both in danger and hurting. We had a dozen skeletons tracking us, we had a doomsday monster on the loose, and we were stuck on the outskirts of D.C., sharing a homeless person's fire. We were no closer to our destination, than we were to finding this doomsday monster.

I felt anger rising and I clenched my hands into fists and I looked down as sadness and anguished rolled over me, and then I felt a hand gently run its way along the top of my right arm. I looked to my right and noticed Ember looking up at me her eyes full of worry, she still had a hint of anger, but it seemed that she could just sense my sadness. She was always good at that whenever I felt down or angry she seemed to always know just how to help me, I had no clue how, but I just felt as if our connection went beyond just a normal Boyfriend/Girlfriend relationship.

I gave her a grateful expression. She responded by giving a look that said that she was still upset.

"You know," the homeless man said, "you're never completely without friends." His face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes, sir," Percy said. "You know of any?"

He pointed one greasy hand.

Suddenly I noticed a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

"That's… convenient," Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…"

She turned to the homeless guy, but he was gone. The trash can in front of us was cold and empty, as if he'd taken the flames with him.

An hour later we were rumbling west. There was no problem about who would drive now, because we all got our own luxury car. Zoe crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover was playing race car driver behind the wheel of a red Lamborghini. Thalia and Bianca had hot-wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alt-rock stations from D.C. Percy walked over and joined her and Bianca, while Ember and I sat shotgun of a Bugatti Veyron. It was black with an orange stripe going along the bottom. The car's interior was amazing all upholstery black, and I understood just why the car was so expensive besides the fact the car could to from 0-60 in 2.5 seconds. And to add the cherry on top the radio was also a tv set. In other words the car was bad ass.

The two of us entered and the car was completely silent the two of us not saying a single word. It mainly was because the two of us didn't even know where to begin. So I gulped, and cleared my throat.

"Em, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys what had happened in my dream. It was very dumb of me to keep that type of information from you guys; least of all you. I was hoping that by keeping the information to myself I was keeping the peace in some way. But now I see that I was wrong. I am sorry and I won't do that type of thing again." I said avoiding eye contact.

Ember was quiet for a minute and then she brought her hand to my face making me look her in her violet silt pupil eyes. "Blake, when I found out that you had known that information in a way I kind of felt betrayed. I thought we were closer than that. You have to realize that anything that affects you affects everyone else. You can't withhold information like that, even if you believe that its best to keep it withheld its honestly not. Talking to others about these sorts of things, even if it's just too one person it can make a hell of a difference. So from now on promise me, promise me that you won't hold back information from me. I love you; we are both in this together, so no more holding back information."

"But Ember what if that information could harm the other?" I asked. "I don't want to risk upsetting you or hurting you.

Ember shook her head. "We both still have reveal the information. It's sweet of you to not want to hurt me, but I would rather be informed rather than kept in the dark. Just as I know you want to be just as informed as I do. I know I can trust you just as you can trust me. There's no point keeping secrets from each other. I promise if you tell me any information that is private, I swear to never tell anyone else. Besides if that information is in some way harmful then we will cross that bridge together that's what couples do."

"I promise, it's not that I don't trust you to not withhold info, it's that I don't want you to worry over nothing." I said.

Ember gave me a deadpanned look. "Blake regardless if you tell me secrets or not I will always worry, it's like telling the sun to not rise. The life we live isn't exactly a luxurious one. We will always fear for each other's safety. That's how couples are they look out for one another, they love one another, and they trust each other completely. If we don't have that then what do we have?"

I sighed. "Your right. I guess I really was acting dumb wasn't I?"

Ember shook her head. "We all make mistakes, even you. And if we are being honest here, I need to let you know, that I have received all of my memory back."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about your life before I met you?" I asked.

Ember nodded. "My other self and I have come to the agreement that we need to tell you. About the life we lived before we met you."

To be honest the knowledge that Ember had her memory back kind of scared me. I mean what if before me she had a boyfriend, or she was on her father's side, but then again last year when we were on the quest for the fleece I had a dream and the lava dragon whom had talked to Ginarth had said that she ran away, but just because she ran away didn't mean that she still didn't feel a connection to him. He is her dad. Kids can be angry at their parents all they want, but deep down they all really care for them, hell even though I was pissed at my mom for her abandoning me, deep down I strived for her attention I wanted her to acknowledge me, as her child.

"How long have you had your full memory?" I asked her.

Ember bit her lip. "You are going to take this the wrong way, but I have had all of my memory since that night I found you all beat up in the arena."

"Wait, wait, wait. So before we even entered the capture the flag game you had known this?" I asked.

Ember nodded.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me?" I asked here she was blowing up on me for keeping info when here she was keeping info from me.

"I did not wish to make you upset. I felt that it wasn't important, that my past wasn't really relevant." Ember told me.

I wanted to say something like 'we tell each other everything, you could've trusted me to not freak out', but I couldn't because if I did I would've been the biggest hypocrite ever. Here I was keeping my dreams from her and she did the same to me albeit it was her memory and not a dream, but still.

"Then can you at least tell me about your life, what happened between you and Ginarth to make you run away."I said. "Would you-" I stopped.

I wanted to ask if she would join her father to help him in his conquest, but I just couldn't the very thought of her betraying us hurt me more than any cut or stab wound. Even the pit scorpion venom didn't have anything on the pain I felt by the thought of her betrayal.

"If you were going to ask if I would support my father and his endeavors stop. I love you above all else I would never betray you, or anyone at camp. I just couldn't do that to you, Percy or Sally." Ember said. "I will tell you why I left, but first let me tell you about my childhood."

I nodded. I was intrigued as to how she grew up.

"First I have to ask, how much do you know of dragon mate claiming?" Ember asked.

"Didn't I tell you the other day already?" I asked.

"Yes, but what you told me was just a small piece of what it actually is. Now is there any other information that you know about it?" Ember asked.

I nodded and I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and I pulled my dragon book out. I turned to the page where it had talked about dracons. I placed the book on the front consol so we both could look at it.

 **"With dracons finding mates once they saw a person or other dragon that they found to be suitable mates they would bite that person or dragon on the neck. As soon as they bite the neck they would inject some of their power in them. It would then leave a dragon like symbol on the neck symbolizing that they are their mate. The dracon then becomes very clingy for about a week and will be overprotective for however long it all would depend on the dracon. The dracon also will feel threatened by any female or male that came near the claimed creature or person. It also is the strongest bond for dragons. If the mate dies so will the other and vice versa.** " I read aloud.

Ember nodded as if thinking about something.

"The book covers the general idea of the what it's mainly about however one part of it is incorrect. It's not just dracons that can do this it's all dragons of all types, not just dracons can leave a mating mark. And what it also forgets to mention is the fact that a mating mark can actually kill." Ember stated sadly.

"What do you mean it can kill?" I asked.

"Consider it as finding ones soul mate. If we try to claim the one that is not exactly fit for us the one we try to claim as our mate will die. Their body wouldn't be able to handle the power that courses through them, and they explode." Ember stated. "It's why it's so rare to see a dragon or dracon with someone as an official mate. The chances of find the 'perfect one' so to speak is very very slim. If I had known that you were my 'soul mate' I would've already marked you, but unfortunately there is no sure fire way to know for a fact that you are the one for me so I don't plan on taking the chance of you blowing up."

"Okay, so then how does this relate to your story?" I asked.

"Blake, relax. I promise I will get there. Just bear with me for a few minutes please." Ember told me.

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright so before I was born my father, he found a mortal. Of course this wasn't out of love, he just wanted an heir wanted a child to pass his powers down to. So he found a beautiful woman, she had strawberry blond hair, she was quite tall, she had deep blue eyes and caught his attention through her beauty. So he took her and nine months later I was brought to this world. My father ever since my birth had looked at me as a dissapointed, and he hated my mother. He wanted a male instead he received me a female whom he couldn't stand to look at. My father had abused my mother, and the only one to love me was the one whom protected me from his abuse. My mother tried her best to hide the abuse my father had taken out on her, but she never could fully do so. And every night before I went to sleep she would always sing me such a lovely song." Ember seemed to be close to tears, but her pride as a dragon seemed to keep her from doing so. The fact my girlfriend could have been abused all of her life made my stomach fall. I felt sad, and it made me want to kill Ginarth all the more. "Then one day my father thought that if he claimed her as his mate, he might get the one thing he wanted from her. I was probably eight at the time and I watched as he bite her right in her collar bone, a-after that I heard the screams t-t-they were so loud, my mother she-"

Ember then broke down into sobs; my dragonified Ember broke into tears. Usually Ember wouldn't ever show sadness such as this in dragon mode. So this site made me really really upset. I took her into my arms and led us both into the back of the Bugatti. I leaned her head into my chest and I let her cry into my chest. I knew what must've happened her mother must not've made it. She wasn't the one for Ginarth and from his stupidity he killed her mother.

"What happened after that love?" I asked her gently as I gently whipped her tears from her eyes and I kissed her forehead softly, and kept a tight hold around her waist.

She sniffled into my chest. "After m-my mother's d-d-death. M-m-my father ignored me. He didn't look my way, he wouldn't even grunt in my direction. I had t-to grow up, I-I had to discover my powers on my own, I trained o-on my own, and fended for myself. The last thing I have left of my mother is this red and black cap." Ember said clutching her red and black cap to her chest. "And it wasn't until I was thirteen I decided I had enough, and I ran away as quickly as possible. I-I didn't even look back. My father had sent a man after me he almost had me until I shot my black flames at him and roasted him, but as he flailed and smashed my head with his fist and he ran off leaving me in that forest you found me in."

"That's horrible. I am so sorry Em." I whispered to her gently as I rubbed my hand in a circular motion on her back.

"Y-you don't need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault." Ember told me sitting up as she rubbed her red eyes from crying. I wiped away more of her tears as they fell. "I-I'm sorry Blake I soaked your shirt."

I looked down at my shirt under my jacket and I noticed my shirt was wet. "It's fine love. Just rest." I told her gently.

"My other side wants to see you. She says that I have been with you for too long. She says it's her turn, but I don't want to leave. I rarely get to actually see you, touch you," Ember said as she held a hand to my chest. "It's not fair."

I smiled gently. "I love the two of you equally. You are both one in the same. And if you want I will try to get you both to switch more often. You're human side does get to me more than you do and I think it's only fair that you guys switch more often." I said gently.

Ember nodded looking hopeful, she then leaned up. "One last kiss before I go."

It was kind of weird talking as if she was going to move somewhere, but I knew what she meant. So I gently gripped her cheek caressing it slightly, and I led her lips to meet mine. At first it was slow and soon we deepened the kiss becoming fierce and passionate. And since we both needed oxygen to survive we let go of each other's lips.

She gave me a watery smile and then she leaned her head down into my lap and she curled up slightly and closed her eyes, a faint violet glow covered her and her horns returned into her head and her tail retracted into her spine. And her breathing became lighter, signaling her voice was going back to the original tone it held. And I realized that the dragon side of her personality also had a soft side, a side that rarely ever gets to be seen.

"I love you Em." I whispered into her ear softly and I kissed her on her forehead, as she gave out a content sigh.

I then started to feel myself drifting off, but honestly I couldn't stand the dreams so I stopped myself. I kept shaking my head not wanting to sleep, to stay awake. I rubbed my eyes, and when I let go of my eyes. I looked to my left and noticed the empty seat now was occupied by the homeless guy we had met down in the rail yard.

"Oh, don't be afraid of dreams," a voice said right next to me.

The homeless man's jeans were so worn out they were almost white. His coat was ripped, with stuffing coming out. He looked kind of like a teddy bear that had been run over by a truck.

"If it weren't for dreams," he said, "I wouldn't know half the things I know about the future. They're better than Olympus tabloids." He cleared his throat, then held up his hands dramatically

"Dreams like a podcast,

Downloading truth in my ears.

They tell me cool stuff"

"Uncle Apollo?" I guessed, because only he would be using Hiku's at this point.

He put a finger to his lips. "I'm incognito kiddo. So just call me Fred."

"A god named Fred? And I thought I heard it all." I said keeping my voice quiet since ember still had her head on my lap.

"Eh, well…Zeus insists on certain rules. Hands off, when there's a human quest. Even when something really major is wrong. But nobody messes with my baby sister or my little nephew. Nobody."

I chuckled slightly. "Thanks uncle. Means a lot." I said.

He chuckled. "Can't let my only nephew die now can I." He said with a wink and he snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared around Ember.

"Thanks." I said. "She has had one hell of a day."

My uncle nodded. "Don't worry about it kiddo. Don't see why my sister dislikes her so much. But I suppose. If I only had one kid I wouldn't feel anyone was quite worthy either, but all well."

"So Uncle can you help us, then?" I asked.

"Shhh. I already have. Haven't you been looking outside?"

"The train. How fast are we moving?"

Apollo chuckled. "Fast enough. Unfortunately, we're running out of time. It's almost sunset. But I imagine we'll get you across a good chunk of America, at least."

"Then do you know where mom is? Can you tell us where she is?" I asked.

My Uncles face darkened. "I wish I could. I know a lot, and I see a lot. But even I don't know that. She's clouded from me. I don't like it."

"W-what about my adoptive mother?" I asked.

He frowned slightly. "I can't say. I have tried to see her as well, but I can't see her anymore I can see my sister. I know she is alive however. She is staying strong for you."

I let a relieved sigh out. I was glad that she was still alive. However I still didn't feel comfortable until I saw for myself. I wanted to know for a solid fact that my adoptive mother was okay.

"So then what about the monster mom was seeking?" I asked. "Do you know what it is?"

"No," my Uncle said. "But there is one who might. If you haven't yet found the monster when you reach San Francisco, seek out Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. He has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has the gift of knowledge sometimes kept obscure from my Oracle."

"But isn't it your Oracle," I protested. "Can't you tell us what the prophecy means?"

My Uncle sighed. "You might as well ask an artist to explain his art, or ask a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear through the search."

"So in other words you have no clue." I said. "Great."

My Uncle gave me a one armed hug. "You will figure it out, I know it." He said as he looked at his watch. "Ah, look at the time! I have to run. I doubt I can risk helping you again, Nephew, but remember what I said! Get some sleep! And when you return, I expect a good haiku about your journey! And be sure to keep in contact." He then teleported my phone into his hand and his hands typed away going at super speed.

He handed me my phone, I looked it over and on the contacts list just under my mother's the name said best uncle ever Apollo.

I chuckled slightly, and I heard the snap of my uncle's fingers and immediately I felt myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

My dream began in the same volcano that I had seen Ginarth in the previous I had. He however was no longer on a throne of obsidian rock. He in fact was standing at a cage. The cage was inside some sort of chamber which connected to the volcano.

Ginarth had a long sword in hand with cloth at the end of the sword. He stuck the blade into the cage. And then I heard a creature from inside take a large whiff of the cloth at the end of the blade.

"Find my daughter, and kill the boy she considers to be her mate. And when you kill the boy bring my daughter home. Even if you have to force her to come." Ginarth spoke roughly.

The creatures eyes opened up and two yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness of the cage. The only thing visible were its eyes and two bat like wings.

"You serve the royal line. And I am king now. You obey me and only me." Ginarth growled baring his teeth.

I heard a growl much like a dogs, through the cage. And then a howl swept through the room, blowing up wisps of black flame surrounding the building. Ginarth however looked at the cage with a bored expression showing absolutely no fear.

Ginarth then brought the sword out of the cage and put the sword back on a weapon rack behind him. He then grabbed a key and put the key in the hole of the cage. And as soon as the cage opened. The creature lunged out of the darkness and straight at me. I immediately threw my hands up to block the attack, but when I didn't feel any attack on my body I opened my eyes once again, and I sat sat up completely straight from my resting position on the back seats of the Bugatti.

I felt a pair of soft lips gently press themselves to my lips.

"Good morning love." Ember gently told me with a wide smile on her lips.

I smiled happily at her. "I love waking to up to your kisses." I said.

She giggled, and I would lie if I said I hadn't missed my Ember's giggling in normal form.

"You are so Cheesy." Ember muttered, but her smile never left her face.

"Well you're-"

"Are you two going to make out some more or are you guys going to get out." I heard Thalia's voice shout. "The train stopped."

Ember and I both laughed. I stretched out both my arms and legs, and then I bent my back backward to pop it, and when I heard the many pops in my back I gave out a content sigh. Ember however gave me a disappointed look.

"What?" I asked.

"You can seriously end up hurting your back if you do that too much." Ember told me.

I let out a hearty laugh, and I hugged her tightly. "Thanks for caring Em." I said.

Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, Percy and Grover had already rolled up the metal curtains. Outside were snowy mountains dotted with pine trees, the sun rising red between two peaks.

We finally reached our destination. Where ever the heck we were I had no clue.

* * *

 **And that Ladies and Gentlemen is a wrap on Chapter 10. I hope it was entertaining. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a comment on thoughts. You can tell me anything. Any comment you guys give me means a lot. If you have a recommendation I am down to listen to it and welcome it with open arms.**

 **Again thanks, For those whom are new if you click the follow button at the top or bottom of the page you will receive notifications on when I update. And for those who just thought the story over all has great potential or you just really liked it click the favorite button. It means a lot to know you all have my back and really motivates me to write.**

 **So Till next time. See ya.**


	11. Chapter 11: We get a little wild

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 11: We get a little wild**

We'd arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. The sign said WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny.

The place was nice, full of clean air, or at least compared to New York it was. I really felt at home, but then again I had always felt at home when in the forest, it was a drastic change from city life to be in the woods. Now don't get me wrong I love New York just as much as any other New Yorker, but it just didn't hold the same footing as being in the forest. It's a feeling I just can't exactly put into words.

I had told Ember everything that had happened last night with Apollo and the dream I had with her father. I told her about how we had to travel to San Francisco to seek out Nereus. I also had showed her my wrist where the gems were embedded into my skin, I had decided to stop holding in secrets, the only thing I had yet to tell her was about the large prophecy involving myself and her father, at least I assumed it was myself, I suppose it could also be about Jewel and Arion defeating Ginarth, but they were still in comas so the chances were very unlikely.

"What are they?" Ember asked me as she rubbed her fingers over the small stones on my wrist.

"I am not exactly sure, all I know is after the dream from in the van I had this on my wrist. It doesn't itch or anything, and it doesn't feel uncomfortable, it just is strange." I said shrugging my shoulders looking down at my wrist in astonishment.

Ember looked over two of the glowing stones on my wrist. "It's weird that only two of the stones are glowing, one forest green, and the other an icy blue. The rest don't have any tint or hint of color, but only these two do, it kind of reminds me of the squares in your eyes."

I made a thoughtful look. "Perhaps the stones react to the powers I gain, the ice blue color, is due to my powers over ice, while the forest green represents the nature abilities I have gained as well."

Ember nodded. "I was kind of thinking along the same lines. I sort of remember my dad discussing with someone about a dragon the ability to use all other dragon abilities, but he stopped as soon as he saw I was there and made me leave. Perhaps that is why he is after you."

"Yeah, maybe." I said nervously. I mean she knew about A ever since I revealed to her last year about the little voice in my head, the only thing she didn't know was the prophecy, and I decided to keep it that way. If by chance she discovered it later down the road then I would cross that bridge when we got to it.

The train we were on shuddered till finally it came to a stop in the middle of town. We all hopped out of our respective cars. You could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store.

"Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

"There's a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yes because coffee solves all problems." I said sarcastically.

"You only say that because you don't like coffee." Ember said pointedly. "Honestly I wouldn't doubt that one of the gods made it. It's not too bad."

"Yes," Zoe said agreeing with Ember for once. "Coffee is good."

"And the pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about you two go get us some food. Percy, Bianca, Ember, Blake and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us some sort of directions."

We agreed to meet back in front of the grocery store in fifteen minutes. Grover and Zoe went to the Coffee shop, while Percy, Thalia, Bianca, Ember, and I went into the Cloudcroft Grocery store. The place was interesting to say the least, and we learned quite a bit about the place. There wasn't enough snow for skiing, the grocery store sold rubber rats for a dollar each, and there was no easy way in or out of town unless you had your own car. Now I knew I could've created a snow storm to give us some more snow to ski or snowboard with, but with the amount of snow needed it would take way to long. We would've had to wait at least two to three days. And that was time we didn't have.

"You could call for a taxi from Alamogordo," the clerk said doubtfully. "That's down at the bottom of the mountains, but it would take at least an hour to get here. Cost several hundred dollars."

The man looked lonely, as if he hadn't had someone visit him in forever. So to lift the man's spirits somewhat Percy and I both bought a rubber rat. Then we headed back outside and stood on the porch.

"Wonderful," Thalia grumbled. "I'm going to walk down the street, see if anybody in the other shops has a suggestion."

"But the clerk said-"

"I know," She told Percy. "I'm checking anyway."

Percy let her go. I knew how it felt to be restless. All half-bloods had attention deficit problems because of our inborn battlefield reflexes. We couldn't stand just waiting around.

"Blake," Percy said looking at me. "Couldn't you change into a dragon and fly us?"

"No there are too many of us. I wouldn't be able to carry everyone, now if there were only like three of us then I would, but with so many of us I wouldn't have the energy to fly to get us there. "I said.

Percy looked at the floor in disappointment. And I could sympathize with him, I had thought of doing something, as he had suggested, but I knew my limits and if I tried to take everyone, I had a feeling it would end up badly. The dragons I could turn into are huge, but if we were attacked in the air, there was no way they would be able to hold on and they would fall out of the air and die. I couldn't risk the lives of all my friends just for a flight, plus Percy in the air just all around was not a good idea especially with what Zeus had said when we retrieved his bolt. And I doubted that Zoe would be willing to ride on my back, since she seems to hate me with a burning passion. I could only hope she would soon come to see me as a brother, rather than some horrible mistake.

I shook my head in disappointment and then I looked into the forest, I had no clue why, but it felt like it was drawing me in. "You know what I am going to scope out the forest a bit. You know make sure we don't have any monsters on our trail or anything." I said.

"I'm coming as well." Ember said.

I nodded. "Will you two be okay?" I asked Percy and Bianca.

The two nodded their heads, and Ember and I walked into the forest. The forest was quiet all except for the occasional bird chirping, or munching on grass from deer. The place truly was nice, just Ember and I walking together in the forest alone.

"Blake?" Ember began.

"Yeah Em? What's up?" I asked.

"Its nothing really, I just wanted you to know how happy I am to finally be with you again. You know since my dragon side had taken over for so long." Ember said as she cuddled into my arm.

I smiled. "I am happy to Em." I said, but then I remembered the conversation I had witjh Ember's dragon side about talking to her humanity side about letting her out more often. "However we need to talk about letting your dragon side out more often."

"I remember you telling her about it, but Blake I hate leaving even if its just into a different state of mind. I want to be the main personality." Ember said upset.

"I know, but think of how unfair it is to her to be trapped for days or weeks on end. That's not fair, and you know it Em." I told her.

Ember bit her lip. "Perhaps, but I want to be out most of the time."

"I am not asking for you to completely stay in your head forever, just let your other self have a bit more freedom." I said shaking my head. "This has got to be the weirdest conversation between couples. I feel like I am talking about two completely different people. Even though its just two parts of a single person. "

"Well sorry we weird you out Blake." Ember said letting go of my arm and looking upset.

I gently grab her arm. "Em you know I didn't mean it like that. How can you even think that. I love you even if you had tons of other sides to you. I just think it's a little different in a good way."

"Do you mean it?" Ember asked tears slightly forming in her eyes.

I gently wiped the tears. "With all my being." I promised hugging her tightly to my body.

When I released Ember from my hold I felt a presence pass me. I have no clue why, but I closed my eyes and using my senses of nature I saw a golden orb floating through the forest, the very presence of the orb seemed to bring some of the dead plants around us to life, and then the orb pick up pace, and I raced after it with Ember chasing behind. The presence seemed to bring about some sort of energy in me, it made me lighter more in tuned with my surroundings, which I never thought possible. And then I froze as I felt a dozen more creatures coming in fast, but they were deeper in the forest behind Ember and I they seemed to have a black aura surrounding them, auras of death.

'The skeletons.' I thought, as I grabbed Ember's hand and dragged her back in the direction of Percy and the others.

"Blake what the hell is going on? First you take me on a wild goose chase in one direction and the next we are heading towards Percy and the others, what happened to scoping out the forest?" Ember asked.

"The skeletons. I sensed them they are out there following us. I have no clue how they caught up to us, but they did." I said.

When we reached Percy and Bianca. Zoe and Grover also had arrived with the drinks and pastries. Bianca and Percy both got Hot chocolate. While the two of them got Coffee. Percy was eating a blueberry muffin, and it must've been really good because he kept ignoring the outraged look Bianca was giving him.

"Guys we-" I began.

"We should do the tracking spell," Zoe interrupted on purpose or not I couldn't really tell. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"Umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to-"

And then he froze that same feeling I had from the golden moving orb traveled past me swirling around me as it did and then the feeling went to Grover. Then a voice seemed to appear trying to warn us about the incoming threat.

Zoe gasped. "Grover, they cup."

Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away—a flock of tiny doves. Both mine and Percy's rubber rat squeaked. It scampered off the railing and into the trees—real fur, real whiskers.

Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. We gathered around him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"Hey!" Thalia said, running up from the street. "I just… What's wrong with Grover?"

"I don't know," I said. "He collapsed."

"Uuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned.

I shook my head getting rid of the distracting feeling I had felt with the golden orb.

"Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here."

"Thalia's right, earlier when Ember and I were in the forest I sensed the twelve skeletons following us they are closing in fast, we need to get a move on." I said in a rush.

We made it to the edge of town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes.

They drew their handguns. And immediately as soon as their guns were on us I tapped the button at the bottom of my ring and released my bone sword and shield. I also had my four orbs release out of my pocket and covered my shield in extra layer of thickness to protect the shield. I also pulled Ember behind me, making sure she was well protected.

Thalia tapped her bracelet. Aegis as it spiraled to life on her arm, but surprisingly the warriors didn't flinch, but then again it must take a lot to scare the undead. Their glowing eyes completely on Percy, as he released Riptide from its confines as a pen

Zoe and Bianca drew their bows, but Bianca was having trouble because Grover kept swooning and leaning against her.

"Back up," Thalia said.

We started to-but then I sensed four more skeleton's closing in from the road behind us as they came through a pair of bushes. We were unfortunately surrounded.

I was curious where the other skeletons were. I'd sensed a dozen in the forest, but there were only six here. Then one of the warriors raised a cell phone to his mouth and spoke into it.

Except he wasn't speaking. He made a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone. And immediately I knew what the skeleton was doing, he was calling the others to tell them that they had found us. The others must've split up in the forest to cover more ground. Soon we would have a whole squad of them to come after us, great.

"It's near," Grover moaned.

"It's here," Percy said.

"No," he insisted. "The gift. The gift of the Wild."

My eyes widened at the news, and my suspicions were kind of confirmed as to whom the golden orb was from. The great lord of the Wild Pan. He was looking out for us.

I smirked and my spirits were lifted. And hopefully the gift would get here fast.

"We'll have to go one-on-one," Thalia said. "Six of them. Six of us. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way."

"Agreed," said Zoe.

"The Wild!" Grover moaned.

A warm wind blew through the canyon, rustling the trees, but I kept my eyes on the skeletons. I glared at them they were creations of Luke and the General the two whom had both my parents trapped and captured. I glared at the six skeletons' that surrounded us. I focused on the forest which slightly covered their guns, just as Percy charged.

The first skeleton fired at Percy, but the gun just blew up in his hand causing the skeleton to clatter in rage. I smirked I had made the frost freeze up the gun causing the skeletons weapon to just blow up. I then pulled out my bone sword from my shield and I charged skeleton number two, as it threw its weapon to the ground and pulled out its baton. I roared and I swung my sword and cut his baton in half, and then I used the ice on its feet to make sure it couldn't move.

The skeleton tried to punch me in the face to knock me out, but I ducked and I brought my sword up and sliced the skeleton in half. However it did little to no good. Since I cut it in half the bones just knit back together, but still stuck in the same spot I had formed ice on its feet.

The others weren't doing so well either. Ember's skeleton had also thrown his gun to the ground and pulled out an all black weapon, sort of like a baton only at the end there was an electrical current made to shock an opponent. Using the snow on my skeleton's feet I made the ice thicker and harder to the point you would need a really strong weapon to break out of it.

I then ran to Ember and used my shield to block the incoming strike the electricity didn't pass thorough my shield luckily since I had my orbs still surrounding my shield. And with my shield blocking the creatures weapon Ember used her sword and sliced off the arm, but the arm just started to re-knit itself back together as if nothing happened. Ember then sliced the body in-half.

"Percy!" I heard Thalia shout.

Immediately I turned around noticed smoke coming from Percy's back. Two of the skeletons that Thalia and Zoe fought had gotten around them somehow and stabbed Percy with their own taser sticks and caused him to be pushed forward from such a strong electrical current.

I would've freaked out and ran to Percy to heal him, but then I remembered he had the Nemean lion pelt on so he couldn't have been harmed. However I felt a rage at the two skeleton's like never before. I roared and immediately I had snow wrapped around them completely covering them in white. They made chattering noise from inside, but I didn't care. I made the snow thick, and I made the snow harden to the point they looked like they were frozen over as skeleton popsicles. I would've slashed through them , but if I did they would just reform, it was best to just trap them.

The skeleton that I had trapped earlier used its fist to break out ice which had covered its feet, and Thalia seeing that it broken out charged. Zoe and Bianca started firing arrows at the last skeleton; While Grover just stood there and held his hands out to the trees, looking like he wanted to hug them.

There was a crashing sound in the forest to our left, like a bulldozer. And my initial thought was that it had to be the other six skeleton's, but I hadn't sensed death, so it couldn't, but whatever it was, was big and moving fast, but that was all I could really think on the matter as the skeleton Percy had chopped down earlier had now reformed and charged at me. Which I ducked under pulling Ember whom was behind me down with me to where Percy was, as he was starting to stand back up.

Zoe and Bianca fired at their heads point-blank, but the arrows just whistled straight through their empty skulls. The one which had lunged at me earlier, had turned back around and lunged at Bianca, and I thought she was a goner, but she whipped out her dagger which she got from camp before we had left and stabbed the warrior in the chest. The whole skeleton erupted into flames, leaving a little pile of ashes and a police badge.

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked as she blocked a strike from a skeleton with her own hunting knives.

"I don't know," Bianca said nervously. "Lucky stab I guess?"

"Well then keep it up Bianca!" I shouted to her.

Bianca tried, but the remaining three skeletons were wary of her now. They pressed us back, keeping us at baton's length.

I was about to use the snow to cover us, so we could possibly go around them unnoticed, however before I could, the trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, a mighty roar, the largest pig I'd ever seen came crashing onto the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. There had to have been at least three on each side of its face. Its back was bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

"REEEEEEEEEEET!" it squealed, and raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great, they went flying over the trees and into the side to he mountain, where they smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere.

Then the pig turned o us.

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it."

"You want a fight little godling." The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"That's the Erymanthain Boar," Zoe said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!"

The boar said "Fight me. Little meat bags. You will die!" And swung its tusks. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. Ember and I followed suit while Percy and Thalia pushed Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain by the Boar.

"Yeah, great blessing! Totally feel blessed here!" Percy said. "Scatter!"

We ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia said.

"Of course," Grover said. "It's wild!"

"So how in the hell is that a blessing?" Ember asked.

It honestly was a good question, but it seemed my opinion didn't matter since it seemed to offend the pig and it charged at her, and she just so happened to be right next to me, but luckily we were faster than most and we rolled out of the way of its hooves and came up behind the over grown pig. It lashed out with its tusks and pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

I tried to think of how to calm the creature down. I knew we had to use it to travel, but I couldn't find a way to exactly calm it to the point we could all get on. And I knew Hercules had done it before, but the man had super strength no one here did. If I used my orbs the boar would most likely smash them to pieces. We could turn the pig into pork chops because it was our ride, so we had to do something besides killing it.

'Any ideas A?' I asked A as Ember and I met up with Percy and Thalia, but sadly I wasn't getting any responses from the dragon in my head.

I sighed.

"Keep moving!" Zoe yelled. She and Bianca ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. But unfortunately the boar seemed to hate, Ember, Thalia, Percy, and I a whole lot more. When the boar turned on us, Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. The boar charged us.

I tried using the snow to trip up the beast, but unfortunately the boar just plowed right through as if it were nothing.

We only managed to keep ahead of it because we ran uphill, and we could dodge in and out of trees while the boar had to plow through them. I looked back at the boar in worry as it was slowing down from the trees, but it wasn't giving up.

"Guys," Percy shouted to Thalia, Ember, and I. "This way."

And Percy led us onto an old stretch of train tracks, which were half buried under the snow. We ran along the rails while the boar reeted behind us, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside. Its hooves not exactly made for the icy ground.

Ahead of us, I saw a covered tunnel. Past that, an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge. And Percy had gained a look that spoke of trouble.

"Perce please don't tell me-"

"It's going to work," Percy said. "Now follow me!"

Thalia slowed down, but Percy just grabbed her arm and pulled her along and she followed reluctantly. Behind us, a tank with hooves continued to follow slipping into boulders and crashing into trees as it gave chase our way.

We ran into the tunnel and came out the other side.

"No!" Thalia screamed.

She'd turned as white as the ice we stood on. We were at the edge of the bridge. Below, the mountain dropped away into a snow filled gorge about seventy feet below.

Looking back the boar was right behind us.

"Thalia damnit we don't have time for this!" I said. "It'll hold our weight now hurry!"

"I can't!" Thalia yelled. Her eyes were wild with fear.

"Fuck." I said. I pressed the button on my shield forming it into a ring once again. And using my four orbs I wrapped them all around Thaila and made her move forward she stuggled wanting out, but my hold was to strong, just as the boar smashed into the covered runnel, tearing through at full speed.

"Now!" Percy yelled.

Thalia as she floated in front of us looked down and turned green. I had no time to process why. The boar was charging through the tunnel, straight toward us. Plan B. Using the orbs that I had wrapped around Thalia I expanded them and I wrapped them around the four of us. We were like hamsters in a rolling ball. Every time we fell and hit a rock a crack formed threatening to break, however it never broke. The boar was less fortunate; it couldn't turn that fast, so all ten tons of the monster charged out onto the tiny trestle, which buckled under its weight. The boar free-fell into the gorge with a mighty squeal and landed in a snowdrift with a huge POOOOOF!

We finally rolled to a stop. And when we finally stopped I felt sick, and I knew the others had felt exactly how I did, so I released the four orbs that surrounded us and when we were out we all took a deep breath of fresh air. Next to us, the wild boar was squealing and struggling. Using the snow I wrapped the snow as tightly as possible around its body, the only thing the boar could do was struggle in the snow. I didn't make it tight enough to hurt, but just enough to make sure it wouldn't break through the snow.

Percy looked at Thalia. "You're afraid of heights."

"Really Percy. Now is not really the time." Ember berated her brother. "However It would explain why you were so upset with Blake when he was acting like a doofus when we were in Apollo's chariot."

Thalia took a deep breath. Then she brushed some snow off her jeans. "If any of you tell anyone, I swear to the gods-"

"Thals don't worry about it." I told her holding up my hands. "Believe me everyone has fears. Some even a little more mundane than others. I just didn't think any of us expected a child of Zeus to really fear heights. You know."

Thalia cocked her fist back as if wanting to punch me in the skull, but from above us Grover's voice carried throughout the gorge. "Hellooo?"

"Down here!" Percy shouted up.

"Alright we are coming down to you guys." Bianca shouted to us. As they were about to climb down the gorge, I summoned the snow that wasn't trapping the boar to create a small slide made of ice.

Grover, Bianca, and Zoe all came down one at a time so that they wouldn't slide right into each other. When they finally all had joined us at the bottom. I destroyed the ice bridge and we all gathered around the boar that was still trying to struggle with the snow that encased it.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked quite agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."

"Hold up," Thalia said irritably. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."

Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Yeah, but the problem is Grover by the looks of it only five of us can fit before one of us has a huge chance of falling off." Ember said looking at the boars back.

Grover nodded. "That's the only part I'm not quite sure of."

I nodded in agreement. "I have an idea." I said.

"Blake what's your idea?" Ember asked worriedly, however I just ignored her.

Immediately I started to imagine myself as a wolf. I thought of how the fur would hitch if they got angry how pointed their ears are and how the paws are are square in shape and how the claw and fangs are razor sharp, Then all of a sudden I started to feel my bones on fire breaking and snapping, I started to hunch over on all fours as my arms and legs elongated, I even felt my finger nails pop out of my fingers and replaced with bronze claws, I felt my mouth elongate to a muzzle, my teeth elongated to bronze fangs. I also thought of myself as the similar height to that of the boar around twenty or fifteen feet rather than the full thirty that the boar was.

When I finished. I looked at the amazed faces of my friends. I looked down at my arms which now were now completely furry with dark brown fur. Instead of my hands and feet I now had paws. I looked at all my friends and gave them all a toothy grin, as I now towered over them completely.

"Hey guys." I said, or should I say barked at them.

Ember walked up to me and patted me on my head.

"He says hey." Grover translated nervously looking at my canines.

"Why didn't thee do this before?" Zoe asked irritated. "Thou would've saved us all the trouble of fighting the boar."

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, and plus I wouldn't be able to carry everyone." I said shaking my large wolf head.

Grover translated, and Zoe turned away from me. I assumed she must have thought of me as stupid or dumb, but right now wasn't exactly the time to wait around.

"We need to get aboard, with Blake not holding the boar as tightly it might get out." Grover pointed out, as the boar continued to struggle not paying us any mind, as I'm sure if the boar saw me it would've freaked out even more. "I wish….I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

"What's gone?" Percy asked.

Grover just ignored Percy's question as he walked over to the boar and jumped onto its back. Already the boar was starting to make some headway through the drift. Once it broke free, there'd be no stopping it. Grover took out his pipes. He started playing a snappy tune and tossed an apple in front of the boar. The apple floated and spun right above the boar's nose, and the boar went nuts, straining to get it.

Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great."

She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left enough room for Percy, Zoe and Bianca. Bianca was next to get on. And as Zoe made her way, Percy asked Zoe.

"Wait a second, Zoe. Do you know what Grover is talking about-this wild blessing?"

"Of course," Zoe said. ""Did you not feel it in the wind? It was so strong… I never thought I would sense that presence again."

"What presence?" Percy asked obliviously.

She stared at me like Percy was an idiot. "The Lord of the Wild, of course. Just for a moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."

I nodded in agreement, confirming what Zoe said. It truly was amazing knowing the great Lord Pan was alive. And I knew Grover just gained a large amount of hope.

I laid flat on my stomach, glad that the boar had yet to even notice me, but then again all of its attention was on an apple not on the twenty foot wolf that stood next to it.

Ember hoped on my back as Percy stepped on the boars, and as soon as the boar finally heaved itself out of the snow, it shot of like a bullet.

"Blake shouldn't we be going?" Ember asked as I stood with little to no worry.

I gave Ember a wolfy chuckle, and I turned my head and gave her a gentle lick on the face earning me an eww noise from my girlfriend.

She whipped off my saliva, and gave me a good size clonk to the head, as she clung tightly to my fur, and when I knew for a fact she was completely secure on my back I shot off faster than even the boar ran.

* * *

 **Hey guys Dragonwolffox here just wanted to say thank you all for all for your continuous support, and would like to ask for that same support on this chapter as well. I would ask that you all please leave a review on your thoughts, could be on anything, whether you thought it was awesome or complete trash. I value all of your opinions and I want to improve on my writing.**

 **For those who are new to the story first I would like to say hello and nice to meet you all, and if you enjoyed and want to be up to date every time I post follow, and if you really enjoyed then favorite. It lets me know that you guys have my back and you want me to keep updating and posting for the story.**

 **It means a lot to know all of you support my story.**

 **So guys till next, SEE YA.**


	12. Chapter 12: One hell of a fight

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 12: One hell of a fight**

Running through the forest and over mountains into the sunset was actually quite fun especially when you're a wolf and you have an amazing looking girl on your back. Ember had her hands gripping my fur on my back not tight enough to actually hurt me but there was enough pressure to show that she was on my back. Chasing the boar had been easy to say the least, I have no clue as to how many miles we actually covered, but it was a lot to say the least. But when we reached the top of the mountains overlooking the boar running all I could see into the distance were replaced by miles of flat, dry land. The grass and scrub brush got sparser until it was just desert.

I looked back at Ember and gave her a questioning look, as she looked at my head most likely wondering why I had stopped.

"I'm fine Blake." Ember told me gently.

I let out a whine to show my disbelief.

"Really." Ember said scratching the back of my ears. "Probably a whole lot more comfortable than the boar they are on."

I nodded my head and I turned my attention back to the boar which was starting to disappear into the forest even further.

Using my sense of smell I was able to smell the boar from all the way up the mountain with ease. It was quite easy after all a wolf's sense of smell was so keen that they could easily smell up to a mile away, but since I was easily four times the size of a normal wolf (wolf standing on hind legs) my smell was four times as strong.

I then jumped down the ridge of the mountain making sure to not scratch up the pads on my paws, as I also made sure Ember wouldn't fall off. I finally got to the base of the mountain and I took off into a sprint ducking under logs and over small gorges easily, and within minutes I caught up to the boar. Riding alongside the boar I noticed the others holding on tightly afraid of falling, however I noticed Zoe slowly losing grip.

"Grover," I barked. "Zoe is falling off help her."

Grover looked back and noticed Zoe slowly losing her balance and hold. He went to reach back and grab her while still playing flute, but it was too late she was already falling from the thirty foot boar. The others all had their heads down not wanting to look up because then they would hardly be able to see anything with the wind in their faces.

So with a roar, I jumped to the side of the boar, and caught Zoe's jacket with the edge of my teeth. I slowed to a stop, I checked Zoe over to make sure she was alright and besides from the shock she was experiencing she was completely fine, so I laid flat much to Ember's annoyance, and allowed Zoe to hop on my back. Zoe was still frozen in shock until I nudged her and she finally sat on my back right behind Ember without a single word. I nodded and I stood back up on my four legs shaking off the dirt on my stomach, and pawed at the ground taking off into a sprint once again catching up with the large boar. Grover had slowed the apple's movements down and the others all looked back and noticed Zoe was fine and we then sped up once again going back to our normal pace.

As night fell, the boar and I came to a stop at a creek bed. I let both Zoe and Ember off of my back and I walked to the creek bed next to the boar and immediately took a large drink. It wasn't the cleanest drinking spot due to it being muddy water, but it was better than nothing. The boar looked pretty appetizing, but I resisted my urge to hunt and kill it. Believe me some pork or bacon sounded really good too, especially to a twenty foot wolf whom hadn't eaten in quite a while.

"This is as far as he'll go," Grover said. "We need to get off while he's eating."

Nobody argued him. So they all jumped off the boar while the boar ate some saguaro cactus. We all walked away silently, plus I was pretty sure the boar wanted nothing to do with a twenty foot wolf.

After its third saguaro and another drink of muddy water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back toward the east. I wish I could do the same the forest's call was very tempting, but I knew the others needed me, and plus I needed to help my parents.

"It likes the mountains better," Percy guessed.

"I can't blame it," Thalia said. "Look."

Ahead of us was a two-lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was a range of hills, and from what I could tell it wasn't your normal rocky mountain hills. The countryside was just way too flat for that. The hills were enormous mounds of old cars, appliances, and other scrap metal. It was a junkyard that seemed to go on forever. The place sent chills down my spine, but my with my instincts playing a part in my head I didn't show an ounce of fear, fear to wolves was a sense of weakness and weakness for a wolf was not allowed, unless of course a wolf wanted to be out casted by its pack.

"Whoa," Percy said.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "Any chance Blake could take us through?"

"Blake can't carry all of us. Maybe two or three, but he wouldn't be able to carry all of us."Ember said before Grover had the chance, and scratched the back of my ear earning a low growl of appreciation.

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, or anyone else for that matter, but Grover looked concerned.

I looked to the junkyard and sniffed, I couldn't smell or sense any monsters anywhere, so why was Grover so nervous.

I nudged Grover slightly.

"Oh right," Grover said breaking out of his stupor. "That's us, those seven nuts right there."

"Which one's me?" Percy asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.

"Oh, shut up."

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia said.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge…"

He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something from a transformers movie (I don't own transformers). Luckily even though the sunlight was almost gone I was able to see clearly and easily at night.

"Unless Blake senses anything?" Grover asked looking at me.

I shook my large head no. I hadn't sensed anything, so the junkyard must be some sort of trap or something. I had no clue, but I knew we all had to be prepared.

We decided to camp for the night and try the junkyard in the morning. I also decided to stay in wolf form in case anyone/anything decided to sneak up on us that tonight. I wanted my better senses to be on full alert.

Zoe, Bianca, Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Ember all pulled out their own sleeping bags. Zoe also had brought a foam mattress from her backpack. I had no clue how Zoe managed to fit it in her pack since it was so small, so it must've been enchanted or something.

I however laid down on the sandy desert ground Ember grabbed her sleeping bag and snuggled in and laid herself on my belly as I laid on my side sitting up with my ears perked. I wrapped my tail around Ember, to keep her warm and hopefully make her feel safe. I nuzzled the side of her bag and gently licked the side of her face.

"Ugh, Blake, that's nasty." Ember said moving her arm out of her bag and whipped her face. "Geez, ever heard of a tick tack?"

I gave out a wolfy howl, and the others all just laughed, all except for Zoe.

Ever since I had saved Zoe from her fall she seemed to be a little more distant from the group. The night was getting chillier, and I noticed the others shivering even more, all except Ember whom was snuggled into my side.

Grover and Percy got out of their bags and they went and collected old boards from the ruined house, and Thalia zapped them with an electric shock to start a campfire. Pretty soon everyone was about as comfy as a person could get when camping out in a rundown town in the middle of nowhere.

"The stars are out," Zoe said quietly.

Immediately I looked up into the sky basking in the moon and star light. There were millions of stars out with no pollution or other obscurities to block the beautiful lights. I then turned my attention to the moon, it still wasn't shining as brightly as it use to, but the fact it was out was kind of comforting.

"Blake." Zoe said quietly, almost hesitantly.

I immediately turned my attention on her. I barked a "yeah" showing her that she had my attention.

"Thank you." Zoe said even quieter, which I never thought possible.

I dipped my head showing her that it was no problem. With the flames illuminating my dark brown fur.

"That's what family is for." I barked out, as Grover translated for me.

I was met with silence from Zoe.

"It's Amazing," Bianca said. "I've never actually seen the Milky way."

"It is pretty amazing isn't it?" Ember asked with a small smile, as she looked up into the luminescent night sky.

"This is nothing," Zoe finally spoke. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

The thought of so many stars and beautiful sights disappearing all because of human innovation made me sad. Nature was taking a huge hit, and it saddened me. I hoped with all my being that things would get better, that it could be fixed. However the harsh reality was that most people didn't care, or were just to oblivious to see the obvious, the thought left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"You talk like you're not human," Percy said.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I am a hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee?"

"For you," Thalia corrected. "Not thee"

"But you use you for the beginning of a sentence."

"And for the end," Thalia said. "No thou. No thee. Just you"

Zoe threw up her hands in exasperation. "I hate this language. It changes too often!"

Grover sighed. He was still looking up at the stars like he was thinking about pollution. "If only pan were here, he would set things right."

"I am not so sure Grover." I told him gently.

Grover turned my direction and scowled.

"Just hear me out." I said. "I care for nature as much as you or Zoe, or any other nature spirit. Don't forget who my mother is. I sense the workings of mortals as much as you do. I hate it, absolutely hate it, but after years and years of damage. There is only so much you can do. Maybe if people pitched in and helped one another by ridding trash and buying certain vehicles that helped with pollution we could maybe help in some way, but I don't believe that with only one figure the whole world would change. You need to rally others whom are willing to help with change. And you know what Grover. I think pan believes in you and all his followers to help do just that."

Grover stayed silent looking up at the stars silently.

"You must take action just as you are already doing I agree Pan would help, and I think you of everyone have the best chance of finding him." I said looking up again. "You just have to believe in yourself and those you love most to take action."

"Maybe you are right, Blake. It means a lot to know you have so much faith in me. But Perhaps it was just the coffee," Grover said. "I was drinking coffee, and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more coffee…"

"Or." I said standing up leaving Ember to be sitting up. "It's because he believes in you."

"Perhaps." Grover mumbled.

"Grover, do you really think that was pan? I mean, I know you want it to be."

"He sent us help," Grover insisted. "I don't know how or why. But it was his presence. After this quest is done, I'm going back to New Mexico and drinking a lot of coffee. It's the best lead we've gotten in two thousand years. I was so close."

I didn't answer. I had talked my piece to Grover already.

I stretched my legs and looked to Ember.

"Blake." Ember said patting the spot next to her.

I grunted. "You just want your personal heater back."

Grover translated to her all the while giving out a small laugh.

Ember pouted causing me to sigh and lay back next to her using my tail to curl around her once again causing her to smirk.

"Whipped." Percy coughed into his hand.

I looked at Percy and bared my teeth at him, immediately Percy's facial expression changed into something Priceless. He looked at me and the others with a worried look.

"Watch it Percy. I still haven't eaten anything and seafood doesn't sound so bad right now." I said with a bark.

Grover gave a small laugh and relayed the message. And as soon as Grover finished I felt Ember pinch me.

"Ow." I yelped, as Ember gave me a look that practically demanded that I apologize.

"Fine," I muttered. "I'm sorry Percy." I grumbled out.

Grover translated and told Percy, who had a smirk plastered on his face as if he had just won a golden metal, however Ember sent him a glare all the while making her eyes glow purple and making them slit like a reptiles.

Percy gulped, and looked back up at the stars.

Using my tail I rubbed her arm gently calming her down.

"I have to say though I am still kind of worried." Ember said.

"I think we all are kind of worried, I mean who knows what could be in the junkyard." Thalia said looking across to the large junkyard.

"That's not what I meant. Yes I do worry about that, but what about the zombies we are facing every time we slice at them they just reform. They could be tracking us right now." Ember said.

"They didn't all reform," Thalia said looking at Bianca. "How did you destroy the zombie anyway? Was there a specific spot you hit? We need to know, there are a lot more out there, and we all need to figure out how to fight them."

Bianca shook her head. "I don't know. I just stabbed it and it went up in flames."

"Maybe there's an enchantment on your knife," Percy said.

I just shook my head. "She got the knife from Annie, it's the same daggers we have at the forage, back at camp."

Grover relayed and everyone became thoughtful.

"Never mind," Zoe said. "We will find the answer. In the meantime, we should plan our next move. When we get through the junkyard, we must continue west. If we can find a road, we can hitchhike to the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."

"No!" She said. "Not there!"

She looked really freaked out, and honestly I couldn't blame here. She just like Percy, Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and I, she and her brother had both been trapped in that place for gods know how long. I felt kind of bad for not pulling them out with us, but I suppose you couldn't really change the past.

Zoe frowned. "Why?"

Bianca took a shaky breath. "That is where, what did you call it Blake, the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

I nodded my head.

"The place was freaky. I remember you saying something about the place at the museum, but…honestly I wasn't paying too much attention, my mind was kind of somewhere else." Bianca said.

Then I realized, I never really explained to Bianca what the place was, I told Nico somewhat, what the place was, but Bianca was with my mother when I told him. So all this time I had been telling her it was because of the casino, and she had no clue what I was even talking about, good thing she wasn't paying attention to what I was saying because otherwise I would've felt really guilty for telling her things she didn't even know.

"Wait, I remember Blake mentioning the lotus hotel and casino in the subway, what is that place?" Ember asked.

"Before Blake found you Em, and a couple years back actually," Percy said, "Grover, Annabeth, Blake, and I got trapped there. It's designed so you never want to leave. We stayed for about an hour. When we came out, five days had passed. It makes time speed up."

"What," Bianca said. "No, that's not possible."

"Unfortunately it is. You and your brother were in there for a very, very long time." I said, as Grover translated.

Bianca looked sick, as if she wanted to throw up.

"You said somebody came and got you out," Percy said.

"Yes." Bianca said.

"What did he look like? What did he say?"

"I…I don't remember. Please, I would rather not talk about this."

Zoe sat forward, her eyebrows knit with concern. "You said while I drove that Washington, D.C., had changed when you went back last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there."

"Yes, but—"

"Bianca," Zoe said, "can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca said. She told us the correct name of the president.

"And who was the president before that?" Zoe asked.

Bianca thought for a while. "Roosevelt."

Zoe swallowed. "Theodore or Franklin'?"

"Franklin," Bianca said. "F.D.R."

"So like FDR Drive?" Percy asked, and it took all of my strength to not bop him on the head with my tail.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "F.D.R. was not the last president. That was seventy years ago."

"That's impossible," Bianca said. "I…I'm not that old."

Bianca stared at her hands and then had her hands travel up to the sides of her eyes, as if to feel if any wrinkles were on her face.

Thalia's eyes turned sad. I guess she knew what it was like to be sucked into another time period, that wasn't exactly where she left off. "It's okay Bianca, the important thing is you and Nico are safe. You both made it out."

"But how?" Percy said. "We were only in there for an hour and we barely escaped. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?"

I looked at Percy and glared. I knew Percy was curious, but he shouldn't keep pushing the girl, she was uncomfortable with this topic and I felt bad for everyone pressuring her to answer.

"Guys that is enough. Bianca you don't have to answer anymore. I am so sorry we pushed the topic so much." I said, as Grover translated looking sadly at Bianca.

Bianca wiped her eyes, she looked like she was going to say something, but stopped, as we were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. I was half hoping it was my uncle Apollo, come to give us a ride again, but the engine was way too silent for the sun chariot, and besides, it was nighttime. Percy and the others grabbed their sleeping bags while I picked Ember up by her sleeping bag with my teeth making her sway slightly in the bag and we all moved out of the way of the limo as it pulled up, and stopped in front of us.

Ember got out of the sleeping bag and grabbed it from my teeth thanking me for moving me out of the way.

The back door of the limo opened up right next to Percy and I. Before Percy and I could step away, the point of a sword touched Percy's neck, and immediately a growl emanated from my throat.

There was a familiar smell in the air, the smell of rage, pig, and leather.

I heard the sound of Zoe and Bianca both pulling out their bows. As the owner of the sowrd got out of the car, Percy moved very slowly, mainly due to the fact the sword was moving forward to make him move back, however I stayed were I was my head high, my teeth bared and my claws out ready to strike.

The man smiled cruelly as he was now fully out of the limo. "Not so fast now, are you, punks?"

He was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wraparound shades hid his eyes, but I knew what was behind those glasses—hollow sockets filled with flames.

"Ares," I growled low.

"I wouldn't move boy. Or Percy here will be sushi." The god of war growled and then turned his attention towards the others. "At ease, people."

He snapped his fingers, and their weapons fell to the ground. Ember however summoned a black flame to her hand, which only caused Ares smirk to widen.

"This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little farther under Percy's chin causing me to give a low growl. "Of course I'd like to take both your heads for a trophy, but someone wants to see Blake here." Ares said pointing strait at me. "And plus I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked, I couldn't tell if she was upset at the fact Ares possibly called her a lady or the fact I could smell some blood coming from her way.

"Well, well. I heard you were back."

He lowered his sword and pushed Percy away, and before he fell I used my tail to catch him.

"Thanks, Blake." Percy said as I nodded my head and looked back at Ares and dug my claws into the sand leaving large divots into the sand. It was taking all the strength I had not to tear him a new one, I mean after what I had found out last year with Clarisse and her dad I had promised myself that If I ever saw him again I would rip him in two.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares muttered. "You're not hanging with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares? Thalia said. "Who's in the car?

Immediately I looked behind Ares at the limo and focused my sense of smell on the limo instead of the pig on two feet, and the scent that immediately hit my snout was perfume, cotton candy, and something else I couldn't quite put my claw on.

I looked at Ares once again and began to pace in front of him.

"Don't play with us Ares." I growled. "I am not in the mood for games."

Ares turned to me. "Mutt be quiet. If it were really up to me you two would be dust, but can't really disappoint the lady. She however isn't too fond of meeting the rest of you particularly the hunter girl." He said jutting his chin toward Zoe. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Blake here a few minutes."

"If you haven't noticed you fucking baboon I can't exactly fit in the car." I said stopping my pacing my fur bristling and rising making myself look bigger than I actually was.

Ares looked like he wanted to blast me to smithereens, and he probably could, but I didn't care he both hurt my friend and abused his own kid. This man, no this monster had no right to live, to be called a god.

"We aren't going to just leave him here alone with you Ares." Ember said growling, her eyes glowing brightly and changing to slits and then back to normal.

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares then snapped his fingers once again. The lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the doors and the CLOSED sign flipped OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?"

"Guys," I said as Grover translated. "I will be just fine. Go ahead, I can handle this I promise."

"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's a big boy. He has it under control."

Ember and the others looked reluctant. But soon they all headed over to the taco restaurant Emer put her head to mine telling me to be careful, as she kissed my furry check and gave Ares one last glare. Ares however waved the glare off and gave me a loathing and withering glare, then opened the limousine door like a chauffer.

"Get inside punk." Ares said.

"Ares are you as blind as you are deaf. I cannot fit." I said. I know I could've easily transformed back to normal, but this gave me an opportunity to annoy the war god, and I would take any opportunity to do so.

Ares glowered and snapped his fingers, and immediately something tugged at my gut I could feel myself changing back to normal. It felt unnatural, and make me feel sick, I could've fought the change, but A kept telling me in the back of my head not to. I have no clue why, but I decided to listen to his advice.

And within seconds I was back to normal. Only I found that my hidden blades weren't on my wrists, however I still had my ring and watch.

I was about to ask Ares what the hell had happened to my hidden blades, but he held up a hand.

"Your blades are in the bag your friends took with them when they went to the taquaria." Ares said.

It made me angry that he did that, I felt naked without the twin blades on my wrists. I pulled down my jackets arms and hid the crown like tattoo on my wrist and pushed forward to the limo, and before I entered Ares grasped my arm.

"You best mind your manners boy. She's not exactly as forgiving of rudeness as I am." Ares said.

I sneered at the pig and I ripped my arm out of his grasp, and entered the limo and as soon as I entered and I looked at the woman my gasp got caught in my throat.

She looked exactly like Ember, only this Ember was older, probably in her mid-twenties. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a red satin dress. Her face was beautiful: she had no make-up on and looked completely natural, just as Ember always was. Ember had a knack for going with a natural look instead of using make-up and honestly when she did it just always seemed worked, it actually would work better than her actually wearing make-up (don't tell her I said that). Her eyes were the beautiful violet color I have come to love, but what was intriguing was one of the eyes were slit and the other was a normal pupil. I had no clue why, but it just seemed to work, the only thing missing was the choker I had gotten Ember for Christmas a year back.

She gave me a small smile with her perfect white shiny teeth which just seemed to illuminate the whole car.

"Ah there you are Blake," The goddess said. "I am Aphrodite."

I slipped into the seat across from her and bowed slightly. "Hello Lady Aphrodite it's an honor to meet you."

"Hmm, Sweet, Handsome, and so respectful too. It's quite hard to believe someone such as you are a child of that prude and such a pity none of my children have gotten to you." Aphrodite said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Lady Aphrodite may I ask, why am I here? I mean no disrespect, but you must know what we are doing out here." I said.

Aphrodite ignored my question. "Hold this, please." She said as she handed me a polished mirror the size of a dinner plate and had me hold it up for her. She leaned forward and dabbed at her lipstick, but none of the lipstick appeared on her lips, which I thought quite weird. That is until I finally figured out why she looked so much like Ember. Aphrodite looked like the one person you loved most in the world and the lipstick must be appearing on her actual looks rather than the look I find most appealing.

"You are much like your mother. Straight to the point. And you look much like your mother, but so much handsomer. Your father must've been quite the looker." Aphrodite said.

"I wouldn't know." I muttered.

Aphrodite stopped dabbing her make-up. "Yes I heard of the way Artemis had been raped. Can you please raise the mirror a little higher dear."

I lifted the mirror slightly getting the right angle she wanted.

"However I didn't bring you here to discuss the reason you were born. We are here to discuss something a bit more important, and I will need your help with my little project." Aphrodite said.

"What project?" I asked.

"Well project Percabeth of course." Aphrodite said.

I sweat dropped. "Percabeth?" I asked with a tilt of my head in confusion.

"Oh you know Percy and Annabeth. I wish to bring those two together, and I need your help. I plan on having those two's love lives bigger than even Paris and Helen of troy. Besides yours and Embers of course. I am just surprised your mother even lets you in a relationship considering how much your mother cherishes chastity, it's despicable really." Aphrodite said as she grasped the mirror from my hand and snapped her fingers and made the mirror disappear. "And of course I can tell you some information you want. I may even bless you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, I wasn't against Percy's and Annabeth's relationship in fact I approved of it out of everyone I approved of it would be Percy. However the boy was dense and didn't have a single romantic bone in his body.

"Well when I bless someone, they tend to gain a perfect look." Aphrodite said.

"No lady Aphrodite, that's not what I meant. I assumed your blessing meant better looks, but what information could I possibly want?" I asked.

"Think child I am the goddess of love. What could I tell you that no one else could possibly know?" Aphrodite said.

I thought for a minute, but nothing popped up. I loved Ember, I already knew that. I suppose I had no clue whom my father was, but he didn't actually love my mother. The monster was like Ares he had raped my mother out of lust and nothing more. I actually hoped with all my being that the man was in the fields of punishment for what he had done to my mother.

"I do not know Lady Aphrodite." I said.

She smiled gently. "I wish all my daughters could break the heart of a boy as nice and cute as you."

Immediately I felt my face heat up, the goddess of love was complementing me.

"Well I already have a fantastic girlfriend." I said.

"Yes the dragoness, I know about the two of you. It's a classic tale really. Not too boring, but not as entertaining as Percabeth, so hunter boy do we have a deal?" Aphrodite asked.

"I-I suppose, but lady Aphrodite, however I will not interfere to much. I want Percy to go about this on his own, I will only push I will not throw the two of them in a closet and tell them both to tell each other their feelings." I said.

Aphrodite gained a hopeful expression.

"Let me repeat, I will not do that." I said.

She pouted lightly. "You're such a spoil sport, fine. And as for telling you that tidbit of info, I changed my mind. I have a feeling you will discover that for yourself soon anyways. Also Blake do be careful in my husband's territory. Don't take anything he is awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash."

I nodded my head in agreement, and as I was about to say something the limo door immediately opened.

"Time's up kid." Ares said in a gruff tone and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Wait! Lady Aphrodite may I please have one more word?" I asked.

"Very well, let him go babe." Aphrodite said to Ares with a kind look.

Ares immediately as if under some sort of spell let me go, and shut the door.

"Lady Aphrodite," I said and released my orbs and made them flat against the doors so Ares couldn't hear. "May I ask why do you stay with Ares?"

"I do not believe that is any-"

"He is just using you, do you not see this. All he basically is doing is using you as a sex object. For god's sake do you really want to stay with the man whom abuses his own children? And it wouldn't surprise me if he had hurt you before as well. I won't name whom he hurt, but I will tell you this much the man is horrible. I get that Hephaestus isn't the greatest looking god, but I thought beauty was both internal and external. "I said.

Aphrodite looked shocked, probably from the fact I was the first ever demi-god to actually question her judgment on love. A boy questioning the goddess of love, about love. I shook my head.

'How twisted is that?' I thought to myself.

She looked about ready to argue with my thoughts, but with both courage and stupidity I raised my stopping her from talking.

"Just think about it Lady Aphrodite." I said and brought all my orbs back from blocking the doors back to my pocket, and I opened the door and slipped right out, with a shocked goddess of love, and an angry God of War.

"What did you say to her punk?" Ares asked as he closed the door.

"Nothing you need to worry your pig brain of yours Ares, don't want you losing the rest of the cells left in your head." I said.

Ares roared at me in anger, about ready to chop my head off, but I stood there unafraid. Ares.

"Ares," a melodic voice said from the window of the limo. "I am tired I wish to head home."

"You're lucky, punk." Ares pushed me away from him and the limo. "Be grateful."

"For what, not having the chance to kick your ass, again?" I said.

"No the fact we are being so nice. If it were up to me-"

"Go ahead Ares take your best shot. I am not afraid of an abuse piece of shit like you." I shot back angrily. The man was one of quite a few whom give us guys bad reps and it sickened me, but also reminded me that the world was unfortunately not a just world as a matter of fact it could be quite cruel.

Ares sneered at me. "I'd love to kill you, really I would, " he said. "But you see, I got a situation. Word on Olympus is that you might start the biggest war in history. I can't risk messing that up. Besides, if I did go after you then Athena and Artemis would be on my tail, plus Aphrodite really enjoys seeing you with that dragon. I don't see it, but its her decision. I kill you, that makes me look bad with her. But don't worry. I haven't forgotten my promise. Someday soon, kid—real soon—you and Percy are going to raise your swords to fight, and the two of you are going to remember the wrath of Ares."

"Ha I'm not scared Ares, trust me on that. By the way how's your stomach and heel feel, no more gaping holes?" I asked smirking slightly, I wasn't trying to be arrogant, but in fact just trying to rile up the god of War.

Ares grinned crookedly. "Not bad, punk. But you got nothing on the master of taunts. I'll start the fight when I'm good and ready. Until then… Get lost."

He snapped his fingers and the world seemed to just spin in a three-sixty, spinning in a cloud of red dust, I fell to the ground.

When I stood back on my feet, the limousine was gone, as if it were never there. The road, the taco restaurant, the whole town of Gila Claw was gone. My friends and I were standing in the middle of the junkyard, with Ember holding a burrito for me, while Grover munched on a taco, and mountains of scrap metal stretched out in every direction.

"So what did Aphrodite want?" Ember asked with her eyes glowing slightly roaming me as if to see something out of the ordinary.

I sighed walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Nothing happened. She just wanted to let me know not to take anything from the scrap yard." I said out loud, but gave Ember a look that said we would talk later.

She nodded and handed me my burrito, as I grabbed a small water from my backpack, along with my twin hidden blades which I placed back on my wrists.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that be careful, Blake. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray."

I smiled happily. "Why Zoe if I didn't know any better it would seem you actually care." I said.

Zoe gained a small look of hurt, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. "I just don't want the leader of this quest dying, without thee we may never find Lady Artemis."

I smirked lightly. "Whatever you say Zoe."

Zoe gave out a frustrated groan and glared.

I untangled myself from Ember giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"So," I said turning to everyone, feeling my face heat up a bit. "how do we get out of here?"

"That way," Zoe said. "That is west."

"How can you tell?" Percy asked.

Zoe rolled her eyes at Percy. "Ursa Major is in the north," She said, "Which means that must be west."

She pointed west, then at the northern constellation, which was hard to make out because there were so many other stars.

"Oh, yeah," Percy said. "The bear thing."

Hearing that my eyes immediately started to twitch.

Zoe however looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a fine bear. A worthy opponent."

"You act like it was real." Percy said.

I was about to voice my thoughts, but Grover stopped me.

"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!"

We'd reached the crest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chriots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors.

"Whoa," Bianca said. "That stuff…some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia said grimly. "Like Blake said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Junk?" Grover picked up a beautiful crown made of gold, silver, and jewels. It was broken on one side, as if it had been split by an axe. "You call this junk?"

Ember grabbed the crown out of his hands. "Come on Grover, this is serious!"

"Wait a minute." Percy said as he raced down the mountain, almost tripping up on a bronze coil. He picked up a bow that glowed silver in the moonlight. "This bow looks like yours Zoe."

However Percy was startled when the bow started to shrink and became a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon.

"It's just like Blake's bow." Ember said looking at the bow in awe.

"As amazing as the bow is we have to leave it." I said.

"What, but, Blake it-"

"We can't Em remember what Aphrodite told me, Hephaestus doesn't like people taking items, that and the fact it might be cursed. This place is a place where the gods throw stuff away. Either it be defective or like I said previously cursed." I said.

Percy set down the hair clip and buried it under the other rubble so none of the others would be tempted.

"I don't like this place," Thalia said. She gripped the shaft of her spear.

"Well what do you think is going to happen? You think we are going to get attacked by some sort of killer refrigerators?" Percy asked with a joking tone.

Ember punched Percy in the arm. "Perseus Jackson, that is not funny. This is a serious situation."

Thalia nodded with a small glare at Percy.

I sighed. "Alright guys, we need to keep moving. If we stay here any longer I really do think something might just attack us." I said.

Percy just mumbled something about trying to lighten the mood. And I understand he wanted to help unease everyone's nerves, but at the same time, now was not the time or the place.

We started picking our way through the mountains and valleys of junk. The stuff seemed to almost go on forever, ad if it hadn't been for Ursa Major, we most likely would've just stayed lost in the piles of junk. All the hills pretty much looked the same.

Some of the stuff found in these mountains of junk were amazing. From statues to weapons, the list just went on and on. I had even found this amazing stygian iron sword with sharp ridges on the top and curved forward at the middle of the blade was a hole which was rimmed with a blue glow and a leather handle. The piece was amazing; Ember had to pry me away before I could take the sword. Percy had found an electric guitar much like Apollo's lyre that was pretty cool, but I wasn't really a music guy so I wasn't really into it. I mean don't get me wrong I love listening to some good music, but at the same time I would rather not be the one playing, but don't let my Uncle know that he would tar me a new one. Grover had founda broken tree completely made of metal, and surprisingly I was able to control the metal, or at least the tree beneath the metal, apparently it was just a branch just completely covered in metal. It had been chopped to pieces, but some of the branches still had golden birds in them, and they whirred around when Grover picked them up, trying to flap their wings.

Finally, we saw the edge of the junkyard about half a mile ahead of us, the lights of a highway stretching through the desert. But between us and the road….

"What is that thing?" Bianca gasped.

Ahead of us was a hill much bigger and longer than the others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as a goalpost. At one end of the mesa were a row of ten thick metal columns, weeded tightly together.

Bianca frowned. "They look like-"

"Toes," Grover said.

Bianca nodded. "Really, really large toes."

Ember grasped my hand nervously and I tightened my grip in reassurance. I pulled up my right hand to where it was in front of my face and lifted my wrist releasing my hidden blades, I looked it over, for some reason I had a feeling I would be needing it and I wanted to make sure it was in tip top condition.

The blade was not cracked. Thank the gods, but there were scratches, and some splotches of monster blood, which I had made a mental note to take it into Beckendorf as soon as we got back to camp and ask for some help with the stains. I then retracted my blade, and looked to the sky for some reason I had a feeling of being watched.

As if sensing my uneasiness Ember looked at me.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ember whispered to me.

"I don't know Em, but I just have a really bad feeling." I whispered back.

"Well let's go around then," Thalia said. "Far around."

"But the road is right over there," Percy protested. " Quicker to climb over."

Ping.

Thalia hefted her spear, Zoe drew her bow, Ember let go of my hand and pulled her blade, but then I realized it was only Grover. He had thrown a piece of scrap metal at the the toes and hit one, making a deep echo, as if the column were hollow.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe demanded.

Grover cringed. "I don't know. I, uh, don't like fake feet?"

"Come on." Thalia looked around Percy. "Around."

Nobody argued. I was pretty sure the toes were starting to just about freak everyone out. I mean it was kind of strange that anyone would make a ten-foot-tall structure of feet, in a junkyard.

After several minutes of walking, we finally stepped onto the highway, an abandoned but well-lit stretch of black asphalt.

"We made it out," Zoe said. "Thank the gods."

But she spoke just too soon, and the gods weren't exactly happy with us. At that moment, I heard a sound like a thousand trash compactors crushing metal. The sound made my better than normal hearing feel as if they were about to bleed.

I whirled around. Behind us, the scrap mountain was boiling, rising up. The ten toes tilted over, and I realized why they looked like toes. They were toes. The thing that rose up from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall—a skyscraper with legs and arms. He gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at us, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armored chest, written in thick dust by some giant finger, were the words WASH ME.

"Talos!" Zoe gasped.

"Who-who's Talos?" Percy stuttered.

And before anyone could answer a loud howling was made from above and something black started to dive bomb at us, making everyone roll away, from the speeding black figure.

"Talos is a creation Hephaestus made. But it obviously isn't the original." Thalia said as she looked between the figure that was flying and the large metal statue. "My question is what the hell is that thing?" She said pointing at the figure flying around.

Luckily with my night vision I could clearly see what it was and boy was it scary. The creature had black fur and was shaped as a wolf; the wolf was about the same size as I was when I was in my wolf form. The beast however had reptilian wings, and had four horns that shot back from the center of its head. Its tail wasn't reptilian, but it wasn't all wolf either, as instead of it being fur on the tail it was spikes. The wolf also had scars which marred its muzzle and a long lash on its side.

"You guys remember me telling you about the creature Ginarth sent our way." I said. "Well it looks like it's here."

"What is it though?" Ember asked worriedly.

"I have no clue, it looks like a wolf, but it has wings and horns. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but I do know it's after me. You guys take care of Talos; I'm going to take of the wolf dragon thing." I said as I noticed out of the corner of my eye Talos making its way towards us. The metal giant apparently didn't really take to kindly however to us ignoring its presents.

He moved one hand to his sword belt and drew his weapon. The sound of it coming out of its sheath was horrible, metal screeching against metal. The blade was a hundred feet long, easy. It looked rusty and dull, but I didn't figure that mattered. Getting hit with that thing would be like getting hit with a battleship.

The wolf in the air however just circled us waiting for an opportunity to pick me off by myself.

Ember didn't look very happy with my decision.

"Blake there's no way in Hades I'm letting you fight that thing on your own." Ember said.

"Ember I'll be fine we are going to need as many people as we can fight Talos or else we all are screwed." I said.

Ember bit her lip still obviously not liking the idea.

"Good then Bianca, Percy, Grover, Ember, Zoe, and I will take care of Talos. While you take care of the wolf." Thalia said. "Blake you better not get yourself killed then."

"Someone must've took something." Zoe said. "Who took something?"

She looked at me accusingly.

"Oi, now is not the time to be at each other's throats." I said. "Right now we need-MOVE!"

I then pushed Ember out of the way as a hundred foot sword came crashing down where we once were, luckily we all were able to move out of the way in time, but the ground seemed to be completely totaled.

I then split myself apart from the others.

'A I need some info!" I thought loudly.

'The dragon your about to fight is a drakon lupus, or wolf-dragon. They were protectors of the royal family. Since Ginarth is the apparent leader of dragon's now he is using this power to control them. The wolf-dragons are very loyal to the royal family, but they must know his evil deeds, so even though he is the leader it's still kind of confuses me why they would allow one of their members to be at his command.' A said.

The wolf then dived once again and blew a large column of flames at me. I then used my orbs in my pocket to absorb the incoming strike and then used another to hit into the wolf's wing making the wolf lose balance and made it land in a heap in the sand.

'It can also breath fire.' A said.

'No shit.' I thought back as the wolf was finally regaining its bearings.

"You took something," I heard Percy say from far away. "That sword we saw earlier."

"No!" She said, but her voice obviously quivering.

"Give it back!" Percy said. "Throw it down!"

I looked back and noticed Ember was shooting black flaming arrows at the monster, but the arrows just broke in half on impact and the flame would stick, but it would only seem to make the large metal giant angrier, with my distraction on Ember it proved to be a large mistake, as apparently the wolf was back up and launched itself at me, giving me only a couple of seconds to dodge, the claws caught on my leg, but I was able to get out of the way of its large teeth that were aimed at my face.

The claws raking my leg almost made me scream out in pain, but I held it in.

'Kid!' A shouted in my head.

'Dammit I need to pay more attention.' I thought.

'Kid undo your blades and show the wolf the mark on your wrist.' A said.

'Why wou-'

'Don't question me just do it.' A said.

The wolf turned back around and as it was running at me I undid my hidden blade on my arm and just as it was a foot away I held my arm up to block my face showing my wrist to the creature.

'This is how it ends, huh, being chowed down by my mother's favorite animal, or at least partial favorite animal.' I thought to myself.

But the nothing came only hot breath came from the creature I just was fighting. I lowered my arm and opened my eyes. The wolf's yellow eyes were wide with shock, and was looking at my wrist as if it were the greatest thing it had ever seen.

And then another voice filled my head.

'My liege, but how?' The wolf questioned.

"NO!" I heard Thalia shout from across the way. I looked around the large wolf and noticed Ember was about to get crushed by the large monster as it lifted its foot about to make Ember a stain on the floor. She somehow had been knocked unconscious and was about to get crushed. Immediately rage filled me I had to get to Ember. Immediately I felt power course through me, a new yet familiar power, and my wrist started to glow another color, pain unbearable pain coursed threw me and I cried in pain, but I forced myself to focus on her and only her and immediately I felt a tug at my gut and right then I was next to her within seconds and I hefted her up and then I looked Percy and I was there just as the foot came crashing down. I wheezed in exhaustion as I sat on the floor with my back up against a pile of junk.

Thalia then gave a shout and lightning arced down and hit the behemoth in the chest sending the creature to the floor, above the clouds the wolf I had been fighting earlier came diving down at the downed monster and flew flames at the creature. The wolf howled in the night sky as if in rage.

The monster landed down on its butt and made the ground rumble as it landed down I used my remaining orbs to cover everyone up so the dust wouldn't suffocate anyone. One orb wrapped around Ember, Percy, Bianca, and I. my second orb raced to Thalia and wrapped around her, then another went to Zoe and wrapped around her, my last orb came down from the wolf that had flown back into the sky and wrapped around Grover, after a few minutes and I sensed the dust had settled I un wrapped the orbs around my friends and came back to me. Ember whom was just then coming back around.

"Aw man what hit me?" Ember asked and then her eyes landed on me and they widened. "Blake what the hell happened. To you."

And sure enough I look down at my body and noticed that lines of blue were all around my body, the crystal on my wrist glowed a light blue and I could sense another square had filled the inside of my eyes. Using an orb I had it go to the spot I had originally teleported from and grasped my hidden blade I had taken off earlier and brought it back to me. I put it on my wrist and looked at Talos, whom was still on its behind. On its foot was a maintenance hatch which said: FOR MAINTENANCE ONLY.

I tried to stand, but I couldn't I had spend all of my energy just teleporting and the pain was just now getting to me. I felt as if I had just gone through two rounds against Mike Tyson. I tried to stand, but it was just no use.

"Crazy-idea time," I heard Percy mumble.

Percy told us about the maintenance hatch. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside.

"How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed." Bianca said.

"Distract it," Percy said. "I'll just have to time it right."

"Percy are you crazy!" Ember said tears in her eyes. "There has to be another way, there is no way I'm losing my brother to some over grown statue."

"You won't." Bianca said. "Because I'm going this is my fault to begin with. If I hadn't grabbed this stupid thing." Bianca said showing us a metal figurine, a statue of a god. "It… it was for Nico. It was the only statue he didn't have."

"But, Bianca you can't. Nico-" Percy started.

"It's my responsibility. Here" She handed Percy the little god statue and pressed it into his hand. "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him, I love him and I'm sorry."

"Bianca, no!" Percy shouted.

I tried to stand once again to go after Bianca, but I just physically couldn't I had pushed my body already beyond its limits anymore and I would be dead.

Ember had an arm around me keeping me still as she patched up my leg.

Thalia had the giant monsters attention for a moment. She'd learned that the monster was big, but slow. If you could stay close to it and not get smashed, you could run around it and stay alive. At least, it was working so far. The wolf whom had blew fire at the create was flying back towards Ember and I and Ember seeing the creature jumped in front of me used her body to block, in fear that the wolf was going to attack, but instead the wolf landed beside us, and before Ember or Percy was about to attack I shout them both down telling them not to, and that I would explain later. And then I turned my attention back to Bianca.

Bianca had gotten right nex to the giant's foot, trying to balance herself on the metal scraps that swayed and shifted with his weight.

Zoe yelled, "What are you doing?

"Get it to raise its foot!" She shouted.

Zoe shot an arrow toward the monster's face and it flew straight into one nostril. The giant straightened and shook its head.

"Hey, junk boy!" Percy yelled. "Down here."

Percy ran up to its big toe and stabbed it with Riptide. The magic blade cut a gash in the bronze.

Percy's plan seemed to work like a charm. Talos looked down at him and raised its foot to squash him. I couldn't quite see what Bianca was doing, but Percy was knocked into as Talos's foot came crashing down behind Percy by just a couple of inches and he would've hit his head on a metal fridge, but I used my orb as a baseball mitt and caught him in mid air.

The monster was about to snatch Percy up, but Grover started to play his pipes frantically, and his music sent another power line pole whacking against Talos's thigh. The monster turned. Grover should've run, but he must've been too exhausted from the effort of so much magic. He took two steps, fell, and didn't get back up.

"Grover!" Percy, Thalia, Ember and I shouted. I tried to get that familiar tug in my gut to teleport like I had earlier for Ember, but someone was blocking the connection. I knew it was A, I knew if I teleported one more time I would die, but helping save Grover was way more important to me than anything that would happen to me.

The monster raised his sword to smash Grover. Then he froze. Bianca must've made it into the maintenance hatch. I took in a deep breath and used my the rest of my strength and focused on my orb that was next to me and sent it soaring under the feet of Talos I made it thin to where it could slip under the hatch and made it surround Bianca like an armor.

Talos cocked his head to one side, like he was hearing strange new music. He started moving his arms and legs in weird ways, doing the Funky Chicken. Then he made a fist and punched himself in the face.

"Go, Bianca!" Percy yelled.

I felt Bianca using her limps to pull stuff apart from the inside. Using my orbs I could tell every movement that she made in the creature.

The mosnter staggered around, and I realized we were still in danger. Thalia and Percy rushed and grabbed Grover and ran with him toward the highway. The wolf dragon picked me up by my jacket, while Ember hopped onto its back electing a low grow, but the creature took off up into the air and came down beside Percy and Thalia while Zoe was ahead. She yelled, "How will Bianca get out?"

The giant hit itself in the head again and dropped his sword. A shudder ran through his whole body and he staggered toward the power lines.

Inside the machine Bianca was still wrecking havoc.

"Look out!" Percy, yelled but it was too late.

The giant's ankle snared the lines, and blue flickers of electricity shot up his body. I hoped the inside was insulated. I had no idea what was going on in there. The giant careened back into the junkyard, and his right hand fell off, landing in the scrap metal with a horrible CLANG!  
Inside of the creature I felt a powerful radiation circle around Bianca and then all of a sudden she was gone, just gone not blown to bits by the machine but gone, my orb still inside the monster. Using its power I had it form spikes going throughout the system.  
His left arm came loose, too. He was falling apart at the joints.

Talos began to run.

"Wait!" Ember shouted. The wolf then started to fly after the machine, knowing that I wanted to get to the monster.

Don't ask me how I knew what I wanted, I just could.

The giant crumbled from the top down: his head, his chest, and finally, his legs collapsed. When we reached the wreckage we searched frantically, yelling Bianca's name. The wolf set me down ears flattened to its head. We crawled around in the vast hollow pieces and the legs and the head. We searched until the sun started to rise, but no luck. I had hoped that Bianca had somehow slipped out of my orb and just scampered out, but nothing.

Zoe sat down and wept. I was stunned to see her cry. I heard her mumble. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't made her come on this quest."

I walked to Zoe with a slight limp, I even fell once, but when I made it to her I hugged her tightly. I met with little resistance, but soon she was crying into my chest, her hands slamming into my already bruised chest.

I cringed, but I didn't let go. This was my sister, albeit she treated me like shit, she needed someone to at least be there for her. She may have been living for thousands of years, but at heart I could tell she was still a teenage girl with a broken heart. From whom I had no clue, but I swore I would figure out whom.

Ember walked up to us and gently slipped a hand onto my shoulder and kissed the back of my head. Her hand rubbing my back. She had tears in her eyes.

Thalia yelled in rage and impaled her sword in the giant's smashed face.

"We can keep searching," Percy said. "It's light now. We'll find her."

I finally let go of Zoe as she had passed out from exhaustion and stood up with the little strength I had.

"No we won't," Is said miserably. "When I had my orb around her to protect her while she was in the monster she disappeared. I have no clue how or why, she may be captured, dead, or I have no clue what, but right now. We have to keep moving."

I know I sounded like an ass for not wanting to search for Bianca, but I couldn't sense her with my nature ability and I was about three seconds from passing out.

"The prophecy." Grover said. "One might just perish in a land without rain."

Disdain washed over everyone's face. The wolf howled in a sad cry knowing we had just lost a pack member. Spirits were low and Bianca was nowhere to be seen, and then my vision filled with a welcoming black.

* * *

 **And that ladies and Gentlemen is a wrap on this chapter. Man I will say this was a hard chapter to write, mainly because, and I will be honest I was experiencing some writers block, but its getting better. I thank you all for your patience and your reviews. They all mean a lot.**

 **Now if you enjoyed this story leave a review and if you really enjoyed it follow and favorite.**

 **If you follow you will receive constant updates on when I type and publish another chapter.**

 **Again thank you all for your patience and have a nice day. See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13: Too many dam puns

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.

 **Chapter 13: Too many dam puns**

Honestly I was starting to get really annoyed. First I pass out while training at camp, then I sleep on the car ride to the museum, and then I pass out from over use of my powers, it was a trend that was really starting to unnerve me on the amount of times I've drained myself to the brink of exhaustion. I thought that my training over the school year had made at least somewhat of an impact on how much power I could use, but I guess not everything can really ever go my way, but I suppose things could've been worse.

Initially when I woke up I was freaked out. I was wondering where I was, but after some calming from Ember I had realized we were on the wolf-dragon I was originally fighting. My head was stationed on her lap, and was plagued with a massive headache, while my whole body was feeling as if it gone through a blender about three or four times. Ember was running one of her hands through my hair all the while looking forward, her violet colored eyes were etched with worry, and a pang of guilt washed over me, I had made Ember so stressed these past few days and it made me feel really bad, her other hand griped the wolf's fur to make sure we wouldn't fall off. Which was surprisingly really soft and fluffy, which I had originally thought be rough and rugged, but I guess even wolf-dragon's groomed themselves. The wolf was gliding at a pace that kept up with the truck that was just below us, but I knew if it wanted to, it would've been able to easily fly faster than the truck below, it was a tow truck which was old and rusty, but looked to be running just fine. Percy and Grover were in the back, up against the tow wench, while Thalia drove with Zoe riding shotgun.

Ember realizing that I was still awake bent down and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me gently.

"Sore." I coughed out feeling as if I hadn't drunken anything in weeks.

Ember lifted her hand from my hair and reached around for her bag. she pulled out a large water canteen. She gently pulled me up and put the canteen to my lips and tilted it, I drank as much as I needed and then she took it away from my lips caped it, and stored it back in her bag.

I coughed and felt her hand wrap around my chest to keep me balanced on our ride.

"How long have we been flying for?" I croaked out.

"For maybe a little over half an hour." She told me gently. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "We need to keep watch in case those skeletons are near."

"You," She told me seriously putting emphasis on 'you.' "Are in no shape to be fighting right now. You are still recovering from that fight; you pushed yourself way too hard."

I groaned and looked down at my arms; lines were now going throughout my body, it just looked so off compared to how my skin was normally, and while it didn't feel uncomfortable, it just looked wrong to me.

'I just wish there was a way for them to just disappear.' I thought to myself, and as if right on cue they disappeared as if hiding beneath my skin, I could still feel the power, it just disappeared.

'They appear and reappear at will kid.' A told me. 'You did well for your first time teleporting outside of transforming.'

'Yeah well you would think it would be easier to do without changing.' I thought back.

'Kid it's completely different. When you transform your biological makeup changes, but since you just awakened the ability, and your biological makeup still hasn't adapted to your new ability it will take a while for your body to get accustom to the new ability.' A said. 'Don't you remember when you first awakened you ice ability, how long it took for you to fully grasp the concept of controlling the ice.'

I grunted. He was right. It would take a while for my body to adapt, which meant I would have to be extra cautious with teleporting. And knowing Ember she would make it her goal to make sure I don't use that particular ability.

'All I can say kid is to only use that ability in dire need, until your body has fully adjusted and has acknowledged the new power your body now possesses.' A said knowingly.

'Great, just great I have an ability I can't even use.' I thought to myself in anger.

As if sensing my anger, Ember asked. "Are you okay love? You seem agitated."

I nodded against her stomach.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a soothing tone.

So I told her of the conversation I had with A. After telling her she seemed to have tightened her grip on my chest.

"Then I suppose you really shouldn't be using that power of yours then, until your body adjusts." She said seriously, leaving no room for argument.

"Hey Ember listen, I just want to say sorry." I said looking up into bright blue sky.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked me giving me a confused look.

"For dragging you into this world. I know you didn't ask for it. If I just had someone else get you out of the forest -"

"I am going to just stop you there. You didn't drag me into anything. I came on my own free will. Before you even found me in that forest I was already a part of this world, I just didn't know it till recently. Plus if you hadn't found me, I would've never been able to get to know you as well as I do, and gods knows what would've happened to me in that forest. I love you and am glad to be in this world knowing that I can share it with someone like you, even if you can be a pain in the ass sometimes." She said gently and with a giggle. "So don't you ever regret finding me or helping me find who I really am."

"I guess you're right." I said.

"I know I'm right." Ember said kissing me gently on the back of my head.

I looked down at the other half of our group in the truck below. Thalia from what I could tell was a lot calmer than the rest of the group. Zoe seemed to be in deep thought, Percy was looking over the little figurine that had cost Bianca her life, and Grover was looking up at the clouds.

Then I realized…what were we going to tell Nico? Bianca was his everything, the only thing he had. Now the kid had no one. I just hoped that the kid was making friends in camp, finding connections there, but really thinking on it, was Bianca really dead? I felt her body disappear not ripped apart, nor blown up. I honestly couldn't tell what exactly happened to her.

"I should've been able to save her." I muttered.

"Blake it wasn't your fault." Ember said.

"If I had trained harder." I muttered ignoring Ember.

Ember sat me up and shifted me to where I was facing her, my body was wracking with pain as she moved me, till finally she made me look her straight in her eyes.

"You cannot blame yourself. There was nothing you could've done, without killing yourself." Ember finished softly.

"Perhaps I should've taken her place then." I muttered, and then Ember did something that shocked me to my core, she slapped me across my face. The wolf beneath us growled lowly, but didn't do anything. I couldn't tell if it growled at what I said or the fact Ember slapped me.

I brought a hand up to my cheek in shock. "What was that fo-"

"You listen here Blake Love. I am not going to sit here and listen to you having a pity party. How can you say you should've taken her place? Do you even hear yourself? Bianca knew the risks and she did so for us. She didn't die just for you to wish you had taken her place. Could you imagine how upset everyone would be….how it would devastate me?" She finished quietly. "I couldn't imagine you dead. And honestly I know this sounds completely selfish, but honestly I couldn't really careless. I couldn't imagine you gone from my life. With you dead I might as well be dead myself. So I will not sit here and listen to you blame yourself! I love you, and all your family loves you. You did your best; there are just some things you cannot control. Fight, and have the knowledge that Bianca didn't die in vain. She died for a reason and now it's our turn to fight for that same cause. You train yourself to the ground every day; there is no amount of training that could have prepared you for this, so please no more blaming yourself." She finished, hugging me.

I nodded silently, and whispered out an "I love you too," and even though my arms screamed at me to not move them, I lifted them up and hugged Ember tightly. We stayed like that for a few minutes till the wolf-dragon interrupted us.

'My lord.' The wolf-dragon's voice entered my head.

'Yes?' I thought back, while pulling away from Ember and turning my body back to its original position.

'The vehicle below is slowing would you like for me to stop as well?' The wolf-dragon asked.

'Yes, drop down to where the others are.' I said.

'Blake tell the wolf-dragon to go back to the wolf-dragon clan and tell them that Asura has been reborn. Tell him to gather allies and spread the word that we have returned. We must gather as many allies as possible for the upcoming war. Gods know how many dragons and demi-dragons Ginarth has on his side. However tell him to only to tell those he trusts we do not know how many are on Ginarth's side. This is going to be a very dangerous move, but we must gather all those we can.' A said.

I mentally nodded. When we landed next to the truck we were at the edge of a river canyon. I looked to the wolf-dragon and told him of A's plan, as Ember helped me off our ride by taking one arm around her shoulders and helped kept me steady, as we leapt off the wolf-dragon, the landing made me wince in pain, and buckle a little on the pressure put on my legs, but it was a necessity to get off, if I used my orbs to cushion our fall it would've just wasted more energy, energy I didn't even have.

The wolf-dragon howled into the sky and took off with a large leap and soared into the sky until finally the black furred wolf disappeared into the distance.

"Where's the dragon going?" Thalia asked as she slammed the door shut. Immediately, one of the tires blew. "Great, just great."

"He is going to gather some allies." I said.

"That's great and all, but what are we going to do now? The road has dead-ended and if you haven't noticed we are in the middle of nowhere." Percy said throwing his hands up.

I scanned the horizon. Percy was right, there really wasn't much at all. It was all just desert in all directions, occasional clumps of mountains here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting. The river itself wasn't very big, maybe fifty yards across, green water with a few rapids, but it carved a huge scar out of the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below us.

"We are just going to have to keep moving." I said.

"Blake you are in no-"

"Ember I am fine, Perce reach into my backpack and pull out the ambrosia." I said.

Percy nodded and pulled out the ambrosia. I used my left hand and broke of a couple of pieces, and Percy put the rest back in my bag. I ate the tiny pieces I broke off and immediately I felt my strength coming back. It wasn't immediate, but it would do. I let go of Ember and I stood back up on my own. My legs wobbled a bit standing on my own, and the pain shot through my legs, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Guys there's a path," Grover said pointing to a tiny ledge winding down the cliff face. "We could get to the river."

"That's a goat path," Percy said.

"So?" he asked.

"The rest of us aren't goats."

"We can make it," Grover said. "I think."

Ember shook her head. "Blake is still recovering, and-" She looked over to Thalia, and I remembered her fear of heights it probably would be for the best that we just walked, we didn't need Thalia freaking. "I think we should just go upstream it can't hurt to just walk."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we all decided to just walk. We followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, but Percy being Percy left a stack of golden drachmas on the counter and a note saying IOU three canoes. Now I would've transformed to a fish or something, if I hadn't just wasted a whole bunch of energy, and since I wasn't fully recovered yet from the ambrosia I figured a canoe would be the best option.

"We need to go upstream," Zoe said. It was the first time I'd heard her speak since the junkyard, and I was worried about how bad she sounded, like somebody with the flu. It honestly took all I had to not give the poor girl a hug. I felt bad for her she must've been blaming herself for Bianca's death."The rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," Percy said. We put the canoes in the water.

Thalia then pulled Ember aside as we were getting the oars, but the two were still in range for me to listen. "Thanks for back there." She told her.

"No problem. I know you would've done the same for me." Ember said with a smile as she came back towards me.

"Don't forget your helmet." I told Ember as I put one on her head.

"Oh thanks dad." Ember said mockingly.

I glared at her and grumbled. Ember giggled and got into the back of the canoe, but before I could get into the front Thalia walked over to me.

"Hey, uh, Blake can you do me a favor?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, sure what's up?" I asked.

"Would you go with Zoe? She asked. "I think, ah, maybe you could talk to her."

"Thals you know she isn't going to like that." I said.

"Please? I don't know if I can stand being in the same boat with her. She's…she's starting to worry me."

Part of me wanted nothing more than to say 'hell no' because of the way she has been treating me, but the other half wanted to help her to show her it wasn't her fault to show that I cared for her as a brother to show I wasn't like some of the horrible men out there.

I sighed. "Fine, but you owe me one." I said.

She smiled. "Deal."

I walked over to Ember and kissed her on the lips with as much passion as I could possibly give.

"What was that for?" She asked as we broke apart for air.

"That was for being an awesome girlfriend. Plus your kisses are pretty amazing." I said.

"Oh really maybe I could show you what else I could-"

"Ahem." Thalia said gaining both of our attentions and making both our faces red as a tomato. "TMI guys, TMI."

I coughed embarrassed and headed over to Zoe's canoe. I pushed the canoe in and hoped into the back, as everyone else also got in their canoes and headed into the water. And apparently Percy didn't have to control the currents. As soon as we got into the river, I looked over the edge of the boat and found a few naiads staring at me.

They looked like regular teenage girls, the kind you'd see in any mall, except for the fact they were underwater.

"Hey you ladies think you could help push us along? We are kind of in a hurry and we are heading upstream." I asked.

The three girls bubbled in the water as if giggling. Behind me out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ember gripping her canoe paddles tightly leaving a slight crack in the middle of the paddle, her eyes were glowing and her her teeth sharpening slightly. The reaction she was giving made me sweat drop.

"I hate naiads," Zoe grumbled making me turn my attention back to her.

A stream of water squirted up from the back of the boat and hit Zoe in the face.

"She-devils!" Zoe went for her bow.

"Whoa," I said grabbing her wrist. "Wait a sec Zoe they are only playing."

She pulled her wrist free from my grasp with a hard yank.

"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgiven me." Zoe stated obviously upset.

"For what?" I asked gently.

"None of thine business." Zoe snapped.

I lifted both my hands in the air to show I meant no harm. "Hey, Hey sorry. I was only trying to help."

It was silent between the two of us, until finally she sighed. "It-it was a long time ago."

I nodded gently. "Its fine you don't have to talk about it, believe me I understand about having a rough past." I said remembering the supposed death of my parents, and the abandonment of my mother.

She nodded looking away, but I could tell her shoulders were tense and she seemed to have this dark aura apart from her normal silver one.

"Hey," I said. "You know it wasn't your fault for Bianca right. It was mine, I-I shouldn't have let her go on her own."

Once I finished I waited for her to start yelling at me, maybe help her get rid of her feeling terrible about herself.

Zoe shook her head. "No, the fault is mine. I am the one who practically forced her on this mission. If I hadn't she would've been alive and with those at your camp. I…I wanted her to join the hunt because I hoped she might've been the perfect fit to be the next lieutenant."

"W-what do you mean next lieutenant. You're the lieutenant right?" I said.

She gripped the strap of her quiver in a tight hold. She looked as if she had just aged before my eyes. "Nothing can last forever, Blake. Over two thousand years I have led the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger."

"You can't blame yourself for that. Mom wanted to go on her own. She is the one whom turned down help. Mom is just too stubborn; it's not yours, mine or anyone else's fault." I said.

"But If I had also insisted on going then perhaps-"

"Neither you nor I could've fought something so powerful, something so powerful that was able to kidnap a goddess? There's nothing we could've done." I interrupted.

"Why?" Zoe whispered.

"'Why' what?" I asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I have treated you with nothing but contempt, and here you are trying to help me. What makes you so different from every male out there?!" Zoe asked.

I looked at Zoe with sadness. Here was a girl whom was most likely betrayed by a guy and because of that she now hated them all, thought of all men as sick and twisted. I felt bad for her just looking into her eyes I saw hope, sadness, and betrayal.

"I can't say I am different from 'every' male out there, the ones whom are trash are far and few between us, and those who are, are the lowest pieces of trash. Believe me if I could hunt the ones whom have hurt every girl in a horrible way I would. But what you girls are doing when encountering a male, is just, well, plain wrong. You guys go after any and all men, and not only that you guys blame them all, not just the select few who have done horrible things. In a way you guys are acting no better than the horrible ones." I said.

Zoe opened her mouth, but I was on a role.

"No you guys aren't sexually harassing them, like some men do to girls, but what you guys do is attack all men whom are in what, a ten foot radius. It's wrong. I understand most of you girls have had terrible experiences with men, and I understand that, but that doesn't mean you should stoop down to their level. It's immature and wrong." I said. "What you girls should be doing is only hunting down those who you know for a fact are doing wrong, or bad deeds. So I do disagree with your girls methods, and am upset with the way you girls are treating me and every man, but you girls are my family. You and all the hunters may not view it as such, but I do. Whether you want to believe it or not, I do care for you all, as if you were all my sisters. And it's why I am telling you this now I don't want to see you girls acting the same way as the monsters you hate so much."

Zoe was silently processing everything, when all of a sudden the canoe started to slow down. I looked down at the naiads curious why they were slowing down, and I noticed them pointing forward. I looked ahead and realized why.

This was as far as they could take us. The river was blocked. A dam the size of a football stadium stood in our path.

"It's the Hoover dam," Thalia said and whistled. "It's huge."

As we slowed to a stop we came to the edge of a small bank. Ember and Thalia were the first to land, Percy's canoe was second to get out. Then as we came to land, I hopped out of the canoe and before I could pull the canoe in the rest of the way I felt a naiad pull on my arm gently. I looked down in shock, and immediately one of the naiads pushed out of the water slightly and kissed me on the cheek.

Immediately I pulled away in shock and landed on my butt on the shore, next to Zoe whom had just gotten out of the canoe. I looked back at Ember and noticed her eyes lighting up in a dark purple and a black flame came to her hands, she was about to throw it at the naiad who had just kissed me on the cheek, but the naiads were already gone with the canoes in tow.

The others all had different reactions. Thalia and Percy looked quite shocked, Grover's jaw was to the floor, Zoe didn't look too happy, and Ember looked about ready to murder someone.

Immediately she looked at me.

"E-em we can talk about this." I stuttered as I scrabbled to stand up, as she made her way to me. "Listen I had no clue the naiad was going to do that otherwise-"

"Blake its fine." Ember said obviously still upset.

"Huh?" I intelligently said.

"Well, I know it wasn't your fault. And this just means I have to keep a closer eye on nature spirits being near my boyfriend." Ember growled out, her slits now reverting back to normal pupils. "Besides it wasn't like she kissed you on the lips."

"Ahem." Percy coughed. "Not that your guy's little drama isn't entertaining or anything, but I think we should probably keep moving."

I nodded in agreement and grasped Ember's hand, trying to forget the cool lips that were on my cheek, and we all made our way into a tunnel that led up to the top of the Dam, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs. People were walking along the top of the dam. They were so tiny they looked like ants.

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy said. "Build in the 1930's."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said.

I smirked understanding what the other two were doing. "The largest construction in the United States."

Zoe stared at us. "How do you all know that?"

"Annabeth." Percy said. "She likes architecture"

"She is just nuts about monuments," Thalia chuckled.

"Its moments like this when I wish we had brought her along. Her and her random facts, like an annoying little sister. Perhaps if she were on this quest she would've found a way to save Bianca." I finished in a whisper.

Getting nods from everyone, except of course Zoe. However it showed that the only one whom had actually heard me mutter the last part was Ember, as she let go of my hand and wrapped her arm around me and leaned into my left side.

"It's not your fault you idiot." Ember muttered softly.

I just ignored her, the guilt of Bianca's possible demise was still on my mind and I just couldn't think of it being anyone else's fault, but mine. I let out a deep sigh and gave Ember a small fake smile; however it seemed that she wouldn't take it as she held onto me tighter and we all trudged along.

We had to walk for almost an hour before we exited the tunnel which led onto the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then we straggled back toward the dam. It was nice and windy on top, but one look at the others and I knew to them this was cold, as most were breathing into their hands to warm themselves. Ember however just snuggled even more into my side and I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders.

On one side of the dam, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away, down to the river seven hundred feet below, and water that churned from the dam's vents.

Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looked nervous, and I had to admit I could sense multiple monsters, but I knew that with all of us there, there was nothing really to fear.

"Blake, Grover how close are they?" Percy asked, as he noticed our nervous expressions.

I sighed. "I can't tell for sure, all I know is that my senses are going haywire. It could mean that there is a whole bunch or that there is a very strong monster nearby. So I can't really say. What about you Grover?" I asked.

Grover shook his head. "The wind on the dam, the desert all around us… the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

And honestly it set my own nerves on end, and it made me cautious about my surroundings. It was already Wednesday, only two days until winter solstice, and we weren't even close to getting my mother. We didn't need monsters to add to the mess, we just didn't have the time to deal with them.

"There's a snack bar in the visitor's center," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. They looked almost like the Oscar award statues with wings.

They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said. "A gift from Athena."

Tourists clustered around all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statue's feet, which I thought was kind of an odd thing to be doing, as usually people looked at the larger parts of statues.

"What in the world are they doing?" Percy asked, looking as confused as I felt.

"Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?"

Thalia just shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"When you were here last, did they talk to you or something?" Percy asked.

Thalia's hair casted a shadow to slightly cover her face. I could tell that something must've happened the last time she had come here, perhaps she was trying to get some help or a sign from her dad, but it seems that it didn't really turn out the way she had wanted. "No. They don't do anything. They're just big hunks of metal."

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is so funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."

Then Thalia, Ember, and Percy all sprouted smirks. "And I need to use the dam restroom."

I groaned face palmed, as Percy and the others apart from Zoe all started to laugh. "Your jokes are bad and you should feel bad."

"Oh come on Blake. I'm sure you want to use the dam water fountain you look kind of thirsty." Ember said with a giggle.

I looked away dramatically. "I don't know if I can be your boyfriend anymore."

"Aww c'mon don't be like that," Ember said giggling again. "If you want I will buy you a dam T-shirt."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. The jokes were just relentless. Thalia was crying from laughter, while Percy and Grover were both doubled over clutching their stomachs. I just shook my head at the jokes they were coming up with.

"Oh come on Blake." Ember said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Mooo."

Immediately I turned my head in the direction of the noise. I couldn't think of any cows being anywhere near the Hoover Dam of all areas, and It seems I wasn't going crazy either, since Grover, Percy, and Ember all stopped laughing, as if they also heard the noise.

"Did I just hear a cow?" Grover asked looking confused.

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

"No," Grover said. "I'm being serious."

Zoe listened. "I hear nothing."

Thalia was looking at Percy who looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Percy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "You guys go on ahead. I'll be right behind you guys."

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing," Percy said. "I…I just need a minute. To think."

I honestly wasn't for sure If leaving Percy was a good idea, I mean I trust him to be able to take care of himself, but the worried look on his face didn't really make me feel any easier. And plus I myself was curious to know where the source of the 'mooing' came from, but we respected his wishes and we all continued on into the small café.

The café was nice, as there was both an inside and outside area, and the place was packed with kids enjoying the best part of the entire tour. We walked up to the front where there was a small podium and rang the small bell on the desk.

"Hello," A lady said coming to the small desk, she looked to be in her mid twenties, she had blue eyes, brown curly hair, and had to have been about five feet. "How many will be in your party today?"

"Um, there are six of us in total." I said.

"Okay would you all like a place inside or outside?" The lady asked gently, as she gathered up six menus.

I looked at the others and they all shrugged, obviously not really caring.

"Is there a possibility that we could get a table outside just no to close to the edge?" I asked.

"Of course just follow me." She told us as she led us outside. Luckily the wind had died down somewhat and it was quite nice, we took our seats at a table near the back, but wasn't too close to the edge, I sat next to Ember, while Zoe and Thalia sat on opposite side of each other at the head of the table, while Grover sat on the opposite side of myself. "Here are your menus and your waitress will be with you all in just a few minutes."

"Thank you." We all said.

"No problem." She replied walking away, back to her original position at the podium.

We all looked down at our menus and and started to contemplate what we all wanted. The menu was actually quite short rather the usual long menu. I continued to look at the menu until finally I just decided on ordering a simple burger. I then looked up at my menu at Ember and under the table I gently grasped her hand. She smiled gently at me and gave my hand a small squeeze. Thalia laid her menu down, and looked in my direction.

"Blake?" Thalia said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When we were in the junkyard your skin used to be covered in lines, I didn't notice before, but now that I think on it they were some glowing blue lines. What exactly were they?" Thalia asked gaining the attention of Grover and Zoe.

Before I could tell her our waitress came over.

"Hello everyone my name is Stacy and I will be your waitress today. Could I get you all anything to drink?" Stacy asked as she opened up her notepad.

I ordered a Pepsi, Ember order a Sprite, Grover ordered a Pepsi, Thalia ordered an orange juice, and Zoe ordered a lemonade.

"Alright I will get those right away." She stated.

As soon as she was gone I looked to Thalia.

"The reason I had lines through my body is because I unlocked another dragon ability." I said.

"What does it do?" Thalia asked.

"It was what allowed me to teleport to Ember." I said looking at Ember slightly, and she just gripped my hand even tighter. "It allows me to travel through space and time which lets me teleport to places, there are also some abilities I haven't quite figured out yet, but with my body still adjusting to the new power, it makes it dangerous to use right now."

Thalia nodded her head, and she looked to be awe. "That's amazing. To just be able to teleport anywhere you want."

"It still has limits though, when I used it during the fight yesterday I realized that the further I teleport the more exhausted I become. So the distance of where I go has a huge play on how I use it." I said.

Zoe looked to be in deep thought. "I am curious as to how thine has such abilities."

"Its because I am the rein-"

"We need to leave," Percy's voice from behind as he gripped his knees panting. "Like now!"

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Ember asked as we all stood up.

I looked behind and realized just why, behind Percy making their way toward us was the group of skeletons.

"The Elevator!" Grover said. few bolted that direction, but the doors opened with a nice little ding, and three more warriors stepped out. Every warrior was accounted for, minus the one Bianca had blasted to flames in New Mexico. We were completely surrounded.

Grover being the unpredictable goat he was grabbed a random burrito from one of the tables.

"Burrito fight!"He yelled, and flung the Guacamole infested Grande at the nearest skeleton.

And damn did Grover have an arm. Believe me you never want to be on the receiving end of anything Grover throws. The goat has the arm of that of a professional baseball player. Grover's burrito hit the skeleton and knocked his skull clean off his shoulders. I was kind of expecting everyone in the restaurant to freak out, but once again the mist amazed me the kids throughout the whole café started to laugh and went crazy. They started throwing burgers, burritos, and sodas at each other. I felt bad for their parents, but this was survival.

The skeletons tried to aim their guns, but it was hopeless. Bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere.

Through the chaos I released my shield and had the others get behind me as I pushed the skeletons out of the way with my shield. Burritos would hit the shield and wouldn't get anywhere near us. In hindsight the fact none of us got any food on us at all was quite incredible. When we finally broke free from the café we took off.

"What now?" Grover asked as we burst outside.

Honestly I had no clue the only thing we could do at the moment was run. The warriors were closing in from all directions, somehow they had broken free from the commotion in the café. We ran across the street to the pavilion with the winged bronze statues, but that just put our backs to the mountain.

The skeletons moved forward, forming a crescent around us. One was still putting its skull back on its shoulders. While another was covered in ketchup and mustard. Two more had burritos lodged in its rib cages. They didn't look too happy about it either. They drew batons and advanced.

I summoned my four orbs and made a small barricade to split the skeletons from us. Immediately they started to bound on the small shield I made around us.

"We need to figure a way to break apart from them or get away. Otherwise we might not be making it out." I said closing my eyes concentrating on keeping up my barricade, the cracks were forming and it was taking everything I had to keep it up.

From beside me I sensed a heat. I opened my eyes and Ember threw a black fire wall behind my barricade. Hoping to keep the skeletons away, but at the same time keeping us stuck where we were.

"Whoa," I heard Percy say. "Their toes are really bright."

"Percy!" Thalia said. "This isn't the time."

And I agreed, right now we had bigger things to worry about. I then felt brought my orbs back, they were damaged, about ready to break to pieces, and would take time to repair, but it wasn't time to worry about it. The skeletons walked to the black fire and simply walked through they were covered in black flames and it seemed to be hurting them, but wasn't exactly destroying them.

"Thalia, Percy said."Pray to your dad."

She glared at him. "He never answers."

"Thalia!" I said. "It's worth a shot just do it."

I then once again released my shield and my sword. I pulled my sword out of my shield which seemed to be undamaged from all the burrito flinging.

"Thalia!" Percy shouted.

"How do you know it will work?!"

"Athena, I think. She came to me earlier." Percy said.

Immediately I felt a pang of sadness. My grandmother had appeared, and didn't even say anything to me.

"Try it," Grover pleaded

Finally Thalia closed her eyes. Her lips moved in a silent prayer. I myself sent a prayer to my grandmother, hoping that she would hear my plea.

And at first nothing happened. The flaming skeletons closed in. I raised my sword to defend. Thalia raised her shield. Zoe pushed Grover bhind her and aimed an arrow at a skeleton's head, and Ember had her sword in hand with black flames surrouding it.

A shadow then fell over all of us. At first I thougt the clouds were just covering the sky, but then I realized it was the shadow of an enormous wing. The skeletons looked up too late. A flash of bronze, and all of the skeletons with batons were swept aside.

The other skeletons with guns opened fire. Immediately I grasped Ember and put my head on top of her to shield the oncoming gun shots. Hoping that my dragon scaled jacket would provide some protection, but it seemed that I didn't need to as the bronze angels stepped in front of us and folded their wings like shields. Bullets pinged off of them like rain off an umbrella. Both angels slashed outward, and the skeletons went flying across the road.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said. His voice sounded tinny and rusty, like he hadn't had a drink since he'd been built.

"Will ya look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"

I unwrapped myself from Ember and looked at the skeletons. A few of them were getting up again, reassembling, bony hands groping for their weapons.

"Trouble!" Percy shouted.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled.

Both angels looked down at her. "Zeus's kid?"

"Yes!" Thalia said.

"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus's Kid?" an angel asked.

"Please!"

The angels looked at each other and shrugged.

"Could use a stretch," one decided.

And the next thing I knew, one of them grabbed Thalia, Percy, and Grover. The other grabbed Zoe, myself, and Ember, and we flew straight up, over the dam and the river, skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below us and the sound of gunfire echoing off the side of the mountains. I turned to Ember and what surprised me was her eyes were had changed from her normal pupils to a reptilian slit, and glowing a darker purple, her nails grew longer, she grew a tail which poked out slightly, but couldn't be fully released because of her pants, she reached up and pulled her black and red cap off and two horns formed from her head, and from the back of her shirt I could tell that two wings had grown, but were strained by her shirt, and the last change was her canines grew slightly longer. Ember's other half was now in place of Ember's outer persona.

* * *

 **Alrighty Guys this is another chapter done. I am sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I have been very busy, and I have just not been having a lot of motivation. I feel horrible saying it, but motivation for me is kind of at a low, but I want to make one thing very, very clear. I will never, ever give up on this story. I plan to see this story through to the end. It may take a while and I appreciate all the continuous support, and patience you all have been giving me. You all have no clue how much it truly means to me.**

 **Again I have to thank you. You all have no clue how much it means to me to hear you all like my story, and See ya till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Santa plays dirty

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.

 **Chapter 14: Santa plays dirty**

"J-just tell me when it's over," Thalia said nervously, for only Grover, Percy and I to hear, since I of course had heightened hearing. Her eyes were shut tight. The statues were holding on to us so we couldn't fall, but Thalia held onto the statue tighter turning her knuckles white, as if she didn't trust the statue to hold on tight enough to keep her from falling.

I felt bad for Thalia, I really did, but at the same time I kind of hoped that by doing this she would eventually be able to overcome her fear. If she held on to this, she would only hinder herself even more.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even feel Ember's tail snake its way up my arm, that was until I felt something scaly patting my head. I looked up startled and noticed that a black scaled tail was caressing my head. I then turned my attention to the owner of said tail and she gave me a toothy grin.

I chuckled as I dropped my hand down as we zipped by a snowy mountain peak, and scooped up a large handful of snow. I used my arm to make sure Ember couldn't see I then used my ice abilities and transformed the snow I had in my hand into the perfect snowball. I then raised my arm and gently threw it at her. The snow ball hit its mark and softly hit the top of her head covering her head in snow. She glared at me and used her tail to whack me on the top of my head leaving a large sized bump.

"Ow!" I groaned in pain.

"Serves you right." Ember said her slit eyes narrowing at me.

"I have no clue what you mean." I said feigning innocence.

"Mhmm sure." Ember said sarcastically as she pulled her tail away from me.

"We are in the sierras!" Zoe yelled over the snowy wind. "I have hunted here before. At this speed, we should be in San Francisco in a few hours."

"Hey, hey Frisco!" Percy's angle said. "Yo, Chuck! We could visit those guys at the Mechanics Monument again! They know how to party!"

"oh, man," Our angel said. "I am so there!"

"Wait," Percy said. "You guys have visited San Francisco before?" Percy asked.

"We automatons gotta have some fun once in a while, right?" Percy's statue said. "Those mechanics took us over to the de Young Museum and introduced us to these marble lady statues, see. And-"

"Hank!" Our statue cut in. "They're just kids, man."

"Oh, right. Hehe, my bad" And if the bronze statue could blush, I could've sworn he did. "Back to flying."

We sped up, and I could tell the statues were quite eager to get to San Fran. The mountains fell away into hills, and then we were zipping along over farmland and towns and highways. The view was amazing as we flew. I had flown plenty of times, but every time I did I could never get over the view or the feeling. It brought such a freedom to be away from everything. But the reality of the situation at hand wouldn't leave, I could tell that we were close to finding my parents, I could sense it. And in a way I was nervous. I hadn't seen my adoptive mother in a couple years.

'Would she hate me?' I thought to myself in worry. 'Perhaps she blames me for not looking hard enough? Maybe if I had stayed around a bit longer I would've found her.' Just thinking about my adoptive mom had brought a sense of sickness to my stomach she could have been tortured as we flew, and I knew that she could only take so much. And as my adoptive mother continued to linger on my mind I started to remember that same day I found my parents burnt corpses, and It made me wonder what the other body beside my adoptive father was, if not my adoptive mother. If that burnt corpse was even my adoptive father. I had so many questions and the only one who could answer that was the one person being held captive in San Francisco.

To pass the time and keep the worry of my mother and adoptive mother down, I started shooting my bow at random targets. Grover had pulled out his pipes and started playing a nice calming tune. Zoe started shooting her bow at random billboards, Percy had pulled out Annabeth's cap and started looking at it, Thalia had her eyes closed making sure not to look down, and at the same time praying to the gods to not let her fall, and Ember she had her tail wrapped tightly around my arm as if afraid I would just fall to earth below. The action made me heave a sigh at her overprotective tendencies, but I suppose she wouldn't be like this if I hadn't put my life in danger every minute. Knowing she wasn't going to let go anytime soon I stopped shooting at random targets and challenged Zoe to shooting targets, both of us trying to outdo the other the competition was crazy either I would split her arrow or she would split mine, sometimes Ember didn't like the fact Zoe was splitting my arrows so she would hit some of Zoe's arrows with her black flames, making Zoe scowl at Ember every time. And in response Ember would just give her innocent eyes as if she hadn't done anything at all, but anyone could easily see through it.

"Where do you guys want to land? Hank asked, turning my attention back to the scenery ahead, and immediately I was in awe.

"Amazing." I muttered as I noticed the shocked expressions from the others except for Zoe, whom looked impassive.

My dad and I had passed San Francisco in planes before when we'd go to certain places for hunting trips, but up close and personal like this made me feel amazed. It was like a smaller, cleaner Manhattan, if Manhattan had been surrounded by lush green hills and fog. There was a large bay with ships, islands and sailboats, on island I noticed in particular was Alcatraz. It was a place built for prisoners back in the day, but was closed down for supposed illegal experimentation on the prisoners. But the horrid sight of the place was soon eroded by the amazing scenery of the Golden Gate Bridge sticking up through the fog. I was glad I had my phone that my mother had given me so I fetched it out of my pocket and I turned it to myself and others and shouted. "Everyone look my direction and smile!"

Everyone wandered what I meant, but when they saw what was in my hand they understood. They all smirked all except for Thalia whom was still in her own little place praying to the gods. I smirked, while Grover and Percy made funny faces, Zoe had a small smile, Ember was giving me a loving look with a large smile displayed on her face. I then pressed my finger to the middle of the screen and took a picture. The picture had all of us passing the Golden Gate Bridge.

I then turned my phone back to sleep mode and slipped it back in my pocket.

"There," Zoe suggested. "By the Embarcadero Building."

"Good thinking," Chuck said. "Me and Hank can blend in with the pigeons."

We all looked at him. I couldn't tell if the large bronze statue was kidding or being serious.

"Kidding," he said. "Sheesh, even a statue can have a sense of humor."

As it turned out, there wasn't much need to blend in. It was so early in the morning that not to many people were out and about. However we did kind of almost gave a homeless guy on the ferry dock a heart attack when we landed. He screamed when he saw Hank and Chuck and took off in a sprint yelling something about metal angles from Mars.

We said our good-byes to the angles, who flew off to party with their statue friends. That's when I realized I had no idea what we were going to do next.

We'd made it to the West Coast. My mother was here somewhere. My adoptive mother too, but I had no clue where exactly to find them. San Francisco's huge and with the winter solstice arriving tomorrow it made things even more difficult. Nor did I even have a clue what or where the monster my mother was hunting could be at. It was supposed to find us on the quest. It was supposed to "show the trail," but it really hasn't. Now we were stuck on the ferry dock with little to no money, no gods for help, and no luck.

After a brief discussion, we agreed that we needed to figure out just what the mystery monster was.

"But how?" Percy asked.

"Nereus," Grover said.

"Of course." I said pounding my hand into my other.

"Huh?" Percy questioned.

"Its what my Uncle told me. To find Nereus." I said.

Percy looked curious.

I chucked and then I went and explained what my Uncle told me back on the train in the car I was in with Ember.

"The old man of the sea," I said. "And I think it should be Percy to force him to tell us what he knows. Since Percy is the child of Poseidon, He should be able catch him easier than any of us."

The others agreed, but Percy looked skeptical. "But how do we find him?"

Zoe looked to be in thought. "Old Nereus, huh?'

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately, he is never very hard to find. Just follow the smell."

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Come," Zoe said without enthusiasm. "I will show thee."

Immediately I knew what she was planning, and I started quietly laughing at Percy's misfortune when we stopped at the Goodwill drop box. Five minutes later, Zoe had Percy outfitted in a ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red sneakers, and a floppy rainbow hat. The stench Percy gave off from the clothes made both Ember and I cover our noses.

"Oh, yeah," Grover said, trying to not burst out laughing, "you look completely inconspicuous now."

Zoe nodded with satisfaction. "A typical male vagrant."

"Yeah Perce I think It looks Great man. Totally your look." I said pulling out my phone quickly and snapping a pic.

Percy growled and was about to reach for my phone, but one look from Ember made him freeze and gulp.

"Thanks a lot," Percy grumbled looking away from Ember. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee. To blend in."

She led the way back down to the waterfront with Percy, while the rest of us split off so that Nereus wouldn't notice a bunch of demigods all huddled together. After a long time spent searching the docks, I noticed Zoe and Percy had stopped in their tracks, as if they had found something. Zoe waved for the rest of us to regroup and we all huddled back to Zoe and Percy. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch.

"He will be down there somewhere," Zoe said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"How will I know it's him? If you haven't noticed there are quite a few homeless people here." Percy said pointing to all the homeless.

"Sneak up," She said. "Just act homeless. You will know its him. His smell much like thee is…different."

"Great." Percy said. "And once I find him?"

"Grab him," Zoe said. "And hold on tight. He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about the monster."

"We've got your back," Thalia said. She said as she picked a piece of fuzz off his shirt. "Eww. On second thought…I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you."

"Plus if you do need any help we'll be right here." I said swirling my orbs around to show that they were on standby.

Ember gave Percy a large toothy smile and leaned onto me. "We are with you Perseus."

And Grover gave a big thumbs-up to show his support.

Percy let out a grumble, something along the lines of having super-powered friends. Then he headed toward the dock. The rest of us however split apart, we decided that if we all stayed clumped up then the chances of possibly a monster appearing was high. However none of us stranded to far, always keeping Percy in our sights. Percy had pulled his hat down and kept stumbling awkwardly, you could kind of tell he was pretending to fall and then regain balance (don't tell him I said this, but he is kind of bad at acting). Percy even passed by the man whom was still trying to war the others that there were metal angles from Mars.

I wanted to grab the man and throw him off the dock. If Nereus was overhearing him speak then the chances of us finding him was lowered. The guy needed to be moved or knocked out because he was risking us finding my family. When the man went to move onto the next homeless person I immediately took action and stepped in front of him. His face instantly went pale. He was going to shout something, but using one of my orbs I used it to act as a mouth cover and made him stop what he was saying. I looked around and noticed none of the other homeless was paying attention and I immediately grabbed him. I then used the mist and made him think that this was the wrong dock and told him he needed to head into the city. The homeless man looked skeptical, but eventually started making his way to the city.

When he was finally gone, Ember walked over to me. "Love why did you make him leave? It was quite entertaining watching the mortal walking around like a buffoon."

"I did it because if our target is here and he hears about the bronze statues, he may just run away. I don't want to risk our mission because of one person." I said sounding harsher than what I meant.

"Makes sense, I suppose." Ember said as she moved back and forth uncomfortably. Her tail had to be tucked into the back of her pants because if people saw that a girl was walking around with a large dragon tail out they would freak. Luckily she was able to retract her horns and wings otherwise she would have to be in the air above the clouds while we were on the dock.

Ember had her red and black cap on with her hair in a ponytail with a strand or two still in her face, now noticing she looked exhausted she had bags under her beautiful violet eyes, and her face a lot lighter color from her usual tanned. Her camp-half-blood shirt looked a little ragged from all the fighting and running we all been going through. I gently moved the stands of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Have I told you lately you look beautiful?" I asked gently.

"Yes, you have told me quite a bit. Although I do believe your opinion is a little bias, as I am your girlfriend and my current attire is not the best." Ember said pointing to her ragged clothes.

I chuckled. "I think it adds to your beauty really." I said giving her a gently kiss on the lips, I wanted to deepen it, but I decided that probably wasn't the best Idea since we were surrounded by people.

Ember rolled her eyes at my response. "I swear I have the cheesiest mate ever."

"Awe come on you know you love me." I said grasping her gently from behind.

Ember didn't verbally respond, however she did give me a small smirk. As if to say what do you think.

"Guys!" Grover said walking up to me and Ember.

"Yeah G? I asked.

" Percy's on to something." Grover said.

I immediately looked up and sure enough Percy was making his way over to a guy rolled out on a bed. The man looked old, like moldy cheese old. He had to have been about a million years old. He wore pajamas and a fuzzy bathrobe that probably used to be white. He was fat, with a white beard that had turned yellow (don't ask me how I have no clue), the man kind of looked like Santa, if of course Santa was a bum and had gone through hundreds of piles of trash and then pissed on. In a word nasty.

And as Percy continued to get closer the rest of us also started to slowly move in. Luckily the guy was asleep and turned away from the rest of us so there was no way for him to notice the rest of us. Percy finally sat next to him and the rest of us stopped. All of us tense ready to move if necessary. The man opened his eye suspiciously at Percy, but he muttered something and went back to sleep. I reached in my pockets and fished out my orbs. I swirled the four orbs in my hand ready for use at any moment.

And as soon as I noticed Percy tense I knew he was about to make his move. The other homeless people at first paid no mind, but when Percy finally jumped on Santa they all started to look worried and all attention went to Percy.

"Ahhh!" Nereus screamed. Percy had obviously meant to grab him, but he grabbed Percy instead. I suppose after being chased after by other half-bloods it made you warry and as soon as he saw Percy he most likely was already on edge. It would explain the quick reaction to Percy. Hell the man obviously had a hard grip on Percy as he was starting to cause his arm to turn slightly purple.

"Help me!" Nereus screamed as he squeezed the life out of Percy.

"That's a crime!" one of the other homeless guys shouted out. "Kid rolling an old man like that!"

Percy rolled, he rolled straight down the pier until his head slammed into a post. He was dazed for a second and Nereus's grip slackened. He then stood and made a break for it. But before he could I rolled my orbs and caught him under his feet making him slip and fall. Percy regaining his senses had stood back up and tackled Nerueus, making Nereus let out a loud. "umph!"

"Listen kid, I don't have any money!"He tried to get up and run, but Percy locked his arms around the man's chest. The rest of us came running, but we stayed a few feet back just in case. I controlled my orbs to stick to the man's close and laid them flat so the man wouldn't notice them on his back.

"Listen, I don't want your money, all I want is information!" Percy said as he fought. "I'm a half-blood!"

If anything the man struggled even harder to get out of Percy's grip. "Heroes! Why do you always pick on me?"

"Well, because you know everything!" Percy stated.

He only growled and tried to shake Percy off his back. He thrashed around, making it impossible for Percy to keep on his feet, but Percy gritted his teeth and I could tell that he squeezed tighter. The two staggered toward the edge of the pier and Percy looked at the water and then back up I looked at his eyes and noticed a familiar glint. He had a plan, and I prayed to my grandmother that the plan would work.

"Oh, no!" Percy shouted dramatically, which made me roll my eyes slightly. "Not the water!"

And surprisingly his plan worked. The two then plunged straight into the San Francisco Bay, as they fell I could hear Nereus shout in triumph, as if he had just won an award.

However with my orbs still on the man's body, I could tell by his shaking that he was surprised that Percy still had a hold of him. However Percy wasn't out of the woods yet, as I felt the man start to change shape, until he was a sleek black seall causing Percy to lose grip, luckily just because he changed shape didn't mean he lost my orbs off his body. I used the orbs to try to stop his movement by wrapping them around his wiggling body, it didn't stop him, but it did slow him down enough for Percy to grab back a hold of him after he had somehow had lost his grip. And even when Percy had his grasp of the man again the man renewed his vigor in wiggling my own orbs almost lost their grip. If Percy hadn't been the son of Poseidon there was no way even he could've kept hold of him.

Then I felt Nereus start to change again, and this time it was something much, much larger. Nereus spun and expanded into some type of whale. It was large so it wasn't some of the smaller ones, and it wasn't large enough to be a hump back whale, it was either a beluga or a killer whale. However using my orbs I tried to hold down its tail, but it was no use, as a large killer whale came jumping out of the water with Percy on his back, Percy noticed us and waved, but soon was plunging back in the water.

A whole bunch of tourists went, "Whoa!"

Percy had played it off as if this was just a normal occurrence in San Fran, which caused a few of us to chuckle. The only ones not chuckling were Zoe, and Ember. Ember only smiled at Percy's antics and shook her head.

When Nerues and Percy were back in the water he changed into a slimy eel. And using my orbs I helped Percy tie Nereus into a knot until he realized what was going on and changed back to human form. "Why won't you drown?" I heard him wail, going in to punch Percy, but thinking quick I used my orbs to keep his hands behind his back like makeshift handcuffs. Now you must be thinking in the hell can you hear what was going on under water, well it seems that my enhanced hearing allowed me to even hear things that were happening under the water, while the others only heard some bubbles coming up to the top of the surface of the water.

"I'm the son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"Curse that upstart! I was here first!"

Finally, he collapsed on the edge of a boat dock, which my orbs surrounding the man and Percy holding on to make sure he didn't escape. We all took off down th steps from the pier and made our way to them. Nereus was heaving and gasping out of breath. Percy however looked like one of those energized bunnies you see on commercial for batteries.

"You go him!" Zoe said.

"Yea had a little help though." Percy said looking up at me grinning.

"Eh, it was mainly you though, I only helped a little." I said smirking.

Percy was about to retort, but Nereus interrupted. "Oh wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"I got more than one question," Percy said.

"Only one question per capture. That's the rule." Nereus stated.

I smirked. "Actually two of us captured you, sooo technically we both get to ask you a question." I said.

Nereus narrowed his eyes. "You were the one with the nature orbs. I knew no nature dragons were in the area. Humph, reborn dragons are such a nuisance, especially the child of the moon goddess."

"Wait you know about me?" I asked shocked.

Nereus chortled. "Oh do not feel so special boy, almost everyone knows about you. Its no secret."

I shook my head.

Nereus let out a loud sigh. "Very well a question for the child of Poseidon, and the Child of the moon goddess."

I was glad we were now able to ask a couple of questions apart from the usual one question. Now the million dollar question was to wonder what question to ask. Should I ask where the royal dragon reside, should I ask where my mother was, or should I ask where the monster whom was able to destroy Olympus was located? I also wanted to ask if my adoptive mother was still alive, and how to rescue her. But I knew I couldn't ask that all in one question. I had to be smart.

Percy took a deep breath beside me. "All right, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting?"

Nereus raised an eyebrow , and gave a mossy green smile at that. "Very well, and the Child of Artemis?"

I took a deep breath. "Where is my birth mother, and dragon mother?" I asked my eyes glowing silver with my slit pupils boring holes In Nereus's head.

Nereus happy expression changed to that of shock. "No fair kid that is two questions."

"No its not It is one single question. I asked where both of my parents reside." I said pointedly.

Nereus glared angrily and grumbled slightly. "Son of Poseidon your quesiton is easy. He's right there." Nereus said point to the water at Percy's feet.

"Where?" Percy asked.

"Child of the moon, your question is difficult. I had been sworn to secrecy on the location of sacred land of the dragons, but that symbol on your wrist demands I tell you," Nereus stated looking at my wrist, which was glowing slightly glowing under my hidden blade. I pushed my jacket sleep down a bit to cover the glowing mark and look at him expectantly. "You will need to go to 49, -6, and to find your blood mother well. Just ask her lieutenant." He said and instantly I noticed Zoe's eyes widened drastically.

"Wait, what how would-"

"The deal is done!" Nereus stated interrupting me. Then with a pop, he turned into a goldfish, shedding my orbs off his body and did a small back flip into the sea.

"He tricked us!" Percy shouted.

"Wait." Thalia's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"MOOOOO!"

We all looked down, and there in the water was a cow serpent, swimming next to the dock. He nudged Percy's shoe and gave him a sad brown eyes. This creature was amazing.

"Ah, Bessie," Percy said. "Not now."

"My name isn't Bessie. It's Ophiotaurus."

Grover gasped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."

"You can understand her…er, him?" Percy asked.

Grover nodded. "It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?"

"It means bull in Greek," Thalia said. "But what's it doing here?"

"Percy is my protector, I followed him. And I am afraid of the mean men trying to catch me. They are closing in I need help." The Ophiotaurus stated.

"He says that Percy is his protector," Grover announced.

"And he's running form the bad people. He says they are close." I finished.

"Wait," Zoe said, looking at Percy."You know this cow?"

Percy looked annoyed. "Yes, one morning I was woken by my pegasus, and he needed help, he was trapped and so I helped him get out of some netting."

Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "And you just forgot to mention this before?"

"Well.." Percy said rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I mean we haven't really had an opportunity, and plus I didn't really think of it as too important. I thought maybe it was just some sea creature that needed help."

"Yeah a sea creature, one you see all the time." Thalia muttered sacastically under her breath.

"I am a fool," Zoe said suddenly. "I know this story!"

"What do you mean huntress?" Ember asked her grip tightening in my hand.

"From the War of the Titans," She said. "My…my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast we are looking for."

"Bessie?" Percy said looking down at the bull serpent. "But…he's too cute. He couldn't destroy the world."

"That is how we were wrong," Zoe said. "We've been anticipating huge dangerous monster, but the Ophiotaurus does not being down the gods that way. He must be sacraficed."

"Wha-what?" The Ophiotaurus said.

"I don't believe he likes the S-word." Grover said and I nodded in agreement.

Percy patted the Ophiotaurus on the head, trying to calm the creature down. He was trembling in fear afraid what might happen.

"How could anyone hurt him?" Percy said. "He's harmless."

Zoe nodded her head in agreement. "But there is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago, when the creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

"I don't want anyone touching my entrails." The Ophiotaurus said frantically.

"I don't think he likes entrails either." I said using my orbed to gently pat the bull on the head using nature I sent calming waves his way, and slowly the cow started to calm.

Thalia looked at the cow serpent with wonder and looking closely you could see something else, something like hunger. "The power to destroy the gods…how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows for sure," Zoe said."The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into he fire. It was a close call. How however after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

Thalia sat down on the dock. She stretched her hand. The Ophiotaurus went right to her. Thalia placed her hand on his head. The Ophiotaurus shivered.

And Thalia's expression changed. "Thalia get away from the Ophiotaurus." I said seriously.

She snapped out of the trance she was in and looked in my direction, in shock. I had my orbs out and in my palm in case she argued. I didn't trust her next to the creature. If she tried something I was ready. Thalia stood slowly and backed away slowly looking down at her hands in shock. The tension between us thick.

"Guys, stop we don't need a fight right now." Percy said. "We have to protect him, If Luke gets a hold of him-."

"Luke wouldn't hesitate," Thalia muttered. "The power to destroy Olympus. That's…that's huge."

I then stood in front of the Ophiotaurus blocking Thalia's path of view.

"Yes, it is, my dear," said a man's voice in a heavy French accent. "And it is a power you shall unleash upon the gods."

The Ophiotaurus behind me made a whimpering sound and submerged.

Looking away from Thalia I noticed that we had been ambushed. I was shocked we had been so distracted that we had been surrounded from behind. I growled at the monsters that surrounded us from behind.

Standing behind us, his two-color eyes gleaming dangerously, was Dr. Thorn, the manticore himself.

"This is just pairrr-fect," the manticore gloated.

He was wearing a ratty black trench coat over his Westover hall uniform which was torn and stained. His military haircut had grown out spiky and greasy. He hadn't shaved recently, so his face was covered in silver stubble. Basically he didn't look too different from the people we had met here at the pier.

"Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia," the manticore said. "I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!"

On either side of him stood two armed security guys, some of the mortal mercenaries I'd seen in D.C. Two more stood on the next boat dock over, just in case we tried to escape that way. There were tourists all around—walking down the waterfront, shopping at the pier above us—but I knew that wouldn't stop the manticore from acting, if anything he would most likely enjoy putting on a show for the mortals.

"Where's your undead lackeys, couldn't find them so you got a couple of meat heads to take their place?" I sneered at the monster.

He growled. "These fools are here to make sure none of you escape. Unfortunatly the General believes me to be worthless. However when I take down the Child of Artemis and his little squabbling gang he will change his mind, and then Lord Ginarth will praise me for your death."

Ember let out a reptilian hiss from her throat, she looked about ready to lunge at the manticore and rip out his throat. I gripped her hand tightly telling her to calm down, but she didn't she even slightly moved in front of me.

I looked back at the Ophiotuarus we needed to get him out of this at all cost, if the titans got their hands on him it would most likely be game over for all of us. Instantly I thought of Percy and though maybe he could get him to safety, but I knew we would need him for the upcoming fight, plus I knew he was way too loyal to abandon us.

"We beat you once before," Percy said.

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And," The Manticore then turned his attention to me with a menacing look, making Ember look even angrier her eyes lighting up a dark violet color. "Plus Mommy dearest is a little preoccupied at the moment so she won't be her to save her little bastard child. There will be no help for you now."

Zoe notched an arrow and aimed it straight at the manticore's head. I didn't know if she did out of anger for what he said, or because she thought it would make a difference. In response to Zoe's actions the two guards raised their guns.

Ember snarled in response, she was pissed, very pissed. I even noticed some of the shadows started to move in response to her anger, even emitting a black flame which surrounded her palms, it made me slightly nervous. I knew she wouldn't intentionally harm us, but in her rage you never know what might occur. So I placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a look that told her to calm down. She looked at me with an indifferent expression and turned her attention back to the monster looking as fierce as before.

"Wait!" Percy said. "Ember, Zoe don't!"

The manticore smiled. "The boy is right, Ember Jackson, Zoe Nightshade. Put your bow and flames away. It would be a shame to kill you both before you witnessed Thalia's great victory."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled. She had her shield and spear ready.

"Surely it is clear, after all the hunter child saw it clearly," The manticore said brining up my previous actions of stopping Thalia from being so close to the Ophiotaurus. "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus."

Silence filled the air. Everything had made sense now. Thalia was only two days away from turning sixteen. She was a child of the Big Three, and here was her opportunity to end the gods, a large choice to put on a fifteen year old girl, a terrible choice to either spare the gods or end them. But I knew if she does make the wrong choice I would have to stop her. If I had to I would kill her, to protect my loved ones, I would not hesitate. I suppose that is mainly because I didn't know her as long as Annie did so I wasn't as connected, but it was in the end Thalia's choice and I hoped she would make the right one.

"You know it's the right choice," the manticore told her. "Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule the world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you use your spear."

"Thalia, Think about this for a moment. Your father is a paranoid power hungry god." I said seriously as thunder rumbled in the background. "You are better than him, he helped you many times, he does care for you the gods care for us. Do they forget about us yes, but you know what I bet someone out there has it way worse than us, and they still have faith. So snap the fuck out of it!" I

She looked at me as if she had just woken up, dazed and uncertain. And then her eyes focused and she gripped her spear tightly.

Percy focused his attention to Grover who nodded. He raised his pipes to his mouth and played a quick riff.

The manticore yelled, "Stop him!"

The guards had been targeting Zoe, and Ember, and before they could figure out that Grover was the bigger problem, the wooden planks at their feet sprouted new branches and tangled their legs. Zoe let loose two quick arrows that exploded at their feet in clouds of sulfurous yellow smoke. They were fart arrows.

"Ember use some of your flames!" I said in a rush.

Ember with some of her black flames in hand spewed them at the gas.

The guards screamed as they were covered from head to toe in black flames, the manticore barley avoiding the flames with a shocked expression on his face.

"Grover," Percy said turning his back to the manticore using his lion's coat to protect him from some of the spines the manticore let loose. "Tell Bessie to dive deep and stay down low!"

"Get down!" Grover translated to the Ophiotaurus.

"The cow…" Thalia stated.

"Let's go!" Percy shouted, as he pulled Thalia along, as we ran up stairs to the shopping center on the pier. We dashed around the corner fo the nearest store. I heard the manticore shouting, and I heard a few more mortals coming in. He had back up. "Get them!" tourists screamed as guards shot blindly into the air.

We scrambled to the end of the pier. We hid behind a little kiosk filled with souvenir crystals—wind chimes and dream catchers and stuff like that, glittering in the sunlight. There was a water fountain next to us. Down below, a bunch of sea lions were sunning themselves on the rocks. The whole of San Francisco Bay spread out before us: the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island, and the green hills and fog beyond that to the north.

"Percy go over the side!" Zoe said. "You can escape in the sea. Call on thy father for help. Maybe you can save the Ophiotaurus."

And immediately he gave the response I knew we were going to get. He wasn't backing down.

Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed off the top of the water fountain. Water burst out of the busted pipe and sprayed all over us. Luckily I was able to get my hood up in time and stopped the water from getting my face wet, since my jacket made me completely water proof. However for Ember she was completely soaked. Thalia gasped as the water hit her. Her eyes cleared up a bit from a smoky haze. "Are you crazy? She asked shivering.

At first I had no clue what he was planning, but Grover apparently did. He was fishing something out of his pocket and and pulled out a golden drachma. He then threw the drachma into the rainbow mist created and yelled, "O goddess, accept my offering!"

The mist rippled.

"Camp Half-Blood!" Percy shouted.

And in the mist shimmering right next to us, was the drunkard himself Mr. D, wearing his leopard-skin jogging suit and rummaging through the refrigerator.

He looked up lazily. "Do you mind?"

"Where's Chiron!" Percy shouted.

"How rude." Mr.D took a swig from a jug of grape juice. "Is that how you say hello?"

"Mr. D, Now really isn't the time for this." I said seriously. "We are in a serious situation. Where is Chiron?"

Mr. D scoffed, then gained a thoughtful look. Behind us, footsteps and shouting was heard- it was the manticore's troops and they were closing in.

I thought of changing into a dragon, or some other creature, but I knew if I did I would be exhausted.

"Serious situation you say," Mr. D mused. "How very exciting. However I'm afraid Chiron isn't here at the moment. Would you like me to take a message?"

Percy looked at us. "Well we're dead."

Using my orbs I ordered two of them form into soldiers and the other two orbs formed into weapons for the soldiers.

Thalia gripped her spear. She looked like normal angry self again. "Then we'll die fighting."

"How very noble," Mr. D said, stifling a yawn. "So what is the problem, exactly?"

Percy looked skeptical, but told Mr. D of the situation with the Ophiotaurus.

"Mmm." He studied the contents of his fridge."So that's it. I see."

I wanted to say something, something really derogatory, but I knew if I did it wouldn't gain any favors from the god.

"Really, do you even care!" Percy yelled. "You'd just watch us get killed!"

"Hmm, let's see I think I'm in the mood for some pizza tonight."

I glared at the god. I was pissed off and annoyed. I would've just cut the connection, but then I heard the manticore scream, "There!" And we were surrounded. Two new guards stood behind him. Two others were on the roof, with sniper rifles. The Manticore threw off his coat and transformed into his true self, his lion claws extended and his spiky tail bristling and dripping with a thick poison liquid on his barbs.

"Excellent," He said. He glanced at the apparitions in the mist and snorted. "Alone, without any real help. Wonderful."

Both my orb figures were standing ready to charge.

"You could ask for help," Mr. D murmured to us, as if amusing. "You could always say please."  
'Really, now you say something, now of all times.' I thought to myself in annoyance, as Zoe readied her arrows, Grover lifted his pipes, Ember readied her sword which had black flames licking the blade, and Thalia raised her shield, with a tear now running down her cheek. I couldn't help, but remember the story Thalia had, how this almost same exact situation happened at Camp.

I looked to Mr. D. 'Ah hell.'

"Mr. D please," I said. "Help us."

At first nothing happened.

The manticore grinned. "Spare the daughter of Zeus and the one with black flames. They will join us soon enough. Kill the others."

Ember growled at that. I could feel her flames heating up, as she moved in front of me. I went to move beside her, but her tail had moved to keep me away. Her wingers were also out and blocking my body, however it didn't obstruct my view of the guards or manticore.

The men raised their guns, and then it seems Mr. D pulled through. The sunlight tinged with purple, and the smell of grapes and wine filled the air. I could sense the forces of nature being used. I could feel it with my own nature abilities, but this nature was more in depth, more in tuned. It was incredible.

SNAP!

It was the sound of madness, it was minds breaking, turning to mush. One guard put his pistol between his teeth like it was a bone and ran on all fours. Two others dropped their guns and started to waltz with each other. The fourth began doing what looked like an Irish clogging dance. If we weren't surrounded and were at gun point it would've been hilarious.

"No!" The manticore screamed. "I will deal with this myself then!"

His tail bristled, but the planks under his paws erupted into grape vines, which immediately began wrapping around the monster's body, sprouting new leaves and clusters of green baby grapes that ripened in seconds as the manticore shrieked, until he was engulfed in a huge mass of vines, leaves, and full clusters of purple grapes. Finally the grapes stopped shivering, and I could sense that the monster was no longer on the dock.

"Well," Mr. D, said as he closed his refrigerator. "Wasn't that fun."

I looked at the god in shock, he did that as if it were nothing. "Thank you Mr. D, but how…"

"Such outstanding gratitude," The god muttered. "The mortals will soon come out of it. Too much explaining to do if I made their condition permanent. I hate writing reports to Father."

He stared resentfully at Thalia. "I hope you learned your lesson, girl. It isn't easy to resist power, is it?"

Thalia blushed as if she were ashamed.

"However with the hunter there, I doubt he would've let you get very far with it." Mr. D said seriously.

Thalia looked at me and then down at her feet, her blush still showing. The others all had looks of agreement, and Ember finally come out of her protective mode and looked me over, as if I had actually fought. I finally got her to stop her actions and looked at Mr. D and nodded.

"Mr. D," Grover said in amazement. "You…you saved us."

"I suppose so, now don't make me regret it, satyr. Now get going, Blake Love. I've bought you all a few hours at most. "

"The Ophiotaurus?" I questioned. "How do we get it to camp?"

Mr. D sniffed. "I do not transport livestock. That you are on your own."

"But where do we go?" Percy asked.

Dionysus looked at Zoe. "Oh, I believe the huntress knows that. You must enter at sunset today, you know, or all is lost. Now good-bye. My pizza is waiting."

"Wait hold up, Mr. D," I said now realizing what happened.

He raised a slight eyebrow.

"You go my name correct for once." I said with a smirk. "You actually do care."

Mr. D scowled. "I most certainly do not, and did not Balaque. Now be gone!"

He waved his hand, and his image disappeared in the mist.

Around us, the manticore's minions still acted the same way Mr. D had made them. One of them had found a homeless guy, and had a serious conversation with him about the metal angles from mars. Several other guards were harassing the tourists, making animal noises and trying to steal their shoes.

I looked at Zoe. "Nereus, and then Mr. D said you know the way, can you please explain to us what they meant now?"

Her face turned pale. She pointed across the bay, past the Golden Gate. In the distance, a single mountain rose up above the cloud layer.

"The garden of my sisters," she said. "We must go to my old home. **The Garden of Hesperides**."

* * *

 **Okay guys before you shoot me and stab me with your swords, and pitchforks. I know this is late, but I have been super busy. College and work is a pain in the ass, that is all I can say.**

 **However I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions, comments, and concerns message me, or review. Tell me your thoughts I am always willing to listen to constructive criticism. I cannot tell you all how much I appreciate all the enthusiasm and support you all give me.**

 **If your new there is a button at the bottom and top to follow or favorite. If you follow you will get constant updates when the next chapter will be released.**

 **And till next time see you all later.**


	15. Chapter 15: I mark my own deathbed

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.

 **Chapter 15: I mark my own deathbed**

"We shall never make it," Zoe said. "We are moving too slow. But we cannot just leave the Ophiotaurus."

"Please m'lord don't leave me here the evil men might come back," the Ophiotaurus said, as he swam next to Percy as we all jogged along the waterfront. We'd left the shopping pier far behind. We were heading toward the Golden Gate Bridge, but it was a lot farther than I'd realized. The sun was already dipping in the west.

"I don't get it," Percy said. "Why do we have to get there at sunset?"

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of the sunset," Zoe said. "We can only ender the garden as day changes to night."

"Wait so that means if we miss it-" I muttered.

Zoe nodded her head. "We would miss our chances of rescuing thine mother. The winter solstice is tomorrow, so we would have to wait until evening tomorrow to enter, and by that time the Olympian council will already be over. It must be done tonight."

And if we failed that would mean my adoptive mother would be dead, and it would take even longer for the Olympian council to prepare for the upcoming war, and with Kronos and Grinarth joining sides it would make it all the more difficult to beat with just us half-bloods. We needed this time more than anything.

"Well then we need a car then, or else we will fail." Thalia said not looking anyone in the eye.

"But what about Bes-er the Ophiotaurus?" Percy asked.

Grover stopped in his tracks. "I have an idea! The Ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water, right?"

"Well, yeah I guess." Percy said. "I mean, he was in Long Island Sound. Then he just appeared out of nowhere into the water's at the Hoover Dam. And no he is here."

"So maybe we could coax him back to Long Island Sound," Grover said. "Then Chiron could help us get him to Olympus."

"But he was following me," Percy said. "If I'm not there, would he know where he's going?"

"Please don't leave me young master." The Ophiotaurus said.

"I…I can show him the way," Grover said. "I'll go with him."

Percy stared at Grover. I understood why, Grover never really had a fondness for water if anything he was kind of afraid of it. Hell with him being part goat and part human he could hardly swim with his hooves for feet.

"Apart from Blake I am the only one who can talk to him, and Blake needs to find his parents and help them in any way he can." Grover said. "It makes sense, I can do this trust me."

Grover then bent down to the Ophiotaurus and muttered a blessing, I couldn't really depict the words, but from the rush of natural energy being sent in their direction I could tell Grover was blessing the Ophiotaurus.

"The blessing of the Wild," Grover stated at everyone's weird looks. "That should help with the safe passage, Percy; I need you to pray to your dad as well. See if he will grant us safe passage through the seas."

I knew if Percy didn't there wouldn't be any telling what would happen. Hell to a shark a goat might just look good right about now, not to mention all of the monsters in the sea. I wish I could've gone with Grover or at least took his place, but I knew he was right I had to find my parents and rescue them. If I didn't there wouldn't be any telling of what might go wrong. And If Poseidon knew of the severity of the situation I doubt Percy would even need to pray to his father about the Ophiotaurus, but then again would that technically be interfering with demigods, as this actually pertained to the safety of Olympus? But I decided to shake my thoughts off it, it wouldn't do to dwell on it too much.

Percy looked across the waves and closed his eyes, his forehead scrunching up in concentration.

"Dad," Percy muttered. "Help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice," Thalia said seriously. "Something huge."

Percy looked to be in thought, and then he started to take off his coat.

"Percy," Grover said. "Are you sure? That lion skin…that's really helpful. Hercules used it!"

And as soon as he said it, I noticed a small glint appear in Zoe's eyes. I didn't know exactly what it meant, but I mentally stored that information for later to ask her. I knew Zoe had a hard past with some male, perhaps there was a link or Perhaps I was thinking to much about it, but I knew I would have to ask her for sure.

"If I'm going to survive," Percy said. "it won't be because I've got a lion skin cloak. I'm not Hercules."

Percy then threw the coat into the bay. It soon turned back into a golden lion skin, flashing in the light. Then, as it began to sink beneath the waves, it seemed to dissolve into the sunlight on the water. And then the sea breeze picked up.

I walked over to Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Perce, and you know what. I think so is your father, and I know Sally would be. You are strong in your own right and you don't need any item to prove it."

Percy smiled back at me and dipped his head in thanks.

"Oi, but don't let it get to your head.," I said smacking him lightly on the back of the head. "Don't think I'm not going to still tell Annie about you taking her cap. She must be searching all over her cabin for it." I said.

Percy paled, and gave out a nervous chuckle.

Grover and the othes with the exception of Ember and Zoe all let out a small laugh.

"Well, then it seems there is no time to waste then." Grover said, as he jumped in the water and immediately began to sink. The Ophiotaurus glided next to him and let Grover take hold of his neck.

"Be careful you two." I said seriously.

"We will," Grover stated. "Okay, um…Bessie? We're going to Long Island. Its east. Over that way."

"Oh, okay I know now." The Ophiotaurus stated.

The Ophiotaurus lurched forward. He began to submerge and Grover said, "I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I would mention-" Glub!

And Under they went, and hopefully Poseidon would help them along the way, I would hate to think of any other monster or titan that could stop them and take them. And hopefully he would keep Grover from drwoning.

"Well, that is one problem down," Zoe said. "But how can we get to my sisters' garden?"

"Thalia is right," Percy said. "We need a car. Bur there's nobody to help us here. Unless we, uh, borrowed one."

And that plan made my heart slightly sink. The thought of stealing from someone did not really appeal to me, but It was my mother's life on the line and I didn't care what stood in my way we would get to her one way or another.

"Wait," Thalia said. She started ruffling through her backpack. "There is somebody in San Francisco who can help us. I've got the address here somewhere. "

"Who?" I asked curiously.

Thalia pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper or actually no notebook paper and held it up. "It's Professor Chase. Annabeth's dad."

Immediately my eyes narrowed this was the man who treated my aunt like crap. As far as I knew anyway. If it weren't for her mother, my grandmother she most likely would've died from monsters. And when we met him I was expecting some dick wad or some man like Ares, but I was not expecting him to be wearing an old fashioned aviator's cap and goggles. He looked so weird, with his eyes bugging out through the glasses, that we all took al step back on the front porch.

"Hello," he said in a friendly voice, "Are you delivering my airplanes?"

Thalia, Zoe, Percy, Ember and I looked at each other as if the man had lost his mind.

"No, sir." I said.

"Dang," he said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels."

I raised an eyebrow at the way the man was acting. " Well sir we actually are friends of Annabeth's we were wondering if we could have a talk with you."

"Annabeth?" he straightened up as if we had just pinched the man. "Is she all right? Has something happened?"

"No sir, but involves her and is great importance. And can affect everyone, please we need help." I decided to leave out the fact Athena was my grandmother, since I was afraid he would be upset and still be spiteful of the goddess of wisdom.

Mr. Chase looked thoughtful, but then took off his cap and goggles. He had sandy colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes, the man looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so one side of his collar stuck up higher than the other side.

"Very well I will hear you guys out. So you all better come inside." He said.

The place didn't look like a place that was just moved into. There were LEGO robots on the stairs and two cats sleeping on the sofa in the living room, which both perked up looking straight at me with curious eyes. The coffee table was stacked with magazines, and a little kid's winter coat was spread on the floor. The whole house smelled like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. There was jazz music coming from the kitchen. It seemed like a messy, happy kind of home-the kind of place that had been lived in forever.

"Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby," Dr. Chase called absently, "don't take apart your brother's robots."

"I'm Bobby," the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!"

Looking at the family, it reminded me of any other ordinary one, with brothers arguing and fighting, but knowing that Annie seemingly was just replaced in a way made me mad and angry. Ember sensing my anger placed and arm around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Calm down my mate. Your eyes are glowing." She whispered in my ear.

Immediately I took in some deep breaths to calm myself. If there was one thing that could upset me the most were those who treated my family or friends like trash and, if you did well then expect me to beat the ever loving shit out of you.

"Matthew," Dr. Chase called, "don't take apart your brother's robots!"

"Okay, Dad!"

Dr. Chase then turned to us. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

"Honey?" a woman called. It was Annabeth's stepmom, she appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlights hair tied in a bun.

"Who are our guests?" She asked.

"Oh," Dr. Chase said. "This is…"

He stared at all of us blankly.

"Fredrick," she chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?"

We then all introduced ourselves a little uneasily, but Mrs. Chase seemed quite nice. She asked if we were hungry. We all admitted that we were, and she told us she'd bring some cookies and sandwiches and sodas.

"Dear," Dr. Chase said. "They came about Annabeth."

I then turned my attention to t he man, the man was already on my nerves just from meeting him. And at first I thought she was going to kick us all out. I had thought she hated Annabeth that is till she responded to me and Percy. "Well it is nice to meet you all especially Percy and Blake here. It's quite interesting to know Annabeth has such a sweet and protective nephew. And a kind friend like Percy. We have heard quite a bit about the two of you."

Immediate my face flushed she must've seen my angry expression at Mr. Chase, making me scratch the back of my head.

I was about to apologize, but she just laughed and shook her head, and started going to the oven to make cookies.

Upstairs, we walked into Dr. Chase's study and Percy said, "Whoa!"

I had to admit the room was quite incredible. The room was wall-to-tall books, but what really caught my attention and almost everyone else in the room were the war toys. There was a huge table with a miniature tanks and soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees and stuff. Old-fashioned biplanes hung on strings form the ceiling, tilted at crazy angles like they were in the middle of a dogfight.

Dr. Chase smiled. "Yes. The third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for."

He then plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers.

"Oh, right," Percy said. Annabeth had mentioned once that her father was professor of military professor, but it was interesting to know some of his projects had him recreate battles in history.

Zoe then walked around the table and studied the battlefield. "The German lines were farther from the river."

Dr. Chase stared at her, "How do you know that, young lady?"

"I was there," she said matter-of-factly. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste."

Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock. "You-"

"She is part of my mother's hunt sir," I said. "But honestly sir that isn't why we are here. We have to-"

"Wait so that means you saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formations did they fly?"

"Dr. Chase," I said barely containing my anger, how my grandmother had Annabeth with this man was beyond me, "This is very serious."

That got his attention. He set down his biplane down.

"Very well," he said. "Tell me everything."

It was difficult to say the least, to tell him everything, especially with what was going on with both my parents. We had to hurry up with some of the parts as the light outside was slowly starting to fade, and we were running out of time.

When we'd finished, Dr. Chase looked to be in shock and was giving me a look of pity. And honestly it kind of annoyed me. I didn't like it when people gave me looks of pity. I needed help not the pity of others. I would rather he had a more confident expression or one that said that of this would work out in the end. Ember held my hand during the whole talk, but kept a wary eye on Dr. Chase, as if to determine if he would be a true threat or not.

"I see. I am sorry my boy. I will help in any way I can. Thank you for saving my daughter when she was on that what was it called?"

"The manticore sir." I said.

"Yes, thank you. And it seems we must hurry, as we don't have much time." Dr. Chase stated.

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tramalpais," Zoe said. "And we need it immediately."

"Very well, I'll drive you all. Hmm. It would be faster to fly my Camel, but it only seats two."

"Wow, you have an actual biplane?" Percy said.

"Yes, down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly. "That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War 1 relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith camel-"

"Sir," Thalia said. "Just a car would be a great help. And honestly it would probably be best if you didn't go. Its too dangerous."

Dr. Chase looked at Thalia for a second. "Now hold on a minute, young lady. If its as bad as you say then this affects everyone. Dangerous or not, I…I feel its my duty to help as best-"

"Snacks are ready," Mrs. Chase announced. She pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches and Pepsi and chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven, the chocolate chips still gooey. I looked at them for a second and reigned in my hunger, now was not a time to worry about food. "Listen sir, Zoe here can drive, she isn't as young as she looks. I promise we will take care of your car. You can trust us with that."

Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"It seems this young man's parents are in trouble, " Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but apparently it's no place for mortals."

I was waiting for Mrs. Chase to say that it was my own personal problem and to take care of it myself. I mean what normal person would care to help some stranger. Hell what person would let a random stranger use their car, the fact they even let us in was a miracle. But to my surprise Mrs. Chase nodded her head. Then they'd better get going."

Immediately my eyes widened in shock. She actually was willing to help me. Annabeth's step-mom was not at all what I was expecting.

"Right!" Dr. Chase jumped up and started patting his pockets. "My keys…"

His wife sighed. "Frederick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door."

"Right!" Dr. Chase said.

Zoe grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you both. We should go. Now."

I was about to head out the door, but I stopped, and immediately, both Percy and Ember looked at me in shock that I had stopped. I turned my head back to the two people letting me save my parents.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked looking at them.

Dr. Chase and his wife both gave a small smile.

"Technically your family right?" Mrs. Chase said.

"Plus what parent wouldn't let a young man such as yourself help save your parents. And Annabeth cares for you as if you were her brother, and she would be very upset if she heard I wouldn't help you." Dr. Chase said.

Immediately I felt small tears in my eyes. I had come in here and acted upset and angry at them when I didn't even get to know them. I knew how they treated Annabeth, but I never expected them to have changed when they saw Annabeth for such a long time. And immediately guilt washed over me. It kind of reminded me of my own mother how reluctant I was to forgive her without giving her a chance.

"Listen Dr. Chase I'm sor-"

Dr. Chase held up a hand and gave a small guilty smile. "I…I deserve it Blake, perhaps nothing will ever make up for the mistakes I have made to Annabeth, But will you and Percy please tell her…tell her that she still has a home here, please? Remind her of that, and that I do love her. Tell her I may not have shown that very well, and I want her to know I am proud of her."

Percy and I both smiled at him.

"Dr. Chase I had come here and expected you to be a jerk, and half expected Mrs. Chase here to act the same, hell I half expected you both to kick us out and tell us to figure it out on our own. And you know what I couldn't have been more wrong. Thank you both so very much I will make sure that Percy and I will relay your message to Annie. And you may not believe it, but Mr. Chase she misses you too, and loves you too. She just has a hard time showing it. After all I'm sure you know how those owl heads get when they start to feel something."

Dr. Chase gave out a small laugh and wiped a stray tear from his eyes. "I suppose your right." He said as he pulled his wife into his side and smiled at her.

We all then ran out to the yellow VW convertible parked in the driveway. The sun was going down. I figured we had most likely less than an hour to save my parents.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded. Zoe glared at her. "I cannot control traffic."

"Will the two of you both calm down, you both sound like my mother," Percy said. "Shut up!" They said in unison, making Percy shrink back in the back seat.

Ember sighed a reptilian sigh and hugged me tightly. She knew how stressed I was about the whole situation.

Zoe weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun was sinking on the horizon when we finally got into Marin County and exited the highway.

The roads were insanely narrow, winding through forests and up the dies of mills and around the edges of steep ravines. Zoe didn't slow down at all. Immediately I stiffened. I could sense monsters, a lot of them. I couldn't pinpoint their location, but there were a lot. However there was one in particular that was huge, I had no clue what it was, but it was strong.

"Why does everything smell like cough drops?" Percy asked.

"Eucalyptus. Zoe pointed to the huge trees around us.

"The stuff kola bears eat?" Percy asked

"And monsters," She said. "They love chewing the leaves."

"According to my book some dragons even chewed on them." I said remembering a chapter I had read during school.

"Dragons chew eucalyptus leaves?" Percy asked.

"Certain ones, one in particular. The father of dragons, Ladon." I said instantly noticing Zoe stiffen up.

Percy didn't say anything else, the car was in a tense silence. Ahead loomed Mount Tamalpais. The mountain was relatively small compared to some of the things I had seen with my adoptive father when we would go hunting.

'Kid when you get there be careful.' A said.

'A what the hell?' I thought with everything going on I had almost forgotten all about A.

'Kid when you get up there you are going to meet Ladon.' A said.

I was shocked. 'What?'

'Yes this is where Ladon lives.' A said.

'Wait if he is here then aren't we kind of screwed.' I said.

'No kid he may be the father of all dragons, but that doesn't mean that he is stronger. We dragons developed into something more when we were born. Dragons mutated into what we are now. I would love to go into detail on all of dragon history, but suffice to say that dragons after Ladon are stronger than Ladon in almost all ways, but I suppose there obviously are some that would fall to Ladon, but he has nothing on the royal line of dragons.'

"So that's the mountain of Despair?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Zoe said tightly.

"Why do they call it that?" Percy asked.

She was silent for almost a mile before finally answering. " After the war between the Titans and the gods, many of the Titans were punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Kronos's right-hand man, the general of his forces, was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the Garden of the Hesperides."

"The General," Percy said. Clods seemed to be swirling around its peak, as though the mountain was drawing them in, spinning them like a top. "What's going up there? A storm?"

Zoe didn't answer. Zoe most likely knew what they were, but didn't want to speak on it, whatever it meant it meant something bad.

"We have to concentrate," Thalia said. "The Mist is really strong here."

My eyes became stern and looked up at the mountain. 'We are coming Mother, mom, just hold on a bit longer.' I thought to myself.

"It will be okay Blake we will get them back. I promise." Ember whispered to me her tail wrapping around my ankle.

The gray clouds swirled even thicker over the mountain, and we kept driving straight toward them. We were out of the forest now, into wide open spaces of cliffs and grass, rocks, and fog.

I glanced down at the ocean as we passed a scenic curve and saw something that made my anger boil.

"Look!" Percy said, but as he said it we turned a corner and the ocean disappeared behind the hills.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"It was a big white ship," Percy said. "It was docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship."

Thalia's eyes widened. "Luke's ship?"

"I don't doubt it. And if I see Mr. Scar face up here. I'm going make him wish that Hades had him." I said darkly. I didn't care if Ginarth himself was here If I had to I would take Luke down with me to my dying breath nobody treated my parents like that, no one.

"Then we will have company then," Zoe said grimly. "Kronos's army."

Then an electrical field seemed to fill the car. Thalia shouted, "Stop the car. NOW!"

Zoe must've sensed something was wrong, because she followed Thalia's orders and slammed on the breaks without question. The yellow VW spun twice before coming to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Everybody Out!" Thalia said.

I opened my door as did everyone else and I pulled Ember out with me and I had my orbs surround us. Then next to us: BOOM!

I had my orbs lower down around us, and I checked everyone out and made sure everyone was fine. Lightning flashed, and Dr. Chase's Volkswagen erupted like a canary yellow grenade. Hell Ember and I would've been a shish kebab if I hadn't put up my orbs, as a few pieces of shrapnel were lodged in forming small cracks in my orbs, but after a second of making my orbs like a liquid all the pieces fell out. Part of the VW's fender had impaled itself in the street. The smoking hood was spinning in circles. Pieces of yellow metal were strewn across the road.

"Thank you my love."Ember said kissing me on the cheek gently.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

"Curse him." I heard Thaila say as she pulled a piece of shrapnel out of her shield. "He would try to destroy me? Me?"

"Damnit, Thalia!" I said. "You are acting exactly like him. You are being paranoid . That wasn't your father. Believe it or not your dad actually cares about you. "

"Whose, then?" Thalia demanded.

"For all we know that could've been a dragon, or even Kronos. I mean after all Zoe said his name." I said.

Thalia shook her head. "It couldn't have been Kronos." Thalia finished then going into a deep thought.

"Wait," I said. "Where's Zoe? Zoe!"

We all then got up and ran around the VW. Nothing inside. Nothing either direction down the road. I looked down the cliff fearing worst case scenario, and there was no sign of her.

"Damnit Zoe where the hell are you!" I shouted.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere she was standing nex to me, pulling me by my arm. "Silence, you idiot! Do you want to wake Ladon?"

Ignoring her I pulled her into a hug. I know, I know you're an idiot you shouldn't hug a huntress, blah, blah, blah, but in my case she scared the hell out of me and plus she is my mother's huntress so she is like my sister.

Zoe was shocked, until I finally released her. "Are you okay Zoe?" I asked her seriously.

"I am fine, boy." Zoe said trying to play it off cooly, but I could see through it, with silver dust slightly coating her cheeks.

Ember had her eyes narrowed and pulled me to her tightly.

"Wait you mean we are here?" Percy asked kneeling to us.

"Very close," Zoe said regaining composure. "Follow me and keep down."

Sheets of fog were drifting right across the road, and even with my enhanced vision I couldn't see a damn thing. So I closed my eyes and used nature to follow Zoe as she stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she no longer was there. And we all looked at each other.

"Guys just form a chain, Ember hold on to me and follow my lead I can follow her using my nature sensing abilities." They all nodded and started forming a chain and using nature as a guide I followed Zoe.

"Thalia," I heard Percy mutter behind me as we followed Zoe. "About what happened back on the pier, when Blake stood in front of you, and with the manticore and the sacrafice-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You wouldn't actually have…well you know?" Percy asked.

She hesitated with her answer. "I was just shocked. That's all."

Immediately her aura went from an electric blue to a dark blue color. I could tell she was lying. I believe she was tempted to sacrifice the Ophiotaurus, but in the end I believe she truly would have not done it, she cares for her friends way to much. Don't get me wrong I mean I care for Thalia, but there are moments where I just can't trust her. And I know this is going to sound wrong, but she is her father's daughter.

"Zeus didn't send that lightning bolt at the car. It was some crazy dragon or Kronos. He's trying to manipulate you, make you angry at your dad."

She took a deep breath. "Percy, I know you're trying to make me feel better. Thanks, but come on. We need to focus on getting up to Ladon.

When the fog finally cleared, we all stood on the side of the mountain, but the road was dirt. The grass was thicker. The sunset made a blood red slash across the sea. The sumit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power. There was only one path to the top, directly in front of us. And it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight.

If it hadn't been for Ladon, the garden would've been the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. The grass was shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples, and I don't mean yellow golden apples like in the grocery store. I mean real golden apples. I can't describe why they were so appealing, but as soon as I smelled their fragrance, I knew that one bite would be the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted.

"The apples of immortality," Thalia said. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

The apples looked delicious, and wanted to pluck one, but I knew it would end badly, especially with the giant dragon curled around the tree.

Ember hissed slightly at the sight of the dragon. She could sense how big of a threat Ladon didn't want anything to do with him.

Ladon honestly was not what I was expecting. I was expecting a large dragon with large wings and huge claws. But the serpent's body was as thick as a rocket, glinting with coppery scales. He had more heads than I could even count, hell it was worse than any hydra I had ever see. The dragon appeared to be asleep. The heads lay curled in a big mound on the grass, all eyes closd.

Then the shadows in front of us began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the deepest cavern or well. I was about to unleash my hidden blades just as Percy was about to unleash his sword, but Zoe stopped the two of us.

Four figures then shimmered into existence, four young women who almost looked identical to Zoe. They all wore white Greek chitons. Their skin like camel. Silky black hair tumbled loosely around their shoulders. It was strange, to see siblings look so much a like. The Hesperiedes, all looked at Zoe and glared, all four dangerous, but beautiful.

"Sisters," Zoe said.

"We do no see any sister," One of the girls said coldly. "We see three half-bloods, a demi-dragon, and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

Ember growled. "Do you wish to test that theory." Ember hissed her slit eyes narrowing.

"Ember Jackson," one of them said.

"Hmm, your father misses thee. We do not see why. Such a lord would miss such an insect in comparison. "

Ember laughed. "The man, doesn't miss me. He wishes for my power, just as any power hungry maniac. And he will die."

The four scoffed. "How Lord Kronos and Lord Ginarth sees these two boys as threats escapes us."

I narrowed my eyes. "Stop stalling."

But the four ignored me. "How you have not killed these two yet escapes us." They said pointing at Thalia.

"pfft, they are friends. They may annoy me at times, but I would never." Thalia said.

"There are no friends for you here daughter of Zeus. Only enemies. Go home."

"Not without helping Blake get his parents back. It's not an option." Thalia said.

"She is correct we are not leaving sisters unless we regain Lady Artemis and Blake's mortal mothers. We must approach the mountain." Zoe said.

"You know he will kill thee," the girl said. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoe insisted. "Let us pass."

The girl shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voice and Ladon will wake."

"Wake him then; we have a dragon of our own." I said.

"We know of thine powers, son of Artemis, Ladon is stronger than he appears. You have no chance." One of the Hesperides said. "But very well, Child of Artemis let us test your might against the mighty Ladon!"

Immediately hundreds of eyes opened their eye lids. The heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air.

"Blake what are you-" Percy began.

"Guys don't worry. I know what I am doing." I said calmly trying to hold my nervousness in. "I will take its attention away, while you guys sneak around it. His duty is to protect the tree. As long as I am a bigger threat he will not attack you all. Plus I can communicate with him, so maybe I can convince him to leave us along."

"Blake I don't like this." Zoe said. "Let me take care of it. I have a history with Ladon. I can deal with him. He won't attack me."

I shook my head. "I don't want to leave that to chance that he might remember you. I have a dragon immune to poison, let me take care of it."

My thoughts immediately turned to the scorpion dragon. If I changed into the scorpion dragon I would be able to take care of Ladon, maybe. The poison dragon was immune to most poisons so maybe it would be immune to Ladon's.

Ember's eyes looked at me seriously and unbelieving.

My eyes turned to her. "Trust me Em."

"I do not like it, but if I sense anything about to happen I will step in." Ember said seriously. "I don't like knowing my mate's life is on the line."

I nodded my head in understanding; if the roles were reversed I would feel the same way.

'Blake I hope you know what you are doing.' A said seriously. 'This is no time for games.'

'This isn't a game I am serious. I can do this.' I thought back.

'Very well then you have my full support.' A said.

'Thank you A.' I thought back.

"When I am done transforming, I want you all to take opposite sides to go around, don't get near the tree at all cost. Go up the mountain and I will catch up. I will fly over him, when you guys are going up." I said. "It's the only way, we all wouldn't be able to take him on, not at my current stage of power anyway."

They all looked at me skeptically, but all nodded none the less.

So I closed my eyes and focused on the scorpion dragon. I imagined a large dragon with large plated scales, not like the usual scales a dragon would have, I imagined its beady red eyes and long scorpion like legs only a lot larger, I imagined its arms like pincers, I imagined its long neck reaching out and plates going around its head, and over the top of its eyes, and its large mouth that could split into four parts. Then I imagined its bat like wings coming from the back and spreading out. The last thing I envisioned was the tail of the dragon that held strong venom in its venom sack at the tip of its tail, which could split into multiple tails.

When I finished I could feel the changes, the pain of it all was excruciating unlike usual my actual skeleton was changing to a different molecular substance, I could hear myself screaming until my voice went hoarse, I could feel myself growing plates all along my back, I could feel the skin tearing and reforming, I could feel my spine changing into a form of chitin, I could feel my arms breaking and changing to fit in the correct position, I could feel the bat wings growing and forming on my back its membrane then plates formed over the sides of the wings, compressing itself to my body, my hands broke and formed pincers with small spkes hanging at the ends of the pincers, along with my new tail, weirdly however the jewels on my wrist stayed on my pincers, and lastly I could feel my face peeling and forming into its plated large head, my eyes surprisingly didn't change however and stayed the same. I let out a loud screech and made some sort of chittering noise.

When it was finally done I was tired, but at the same time energized, as knowledge of poisons filled my brain, poisons that could kill in an instant, poisons that could even put you to sleep in an instant. I was easily a little more than half the size of Ladon. Mainly because I was low to the ground. I looked at the others and they had shocked looks on their faces, all of course except Ember who was looking at me worriedly. She walked over to me and gently kissed my plated head.

"Be careful." She murmured looking worryingly at me, which to me was weird since this side of her personality was usually very protective, calm, and usually had a façade of arrogance, but now her walls seemed to have crumbled and she looked vulnerable.

"A dragon?" I heard a hissing voice in the back of my head which made me immediately turn my attention to Ladon.

I walked forward. "Yes, mighty father of dragons." I stated.

All of its eyes were on me, moving in circular motions. The others started moving around the edges. Ember had to forcibly be pulled by Zoe in order to move.

"Flattery will get you no where you insect." He stated his eyes narrow. "Now what are you doing on my land?"

In order to keep appearances and to keep its eyes on me I had to keep up the act. "I came only, but to peer upon your magnificence, ever since I was a hatching, I had heard amazing things about you m'lord." I chittered pinching my pinchers.

"Then why do you have your tail high in caution, dragon. Perhaps you are a thief to steal my apples." Ladon growled.

I looked to my left and noticed Zoe and Ember almost across, while Percy and Thalia were lagging slightly as they constantly were looking back at me with worry.

"Of course not lord of dragons." I said, while mentally I was angry at me self for sucking up to this dragon.

"I see that you bare the royal mark," The dragon said with narrow eyes. "And yet you are a scorpion dragon, explain yourself."

"I-"

SNAP. Immediately its heads turned to Percy who had accidentally stepped on a twig.

"Run." I chittered, forgetting that they actually couldn't understand me. "As Ladon charged at Percy.

'A how do I split my tails?' I asked quickly.

'Imagine the amount of tails you want.' A said.

I focused on my tails and imagined the same number of tails as Ladon's heads.

Immediately my tails multiplied and matched Ladon in the same number of heads. And I reached my tails out and wrapped them around its many heads. Ladon scrambled, clawing at my tails, my tails were bleeding, but using my pinchers I held its claws at bay, I split one of my tails one extra time and put the most toxic poison that would put Ladon to sleep into my stinger and as I was about to stab it into its neck one of its heads broke out of my grasp and sunk its teeth into one of my tails, making me let out a screech. Then with the tail that had the sleeping poison in its barb I jabbed my tail into the dragons' throat and immediately the toxin started taking effect. Now you may be asking "Blake why in the hell didn't you use a poison meant to kill" well it's simple. If I had made Ladon disintegrate then anybody would be able to become immortal by eating the unprotected golden apples, and the idea of Luke becoming immortal was not something I wanted to imagine.

Then with my pincers I pushed Ladon down next to the tree, just as his eyes were slowly closing. I ripped my tail out of the dragons mouth, and immediately I could feel the poison slowly starting to go to my bloodstream. I analyzed the poison and I knew this poison was slowly killing me. There was no cure, the only one possible of healing me of this would me my Uncle, Apollo, and unfortunately he wasn't here, I had no way out of this mess. With me being a scorpion dragon it would slow the poison tremendously, but it was only a matter of time before it actually reached my vital organs.

I formed my tails all back into one, the bite wound was slowly starting to heal, So looking back at the others I noticed worried and terrified faces. I imagined my human self again and slowly started to feel the change back into human, even my knowledge on all poisons disappeared as if I had never known them in the first place. And thank gods that none of my clothes ever get destroyed when I change into anything.

When I was back to normal I looked down at my right leg, and noticed that there was a small bite wound. Using nature I concentrated it all into the palm of my hand emitting a green glow and lowered it to my leg. It healed the outside wound, but I couldn't heal the poison on the inside, however the poison was still moving really, really slow so I would have at least some time.

'I'm really dying.' I thought to myself.

'It's been a pleasure kid, but you know what we aren't going to go out swinging, we need to still save your parents and make that the Olympians know what they are dealing with.' A said.

'Well then A will you join me in this one last battle?' I asked with a weak chuckle.

'As a knight and dragon, it would be my honor.' A told me.

I smiled and trudged my way over to the others. Immediately I was jumped on by Ember.

"Don't you ever scare me-" She began and then stopped as she sniffed, her eyes growing wide.

"What's wrong?"I asked pretending to act up beat.

"Love, Blake did…did he bite you?" Ember asked worriedly.

I waved my hand, I had to be upbeat they needed to know I was fine. "Yeah, but the dragon I was, was immune to it all, I'm fine."

Ember narrowed her eyes in disbelief, but she knew we didn't have time to dwell on it. The others all had relived looks on their faces, even Zoe which surprised me. We all took off up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind us. The music didn't sound beautiful; it was almost as if they were singing a funeral song. The burning of the poison continued taking effect as we climbed the mountain, I had almost tripped once, but I was able to keep up with the others.

At the top of the mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe.

"Yes," Zoe said. "It was not here before. This is bad."

"What's Mount Othrys?" Percy asked.

"The mountain fortress of the Titans," Zoe said. "In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world. Othrys was in the first war, Othrys was blasted to pieces."

"But…how is it here?" Percy asked.

Thalia looked around cautiously as we picked our way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways. "It moves in the same way that Olympus moves. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on this mountain, is not good."

"Why is that?" Percy asked.

"This is Atlas's mountain," Zoe said. "Where he holds-" She froze and looked at me in sadness and despair.

"Its where my mother now holds the sky, now if we are all done chatting I believe its time we start this show." I said seriously.

The others quickly agreed and we made our way till we finally reached the summit. A few yards ahead of us, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twenty-five year old woman with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: my mother, Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains. Just looking at my mother in such a condition made me sick to my stomach. She had to hold up the world.

"Mom/Lady Artemis!" Zoe and I both shouted.

"Blake, no stop it's a trap. Please leave now." My mother said in a strained voice.

She was drenched in sweat. She was in so much pain, and obviously carrying the sky was way too much for my mother.

Zoe and I both rushed forward ignoring her plea and we both tried to get her chains off. Zoe was crying and I stated to feel the pains of the poison of Ladon.

"Damn it all!" I roared.

A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching."

We all turned. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and half a dozen dracaena bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos, but surprisingly none of Ginarth's troops were there, not even he himself. My adoptive mother was at Luke's side in chains, she had a gag in her mouth and the point of Luke's sword was t her throat, she was standing and as soon as her eyes drifted to me her eyes immediately welled up in tears.

She looked as if she had gone through hell and back. She had streaks of silver running through her hair, and she looked as if she had aged ten years, but I knew it was from tiredness of it all, and I am sure I worried the hell out of her as well.

I met my mother's green eyes and immediately I saw the message in her eyes, telling me: I love you, now RUN.

"Castellan," I roared my eyes glowing a bright silver. "Let. My. Parents. Go."

Luke smirked a pale weak smirk. He looked even worse than he had three days ago in D.C.

"That's the General's decision, Blake. Not mine, however it is good to see Thalia again."

Thalia spat at him. "Traitor."

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends, huh Castellan. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Zoe do not respond," my mother groaned (real quick side note from now Mother=Artemis, Mom=adoptive mother May), "Don't challenge him."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "You're Atlas?"

The General glanced at Percy. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"Tch, you won't touch Zoe." I growled out. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

"You have no right to claim Zoe as your family, after being casted off by her sisters and you. She is my sister. You may have abandoned her, but my mother took her in when she was most vulnerable. Because you are piece of shit, and I will be the one to send you to **Tartarus!"** I roared I didn't care that I was slowly dying from Ladon's poison I was going to take this fucker out one way or another for hurting my parents, and Zoe.

* * *

 **Alrighty Guys here is another chapter, I worked really hard to post this one as soon as I could. I suppose now the true question is, is Blake going to survive if so how? I would like to thank you all for the continuous support on my stories.**

 **Leave a review on your thoughts: Good or bad**

 **If you are new and this is your first time reading the stories, if you click at the bottom or top to follow or favorite It would mean a lot, and if you do follow you will receive constant updates on when the next chapter will be released.**

 **Thank you all and have a nice day see ya.**


	16. Chapter 16: Life or Death?

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.

 **Chapter 16: Life or death?**

"A child with empty words." Atlas said waving off my threat as if I was an insect compared to him.

In a way he kind of reminded me of Zoe, or at least the way Zoe used to act. The two of them were actually quite similar, the two both had a regal look to them. The same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoe would get when she fought. However when it was on his face it made his face look dark, and evil. It kind of made me want to make sure he didn't go within two-hundred feet of the nearest middle school. He was the embodiment of everything I used to hate about Zoe. Thank the gods this trip changed her, at least in some ways.

"Let my parents go." I repeated.

Atlas laughed and walked over to my mother in chains. "I have to say for a goddess of the moon she is quite beautiful, perhaps when Lord Kronos takes over she may just stay with me for a few centuries." He said cupping her cheek which she immediately tried taking a bite of.

"Keep your hand off me you filthy Titan." She groaned out struggling to hold the sky.

"Don't touch my mother!"I roared sending orbs to disrupt him touching my mother, almost cutting his hand off.

The man backed away from the blades I created with my orbs, glaring at me. "Interesting," He said turning to my adoptive mother whom was looking at my orbs interestingly, then turning fearful when Atlas walked to my mom. "How surprised are you to see your darling son as a monster mortal. He is also dragon now, not so much mortal, or demigod, now is he. I do have to say the fact you survived so long holding the sky is quite amazing."

I glared at the man and brought my orbs back to my body and had them surround my the back of my body.

"If you want her released so badly boy, why don't you take it from her." Atlas offered pointing and truing back to my mother.

I was about to say something till my mother said something first.

"Don't you dare Blake or you will be in huge trouble. Don't worry about me I am a goddess I can handle this. I forbid it." My mother said looking at me with sad eyes, begging me to not try to take the weight off her shoulders.

"Haha," Atlas chuckled. "So touching. Mother and child. I believe your mommy loves her new job. I might just make every Olympian take turns when we win this war. Of Course once Lord Kronos takes rein, and teaches those weaklings some form of humility. This will be the center of our palace the place of all of our power."

I looked at my adoptive mom and gave her a look telling her everything would be okay, while she just looked at me with loving and happy, tear filled eyes.

"I don't get it why can't Artemis let go of the sky?" Percy asked looking confused.

Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape." Atlas smiled. "Unless someone else takes it from you."

He then approached us looking at Ember. "It's interesting how much attention young Ember has brought to herself. Your father misses you greatly. He wishes you to be by his side as he helps Lord Kronos take the throne back. Turn your back on these pests, and join your father as princess of the dragons."

Ember looked at Atlas in disgust, and fury. "Tell my father that I will join him as soon as my mother comes back from the grave and makes out with a goat, then I will join. I am no princess of dragons, I am of no royal blood just as my father is not, he is a snake of a man and If I can I will end him myself. He threatens my mate, my friends and yet he wishes me to join him. I will never join him or that coward you call your master."

Atlas eyes glowed with hatred, he was about to back hand Ember and I was about ready to step in, but he stopped himself as he took a deep breath to reign in his anger. He then turned his attention to Percy, and Thalia.

"You two are the brightest half-bloods of the age? Doubtful, not much of a challenge if you ask me."

"Fight us then," Percy said. "And let's see what you have to say then."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

"So then you are like Ares then huh, a coward," Percy said.

Atlas eyes glowed once again, the man had a temper. He was having difficulty even when he turned his attention to Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong after all about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. And honestly I didn't feel the least bit sorry for the bastard. I wanted to gut him where he stood for having a blade pressed to my mom's neck."Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus. I could imagine the Ophiotaurus in that pool. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I was sure I could hear the Ophiotaurus mooing, but thinking about the Ophiotaurus, wasn't an option, I had to focus on the task. I had to think of a way to save both my parents.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke…" Thalia muttered sadly, full of pain and betrayal. "What happened to you? You would betray your friends our family?"

"Join me and our family can be one again, you, me, Annie, we can all be together again the three of us. Don't you remember all those those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

"And you do, Luke, look at you, you are holding an innocent woman by the neck with a sword." Thalia said pointedly.

"I will let her go, join me," Luke Promised, "it can be like old times. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree…"

His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

I had no clue what the traitor meant, but the fear held in his voice actually sounded genuine. It made me rethink how Luke was going about this Perhaps he was being forced to do this perhaps he was being tortured by Kronos. It was as if his life truly depended on Thalia joining his insane cause. And honestly I was afraid of Thalia actually joining. I wanted to believe she wasn't her father's daughter, that she wouldn't go for power. And I wanted her to prove it, to prove it to myself and the world that she was bigger than her father's ways.

"Thalia, don't." Zoe warned. "We must fight them. His ideals speak of madness, what you once thought of as a friend is no longer here. He has hurt others, and gods knows what other things he has done. Thou is stronger than him, prove it."

Luke waved his hand again, and this time fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one we had at camp. A sacrificial flame.

"Thalia," Percy said. "No."

Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear, and a shadow of that of a dragon, the same one Ginarth had changed into in my dreams.

"We will rasie Mount Othrys right here, along with Lord Ginarth, and Lord Kronos's help," Luke promised, in a strained voice. " Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laistrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and a lot more other creatures, the one leading them was a demi-dragon I had met last year when we were battling on the Luke's yacht. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than I'd seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here.

"And that is only a taste to come, as only one of many in Ginarth's army is here," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

And for a second Thalia had a face of hesitation. She gazed at Luke, her eyes fill of pain, as if the only thing thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear. "You aren't Luke. You are a fake; the same boy I once knew is no longer here. He is buried somewhere out there deep in the ground, because the old Luke I knew wouldn't stoop so low as to be considered some Titan's puppet."

"Your wrong, thalis," Luke said with sad eyes. "Please, Please. Don't make me…Don't make him destroy you."

There was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, we would be overwellemed. I had poison coursing through me and I knew fighting that meteor dragon would most likely end up in my defeat. I looked at my mom's eyes one more time and this time love wasn't in them, but pure fear. Fear of possibly seeing my death, she wanted me gone thousands of miles away from this place, but I knew there was no way. I had to stay, I had save her and my birth mother. Even if it meant my death. At least the Olympians would be able to save the other Half-Bloods at camp.

I looked at Ember, Zoe, Percy, and Thalia. Dying amongst my friends and family, wasn't going to be the worst way out.

"Let's go," I said. And we all charged. Using my orbs I immediately was able to separate Luke from my mom, whom I encompassed in my orbs moving her to safety, I was able to do this because Luke had been too stunned seeing Thalia end up choosing us instead of him.

Thalia headed straight for Luke. The power of her shield was so great that his bodyguards fled in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power.

Appearing beside Atlas, was the meteor demi-dragon, I believe his name was Antonio. He still had his same armor as last time when we were on the Luke's ship, he had his meteorite armor on, and on the shoulder blades there were four horns on each side that went straight up and curled back, and in the center of the four horns were holes that had fire on the inside, on the chest piece itself were small holes about six on each side that seemed to be blazing with hot fires. The leg piece had fire lines going throughout it. And his gauntlets matched the rest of his armor and with clawed armored hand he held a massive blade that was a good 2' long and had flames going up the blade, but what was different was instead of no helmet, the man had a meteorite made helmet with rocky ridges at the top and a full face mask much like old knights would have only it wasn't pointed, in fact it was shaped like that of a dragon with horns coming out the the sides pointing upward at an almost ninety degree angle, with fire coursing in lines throughout the mask.

"I am going to face the demi-dragon." Ember said about to take off, only to be stopped as I held her hand.

"Blake you aren't going to stop-"

"Wasn't planning on it." I said as I took off my jacket and placed it on her instantly changing into how it normally would look when going into battle, only this time matching Ember's figure perfectly. The once scaly jacket formed new armor on the jacket. The jacket formed metal plates on the chest going inward, below the metal plates were some sea green scales, and on her shoulder and ribs formed a conjoined metal plating, and the sleeves that covered my gauntlets, and seemed to act as an upgrade for the gauntlets, instead of the steel gauntlets, with bronze blades, it changed, the steel gauntlets, formed into a new sea green like metal, but luckily the bronze blades stayed the same. The biggest change was the fact that the jacket started to elongated and coved over her slender pants and down to her shines, and the scaly green hide changed into a smoother texture, like polyester, and seemed to form folds in the bottom of the jacket. On the chest was a circular like orb that started to glow a sea green glow, and throughout the suit lines connected to the orb and glowed the same sea green color as the orb and throughout the lines it started to make sounds of water moving throughout the jacket.

"This sould protect you from his firey attacks." I told her smiling.

"But what about you?" She questioned.

"You will need it more than I will trust me." I said gently, kissing her on the top of the head closing my eyes as if it were going to be the last time I saw her.

"I will be fine, as long as you will be. You will be fine at the end of this right?" She asked me seriously.

I smiled. "We will win." I said.

However that didn't change her serious look, and as she was about to say something. A fire ball was going in her direction until she made the fire black and made it move away from us. She gave me one final stern looking telling me to stay safe and she took off in the air, clashing with the other demi-dragon. Black Flame sword to red flame. It looked like a two flames constantly at war with each other fighting for dominance over the other.

I turned my attention back to Atlas as Percy and Zoe started to encircle him, as he laughed a huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit formed into full Greek battle armor. "Come on then!"

"Percy, Blake!" Zoe shouted. "Beware!"

And I had a pretty good idea as to why she was warning us. You see the gods are bound by ancient rules or laws to not directly interfere. However we as hero are not bound to these laws and can challenge a god anywhere, as long of course we have enough courage and nerve to do so. And once we attacked, it would be go time, and I knew this guy wasn't going to pull any punches.

Percy swung his sword, and Atlas knocked him aside as if he were a fly, with his javelin. Percy flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't mist anymore. The palace was rising, brick by brick. And nothing was stepping in its path to rebuild, except for us that is.

"Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Zoe's arrows. "Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?"

And as he was giving his speech I was sneaking around him from the back to flank him, I had my hidden blades, which weren't so hidden anymore out and as I was about to strike him my hands immediately felt like two hundred pounds of pure steel. I tried lifting my hands but nothing would move. Atlas realizing that I had snuck up from behind hit me with all his might with his javelin. Causing me to be thrown back a few feet.

I groaned in pain, but I noticed he was making his way towards me, till Zoe started shooting arrows at him making him block her arrows with his spear, which gave me enough time to stand and back away slightly. My hidden blades, ring and watch made my hands just dangle at the sides of my body.

'What the hell is going on why can't I use my weapons?' I thought to myself, and then I remembered what Ares had said when we had gone after Zeus's bolt. He had warned Percy and I that when we needed it most our sword would fail.

I looked up and noticed Percy raising Riptide, in order to cut Atlas's weapon at the shaft, as the javelin was being swung his way, but Percy's sword dipped if if it had weighed a ton.

Percy tried to dodge, but the javelin caught him in the chest and once again sent him flying. He slammed into the ground, his head hitting concrete, and landing at the feet of my mother whom had taken the the sky.

I scrambled to my feet and took off all of my weapons. I then summoned my orbs away from my mom whom was on the ground, looking at me with sad eyes, not saying a word, too weak to even move. I then mouthed to her that I loved her and then with two of my orbs in each hand and the other two forming Greek shields around me I took off. Luckily the orbs were part of my body, not technically considered weapons, so Ares curse didn't affect them.

I charged at Atlas, unfortunately I couldn't go at my full speed as the poison was causing me massive pain in my leg, I could hear fire hitting fire, and sword clashing with sword in the air above, but I had to focus on Atlas, because if I didn't take care of Atlas first we all would be doomed. And plus I trusted Ember to take care of it.

I gave out a war cry and I slashed both of my newly made swords at Atlas, but he held up his spear blocking them, he was going to hit be with the butt of his blade, but he wasn't able to make contact as I used the two orbs that were circling me as shields to block the strike, his strike caused a few cracks to form but it didn't break through. I then used my right handed sword and swung down and as it swung down I made my blade form a hook shape and hit the back of Atlas's foot causing him to fall to the ground. Then I made my orbs that were shielding me wrap around Atlas making him stuck to the floor, but it was sort lived as the Titan easily roared and broke free from it, and instantly I could feel myself cut free of the connection I had to the two orbs, I would take a half-hour for them to reform.

Atlas swung his spear at my head and I used my two blades to block his incoming spear, good news I was able to block the strike, bad news he formed cracks in the swords. Renewing my vigor I focused as much energy as I could into my blades, making the cracks recede slightly. And before I knew it I was pushing him back, and then I realized an aura of blue, and green engulfed me.

'A what's-'

'Don't focus on it kid, I'm trying to keep that poison from spreading as quickly as it wants, just keep fighting.' A said.

I swung my sword to the right and grazed his leg, he roared and his aura became so powerful it knocked me on my feet, and shot me back like a rocket sending me into a black pillar.

And then my eyes became really fuzzy, In my haze I could hear my adoptive mother, and biological mother both scream at the top of their lungs my name, while Percy cut my mother's chains which held her of holding the sky, Percy then stepped next to her and on one knee he started helping her hold the sky. For a second they were both holding the weight, until finally my mother got out from under it and gave the weight to Percy, and as soon as he took it I could hear him groan from the buzzing in my ears. My mother than charged at Atlas, attacking as if she were an animal. Hell from the haze I had trouble even following. But my mother was fast, faster than I ever thought possible. She was a blue of silver, she had two wicked hunting knives, each as long as her arm, and she slashed at the Titan, dodging and leaping with amazing grace. And her form seemed to have morphed with each attack, a tiger, a gazelle, a bear, a falcon, and a wolf. From afar Zoe started shooting arrows at her father, aiming for the chinks in his armor. He roared in pain each time one found its mark, but they affected him like wasp bites. And he just seemed to get angrier and angrier.

Thalia and Luke went spear on sword, lightning flashing around them. Thalia pressed Luke back with the aura of her shield. Surprisingly even he was affected by the shields appearance. He retreated, wincing and growling in frustration.

"Yield!" Thalia yelled." You never could beat me, Luke."

He bared his teeth. "We'll see, my old friend."

Looking upward as the sound of fire clashing, I could see Ember and Antonio fighting in a frenzy. Each time they flew they would swoop in a blur attacking at the right moments and clanging sword to sword. Luckily my jacket was protecting Ember, and keeping her away from the red fires the meteor demi-dragon threw her way. And when he would throw a fire ball at her she would just convert it to a black flame and try to hit him back, but she was never able to actually hit him with a black fire.

Ember created four black fire serpents in the air and charged in. The meteor dragon slashed at the large fire snakes, which were able to distract him long enough for Ember to get under him and slashed at him with her blades, but he seemed to have noticed her so using his wings he pushed himself back and let remaining two black fire serpents collide with Ember, however she just walked out of her flames as if it did nothing t her at all. She then charged back in to go in for a sword strike.

"Zoe!" I heard.

I looked down and noticed Atlas had Zoe pressed up against a wall closest Percy.

'A, you're going to hate me.' I told him.

'Kid, it's been a good run.' A chuckled, 'And you know what I couldn't ask for a better friend.'

I smirked as I focused on the spot where Zoe was at.

"You fight well for a girl." Atlas laughed. "But even with your goddess you are no match for me."

My mother was charging at Atlas, but Knew there was no way she would make it in time.

"And the first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed forward. And just as he was about to hit right into Zoe's chest, I used my abilities to teleport to her right side and as he was about to make contact, I pushed her to the side and the spear stabbed right into the right side of my hip. I roared in pain, but using my orbs I cut the spear in half, and I kicked Atlas with as much strength as I could muster and he fell right into Percy. Who had just enough time to hand the sky back over to Atlas, as Percy rolled with all he had to get away from the sky.

Atlas tried to escape, but to no avail.

"Noooo!" He bellowed so hard the mountain shook. "Not again!"

Atlas was once again trapped under the old burden.

And immediately pain and exhaustion took over. I could feel the poison coursing through. My body, and it would take maybe an hour at most till I died. I wasn't exactly sure on the math, but I had a good feeling that it would take about that much time.

"Why?" Zoe asked in dread looking at me. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you are my sister, and I refuse to let my sister die." I said with a small exhausted smile.

"You idiot!" Zoe said angrily as she hit my chest lightly, tears actually falling from her eyes.

"Hey don't cry." I said with a soft smile. "It doesn't suite you."

She wiped her face, but she just started to softly sob in her arm as she pulled me in for a gentle hug.

Behind Zoe, Thalia had backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but still they fought on next to the golden coffin. Thalia had tears in her eyes. Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat.

He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat.

Ember looked away from the other demi-dragon and noticed I had been severely harmed, her eyes filled fill a dark purple glow and turned back to her opponent and fought with a renewed vigor. She hit harder and faster than she had before and she had brought him to the defense. He kept trying to bring it back, but it wouldn't happen. This kept going for a few seconds until Ember shot a large black fire ball when he in a daze after being hit in the head with the butt of her blade and was engulfed in a black flame, but I noticed with in the black flames a red flame had engulfed him in a shroud to protect him, similar to a second layer, but I knew he wouldn't be able to uphold it for long since the black flames would last a lot longer than his red flames.

Ember seeing her opponent was finished she flew down to me in worry.

"Well?" I heard from where Luke and Thalia were. He tried to hide the fear backed in his words, but I could hear it as clear as day.

Thalia was trembling in fury.

"You are a traitor Luke." Thalia said. "A traitor, whom has abandoned his family."

My mom being helped by Percy walked at a fast pace toward me, just as I spit up a little blood.

"Hahahaha," Atlas laughed manically. "I may have been put under this damn sky once again, but I will be taking you with me child of Artemis. I can't believe I didn't notice before-"

"What do you speak of Titan!" my mother Artemis roared.

"Your bastard child will die soon, I may have stabbed him, but he is damaged beyond even your power Goddess of the hunt." Atlas said arrogantly, all the while grunting with exhaustion. "He has been poisoned by Ladon."

"No." My mother said. Looking at me with fear. I gave a small smile towards her. "Why? How?"

"To protect my friends and to save my family, I did what had to be done. I would rather it be my life rather than anyone else's." I said tiredly as I rested my head to the black wall.

I looked to Thalia and noticed a sad look on her face, as she looked over the edge, and Luke no where to be seen, I knew what happened to him. And I truly wish he could've been saved, but the man was too stubborn.

My mother than came up to me. "Where?" She asked.

I grabbed my pant leg and brought it up and a cut as long as my hand, she bent down and examined the wound.

"We need to get you to your Uncle now!" my mother said seriously raising a hunting horn to her lips, and its clear sound echoed down the valleys of Marin. My eyes were growing heavy and tried hard to stay awake, just as Percy and my mom finally reached me.

With tears in my eyes I hugged my mother with all my might. "Mom." I murmured.

"Shh, shh. Its alright I'm here." May whispered gently kissing me on my forehead. "My boy. My baby, dear gods what has happened."

"Its going to be just fine mom."I murmured gently.

"Why do I feel like your lying to me?" She asked me, as she pulled away to arms length looking at me with narrow eyes.

I gave her a weak smile. Just as she was about to respond. I noticed monsters coming over the hill, Kronos's army was making their way towards us. My mother Artemis noticing the oncoming army glowed silver, and with a flick of a wrist the monsters vanished in a large mound of golden dust.

"So she is your birth mother." May said gently.

I nodded my head. "Artemis is my birth mother. Mom I have so many questions. I -"

"Shh," May told me gently, as she whipped the tears I hadn't even noticed were falling. "Save your strength darling. You can ask me later."

I looked up to Ember, who had been silent this whole time. She looked upset, but had a thoughtful look to her. And then the moonlight seemed to brighten, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the same golden deer we Ember and I had used for the chariot races.

My mother then walked over to me and before I could say anything, she picked me up firemen's carry and walked over to her chariot.

"Come, I will have enough room, I am sorry-" Artemis said looking at May.

"My name is May, it is nice to meet you. Although I believe we will have to have a talk later." She said seriously looking at Artemis seriously.

Artemis nodded her head. And the others followed behind, the chariot changed shape and formed into a large red sleigh instead of the normal greek Chariot, it kind of reminded me of Stanta's sleigh. The others followed behind and Artemis stood at the front, my mom had help from Percy and my head rested in Embers lap at the front with Artemis. Thalia was silent as she got in the back with Percy, Zoe, and my mom, whom raised a brow at the way Ember and I were in the sleigh. And then like a bullet we were off.

"I'm getting really tired mom." I murmured my eyes feeling heavier.

"Don't sleep!" Both my parents said at the same time.

I chuckled. In Ember's lap whom was running her fingers threw my hair.

"Blake I have an idea." Ember told me gently.

"You will not do anything dragon!" Artemis said trying to speed up her deer with her reigns.

"What? What is it?" My mom in back asked in a worried tone.

"It is either this Goddess of the hunt or he dies." Ember said seriously.

"We can make it to my brother." Artemis said in denial. I knew I wouldn't make it.

"We, will not make it! He will die either way." Ember said .

"Yes we will. I can feel it!" Artemis said angrily.

"And I can feel his life force dying!" Ember said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked panting in exhaustion at keeping myself awake interrupting the two arguing.

"I want to- " and then her voice started buzzing out and I could feel darkness start to surround me. I could feel death around me, my body slowly growing cold, but at the same time comforting. I reached up for possibly the last time, and caressed her cheek and kissed her hand and mouthed, I love you, and before I blacked out completely I felt something warm and wet prick the side of my neck and immense power course through my body. And I could feel the poison start to burn away in my body as my body filled with a **new power, the power felt as if I might just explode.**

* * *

 **Alrighty Guys here is another chapter, I hope you guys like the early update, I have been getting back in the groove of things for my stories and I am glad to be writing so much again. Now the question is what did Ember have in mind and will Blake survive find out next time.**

 **P.S. Thanks for all the support and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **Leave a review on your thoughts: Good or bad**

 **If you are new and this is your first time reading the stories, if you click at the bottom or top to follow or favorite It would mean a lot, and if you do follow you will receive constant updates on when the next chapter will be released.**

 **Thank you all and have a nice day, see ya.**


	17. Chapter 17: Recovery and discovery

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So here it is everyone **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

Just a reminder: I have the poll results on my profile page so if you guys want to go check that out you can. Other than that thank you for your time continue on with the story.

 **Chapter 17: Recovery and discovery**

Freefalling, or at least that's what it felt like, I had no clue if I was dead or not, but it was the only feeling, which I could experience while in a dark deep abyss. It felt endless; I could hear the voices, but nothing coherent. Being in such intense darkness was a weird sensation especially since I could usually see in the dark, but with this strange feeling it felt slightly comforting.

'Am I dead?' I thought to myself.

But then I noticed as I flipped my body around a small light. It grew brighter as I got closer, till I landed on black sand, I expected myself to die on impact, but I felt no pain when I hit the sand, which only made my suspicion of my death even more prevalent, and the light died down and the light changed to darkness changing the time of day to night. Looking up I noticed stars and a bright yellow moon, and the sound of ocean waves crashing to the black sandy beaches, with large rocks surrounding the beach. Behind me were large trees and a large castle much like ones you would find during the times knights were around. I took in a deep breath and could smell the fresh ocean breeze and fresh pine scent mixing in with each other.

I turned to my right and then my left, and I noticed a man poking at a fire, he sat on a lawn chair, but he image was ruined as the man was in knight like armor, and had a large white blade sticking out from the ground.

"Are you just going to stare kid? Or do you plan on joining?" The man's gruff voice asked.

I was skeptical, but I knew if I wanted answers I would have to get them from this man, he could tell me where I was. He could tell me what happened to Ember and the others.

"Kid you going to keep staring or come?" The man asked again keeping a calm and even tone.

I sighed and I started walking in the man's direction, I walked past him and sat on the opposite side of the man. He was around maybe '6 2", he reminded me of A, but I knew for fact this wasn't him. The man had similar facial structure, but his eyes were a little different form A's, While A had just his iris with squares surrounding the pupil this man had his squares surrounding the outside of his eyes on the actual ring of the eyes. And on the inside were filled with an auburn color, and his pupils slit like a reptiles. The man had and his hair like A's gravity defying going in a single direction to the right, but instead of being just white, it had golden highlights through it, I could also see that the man's ears were pointed, almost like the ones you would see on a picture of an elf. You could also plainly see that the man had been through many battles, as there were chinks in his armor missing, however he showed no visible injuries, and if he did he acted as if they weren't affecting him at all.

The man's armor itself was incredible. He wore all golden armor, the armor had weird symbols all throughout it. He had golden plated gloves, with spikes at the end. He had spikes at each end of his shoulders, the chain mail on the sides were slightly damaged, and soot covered most of the armor, however there were lines flowing from the legs to the center of his chest, which all kept glowing and changing to different colors. And his Helmet lay at his feet with a large gaping hole to the right half, as if a fireball or cannon had blasted it away.

"So you're my boy's reincarnation huh?" The man said looking up at me, with calculating and scanning eyes, and away from the fire he had been poking at with a stick. "Well I can't really say I'm too impressed."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" I said angrily.

The man just waved off the question and ignored my anger. "You do seem to however have good control of the draconian powers. That is good. But not quite progressing as fast as needed." The man muttered to himself.

It was as if the man was talking to himself. "Oi old man, are you crazy or something?"

The man didn't say anything he just seemed to be lost in thought. But then realization hit me the man had said "my boy's reincarnation."

'Wait does that mean he's-' And then my thoughts were broken by the same man.

"It seems you have figured out who I am, or at least I assume you have by the look on your face, and you would be correct. I am Lord Arion lord of dragons and father to Asura and Koordovoth." Arion said calmly. "You young one may refer to me as father, dad, or Arion. I do not do formalities with family."

"Family?" I asked confused.

"Are you not Asura's reincarnation?" Arion asked annoyed.

"Yes, but by blood-"

"Blood means little to us dragons, it is the sprit that we look at that we decide is kin to us. You may not look or sound like a dragon, but your soul speaks volumes." Arion said, his eyes glowing a faint ghostly gray, then turning back to normal.

"And every dragon can read someone's soul?" I asked confused.

"No, only specific dragons may, for example those in the royal line can, and those of the spiritual dragon clan can." Arion said. "That is why it has taken Ginarth so long to discover your existence."

"Wait, how are you here, last I saw, you and Jewel were-"

"Yes, my wife and I are both in comatose states. After such a long heavy fight and after losing both our children, we both went into the state you had witnessed. However with your presence it seemed to have shocked my wife and she currently is about to awaken. She will be weak, but she will regain her strength over time." Arion said.

"And what about you?" I asked.

"I will awaken when it is my time." Arion said with shrug of his shoulders.

"But if you and Jewel were to awaken then you guys could beat Ginarth." I said.

Arion shook his head. "No hatchling, we wouldn't. Our strength will take too long to recover, even if I were to awaken with my wife, if we were to leave the sanctuary of the royal dragons our demise would be set in stone. My wife and I must rebuild our strength."

"But, so then, me going there, to the dragon sanctuary where you guys are at, would be pointless." I said in a deflated tone.

"Not quite, there is some merit in coming to our sanctuary. For one you would be protected. Not even Ginarth could reach where we live, he may have the best trackers on his side, but not even they may find this land. Only you, I, and my wife would have access to the location." Arion said.

"But what about my friends, Ember? How do you even know what's going on in the outside world if you are stuck Comatose?"I asked.

Arion gave me a bored and annoyed look. "Finished, so that I may explain?" Arion asked, causing me to scowl and nod my head. "Unfortunately your friends cannot come to this land. And I am skeptical about your mate, she is after all the daughter of Ginarth. As for knowing what goes on in the outside world it's quite easy. How far have you gotten in your readings of the dragon book?"

I was shocked he knew about it. And then as if in thin air the book appeared by my side. "You know about it?" I asked.

"I do, we had once trusted a mortal with some of our knowledge, how he discovered some of our weaknesses, as mentioned in the book, we do not know, but that book was once in our deepest archives, when the man had passed, now it appears to have found itself into your hands." Arion said.

"You say that as if the book is an entity." I said.

"The book is by no means just a book, this book has history, facts, not all of them, but damn near close. The man had preformed a sacred ritual and that book contains parts of his own knowledge, think of it as a book growing constantly with knowledge, every time you discover something, the book writes it down, it has attached itself to you and feeds off the information you gain. By no means is it harmful to you or those around you, but you must be careful that Ginarth never gets his hands on it. He has once already and as you can see the terrifying after effects. " Arion said his hand enwrapping his blade that was sunken in the sand, pulling it fully out of the sand, and from his armored boot, and pulled out a handkerchief wiping his blade.

I nodded my head, the dreams I have been having on Ginarth were mortifying, just thinking if Ginarth had his hands on it again made me tighten my grip on the book.

Arion stopped wiping his blade and he let out a sigh. "If we had only known Ginarth would've turned out like this perhaps we could've stopped him. And peace between dragons, gods and mortals would've stayed."

"I still do not understand how you two had lost Ginarth or at least how he made two royal dragons' run from battle." I said

"We retreated because our second child died right in front of us, which was just a few years after the discovery of our first child's death. And then Ginarth had lead his forces after us, we were on the run for so long until we and our trusted guards were able to get us to our safest location." Arion said.

"Where is the land where you guys live, when I asked Nereus all he gave me were numbers. Nothing more." I said.

"Tell me what were the numbers he gave you?" Arion asked.

"He told me 49, -6." I said.

"I see so he gave you coordinate points. I would say that is about right on the dot where we are located. Nereus is a dangerous man, but luckily the man cannot say a word to those whom are against the royal bloodline." Arion said with a nod of his head.

"Why can't he tell anyone about the location?" I asked.

"Because if he does he will die." Arion said.

"But how did he know, but Ginarth can't find it?" I asked.

"Nereus knows of this information because we personally gave it to him, as we too needed information from him. It was a tradeoff between the two of us, however this information to him is of course useless without mine, or my wife's permission, as he cannot access our land without it." Arion said.

"Makes sense, I guess." I said and then I realized that I had still yet to ask him where the hell I was, it wasn't Olympus and it wasn't the sacred land of the dragons. "Arion?"

"Yes hatchling?" Arion asked calmly

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

And for the first time since I had seen him. The man actually formed a small smirk, and gave out a small chuckle. "We are in a place between the dream realm and the living realm. This place in a sense is a place of rest, I was able to call you here when you passed out when you got claimed as Ember's mate."

"Wait, SHE WHAT!" I shouted.

"Just look at your shoulder." Arion said pointing his armored gauntlet at my shoulder.

I moved my head to the right and looked down; I was able to just make out a tattoo with a black dragon, with a silver wolf making yin and yang symbol, inside the yin and yang made up of strange symbols that I couldn't quite make out.

"She decided that the only way to save you was by taking the ultimate risk, the same one her father had done to her mother. Only this was to save the one she loved, while Ginarth used that gift as a means to a slave. You have something most dragons would kill for. I am lucky, as a royal dragon I knew whom my future mate was as soon as I reached my teens. You would've had this ability later on, but this had forced your hand before you could even develop it." Arion said.

I nodded my head and noticed that my hand was becoming transparent.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You are awakening." Arion said giving a sad smile. "I wish I could talk to you more hatchling, but it seems not everything goes my way. Remember to not let Ginarth take a hold of that book, and to go to where Jewel and I are. It is imperative."

I nodded my head. "I promise. I will find you both and I will get you out of this comatose state. I swear it on the river of Styx."

And then thunder rolled over head.

"I look forward to it, son." Arion said. And for a brief moment I could've sworn I saw my adoptive father standing in the place of Arion, and then I felt my eyes close once again.

When I opened my eyes I was met with a small light to my left and sound of beeping noise of a heart monitor, and could feel a mask around my face giving me oxygen, and an iv in my left arm. As I was about to sit up I felt a head on my stomach and tail wrapped around my leg.

I looked down and noticed Ember was on me, hell she was almost completely on the bed. In the room my mother Artemis was on my right side gripping my hand, Percy was sitting next to the door, Thalia sat in one of the two chairs at the foot of my bed, Zoe in the chair beside her, and surprisingly my grandmother Athena was also in the room sitting In a chair next to my mother, and next to Percy was Annabeth leaning her head on Percy's right shoulder. I had no clue how Annie had gotten to where ever we were, but I honestly felt felt slightly relieved. They were all asleep, most likely tired from all the worry I had put them through. Using my hand that was not occupied I spotted a small glass of water on a small table next to the bed. I reached out for it making sure not to wake Ember and I brought to my chest. I set it on my chest and removed the breathing mask, and tilted the water glass with my hand and took a drink of water.

I slowly sat up, putting ember's head in my lap, and before I knew it a voice startled me.

"Blake thank the gods! Or would it be thank us, oh all well. I'm glad your awake!" The voice was tired and calm. I looked to the voice and saw it coming from the door.

My Uncle Apollo stood at the door, looking as if he had been through hell and back, but he looked happy.

"Huh? What?" Percy asked waking up from the noise my Uncle made, along with Annabeth doing same, all the while blushing at what she had done with Percy.

Percy looked in my direction, and had a look of relief, and Annabeth had a mix of looking upset and relief.

"Blake. Thank gods!" Percy said standing up, Annabeth following suit the result was all the others waking up.

Zoe and Thalia were both startled, Athena woke up along with my mother in a more graceful way, while Ember when she woke she was almost in hysterics.

"You idiot!" Ember yelled angrily. "You said you were okay. You said that you wouldn't have been hurt by Ladon! Do you have any clue what you put us all through. Seeing you almost die. Your mom was basically in hysterics, Artemis had to teleport her to Percy's mom because she couldn't come up to Olympus, gods knows how worried she is right now," and when I didn't say anything she continued on. "Do have nothing to say?"

I was quiet for a moment. I looked Ember over and boy did I mess up, her eyes were red from the crying, what surprised me most however was one eye was slit like a dragon's while the other a normal pupil. She had tears streaming down her face and she looked both upset and angry.

I gently took her in my arms and hugged her tightly, or at least as much as I could from still recovering from Ladon's poison and the wound from the General's spear. I then wiped her tears with my thumbs, and soothingly stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry, that I worried you. I lied because I thought I could take on Ladon. And I would rather I get hurt than the rest of you. I didn't want to see anyone else die because I could present it. I was the leader and it was my duty to make sure you were all safe." I said.

"You're an idiot." Ember mumbled burying her face into the hospital gown, which had replaced my cloths which had been stacked neatly on a small table in the corner of the small room.

"But I'm your idiot." I chuckled in to her ears which were now pointed.

I then looked at my mother, her face seemed to morph into a face showing a tone of emotion, worry, sadness, pride, and anger.

"Young man, we have a lot to talk about, but for now, I'm just happy your okay." My mother gently said kissing my forehead, Ember looked up and gave out a small hiss. My mother's only reaction was a heated glare back.

I looked at the two in confusion, but I was soon distracted by Grover crashing through the door holding a plate of enchiladas.

"Guys did you know that-" And then Grover looked up at me. "Blake your awake thank the gods." Grover shouted nearly dropping his precious enchiladas to the ground.

I gave out a chuckle. "Hey G? Glad to see your okay too."

Grover gained tears in his eyes. "We all thou-thought you weren't going to make it."

Ember's grip tightened on my shirt.

Athena coughed. "Yes, Apollo said that it was thanks to Ember here you made it. If not for her, powers you wouldn't have made it. In the process however, it seems you now are enaged." My grandmother finished with cold calculated eyes on the back of my now mates back.

"Gran-"

"We can discuss this at a later time." My grandmother said.

Apollo nodded his head in agreement. As he walked over to my bed, and held a glass of ambrosia to my lips, which I drank, just enough to feel the healing effects.

"Athena is correct. Even someone as awesome as I cannot keep the Olympian council from continuing. You're lucky you had most of the Olympian council on your side otherwise we may not be talking right now." My Uncle said.

"My eyes widened. Wait we are on Olympus?" I asked.

Thalia nodded her head. " As soon as your mother teleported your adoptive mom away she immediately came here to Olympus. Were we basically barged in just before the meeting started, and demanded for Apollo's help."

"Naturally I stepped in and had said I had to help my younger sister, and my favorite nephew." Apollo said showing his practically shining teeth.

My mother put a hand to her forehead and shook it. "I'm older." I heard my mother mutter under her breath, but I knew she was too grateful with my uncle at the moment to argue with him.

My Uncle gave out a small chuckle and then grabbed the IV in my arm and gently took it out, he then turned off the heart monitor which was connected through a clamp that was attacked to my finger, and then he removed the oxygen mask and turned it off. Ember got off my chest, but held onto my left hand, causing my hand to start to turn purple.

Ember, Apollo, and my mother all helped me out of the bed, but since I was still slightly weak on my feet my uncle brought in a wheelchair, and at first I was adamant about it, but after practically being forced into it, I decided to listen and sat in the chair, after my mother helped me to the bathroom where I got dressed on my own, not witout struggle of course, but I was able to make it. My Grandmother, Uncle and Mother all left a before the rest of us did to prepare for the meeting, and after a few minutes the rest of us decided to head out as well, the whole time however, Zoe seemed as if she wanted to tell me something, but she held it back. I didn't know if she wanted to wait or was just too nervous.

But after what seemed like a few minutes we all left the infirmary and headed to the gates which lead to the Olympian council. As we walked through the streets of Olympus or in my case pushed through, after finally leaving the infirmary building we finally managed to get to the front. Weirdly enough the steps that lead to the building changed to a ramp so that instead of me rolling up stairs we were able to get me up easily.

"You guys ready?" I asked as we got to the doors.

Everyone nodded yes, and then we entered and when we entered we were greeted by the looks of the Olympian Council.

* * *

Alrighty guys, that is a wrap on this chapter. And we are soon coming to a close on book three. And then we get into the crossover. I know this chapter wasn't exactly long, but I tried my best to make this as long as possible. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed comment on your thoughts good or bad. Thank you all for the continuous support on this story it means a lot. knowing you guys like this as much as I love typing it for you all.

if you are new and like the story click the follow button at the bottom or top corner you will receive constant updates when I post and if you really enjoyed then click the favorite button as well.

And I know this is a little late, but all I can say is **#blamefinals**. okay that is all I have to say so till next time Peace out.


	18. Chapter 18: We argue for our lives

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

So we continue **The Child of the Moon: The Titans Curse** I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a comment on what you thought and enjoy.

 **Just a reminder:** Hey guys I have the results of the poll up on my profile, if you want to check that out you can, it will explain what exactly I plan on doing for the next book of this series.

 **Warning:** This chapter is going to contain some really sappy moments, and I'm sorry. Tell me if I pulled it off or not in the reviews.

 **Chapter 18: We argue for our lives**

The council of the gods was as usual incredible. Thrones for all the major gods of Olympus. Twelve enormous thrones made in a U shape around a central hearth, just like the cabins at camp were positioned. The ceiling above glittered with constellations, even my favorite constellation Lupus was shone. Next to me the others also looked up in wonder and amazement at seeing the many constellations. However on the right side of the ceiling was a large yellow moon.

Looking back at the council of Gods I noticed all of the seats were filled. Every god and goddesses were fifteen feet tall, all of them radiating power and authority it honestly was a surprise that the roof didn't implode due to so much power in a single room. Then all their attention turned to us. And even with myself being in a wheelchair I didn't let my gaze turn away in fear. I knew they would easily be able to take me and the others out without batting an eye, but I wouldn't allow myself to show fear.

"Welcome, young heroes," my mother Artemis stated from her seat next to my grandmother Athena. Her bow was leaning against her seat and her silver eyes directly on me. Zoe whom was next to me moved over to my mother's seat stood next to it, as if awaiting orders, however Zoe looked at me with soft eyes as if wanting to speak, but held her tongue.

"Hello young master!" I heard the Ophiotaurus shout excitedly.

Immediately my attention turned to Ophiotaurus whom Grover had moved over to in my distraction of looking up at the constellations.

A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. The Ophiotaurus was swimming happily, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. He seemed to be enjoying the novelty of the swimming in a magic bubble. Grover had moved from the Ophiotaurus to Zeus's throne, finishing up his report of what had happened, most likely not finishing in order to visit me in the infirmary.

Once finished he looked back at us then at Zeus, as if silently asking to move back over to our small group.

Zeus nodded his head and said. "Go on."

But in all honesty Zeus was not paying an ounce of attention to Grover his whole attention was on Thalia. His looking soft as if the Lord of the sky actually had a soft spot for his daughter.

Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke and in my opinion an awkward silence swooped through Olympus all except for Grover's clopping of his hooves on the marble floor, and the Ophiotaurus's splashing in the orb of water. And the hearth crackling.

I looked back at my mother and noticed her clothing had changed instead of her hunting gear she normally wore she now wore a silver tunic with a golden moon on the end of her tunic. Her hair was long, but at the end was in a small pony tail. Her eyes glowing a silvery yellow looking directly at me. Her seat glowed silver yellow color, however when she looked at the person holding on to my wheelchair her eyes changed to a glare, and a scowl, causing me to give out a long sigh.

"Blake are you alright?" Grover asked after giving Thalia, and Annabeth another hug, even getting one out of Zoe which had him blushing like mad.

"As well as I can be I suppose." I chuckled. "What's with all the looks the gods are giving the Ophiotaurus?" I asked noticing the looks of disgust from some of the gods made at the Ophiotaurus.

"They want to kill him." Grover mumbled quietly. "You guys have to convince them to stop, they can't do it."

"Heroes," My mother called.

She slowly slid from her throne and turned to human size, staying the same age as usual most likely to make me feel more comfortable rather than having to look at my mother at a younger age than what she actually would be. As she walked towards us, her silver tunic shimmered, her face loving as she looked at me. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight, she gave me a wink, and her face changed to a more serious look.

Zoe whom was following my mother from behind behind walked back to our group standing beside Thalia, her silver circlet that symbolized her position in the hunt gleamed in the moon light.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," My mother stated. They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the west. They know of Atlas's attempt at freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos, and Ginarth. We have voted to act. "

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all too happy to know that the Titans were actually coming back. And I couldn't blame them after having to take care of them over a century ago and then having to deal with them all over again was going to be a hard business.

"And of course at my Lord Zeus's command, " My mother stated, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters and dragons, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea, and too seek out any dragons in the sea and kill them. And as for you, my heroes…"

"Wait!" I said, immediately every god and demigod looked at me, but I refused to look away. "You can't punish every dragon and hunt them."

"What do you mean boy?!" Zeus asked. "Do you believe them to be innocent in the endeavors of the rise of the Titans or Ginarth?"

"No Lord Zeus, however I believe that not all the dragons should be punished, I believe that Ginarth has control over some of the dragons, making them against their will join the Titans." I said.

The gods seemed to mumble among themselves.

"It was because of this exact reason that Ginarth was able to rise to power in the first place." I said.

"What do you mean boy?" Zeus asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"I mean no disrespect, but when the dragon reincarnate attacked the mortals those many years ago, you all put the blame on the dragons, you all hunted them down and attacked their king and Queen with or without your realization helping Ginarth in the process in reining power. And if you hunt them again you will just get more to join his cause, and more to think that they deserve revenge against you all."

"Now listen here brat-"

"Watch your tone Ares." My mother said dangerously. "This boy has done a great service to Olympus, would any of you disagree?" My mother asked. "Would any here deny that?" my mother repeated.

My mother asked looking around at the assembled gods, meeting each of their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes closed as if in thought, his throne as if made of clouds and lightning lighting up every once in a while. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. It was Lady Hera, sitting in a throne of peacock feathers.

On Zeus's right, Percy's father Poseidon his throne like that of a fisherman's seat. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. His throne metallic making clinking noises from gears running. He was lord of the forges, Lord Hephaestus.

Hermes winked at me. He was wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. He had iPod headphones on but only one piece in, his focus on me, as if making checking over his work on my health. Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers, his throne made of grape vines. And Ares, well, he sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at Percy and I while he sharpened a knife.

On the women's side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat my grandmother in an elegant white dress, her gray eyes looking at me with a thoughtful look. She then turned her attention to Annabeth and her gaze softened. Then there was Aphrodite, who smiled at me, making Ember give out a low rumble, and her tail coming up to grip my wrist, making me chuckle softly.

"I have to say" -Apollo broke the silence-"They did pretty okay." He cleared his throat, as if ready to recite a haiku, but my grandmother stopped him before he could start.

"I must agree they have done well, and Blake's logic is quite sound. Perhaps we may strategize a way to gain the alliances of the dragon's that are not yet on Ginarth's side. The more allies we have the better chance we have at this war." My grandmother said looking at Zeus expectantly.

"I had made a decree many years that all dragons were to be gone and done with. How have survived at all is beyond me." He said angrily looking at the gods expectantly, making all of them shuffle.

He shook his head. "I had put my faith in dragon's a millennium ago, I granted their immortality. Their king and Queen's power could rival that of Olympus and if they were to turn-"

"They wouldn't." I interrupted, immediately gaining the Lord of the Sky's glare. "Ginarth has killed their children, and their loyal to the cause of Olympus they understand the situation and have forgiven you all for the deeds. And no offence my lord but you sound quite paranoid."

Zeus was about to say something, but Poseidon chuckled. "Yes quite my brother does have tendencies."

Zeus's glare went to Poseidon instead, and he just put his hands up, but his smirk never left his face.

"Blake how do you know this information?" My mother asked.

I sighed, I had not wanted to get the information out that I was a reincarnation of the Asura, but I knew I would have to tell them it was the only way to get them to see that they needed the dragon's help in order to win this war. They knew I could change into dragons, but not the reason why.

"There is a reason I can turn into dragons." I said quietly. "I am the reincarnation of Asura the son of King Arion, and Queen Jewel of the dragons. And I have spoken to them and have had dreams of the day they were attacked. And I am telling you we need the support of dragons to win this, if not we may lose."

Immediately I was greeted the shocked looks of the council, however the only ones not shocked were my Grandmother Athena, and surprisingly my Uncle Apollo. I guess being the sun god had its perks; then again he also had the power of prophecy.

"See, the boy is dangerous," Ares growled. And then he pointed to Thalia and Percy. "These three are dangerous. I had told you not to help this brat, we should've left him for dead. And it would be much safer, if we-"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We are not blasting my son and his friends to bits. "

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well."

Thalia blushed. She studied the floor. I knew how she felt. I'd hardly ever talked to my father, much less gotten a compliment.

"And if not for my son we would not be having this discussion, and one of my most important members of the hunt would be gone." My mother said glaring at Ares. "He has proven himself well above the odds."

Then my Grandmother cleared her throat and sat forward. "I am just as proud of my grandson and my daughter. However there are security risks here with the son of Poseidon and daughter of Zeus."

"Mother!" Annabeth said. "How can you even-"

But my Grandmother cut her off with a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… such as Thalia and Percy… are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point about them."

"See!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'-"

He started to get up, but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled him back down. And my orbs were next to my wheelchair in case the god tried something.

"Oh, please, Ares," Dionysus sighed. "Save the fighting for later."

Ares cursed and ripped away the vine. "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?"

"Oi, you're just upset you got your ass kicked by a couple of twelve year olds." I laughed.

Ares glared at me from his seat his eyes glowing, but my mother pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. "You think of harming him, not even father will save you from myself putting you in Tartarus." My mother growled.

Ares relaxed in his seat still glaring at me, stabbing his knife in his throne.

Dionysus gazed down at us wearily. "I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly believe it would be safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," my grandmother said. "I only point out the risks. What we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," My mother said firmly. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian Justice, I will have none of it."

"Sis, Calm down," My Uncle said. "I know how you feel I want my nephew as safe as you."

"Don't call me sis!" My mother hissed.

"Well," Zeus grumbled still looking slightly upset. "Perhaps, but this monster at least must be destroyed. We have an agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

"Wait you want to what? You guys can't destroy Bessie!" Percy said.

"Please don't I know how to flip and swim, I'm too young!" the Ophiotaurus protested causing me to give out a slight chuckle at his protest.

Poseidon frowned. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad," Percy said, "he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or-"

"You can't," Percy insisted. Percy looked at Zeus, right in the eye. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess—the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as… as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!"

And then I decided to also add my two cents in. "Plus if you destroy him now, won't he just reform later like every other monster, however if you keep him contained; now at least you would be able to keep watch over him."

Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia. "And what of the risks? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is correct," My mother said. "Which is why, I have discovered my first reward and whom it shall go to. I have discussed this with my lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, and she has decided to step down from her position, and I intend to choose new one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak with you privately."

Zeus beckoned my mother forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.

I looked over to Percy and noticed his face completely pale, and then I looked to Annabeth, and realized what he feared.

"Annabeth," Percy said under his breath. "Don't."

Annabeth frowned at him. "What?"

"L-look, I need to tell you something," Percy continued. The words stumbling out, he looked sick, as if he were going to throw up any minute. "I couldn't stand it if…I don't want you to-"

"Percy?" She said reaching out and put her hand on the side of his arm. "You look like you're going to be sick."  
Percy looked like he was going to say more, but stopped when my mother turned around done with her talking to Zeus.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If of course she will accept it."

"No," I heard Percy mutter. And I was about to step in and argue, but then I noticed my mother's gaze wasn't on Annabeth, but on Thalia and then I realized what was about to happen.

"Thalia, "My mother said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt and become my new lieutenant in charge?"

Stunned silence filled the room. I looked to Thalia, and I couldn't believe what was happening, but I knew it would be for the best. Thalia had been tempted many times already, and it was dangerous, no matter how much I loved Thalia (on a sisterly level) I knew it was her fatal flaw, and this was the exact thing to turn the tide for her. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she had knew this would happen all along.

Zoe looked to Thalia expectantly.

"I will," Thalia said firmly.

Zoe smiled. "I know we have had our fights, but I am glad to now call you sister."

Thalia smiled and nodded.

Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, cosider well-"

"Father," She said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sisters Artemis, and Zoe. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before my mother and began the words, the situation kind of reminded me of Bianca's and how she almost took this very oath. "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"

Afterward, Thalia did something that surprised both Percy and I. She came over to the two of us and gave us both a huge smile, and then in front of the whole assembly, she gave myself and Percy a big hug, , causing Ember to hiss slightly and myself to smile and wince in pain.

I chuckled in her ear. "I'll miss ya Thals. You made the right choice. However I'm sorry you have to make this sacrifice."

Thalia gave a sad smile. "It's for the best. Besides, it's not like we all will stop being friends. I will miss you guys."

When she pulled away from us she let the two of us go. Percy smiled nervously, "Um…aren't you suppose to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a couple friends," She corrected with a smile. "I must join the hunt Percy. I haven't known peace since…well since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home now. But you and Blake, you're both heroes. You have a prophecy to fulfill, and I have a feeling Blake has a long fight ahead of him with Ginarth."  
"Eh, as long as I have my friends with me were unbeatable."I said to Thalia, who gave me a large smile.

"I'm proud to call you all my friends." Thalia smiled.

She then hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she gave Grover a hug, who looked about ready to pass out, as if an enchilada god had appeared out of no where, Thalia then turned to Ember and gripped her forearm, "take care will ya, and make sure this knuckle head rests up." She said pointing at me.

Ember let out a small laugh and gave Thalia a light hug. "Yea I will, this idiot isn't getting into anymore trouble, I'll make sure of it."

"Pfft, I can still hear you two." I grumbled causing the whole group to laugh.

Then when the laughter died down, Zoe brought up her silver Circlet and placed it on top of Thalia's head. "You now are now Lieutenant of the hunt be wise, strong and let us strike fear in our foes. I am proud to give thee this privilege amongst the hunt ."

"Zoe, we will and along the way, we are going to teach you some modern English." Thalia said as both headed to my mother's side giving out a couple of laughs along the way.

"Now as for the Ophiotaurus," my mother said.

"This boy is still dangerous, and so is Balake here," Dionysus warned.

"Sir, it's Blake." I said.

Dionysus just waved it off. "The beast is a temptation of power. And if Balake here sacrificed the creature, who knows, and his abilities as they are, are no laughing matter. And even if we spare the two-"

"No." Percy said looking at all the gods. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here on Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"And why should we trust the two of you?" rumbled Hephaestus.

"Because, where have we proven to be the enemy, we have fought and bled for you all. To preserve life. Kronos is the threat and I stand by my friends to fight. We are all not like past heroes using other, that era of heroes is gone, were they incredible, yes. But I believe the bonds we make, make us stronger than any other way of obtaining power. Perhaps I am clueless or am naive in my way of thinking, but the Ophiotaurus is a living creature. You are all gods with power I could hardly ever imagine," I said gaining a few gods to smirk, "however with this power can make one blind to those below them, even their kids." I said pointedly.

Percy nodded in agreement. "I am only fourteen, if this prophecy is about me, its two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," my grandmother said. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"It is only truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy. But my grandson speaks truth they have proven themselves twice now that they fight for Olympus and have defended it. And has made it known that we do tend to give a blind eye to our young heroes. Which we should all take into great consideration."

Then Poseidon stood up. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it."

He held out his hand, and his symbol of power and weapon appeared in his hand, his trident: a twenty foot long bronze shaft with three spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light. "And I will vouch for the boy and the safety of Ophiotaurus."

"And I shall vouch for my own as well." My mother said. "I have made mistakes to my child and I don't plan to further them anymore. His birth was of none of his own accord, as it was my own. He will not betray Olympus that much I know for a fact."

"Very well," Zeus said as he stood. "However you will not take the creature under the sea. I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please," Posiedon sighed.

Zeus's lighting bold appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone.

"Very well," Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boys will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor, as I am sure Artemis does as well."

Immediately my mother nodded in agreement, her eyes glowing the color of the moon.

Zeus looked thoughtful. "All in favor to keep the Ophiotaurus on Olympus, and to spare these two heroes?"

And immediately a lot of hands went up. Dionysus's hand stayed down, as did Ares. However every other Olympian raised their hand, even Zeus.

'Perhaps my grandfather is not so bad as I thought.' I thought to myself.

'We'll see kid.' A said in my mind. 'But you know what to do after all of this.'

'I do. Ember won't like it and neither will my mother, but it needs to be done.' I thought back.

"Very it seems, we have a majority," Zeus decreed. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes…I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

Honestly I am not really one for parties, maybe small get together with family, but honestly I would prefer to be either out in the forest hunting or being with my girlfriend, and being around so many people or gods in this case really didn't sit well with me. So imagine not being comfortable with parties, and then put yourself in my position in an Olympian party and believe me that party was far, far bigger than anything I had ever seen, it was a full blow out.

The music by the Nine Muses was cranked up, but according to personal preference it would change to what you wanted to hear. There were no arguments, or fights over changing the tunes, or radio station. Just a request to either up the anti on the music or crank it down.

Dionysus went around growing refreshment stands out of the ground, and a beautiful woman walked with him arm in arm—his wife, Ariadne. Dionysus looked happy for the first time in what seemed forever. Nectar and ambrosia overflowed from golden fountains, and platters of mortal snack food crowded the banquet tables. Golden goblets filled with whatever drink you wanted. Grover trotted around with a full plate of tin cans and enchiladas, and his goblet was full of double-espresso latte, which he kept muttering over like an incantation: "Pan! Pan!"

I had to stay in my wheelchair as per doctor's orders or really my Uncle's orders, but Ember didn't mind pushing the chair around even when I had told her I could do it myself, but she was really adamant about staying near. And honestly I was glad she stayed When my Uncle was done telling me what to and what I couldn't do, he then wandered off to get some drinks and started talking to some nymphs.

Percy had wondered off with Annabeth to grab some food, and honestly I was glad to give them some alone time. And both Zoe and Thalia had disappeared into the crowd of gods and goddesses.

Gods kept coming over to congratulate me and the others. Thankfully, they had reduced themselves to human size, so they didn't accidentally trample partygoers under their feet.

I looked to Ember, and she gave a small smile, and then turned to a small frown when I pointed my chin to the door of Olympus.

She looked at me incredulously, and then she nodded as if she understood. I just had to be outside looking up at the stars and moon inside of Olympus was different than actually seeing them for real. And plus I wanted some fresh air; the cramped space just wasn't sitting well with me.

When we finally made it outside the cool air swept through and Ember wheeled me over to a bench in the middle of Olympus. The stars were out as amazing as ever and seemed to be twinkling even brighter than inside of the Temple.

"I was wondering when you would get too annoyed with the party." I heard my mother say from the top of the ramp leading off of the temple of Olympus.

Her tunic changed to her normal hunting gear. Her hoodie down and her bow strapped to her back, as it glowed in the moon light. Both Zoe and Thalia were not with her most likely inside enjoying the party.

"I knew my child wouldn't be too keen on being around just a congested space. You and I both don't like the feeling of being contained. We enjoy the forest and having the feeling of being free." My mother smiled as she took a seat next to Ember.

"Hello mom." I said with a smile.

"You had us worried you know." My mother said softly. "I thought I would lose you."

"I'm sorry I put you, put you all in that position, but honestly if I had to I would do it again. I don't like the thought of my loved one's possibly dyeing, or getting hurt. I prefer myself over them anytime." I said.

"You do realize you're telling your mother this correct, and you're telling me that you would do something like this again. And it's not very comforting." My mother said in a dead tone.

Ember who had been silent looked at me seriously. "Blake know that I love you, more than anything in the world. The mark that resides on both of us proves that we were both meant to be, by some sort of miracle we found each other. And I don't plan on losing you. And you risking your life is not something I love to see, but I suppose in some way its why I love you, besides the fact that were soul mates. Your passion to help others and protecting those you love amazes me. I just ask you take as many precautions as you can to prevent getting so hurt." She said as she put her hand to my cheek with tears in her eyes. "I just hate seeing you like this, and I want to do something, but I know there really isn't anything I can do."

"But there is something." I said quietly.

"What?" Ember asked as I wiped her tears.

"Stay the way you are, by my side, giving me your support. I love you Em, for many, many reasons and if I could name them all we most likely would be here all night, but I can tell you your amazing. And I'm pretty sure if I continue my mom wouldn't be too thrilled seeing as she's looks like she wants to puke." I chuckled.

"Yes quite. So long as you don't hurt him, we will do just fine dragon." My mother said. "But step out of line, just once." She threatened.

"You will hunt me down. Yes I know." Ember said.

I shook my head. "What is it with you two I swear."

"I do not trust her." My mother said.

"Mom! Out of everyone I would trust her most." I said. "I mean seriously how can you say that you barely know her."

"I know who her father is. I know she is a black dragon." My mother said and Ember's face went pale. "My worrying is legitimate, and I don't want to see you hurt like I have seen on so many others."

"Mom you can't pass judgment passed off of parentage. That's like saying I'm a sleezeball like my biological father." I said.

My mother gave out an exasperated sigh. "P-perhaps a chance, I shall give you a chance. And while it still makes myself a bit bitter I suppose I can try."

I smiled. "That's all I ask for." I said.

My mother then looked up at the stars it truly is a beautiful night. I shall leave the two of you alone for now. When the party is over I shall take you and your friends to see your adoptive mother, I am sure she is worried.

Immediately I was flooded by guilt. I had left her in such a state, and she had no clue I was even alive. I felt like the worst son ever.

My mother gave me a gentle smile. "May is a strong woman, she will understand."

I nodded, and my mother wandered back into the party.

"So you were saying you love me because-" Ember asked looking expectantly.

I chuckled nervously. "I suppose the only real way to put it is everything. From the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, to the cute way your face scrunches up when your upset at me. You are really amazing Em." I said.

She smiled with a red blush on her face making her look incredible, she put the breaks down on the wheels, so we wouldn't fall back and she got comfortable up on my lap in the wheelchair, and the two of us went in for the most amazing kiss ever under the magnificent stars and moon which seemed to just grow a slight bit brighter.

* * *

 **Alright everyone that is a wrap on this chapter, the next one will be when Blake finally reunites with his adoptive mother. I hope you all enjoyed I know this chapter was quite cheesy and I'm sorry. If you liked it tell me if you hated it tell me, I am curious what you all thought.**

 **If your new and enjoyed the story click the follow button to get notifications when I update the story and if you really really enjoyed it click the favorite button everything means a lot.**

 **Thank you all for the support and peace.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Reunion of a lifetime

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Google, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this, but suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

 **Just a reminder:** Hey guys I have the results of the poll up on my profile, if you want to check that out you can, it will explain what exactly I plan on doing for the next book of this series.

 **Chapter 19: The Reunion of a lifetime**

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. The last time I had seen my mother May, I was basically dieing. I hadn't meant for my reunion with her to end up like that but unfortunately that's how it had ended up. And every time I think back on what happened on Mount Othyrs it makes me sick to my stomach how I had almost died, the state both my biological mother, and adoptive mother were in, and how the others were all fighting for their lives. It was horrible.

And there I was with Ember, Percy, Annabeth, Zoe, Thalia, and Artemis, unfortunately Grover wasn't able to make it since he had to go to camp and give his report to Chiron. And to make matters worse, I wasn't in the greatest condition, If I could've I would've shown up in some nice clothes and a happy smile, but unfortunately, I was still stuck in the wheelchair, any attempt I made up in Olympus just ended with failure and Ember having to pick my sorry butt up off the floor. It wasn't that I was paralyzed or anything like that, but the damage done had made me very weak, and had to regain my strength back. How long it would take I had no clue. And honestly my hope that this reunion was going to be one of the greatest kind of lost me. Reunions are supposed to consist of one running at the person jumping on them saying how much they missed each other. But me no I had to be wheeled around by my mate or fiancé, honestly, I still couldn't wrap it around my head. And now I had to figure out how the hell I was going to explain what happened to both Percy and May. I had already decided that the truth was the only option; I just didn't know how to word it. I mean really what was I supposed to do. Just walk in and say, "Oh, hey mom! How is it going? I mean I know I haven't really seen you in a couple of years and I was nearly dead when you last saw me, but I'm okay now. And I know Luke and his goons had you and you also nearly died, but you know what you look fantastic."

Hell no, she would kill me, then bring me back from the dead and just kill me again. The very thought sent shivers down my spine. So yeah, I was nervous as hell.

"Blake, you know you will have to go in eventually?" Ember said gently as she prodded my shoulder.

I looked up at her and sighed nervously. I balled my hand into a fist and knocked hesitantly on the door.

Immediately I heard footsteps behind the door, and the lock to the door unsnapped with a loud click. The door opened, and Sally stood at the door looking at us with happiness, her blue eyes lighting up in the light, and tears in her eyes. She had an apron on that said "Favorite Mom," she had a black skirt on, and her brown hair with small gray streaks were in a braid. I noticed she had no shoes on just socks which were colored like a candy cane.

"Blake, Percy, oh thank the gods, you both are okay." Sally said leaning down in order to pull me into a hug, and then doing the same for Percy as well. Then she looked down at my wheel chair. "What happened to you?"

I gulped. "I-it's a long story."

She then looked to the others and noticed their remorseful looks.

"Well, I'm just glad you're all still here. Please come in. Blake your mother is sleeping. I don't know what happened, but she was a wreck when she got here." Sally said as she led us inside.

Immediately guilt hit me, the fact my mother was in such a way all because of me made me really feel like crap. And if Sally noticed my guilty look, she didn't make it known. She told us to wait in the living room, while she went into the kitchen; she had made cookies in order to cheer up my mother, so we all headed into the living room while she made her way into the kitchen. Ember sat in a chair, Percy and Annabeth both sat on the sofa, while Thalia, Zoe, and Artemis all grabbed chairs from the kitchen table and sat.

It took Sally a couple minutes till she finally came into the living room, with blue cookies, I noticed a few odd looks, but no one commented. Sally offered some cookies, which were basically gone in just a couple of minutes.

"So," Sally said as she sat next to Percy on the empty spot to his right on the sofa. "Does anyone now want to tell me what happened? Percy?"

Percy looked nervous and moved slightly, but he took up enough nerve to tell her what happened. Some things Percy had forgotten we would add our input on what happened. The whole time we told the story of what happened on the quest Sally remained silent and patient while we talked. We even learned about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a mortal girl that Percy had met at Hoover Dam, apparently, she was a clear-sighted mortal. When Percy had brought Rachel up I noticed Annabeth's eyes narrow slightly, and her eyes danced with jealousy, however as soon as it appeared it was gone. We also talked about Ginarth whom Sally had no clue who he was. Then we talked about what happened at Mount Othyrs and how I had been poisoned by Ladon, and then we brought up the part where I had taken a stab from Atlas in order to save Zoe, which gained me a grateful look from her and a small smile as well. While we had talked about our quest Artemis had been silent the whole time not giving uttering out a single peep.

By the end, Sally had a calm, but motherly look. You know that look when your mom is just about to give a serious scolding. Then she looked at Artemis as if finally noticing her presence.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't believe we have properly met. I am Percy's mother Sally Jackson." Sally said holding a hand out to my mother.

"I am Artemis Goddess of the Hunt. It is a pleasure to meet the mother of my son's friend. "My mother stated not taking the hand Sally offered, instead keeping her hands to herself with her arms folded under her chest, nodding her head in acknowledgment. "I must also thank you for allowing my son to stay in your home when he didn't have one to call his own."

Sally retreated her hand looking shocked, most likely at the fact she had a goddess in her home. "T-the pleasure is mine. He is a wonderful young man." She complimented me making me give off a slight blush from the compliment. "Even though it seems he likes to get into quite a bit of trouble quite often." She finished giving me a knowing look.

I was about to retort going into the fact that it really wasn't my fault, trouble just seems to find me rather than the other way around. When suddenly I heard, shuffling coming from the hallway. I looked up at the noise in the hallway, and immediately I both froze physically and mentally, tears started to well up in my eyes, and my breath hitched in my throat. There in the hallway standing leaning on the wall for support was my mother May, she looked as if she had been through hell and back. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her Green eyes lighting up at seeing me and tears welled up once again in her emerald green eyes. Her clothes were still the same ones from when I saw her on Mount Othyrs. Her shirt was had some dirt and crinkles, her pants slightly torn on the parts of her legs, she was barefoot, and her hair was all over the place, with white steaks in her brown hair, and yet my mother still didn't look a day over twenty.

I felt a flood of relief to see her, I mean it's one thing to be told she was alright, but it was another to actually see her in person looking better worse for ware, but still alive and breathing, made me very happy, and honestly no words could properly describe it.

And before I could even utter one word she ran with as much effort as she could and before I knew it she was grasping my head into her shoulder, with her head next to mine, and all I could hear was her sobbing, all other talking between everyone else had stopped.

"My precious baby, thank gods." She kept repeating, all the while gripping me as if I would disappear. And if the situation wasn't so serious I would've groaned and complained, but since we were actually meeting on good terms rather than one of us almost dying I didn't want to ruin it, and plus I was still in shock.

I shook myself out of my shock and stupor and immediately buried my head in her shoulder and the tears I had been holding out fell like waterfalls.

"I'm so sorry mom." I muttered in her shoulder.

She let go of me and gently put her hands on my cheeks.

"Whatever for darling?" She asked.

"For not being there for you and dad when those monsters attacked, for making you sorry so much. I-I'm so sorry mom." I said guiltily.

"Shhh," She whispered pulling me in for another tight hug, kissing me gently on the cheek. "None of that was your fault sweetie, besides the fact you almost died, which we are going to talk about later." She said her green eyes boring holes in my silver ones as if saying you aren't getting out of that conversation, which made me give a nervous chuckle. "And what on earth happened to your eyes, are you wearing contacts? What in the name of the gods have I missed out on? I mean my goodness you look as if you could be as tall as your father."

I was so distracted with my mother and talking to her I had completely forgotten we had an audience till, Ember gently pushed on my shoulder.

I looked back and my eyes widened. "Oh, right Mom there are a few people I want you to meet." I said. "The girl behind me is Ember, she is sort of my girlfriend." I said gesturing my hand to my beautiful girlfriend whom sat behind me.

My mother looked at me in shock, and tears once again were in her eyes. "My baby has a girlfriend, when did this happen? She looks very beautiful." She said and I noticed Ember gain a small blush, but then regained her composure.

"Technically we are now mates, or fiancés. And we have been in a relationship for almost a year now." Ember said.

My mother gave her a look, but didn't look as surprised as I had thought she would.

"So, are you like Blake? A Demigod?" May asked.

"No, miss Love I am a Dracon or demi-dragon, so part human, part dragon. My father is a black dragon, so I can control black fire." Ember said.

"That's incredible and please sweet heart call me May or I guess mom." May said smiling.

Ember gave a small smile and nodded.

"Mom, there are also a few others I would like to introduce to you." I said pointing out the others in the room. "This is Annabeth daughter of Athena."

"Like your father was a child of Athena?" My mom asked.

"Yup!" I said popping the P. then I pointed to Thalia and Zoe. "This is Thalia daughter of Zeus, and Zoe Nightshade, both are huntresses of Artemis." I said not revealing that Zoe was the daughter of Atlas not knowing if she wanted that information out or not.

"Wow! Blake I believe there is one other person you must introduce me too." My mother said looking at my biological mother Artemis. "I mean I remember her taking that heavy object from me then not to much else till you all arrived. And when I arrived at Sally's I remember you almost dying, but other than that a little hazy."

I hesitated. "She is my birth mother, she is Artemis goddess of the-"

Then I stopped in shock as my mom pulled away from me and stomped to Artemis and smacked her making a loud smack noise, shocking everyone in the room.

"You! You left him. You left him to die in that forest, alone and cold, if not for I and my husband, I-I mean my l-late husband then he would've been killed in that forest. A baby damnit, nothing but a baby." My mother roared.

"Mom it's oka-"

"It sure as hell is not okay." My mother said turning on me her green eyes cold and unwavering.

Artemis looked away, she looked as if she were counting, most likely steeling her nerves to stop herself from blasting May to pieces. Then she relaxed with a sad look.

"You-you are right. I am not proud, or happy form what I have done in the past. And I know that there is nothing I can do or say that I'll ever make up for what I have done to him. And for that, I will have to live with for the rest of my immortal life. And I understand your anger, trust me I do I have felt that same hatred for myself for a few years now. And since I realized my mistake I have been trying, trying to get back in my child's life." Artemis said looking at me desperately. "I know I'm not the best, but Damnit I'm trying my best."

I then ignoring the pain that entered my body stood out of my chair and wobbled to Artemis. I almost fell but Ember helped stabilize me before I could fall and cause more damage.

Zoe moved out of her chair that was positioned on Artemis's left and let me sit down while hugging Artemis much to her shock.

"I have forgiven you. You may not have been there for me, and I can't lie that it still hurts a little to know you left me, but you have been trying and honestly that's all I can ask for." I said.

"Don't think just because my son has forgiven you that I'm going to let you see him whenever you want. In other words, I don't trust you with my son."

"But mom." I said.

"No, but mom. I don't trust her and if she wants to visit she can, but I won't let you be with her by yourself, she has hurt you once I will not allow that to happen again. And if you say you are coming you best be here, because if you're not, then he is gone, you will never see him again." My mother threatened, and before Artemis could say anything I decided to defend her.

"But mom, listen her hunt is very important. She is goddess of the hunt for crying out loud. It's her duty to hunt monsters, and there are times when things happen in her hunt and she may not be able to visit, with her its unpredictable, I mean don't you remember when dad and I would go hunting and sometimes due to just weather changes we would have to cancel or change plans." I said, but May gave me a look of indifference as if no amount of trying, would convince her otherwise.

Artemis looked at me with a determined and guilty look. "I cannot promise to visit as often as I wish I could, it is just impossible, and when I schedule something it may turn south due to how unpredictable the hunt is. I have duty's just as any other, but I do feel as it is also my responsibility to also see to my child as well. I will try to visit him as often as possible, what forms these may take I do not know. Some time I may visit him in his dreams, physically, or I may send one of my many followers to see him to make sure he is safe. But I warn you now Mortal, never, and I mean never threaten to never allow me to see my child again. I hold you in high regards for raising my child because of my…mistakes, but don't mistaken my respect for weakness, I can blast you across the wall with a blink of an eye," Immediately I tensed and Artemis noticed. "However, I won't, I can't especially since my child holds you so dear to him. You a strong mortal, If I really wanted I could take my son away from you in the blink of an eye and I can promise you, you would never see him again, so **Do not threaten me."** Artemis finished with her eyes glowing silver.

May looked at Artemis with narrow eyes, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Okay you two," Sally said, "Perhaps the two of you can discuss some other time."

May looked at me, and then back at Sally and sighed. "Your right"

"Very well, I came here to make sure my son got here safely, I believe it is time for myself and my hunters to go back to the hunt, the Titan Lord of Time's army is still out there growing in numbers, and must be hunted." Artemis said, as she gently gave me a kiss on the side of my head. "Stay safe, my little moon." She whispered.

After a round of goodbyes, and hugs from Thalia, and Zoe, Artemis grasped the two and we all turned away and a flash of silver the three were gone, going to the hunters at camp, to go back to hunting Kronos's army. I was disappointed, but I knew it would be for the best.

My mother then turned to her head to look at the clock and noticed how late it was.

"I think we can carry on our conversation tomorrow in the morning." My mother said looking at Sally.

Sally nodded her head. "The boys can stay out here and sleep on the couches, May can take Blake's room, Annabeth you can take Percy's room, and Ember you can take your own room." Sally said.

I looked to Ember and noticed a small scowl on her face, and a large blush sporting on Annabeth's.

"Mom, I wish to sleep with Blake." Ember said.

Immediately I was shocked Ember was being so straight forward, usually she would never do this, unless of course she was in her dragon form, so I guess this is a side effect of her merging with her dragon side. Aside from the physical features in her eyes and her ears being pointy, her personality seemed to be the perfect mix of her human and dragon aspects.

I mean the look on my mom's face just showed how uncomfortable she was about the whole situation.

"Ember, you and Blake can't sleep in the same room." Sally said looking at her with a motherly look.

"What's wrong with that we are mates? I mean we have both agree we wouldn't be doing anything until we marry." Ember said as she grabbed my arm and lifted it over her shoulder, and Percy doing the same to my other arm, both helping me to my wheelchair.

"I agree with Sally, I would feel a bit more comfortable if the two of you didn't." May said gently.

I looked at Ember as I was placed in my wheelchair. "It'll be fine Em." I told her.

Ember bit her lip, I could sense she was at battle with her instincts. She wanted to stay near just as any in a relationship would want to, but she knew that It would make the others uncomfortable if we did share the same bed, even if it was innocent. Then again with our relationship going to such a new level It probably was for the best that we not share the same bed for the time being.

"Fine." She muttered quietly, but clearly still upset. It would be interesting how much more would change due to the fact we were now mates.

"Now that we have that settled I believe it's time for bed. I think it's been exciting enough for everyone today." Sally said nodding her head. "So, lights out alright everyone, goodnight everyone."

"Blake before bed lets go to your room I want to talk to you really quick." May said.

I nodded my head and gave Ember a good night kiss reassuring her that she would be okay for the night without me. She only nodded her head and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her Pajamas, while I wheeled my chair to my room to talk to my mother.

When we were in I shut the door gently behind me. Honestly, I was slightly nervous I knew she was going to totally going to ground me and yell at me for what happened back in San Francisco.

"Mom before you yell at me- "I began.

"Why in the world would I yell at you?" May asked looking at me confusedly.

"U-um, because o-of what happened back in San Francisco." I said nervously.

"While I am upset, I'm not angry at you. I understand you have to do what you have to in order to help your friends and you may not have made the best choices to overcome those obstacles to protect those friends you have hopefully learned from those mistakes, right?" My mother asked giving me a serious look.

Immediately I shook my head yes.

"Good, then I don't have to get upset with you. "My mom said.

"Then, if you weren't going to go off on me, then what were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you that for the up coming summer after christmas we are going to London to visit some relatives." May said completely shocking me.

My mother had never told me anything of her relatives, she would always change the subject. I could tell my mom was always uncomfortable talking about them so I would always drop it.

"Why? I mean it sounds like fun, but why the sudden trip?" I asked.

"I just want us to get away for a little while." She said as she sat down on my bed, as she pointed to a spot next to her and I rolled my chair next to her, and she started looking at me while putting her hand on the back of my head gently rubbing my head. "I talked to your father before, well before what happened back at home and we both agreed that if something had ever happened then we would go there to get away from the gods not permanently, but for just a little while."

"Cool, I'll tell Ember that as soon as we get to camp to pack up and- "

"Blake I don't want her coming." May said gently as she gripped my hand.

"What?!" I said upset letting go of her hand in anger. "Mom how can you say that? She's my mate, and once you get to know her she is really am amazing person, mom you can't- "

"Blake, darling calm down." My mom said gently. "I am sure she is amazing. And the time I have spent with her I can tell she cares for you very much, and you her. I don't question that, but I think some time away will do some good. Plus, I think you have some business to take care of near London." She said her eyes glinting as if knowing something.

I thought about it. 'What could possibly be in London?'

Then I realized before I had come to the house I had used the phone Artemis had given me and went on the internet and used Google to find the coordinate points were the royal dragons were located, the ones given to me by Nereus, and weirdly enough it was right between London and France but out into the Celtic Sea. I didn't see any land mass on the map, so perhaps it was hidden by something.

'But how the hell does my mom know about this? I hadn't even told anyone.' I thought to myself.

"Mom how do you know about that?" I asked.

She smiled gently and kissed the back of my head. "I will tell you when you're ready. For now, I think you need some rest, as do I. Honestly, I am exhausted, and truthfully darling I'm just glad you're okay. I'm glad my baby is back in one piece."

"I'm glad you're okay to mom." I said knowing that even if I pressed on for answers she wouldn't give me any.

So I left the room, and when I looked at the chair I noticed Percy with a blanket around him and passed out. And the couch I was going to be sleeping on was already made and prepared with a small note.

The note said:

"Goodnight, love you!"

-Ember

'I swear Ember is the best. Love you to Love.' I thought to myself, as I wheeled myself to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

When I was done I wheeled to the couch and put the brakes on the chair and with all my strength I was able to get on the couch and covered myself with blankets and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, with more questions about my adoptive mother than I had ever had before.

* * *

 **Alright Guys this is the second to last chapter for the third book, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for hunkering down and waiting for updates, I am sorry for the inconsistent updates. If you guys would leave a comment on your thoughts, likes, dislikes, that would be greatly appreciated. I appreciate every comment you guys provide, It gives me that extra drive to want to write and update. So thanks again.**

 **And for those just reading if you go to the bottom of the page or top right of the page you can follow and favorite.**

 **So guys till next time have a great day and see ya.**


	20. Chapter 20: One grieves the other reward

**The Child Of the Moon: The Titans Curse**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Google, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this, but suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

 **Just a reminder:** Hey guys I have the results of the poll up on my profile, if you want to check that out you can, it will explain what exactly I plan on doing for the next book of this series.

 **Chapter 20: One grieves the other rewarded**

When I woke up I woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling on a pan, with Eggs being broken, and freshly homemade biscuits coming straight from the oven. I rubbed my eyes getting out the sand from the corners of my eyes. I peeled myself from the couch and leaned my back backward and made a few pops, the couch was comfy, but still didn't really do any wonders for my back. I looked to the chair and noticed Percy wasn't there, usually I was the first one up, but I guess after a day of almost dying it would drain anyone.

Ember came walking from the kitchen carrying a plate with a biscuit full of eggs and a couple of pieces of bacon.

"Good morning." She told me cheerfully, as she gently lifted my legs on top of her lap as she handed me the plate of food.

"Thanks, Em, but what about you?" I asked wondering why she hadn't had a plate of her own.

"Oh, well I already ate." Ember said with a small smile. "Mom is just helping May with another small batch for Percy and Annabeth."

"Oh," I said as I took a bite out of my small breakfast sandwich.

"Soo, your mom talked to me." Ember said as she now started looking at the floor.

"Huh, about what?" I asked as I finished eating my sandwich.

"About your upcoming trip." Ember said her voice going quite at the end, but I could pick up on what she was saying.

I put the plate down on the floor next to the couch. "So, she told you huh, I'm sorry Em I tired convincing her but she is so adamant about not allowing you to come."

"No, It's okay. Honestly, I understand, it's just when you go," she said as she bit her lip. "I just don't know how I'm going to deal with it. It's so far away and if you get in trouble and need help. I-I- "  
"Em I'll be fine. I promise." I said as I grasped her hand.

"You know you can't promise me that." She said as she gave me a small glare. "Trouble just attracts to you like moth to a flame, you and Percy. I just don't feel comfortable leaving my mate to go into some strange area. You already died once I don't need that happening a second time."

"Ember I'll be fine. I am strong enough to handle it." I said. "And If something does come up I will call you straight away no questions asked."

Ember seemed a bit skeptical but she eventually relaxed her shoulders which had tensed up when we were talking. I knew this would be hard just as it would for me being away, for her possibly even harder, hell if I were in her shoes I would be demanding that I tag along, I wouldn't want my girlfriend that almost just died anywhere near any danger, but that would be just impossible since the life of a demigod, or demidragon for that matter is always dangerous.

"Which reminds me, Em?"

"Hm?"

"Besides from what you have told me is there anything else I should know?" I asked curious.

"Every mating is unique some gain the abilities their mate has, others may not have any other abilities other than the fact that they are closer than they were ever before. This bond is strong I feel as if there are chains linking us together by some unforeseen force, do you feel it?" Ember asked her violet eyes looking into mine waiting curiously for my answer.

And thinking on it I did, I felt connected to her in a way I never was before, I mean even before she gave me the mate mark I had always felt some sort of bond with her not the typical she is my girlfriend bond, but something stronger, it honestly is hard to explain. But now that she claimed me as her mate I could feel it tenfold, and honestly it was an exhilarating, and fulfilling feeling. It was if something was missing and Ember just happened to be that missing link.

"Yeah, I can it feels great as if I am complete, its like a void was there before, but now it's gone." I said with an uncertain look rubbing the back of my head with my hand. "If that makes sense."

"No, no it makes sense. I felt the same way. And I suppose doing this was just the push to make my two personalities one. My dragon and human halves both feel in sink. Both wanting to stick with you like glue, and be with you every step of the way. I think you could hate me and not want anything to do with me and I would still love you." Ember said.

I shook my head. "I would never do that. I love you. Trust me when I tell you that."

"I know." She said giving a small happy smile. "I can feel your emotions. It's coming off in waves. I suppose feeling each other's emotions may be one of the perks from this. Do you know what I am feeling?"

I focused looking at Ember, and it hit me, I felt love, happiness, even a feeling of pride, and surprisingly deep down a hint of despair, but I knew better than to question it.

I smiled. "Yeah, but I'm confused as to why you feel proud?"

She smirked. "I can't just tell you everything. I think I will leave that for you to figure out."

I rolled my eyes and rolled my legs off her lap and flipped myself around and placed my head on her now vacant lap. She placed her hands in my hair gently going through it soothingly. Just her doing such a simple action took all my worries about Ginarth, Kronos, and the fact that I would be leaving to London this coming summer.

"Cough, Cough."

Immediately I turned my attention to the coughing and Looked to see both Percy and Annabeth both walking into the room.

I got my head up from Ember's lap, and immediately I felt a sense of disappointment from Ember. I gave her a small look promising her that later we could just relax together.

She smiled gratefully.

"So, when do you guys want to head to camp, we have to go and see Chiron give him some of the details Grover might not be able to give?" Annabeth asked as she sat down in a sofa chair while Percy sat next to Ember and I.

"I can take you kids whenever you all are ready." Sally said as she peaked her head in from the kitchen.

May then also walked out from behind Sally and nodded. "I'm going to be coming as well, I want to see the camp, I haven't seen it for a few years now."

"Wait mom you've been in Camp Half-Blood before?" I asked.

"Of course, your father wanted me to experience his world fully when we first got together. Chiron is a great teacher even taught me how to use a sword quite well, even giving your father a run for his money." May said, moving her arm in a motion as if she had a sword in hand.

"Wow, bet you beat him a couple of times." I said.

"Hell no, your dad beat me every time, but that doesn't mean I hadn't given him a run for his money. Your dad's a child of Athena he was a pretty smart guy, so I wouldn't be surprised if Annabeth here, would be quite the tactician herself." May said praising Annabeth.

Annabeth's cheeks gain a dust of pink, and looked up proudly.

"True, I can't count how many times Blake and I would've been hurt if not dead if not for her." Percy said gaining a thinking pose, and Annabeth's face gained a darker shade of red, and if I hadn't covered my mouth I would've laughed my ass off at how dense Percy was.

"Shut it Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said flustered.

"What? What'd I say?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry about it honey." Sally said to Percy giving him a look of sympathy, making him only more confused.

Ember looked like she was about to say something, but I shook my head at her, Percy needed to figure this out on his own, and while I was all for giving him a small push in the right direction, he didn't need the answer just handed to him or it wouldn't be anything special.

"Well I say you kids rest up a bit, maybe watch some T.V., take a show, I mean gods know you all need one." My mother said putting emphasis on the smell by pinching her nose together. "Then after an hour or two we head to camp."

We all agreed, watching T.V. maybe play a couple of games would be a nice change from the constant looming deaths, plus she was right. We all hadn't really had a chance to tidy ourselves up in the past few days, I mean after all we were so overwelled with everything that had happened yesterday, and the whole quest we didn't really have a chance to do too much.

Percy was the first to volunteer to take a shower, which we all were fine with since Ember didn't really want to leave my side, and honestly, I felt the exact same. So, while he set off, I went to stand up on my feet with a little help, but I had Ember let go of me so I could try to walk on my own. Good news I could do so, bad news it still hurt like a bitch. Ember was constantly hovering as if ready for me to fall, but it never happened, as I hobbled my way to the kitchen.

When I made it to the kitchen I grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and filled it up with some tap.

"You do know I could've just gotten you some water, you didn't have to move from the couch." Ember said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to see if I could walk in here on my own." I said. "Plus, I'm going to have to take a shower soon, so I need to get used to moving on my own."

"I see, I guess that makes sense. Just take it easy." Ember said as she grabbed the glass from my hand and set it on the table and she grabbed me in a hug and hugged me tightly.

"Hey," I said as I hugged her back and softly stroked her hair. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Ember said her becoming slightly shaky. "I mean gods, you almost died. If it hadn't worked and the claim killed you, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Well It did so don't worry about it. I know its easier said than done, but love you have to stop dwelling on it. You mean the world to me and to know you are still in pain thinking about what happened makes me sad." I said pulling away, but keeping my hands on her forearms. "Plus, were a team right?"

"Yeah?" Ember said looking me in the eyes her slit and normal eye both full of worry.

"Well, then trust me when I say, I will be fine. We will be fine. We look out for each other and protect each other, that's just how we are." I said.

Ember bit her lip. "J-just promise to keep in touch when you go with your mom on this trip."

"Of course we just have to try and get a phone like the one I got from Artemis." I said.

"Actually, I woke up to this on my pillow this morning." Ember said holding up a phone that looked just like mine only with hers there were black scales on the outside of the case. "The phone has only your number, and weirdly it had no note or anything saying whom it was from."

I chuckled. "It seems Artemis is starting to take a liking to you."

Ember scoffed, "The day Artemis actually starts liking me is most likely the day Percy finally stops being oblivious."

I chuckled and brought her in for another hug and kissed her forehead, and then I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"I think I'm going to take a shower next." I said.

Ember nodded.

After all our rounds of taking turns with the shower, we watched some T.V, played a couple of games and then we all set off to camp. It was Friday a week before Christmas eve, and Manhattan strangely enough was quiet as can be, with of course the exception of a couple of cars here and there, but other than that not too many people. Then again it was quite early in the morning to be running around. However, on the way to camp we did experience a small snow storm, but to see all the snow pass us on the way up was quite a site to see, and my mother whom rode up front with Sally was constantly asking Sally about what has happened in the past couple of years, not wanting to miss a single detail about my life, and unfortunately Sally told her.

Sally told her about the trip after her and my fathers supposed death, about the minotaur and the fact Percy and I both fought against the God of War, earning me a solid glare and scolding.

"Percy how does your mom know about this stuff?" I asked quietly.

Percy looked my way with a guilty look. "I may have told her about our adventures, I mean she is my mom. I kind of have to tell her you know."

I groaned. I was sooo doomed, especially since Sally knew about the sea dragon, and I knew I was in for a long talk.

As Sally continued to talk to my mother, Ember and Annabeth were both discussing something involving me, but both were being so quiet, and other noises were blocking me from focusing on what they were saying I couldn't quite catch what they were talking about except bits and pieces involving my name.

When we finally reached Half-Blood Hill we all got out of the car except for Sally, whom wanted to wait in the car. I asked why, but she just told me she had to make a phone call to some guy named Paul Blofis. So, we trudged up to Thalia's tree where the Golden Fleece glittered, and honestly I was kind of hoping that Artemins would be there with the hunters, but I guess since they weren't they were long gone, off to hunt some monsters.

Chiron greeted us at the Big House, but soon became speechless when he saw my mother. When he recovered from his stupor. Chiron immediately offered some hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwiches. Also, apparently when Grover had come through he had told all the Satyrs about how the coffee he had had led to his lead on Pan. And immediately started a frenzy with all the other Satyrs all asking for the nearest expresso bar.

After eating the sandwiches offered and drinking some hot cocoa Chiron called a senior campers meeting-Beckendorf, Silena Beaurgard, and the Stoll brothers. Surprisingly even Clarisse from the Ares cabin showed up, back from some sort of secret mission. She looked a little roughed up, so her quest must've been a difficult one. She had a new scar on her chin, and her dirty blond hair had been cut short and ragged, like she had been attacked by someone with some very sharp claws.

Meanwhile my mother sat behind us quietly listening in.

"I got news," she mumbled uneasily. "Bad news."

"I'll fill you three in later," Chiron said with forced cheerfulness, and then I remember Annabeth must've known already since she had been at camp this whole time, all with the exception to see that I would make it. "The important thing is you saved both May and Artemis! And all came back in one piece."

Immediately all eyes were directed on my mother May whom was right behind me. And she just gave a small smile and a little wave to all the demigods looking her way. Ember put her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head. I was glad that we all made it back, I was glad that my adoptive and biological mother were both okay.

I looked over to Percy and noticed a small faraway look in his eyes as if thinking about something. And then I looked at Annabeth and her eyes were on Percy, a small glimmer of worry.

"Luke is alive," Percy said. "Annabeth was right."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked sitting up straight.

"At the party, Annabeth said that she had a feeling that Luke was alive, and my father, he pulled me aside and told me that the ship, the princess Andromeda was still floating with Luke at the helm." Percy said slightly annoyed.

"Well," Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair." If the final battle does come when Percy is sixteen, at least we still have two more years to figure something out." Beckendorf asked.

"We must use the time wisely, we have to gather as many allies as we can. Especially since Ginarth is now at large with Luke and the Titan lord of Time." I said seriously.

"I'm sorry, but if you could catch us up to speed again. Who is Ginarth?"

"Ginarth is an evil dragon, he has the same abilities as Ember does. The difference being is the fact he is a full dragon and very powerful. He has abilities normal black dragons don't. He was able to almost take out the whole royal line of dragons." I said.

"Wait they have a whole kingdom, of dragons?" Connor Stoll asked.

I sighed, and I went into full explanation of the whole situation regarding the royal line, and Ginarth. How his betrayal and how he had killed the two sons of the king and queen. I didn't however talk about the prophecy involving me, or the fact that I would be going to the land that held both the King and Queen dragons.

Chiron gained a thoughtful expression. "Indeed, but I must urge you all not to take this threat lightly. We may have two years which may seem like a long time," he said. "But it will go by very quickly, in the blink of an eye. I hope Percy is not the child of the Prophecy. But if he is, then the second Titan war is almost upon us. And with the dragons now coming out of hiding to support the titans and their master's deeds, I pray to the gods that we gain enough support. And I know they will strike here first."

"How do you know?" Percy asked. "Why would he care about the camp?"

"Because the gods use heroes as their tools," Chiron said simply. "Destroy the tools, and the gods will be crippled. Luke's forces will come here. Mortal, demigod, demi-dragons, monsters...We must be prepared. Clarisse's news may give us some insight on how they may attack, but-"

There was a knock on the door, and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bring red from the cold, and instantly I felt dread."

He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Wait…where's my sister?"

Everyone was in dead silence. I looked at Chiron, then Percy, Ember, and then my mother, whom had a somber look on her face. I felt horrible I was the leader, and I had to take responsibility. I had slightly hoped someone would've already had told him before we came, but I guess luck just wasn't on my side.

I got out from Ember's grasp, she looked up at me and was about to stand, but I held up a hand to stop her, and I sighed.

"Hey, bud." I said turning my attention back to Nico. "Let's take a small walk, alright? We have to talk about somethings."

When I told him the news he was silent. Which sent warning bells blaring in my head. I explained to the best of my ability of how Bianca had sacrificed herself for the whole group, that she had done so as a true hero. But I could feel negative emotions just radiate off him as if someone had just shat on his sisters grave and made fun of him for what had happened.

I then pulled a small figurine out of my pocket the same figurine she had given to Percy. Which I asked him to give to me right before I had the talk with Nico.

"She wanted you to have this." I said showing him the small figurine, that Bianca had found in the junkyard. Nico held it in his palm and stared at it.

We were standing at the dining pavilion. The wind was nice, to most it would feel freezing, but to me it just felt nice. Snow fell lightly against the marble steps. Outside the camps borders had to have a blizzard happening considering how strong the wind was blowing.

"Percy had promised." Nico said staring at the statue.

"He what?" I asked.

"He promised he would protect her! He lied!" Nico said.

"Nico," I said. "Percy, we all tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I would've taken her place in a second, but- "

"Well you should've! I would have my sister!" Nico screamed.

"Nico-"I said.

"No! I should've never trusted, you, or Percy." His voice broke. "My nightmares were right!"

"What do you mean nightmares?" I asked immediately.

"Shut up! I hate you!" He said as he flung the god statue to the ground, making a loud clattering noise as it hit the icy marble.

"Hey!" I said now getting frustrated. "We did everything we could. We tried our hardest dammit. And you know what she could be alive, the last we saw was a dark glow surrounding the foot of where she was trapped. I am not sure, but-"

"She's dead." He said as he closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. I felt it."

"What do you mean you felt it?" I asked.

Before he could answer, I heard sound behind me. A hissing, clattering noise I instantly recognized all too well.

Instantly I summoned my bow and my orbs flew from my pockets, and Nico gasped. I whirled around and found myself facing four skeleton warriors. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn. I wasn't sure how they'd made it inside the damn camp, but it didn't matter."

"You're trying to kill me!" Nico screamed. "You brought these…these things?"

"What the hell? Do I look like I can control skeletons? They followed me. Now run, they can't be destroyed. Go call for help." I said not turning my attention away from them.

"No, I don't trust you!"

The first skeleton charged, but using the ice around I summoned it up and used it as a shield to block them from coming any further, but It became pointless when the other three charged and punched the ice as if it were made of glass, and it shattered. Using my bow I shot the closest one in the head, making it roll off its shoulders, and instantly the other three charged.

I clicked by bow quickly and formed four swords from my orbs. While my orbs protected me I looked back at Nico.

"Run, Nico!" I yelled. "Get help, dammit!"

"No!" He pressed his hands to his ears.

'Geez, this kid really holds a grudge doesn't he.' A said in my head.

'A, now is really not the time.' I mentally said.

My swords surrounding me did a great job at protecting me, but I knew I couldn't hold my own forever. The fourth one which I had shot the head off of, was starting to reattach its head.

"No!" Nico shouted louder. "Go away!"

The ground rumbled beneath me. The skeletons froze. Instantly I formed tree branches from the ground and formed it to move me out of the way as cracks opened at the feet of the four warriors I had been fighting. The ground ripped apart and the tree I had created started to fall, luckily, I was quick on my feet and jumped just in time away, before I fell in with it. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed both my tree and the skeletons with one loud CRUNCH!

Silence instantly enveloped the place.

Where the skeletons had once been, a twenty-foot-long scar wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there were no signs of the warriors.

I stood there staring wide eyed at the large gape in the floor. "How in the hell-"

"I don't want to see you anymore!" he yelled. "Go away. I hate you and Percy! I wish you were both dead!"

The ground surprisingly didn't try to swallow me up, but Nico ran down the steps, heading toward the woods. Immediately I sent my orbs to chase after him and it caught his arm. I quickly ran and stood in front of him, as he continued to struggle against my orbs. I then used the snow around us and formed the ice to encompass his legs.

"Nico! Damnit look at me!" I said angrily.

He looked up at me startled, but an angry look was still on his face.

"I understand your angry, your upset, but dammit we did everything we could. Your sister did a very noble deed, and you know what would she be happy to see you like this?" I asked.

He glared. "I wouldn't know she isn't here." His eyes gaining a dangerous glint in his eyes.

I sent ice to gather up the small statue in the pavilion, and brought it to the both of us.

"She got this for you, and you were probably the last thought she had, dammit. Percy may have made a mistake and made a stupid promise. He should've never promised what he did, that was a huge mistake on his part, things happen that are out of our control and you have to try to move on from these things. It's hard I've been through it, but you have to try." I said.

"No! I don't have to! I just want my SISTER BACK!" Nico shouted, and immediately a wave of power rolled off him, and the wave of power pushed me back, as a black shadow enveloped him, causing him to disappear before my eyes.

I looked down at the small figure in my hand and instantly I recognized the figure, It was Hades. I had looked back at the spot Nico was at and immediately I connected the dots. Nico and Bianca were both children of Hades. It would be the only explanation of how they were able to get rid of the skeletons and how he was able to disappear into the shadows.

Ember, Percy, Grover and Annabeth all came running up to me.

"Hey we felt a rumbling." Ember said as she looked me over in case I was hurt. "What happened? Where is Nico?"

I looked at her and then to Percy. "Percy, did you promise Nico that you would keep Bianca safe?" I asked.

Percy looked guilty. "I did, the kid was looking at me, and I just had to say yes."

I sighed. "Percy, we can't make those promises. Nico is now MIA. He disappeared into the shadows." I said.

"What!" Everyone said.

I nodded my head.

"We have to tell Chiron." Annabeth said.

"No." Percy said.

We all looked at him.

"Um," Grover said nervously," What do you mean…no?"

Percy looked unsure, and then he looked determined. "We can't let anyone know. Nico obviously is a son of Hades."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Do you know how serious this is? Even Hades broke the oath! This is horrible!"

"I don't think so," Percy said. "I don't think Hades broke the oath."

"What?" Annabeth said.

"That's right they were in the Lotus Casino for years, even before the pact was made." I said.

Percy nodded.

"That's right!" Grover said, and he told Annabeth about the conversations we'd had with Bianca on the quest.

"But I guess the question is, is how did they get out?" Ember said. "I mean I remember Bianca telling us about the lawyer that got them out, but I don't know who it could've been. Maybe a follower of Hades? Or perhaps of the Titan lord, and maybe Dr. Thorn was there to pick them up."

"Perhaps, but Percy I understand why you want to keep this underwraps." I said.

"Why?" Grover asked.

"If the Olympians find out it might cause fighting amongst each other," Ananbeth said. "I mean after so long of finally causing them to look at the threat this would just get in the way."

Grover looked worried. "But we can't hide things from the gods. Not forever."

"I don't need forever," Percy said. "Just give it two years. Until I'm sixteen."

Annabeth paled. "But, Percy, this means the prophecy might not be yours. It might be about Nico. We have to-"

"No," Percy said. "I choose the prophecy. It will be about me."

"Are you sure Perce?" I asked as I clasped his shoulder.

He nodded.

"Why?" Annabeth cried. "You want to be responsible for the whole world?"

"I can't let Nico be in any more danger," Percy said. "I owe him that much, I mean after all I was the one who made such a stupid promise. I knew I wouldn't for sure be able to keep."

"The poor kid hate you two, and wants to see you both dead," Grover said.

"Maybe we can find him," Percy said. "We can convince him it's okay. Hide him someplace safe."

Annabeth shivered. "If Luke gets ahold of him-"

"He won't," I said. "When I come back from this trip my mom is takeing me on. I'll be damned sure he won't get to any of my friends. Even those who don't see me as such."

I then turned to Percy.

"I am sure I can trust you and the others to search for Nico." I said.

Percy nodded.

Ember and I went to see Chiron and we told Chiron a fake story of how he had disappeared. I wasn't sure if he completely bought it, but it worked for the most part. I mean I wanted to tell Chiron the truth, but I knew he had a duty to Olympus first and foremost so there was no way in hell he would keep it from them.

"So, young," Chiron sighed, his hands on the rail of the front porch. "Alas, I hope he was eaten by monsters. Much better than being recruited into the Titans' army."

"So you really think the first attack will be here?" I asked.

Chiron stared at the snow falling on the hills. I could see smoke from the dragon guardian at the pine tree, the glitter of the distant Fleece.

"I believe it won't be till after summer, I believe he may need to build up more of an army. And with Ginarth, now making an appearance, I am sure they are working out their own plans. Blake I talked to your mother, about your trip to London. I will be sending some supplies for you to study. Which I am sure you will find essential for any training you may do up there." Chiron said with a knowing look, which luckily Ember did not catch.

I looked at Ember. "What are you going to do while I am gone?"

"I will be continuing to stay with Percy and mom, and I will keep you updated on things going on here. I mean Percy turns fifteen this August. " Ember said.

"Good, try to keep Percy on the mind of school. The boy needs rest, especially with what is to come upon his shoulders." Chiron said.

Then suddenly Grover came barging into the door of the Big House. His face haggard and pale, like he'd seen a ghost.

"He spoke." Grover cried.

"Calm down, whom my dear satyr?" Chiron asked. Frowning. "What is the matter?"

I…I was playing music in the parlor," he stammered, "and drinking coffee. Lots and lots of coffee! And he spoke in my mind!"

"Who?" Ember asked impatiently.

"Pan!" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him! I have to…I have to find a suitcase."

"Hey, hold on a second Grover." I said. "What did he say?"

Grover stared at me. "Just three words. He said, 'I await you…'"

Right then and there I knew that as soon as my business was finished in London. I was going to come back one really large clusterfuck of an adventure…and boy would it be exciting.

* * *

 **Alrighty Guys this is the last Chapter for book three, I hope you all enjoyed. Next will be the crossover. I will try to get to it as soon as I can. Leave a comment of your thoughts, and follow if your new and you want to get updates on when the next book will be out. So till next time see y'all later.**


	21. Major news update (nothing bad)

**Major important notice (no the story isn't cancled)**

Okay guys I don't normally do this, but guys I need some help. I need to know if you guys want me to continue the plan for the crossover or just start on the fourth book. My character will still go to London and go from there, but I need to know if the crossover should happen. I am starting to become skeptical I had an idea for it, but after re-reading the book on the Red pyramid I am starting to second guess it. And I want the best quality for all of you reading so I need your guys's input. PLEASE. I am going to put up a new poll. It will only be out until April 4 and then I am shutting it down and the most votes I will go along with. So please vote. It will change things drastically.

Also as a side note: the next chapter will be up April 4, its my birthday.

:)


End file.
